Encore une retenue!
by Caroline Black
Summary: Slash HPSS - Co-écrite avec SnapesLove - Ça commence par une retenue et la sont rendu loin de la retenue lol - Humour - drame - Général - Euh, et plusieurs autres donc le sexe en particulier
1. Chapitre 1

DISCLAIMER que personne ne lit anyway! DISCLAIMER: Les persos de HP ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à mamzelle JKR.   
  
Auteur : Caroline Black et SNAPESLOVE  
  
Rating : R pour plus tard (lemon)  
  
Paring : HP - SS donc Slash  
  
Titre : Encore une retenue!  
  
NOTE IMPORTANTE : Cette fic a été écrit en format MSN Messenger en premier lieu mais j'ai décidé de la modifié en chapitre normal... malheureusement elle perd de son charme mais certain d'entre vous vont peut-être aimer mieux cela que d'autre... Sinon pour ceux qui veulent rire(dans l'autre format vous avez nos commentaires stupides et autres débilleries de moi et Caro), rendez vous dans le compte de SNAPESLOVE user id : 562766 - http:www .   
  
Ça vaut vraiment le coup de lire ça comme nous l'avons fait en premier lieu et il y a déjà 3 chapitres en ligne!  
  
-  
  
Bonne Lecture!!  
  
-  
  
Introduction :  
  
Severus Snape, un professeur incompris de tous, se sent très seul alors qu'il n'a rien à faire un beau soir de Juin. Mais c'est pas là où je veux en venir... Un homme fièr, mais ténébreux qui se cache derrière un masque froid, ne sachant pas faire confiance. C'est notre ti Sevvie qui se la joue dans cette fic-live.  
  
Et de l'autre côté, se trouve un jeune homme incompris du monde, Harry Potter. On veut tous le protèger mais lui ne veut seulement que survivre. Un beau gosse qui a des problèmes à se comprendre lui même, sombre par en dedans mais illuminé de l'extérieur. Il va être obligé de vivre(grâce à une belle retenue) avec quelqu'un qui connait que trop bien pour être son professeur, mais le connait-il vraiment bien? C'est ça qu'on va apprendre dans cette fic live sur Severus Snape et Harry Potter.   
  
Severus se promenait dans les donjons, il n'avait pas sommeil et comptait sur le fait de trouver quelques élèves aventureux pour se divertir à donner des retenues ou à enlever des points.  
  
Et comme à l'habitude, un seul élève s'aventurait en dehors de son dortoir si tard la nuit. Le sommeil ne le trouvait pas et vice-versa.   
  
-Potter! Mais que faites-vous ici?-  
  
- Professeur Snape.  
  
-Aveugle en plus!-  
  
- Non, juste incapable de dormir.  
  
- Ce n'est pas là une raison de se trimballer dans les couloirs!  
  
- Quelle raison le serait pour vous alors?  
  
-.....  
  
- ...  
  
- Je n'ai pas à répondre! 10 points de moins à Gryffindor! Aller, retournez dans votre lit! MAINTENANT!  
  
- Rien ne vous dit que je vais y allez mais bon, bonne nuit professeur.  
  
- C'est ça.  
  
Harry se retourna et monta les escaliers... Pas dans le sens de son dortoir mais à l'inverse.  
  
Severus, lui, fit demi-tour et parti en direction de ses appartements, fièr d'avoir retiré quelques points aux Gryffindor, mais Harry se trouvait dans les corridors pour la même raison que lui. Il ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir coupable pendant un instant.  
  
Notre petit Gryffondor pour sa part, la culpabilité d'être dans les couloirs sans aucune permission, ne nait pas. Il s'en foutait royalement. Il voulait juste ne pas exister pour quelque instant, et ces instants il pouvait les avoir que le soir, seul parmi les fantômes du chateau.  
  
Sur les dernières paroles du Gryffindor, Severus sentit qu'il avait dit vrai au fait de ne pas retourner dans son lit. Pour s'en assurer, Snape décida d'aller èrrer du côté de l'entrée Gryffindorienne afin d'être certain que le jeune homme y retournerait.  
  
Il était environ 4 heures du matin quand notre beau brun décida de rentrer dormir ses 2 heures qu'il lui restait de sommeil. Il s'approcha du tableau de la grosse dame en rose.  
  
Mais le professeur avait attendu juste à côté de la porte et le vit apparaître enfin.  
  
Pour l'élève, il était tellement zombie qu'il ne vit pas son professeur se détacher de l'ombre  
  
Donc Snape lui saisit une manche pour le retenir...  
  
- Potter! Ne vous ai-je pas dit de retourner vous coucher immédiatement?  
  
Harry Potter says:  
  
- Ne vous ai-je pas dit professeur que je ne le ferais pas?  
  
-Et je vous ai cru.  
  
- Oui, je vois...  
  
Il restait debout, devantson professeur attendant que celui ci lui dise de rentrer.  
  
Snape, qui, oui avait des sentiments, avait envie de partager ses tourments avec Harry, mais il ne pouvait pas lui montrer sa faiblesse la plus grande, le manque ... d'amour? il ne le savait pas vraiment encore, mais il ressentait le besoin de se confier. Potter semblait parfait, mais encore là c'était Potter.  
  
- Bon, je vais allez dormir professeur. Et la, vous allez avoir la preuve que je vais y être. Bonne Nuit.  
  
- Coeur d'Or.  
  
Et le tableau se tassa sur le côté.  
  
Hmmm... Snape connaissait le mot de passe à présent! ...  
  
-Bonne...... Ne soyez pas en retard au cours demain!  
  
- Non, bien sur.  
  
Et il le quitta sur ses mots.  
  
Severus se sentit alors comme un grand trou vide; Il n'avait pas pu dire à Harry ce doux bonne nuit qui l'aurait rendu un peu plus "gentil" aux yeux du garçon.  
  
Harry monta rapidement à son dortoir, ce déshabilla entièrement et se coucha. Le sommeil arriva en quelques secondes et partie pour un meilleur monde.  
  
Severus était toujours à côté du tableau, regrettant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il attendit quelques minutes puis se redirigea vers ses appartements. Demain, première période, il avait Harry dans son cours. Il devait faire quelque chose pour ne pas parraître si mauvais à ses yeux s'il voulait partager ses tourments avec lui. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi Harry? Sûrement parce qu'il reflète l'innocence... Dans ce cas Harry ne comprendrait rien et il se sentirait mieux de ne pas être âme nue devant lui.  
  
Le soleil traverssa tous les pièces du chateau! Il était maintenant 6 heure 20 minutes et quelques têtes commençaient à émerger du sommeil. Un Harry déjà réveillé revassait sur son lit en pensant à l'amant de ses rêves quand il reçu un oreillé en pleine figure lui disant de se lever et d'allez déjeuner.  
  
La grande salle était presque vide. Il s'asseoit et essaya de manger quelque choses.  
  
Severus le vit arriver dans cette grande salle aussi bruyante qu'à l'habitude. Oh oui il voulait lui parler, mais comment faire, Harry ne l'avait même pas regardé une seule seconde. Severus se dit que Potter s'en foutait. Comment pouvait-il s'en foutre s'il ne savait même pas? Snape se trouva stupide et remis ses yeux devant son assiette.  
  
Le premier cours de la journée pointa le bout du nez.  
  
- Oh non.... potion...  
  
En même temps...   
  
- Oh oui.... Potter...  
  
Le Potter en question prit une grande respiration et entra dans la classe de son 'cher' professeur de potion...  
  
Il se dirigea directement sur la dernière table, au fond, à droite.  
  
Malfoy, au grand regret (Sûrement) de Harry s'écria  
  
- Professeur, Potter a changé de place!  
  
- Potter! Revenez à votre place assignée!  
  
- Mais bien sur PRO-FES-SSEUR.  
  
Toujours sur son petit ton de 'Je m'en foutisme'.  
  
- 20 points de moins pour attitude innapropriée! Aller! Asseyez-vous!  
  
- Juste 20 ? , de dit-il tout bas pour lui même. Il a déjà fait mieux.  
  
Il s'évacha sur sa chaise et regarda devant lui.  
  
Bon, la journée passa, tout le monde n'attend que ça anyway, puis nous nous retrouvâmes à être le soir. Précison-le bien, Severus avait donné une retenue à Potter pour ses positions paresseuses en classe. Donc Severus attend 20:30 avec impatience.  
  
Harry pesta intérieurement en se rendant à sa retenu avec Snape.   
  
- Vous êtes à temps pour une fois!  
  
- J'peux repartir et arriver en retard si vous voulez Professeur.  
  
Disons le, Harry était plus ou moins en forme pour faire cette retenu mais il n'avait pas trop le choix et son arrogance venait de se fait.  
  
- Faites donc, comme ça vous remédierai à ce propos que je qualifie de provocateur!  
  
- Et bien, on se revoit dans 10 minutes.  
  
Et il ouvrit le porte et sortit prenant bien soin de claquer la porte.  
  
10 minutes plus tard, comme prévu, il recogna à la porte de la classe.  
  
- Espèce de salle petit..." Mais il fut coupé par Harry qui le coupa en disant :  
  
- Alors, quel est ma punition cette fois ci professeur?  
  
- Une rédac! Sur la potion de votre choix!Je veux 12 parchemins et ce, ce soir! Je vais vous surveiller.  
  
- Fait changement des chaudrons à nettoyer... , laissa t'il échapper.  
  
-20 points de......" mais il pensa un instant et dit :- Je vais laisser ce commentaire passer pour cette fois, aller, au travail!  
  
Voilà le premier chapitre.... si vous trouver ça ennuyant, allez donc voir la version sur le compte de SNAPESLOVE ce que j'explique plus haut.  
  
Bizouxxx  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- 


	2. Chapitre 2

DISCLAIMER que personne ne lit anyway! DISCLAIMER: Les persos de HP ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à mamzelle JKR.   
  
Auteur : Caroline Black et SNAPESLOVE  
  
Rating : R pour plus tard (lemon)  
  
Paring : HP - SS donc Slash  
  
Titre : Encore une retenue!  
  
NOTE IMPORTANTE : Cette fic a été écrit en format MSN Messenger en premier lieu mais j'ai décidé de la modifié en chapitre normal... malheureusement elle perd de son charme mais certain d'entre vous vont peut-être aimer mieux cela que d'autre... Sinon pour ceux qui veulent rire(dans l'autre format vous avez nos commentaires stupides et autres débilleries de moi et Caro), rendez vous dans le compte de SNAPESLOVE user id : 562766 - http:www . fanfiction . net/s/1985049/1/ (otez les espaces)  
  
Ça vaut vraiment le coup de lire ça comme nous l'avons fait en premier lieu et il y a déjà 3 chapitres en ligne! (le 4ième qui s'en vient et on est déjà à l'écriture du 5ième)  
  
Note 2 : Je prends mon temps pour mettre les chapitres car ils y sont déjà sur le compte de ma Caro. Bizou à tous!  
  
-  
  
Bonne Lecture!!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Harry trouvait le temps long malgré qu'il avait à faire 12 parchemins (ce qu'il trouvait exagéré). Il en avait déjà 4 de terminé et 1h18 minutes de passé. Il savait que son professeur passait son temps à le regarder et ça le gênait un peu, ce n'était qu'une retenue après tout.  
  
Snape le regardait (effectivement!), il ne manquait aucuns de ses mouvements aussi subtiles pouvait-ils être, quand il croisa le regard de Harry, il se retourna enfin, probablement au grand soulagement de Potter.  
  
Soulagement était peu dire pour le jeune homme qui avait des problèmes de concentration à se moment là. Plus rien n'allait ou venait dans son cerveau... il était toujours bloqué sur la même phrase et il n'était pas capable de continuer. Il machouillait le bout de sa nouvelle plume.  
  
-Vous voudriez peut-être un os? Arrêtez de grignotter cette plume!  
  
Harry leva lentement la tête vers son professeur. Et il apperçu quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué avant, son professeur 'chéri' était fatigué... ses traits étaient plus étiré qu'à l'ordinaire, il semblait vieux, plus vieux que son âge.  
  
- Bien, je ne savais pas que c'était interdit.  
  
-Et bien ça l'est!  
  
Harry la déposa dans son porte-plume et se croisa les bras. Plus rien à faire, son affaire allait vraiment pas bien, un peu de divertissement lui ferait un grand bien! Comme prendre l'air... ouais, l'air des cachots étaient dangereuse pour le cerveau, Harry en était convaincu.  
  
Snape se leva et se dirigea en direction de Potter, il se plaça derrière le jeune homme et pencha sa tête juste à côté de la sienne puis dit d'une voix très basse, presque méchante...   
  
-Besoin d'aide? Déjà en manque d'inspiration.... de connaissances?  
  
- Si on peu dire, manque d'inspiration. Ça arrive à tout le monde que je sache... , cracha t'il la fin de sa phrase.  
  
-Je vois.... et... où bloquez-vous?  
  
Harry émit un rire involontaire.  
  
- Au 'comment faire la potion'.  
  
"Faut dire que c'est Hermione qui l'avait préparé... je ne sais que les effets..." pensa t'il.  
  
-Cela a toujours été votre faiblesse, les cours pratiques, je n'en suis pas surpris!   
  
Il fit une pause pour admirer l'effet de ses paroles sur Harry et reprit...   
  
-Je veux bien vous montrer la procédure pour une ennième fois, mais souvenez-vous en cette fois-ci, sinon je vous colle pour plus longtemps!   
  
Puis Snape se releva, mais resta derrière Harry.  
  
- Professeur, si je peux me permettre, nous n'avons jamais fait cette potion en classe encore. Vous nous avez dit qu'on la ferait seulement en 7ième année.  
  
-Quelle est donc la potion que vous avez choisi?  
  
- Le Polynectare monsieur.  
  
-Et pourquoi ce choix?  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien inventé... prenons une certaine vérité...  
  
- À cause de l'année dernière, le professeur Maugrey Fol Oeil(euh ché po si c dmeme qui s'écrit... faudrait voir lol) c'est du polynectare qu'il avait pris pour prendre son apparence.  
  
-Comme vous me l'avez si bien mentionné, cette potion ne relève pas de vos facultées immédiates. Pourquoi ne pas en choisir une autre? Si vous y tenez tant, fesons-la, mais à la moindre erreur, vous perdrez gros! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais son subconscient parla à sa place, comme d'habitude.   
  
- Perdre gros professeur? Je ne crois pas voyez vous, ce n'est qu'un travail de retenue après tout. Et puis, mes compétences, vous ne m'avez jamais donné la chance de vous les montrer.  
  
-Vous avez eu tout ces cours pour me prouver vos "compétences" comme vous dites, alors ne commencez pas  
  
- Tous vos cours?????, cria presque Harry. Si vous étiez moins sur mon dos et si vous me laissiez faire quelque chose sans me mettre hors de moi, vous auriez un p'tit génie d'la potion devant vous! Car voyez-vous, professeur, J'ADORE les potions mais vous me les faites hair... Peu importe, il est trop tard pour reprendre le temps perdu.  
  
-QUOI? Vous voulez dire que vous aimeriez, VRAIMENT, apprendre l'art de concocter les potions?  
  
- Est-ce si surprenant professeur?  
  
-Oui.  
  
- Et bien, c'est la vérité pourtant... mais ça, vous vous en foutier parce que je suis Harry potter et votre rôle est de me détester.  
  
-Je... Non!...  
  
Mais Snape était sans mots, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui répondre, il se contenta de faire un signe de tête pour que Harry lui remette ce qu'il venait de composer afin d'y jetter un oeil.  
  
Harry ne savait plus trop ou se mettre. Il venait de faire taire Rogue avec une phrase du moins sensé et une phrase qui lui brûlait par en dedans depuis tellement de temps. Il était fier mais d'un autre côté, il se demanda si ça allait changer quelque chose, en bien il espèrait.  
  
Peu importe, son professeur avait maintenant ses parchemins et les lisaient avec attention. Il était sur que celui ci allait trouver quelque chose de pas correct pour pouvoir le rabaisser à son tour.  
  
-Hmmmm.... Bien. Se contenta-t-il de dire, puis ajouta... -Continuez, vous êtes bien parti, tous les ingrédients se trouvent dans cette armoire, vous pouvez commencer.   
  
Snape était, il faut le dire, choqué et surpris à la fois que Harry s'en tire aussi bien sur une potion si complexe.  
  
- Vous... vous voulez que je commence à la préparer? Mais! Elle prend plus d'un mois à finir!  
  
-Pour savoir quoi écrire sur une potion, il faut préalablement l'avoir faite! Quelle ignorance! Oui, vous commencez la potion maintenant, vous reviendrez tous les soirs pour la continuer.Voilà, si vous vous intéressez vraiment et que vous "adorez" vraiment cette matière, je vous fait ratrapper le "temps perdu" comme vous dites.  
  
Harry pesta intérieurement mais en fait... il va avoir un mois pour pouvoir montrer ce qu'il était capable de faire... et un mois pour faire regretter à son professeur de lui montrer! Alors 1 et 1 font 2 n'importe quel crétin savait ça... sauf peut-être Rogue qui l'ignorait.   
  
En vérité Harry était coincé, il devait l'admettre, il doit tout faire pour lui montrer qu'il était meilleur que ses petits protègés de Serpentard de merde. Il allait lui montrer, et bien sur, il se retenait pour ne pas dire à son professeur de se mettre à genou s'il réussissait sa potion...  
  
Harry alla vers l'armoire sorta les ingrédients qu'il avait besoin pour aujourd'hui et commença à faire boullir l'eau sous l'oeil attentif de son cher prof.  
  
Snape n'en cru pas ses yeux... Harry n'avait pas protesté! Il se dit que si le jeune était si déterminé, il n'aurait pas besoin de son aide, alors il alla se rassoire à son bureau et entreprit d'écrire un peu, mais il ne pouvait pas dégager ses yeux de Harry, comme s'il attendait qu'il fasse une bourde, raison suffisante pour avoir une intéraction avec lui. Pourquoi une interaction? Question de se montrer supérieur probablement!   
  
Le jeune garçon ôta sa robe de sorcier et son pull. Il transpirait comme un porc! même son t-shirt lui collait à la peau. Il sentit le regard de son professeur sur lui, il n'osa pas le regarder, il craignait de voir un apperçu de dégout ou de son air 'je perds mon temps' sur son visage... et Harry n'avait absolument pas besoin de ça, il devait à tout pris faire cette potion sans aucune dispute ni d'affrontement. Il ne devait rien faire pour ne pas se mettre en colère, car c'est cette fureur qui fait qu'il lui est impossible de faire une potion correctement.  
  
Snape avait laissé Harry se dévêtir, pas qu'il approuvait, mais il était vrai qu'il fesait soudainement très chaud dans la salle de classe.Il jetta un coup d'oeil à Harry, tout en sueur, pour s'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux et replongea ses yeux sur sa feuille encore blanche, puis commença à gribouiller, ne sachant pas encore quoi écrire.  
  
Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal, il se concentra peut-être un peu trop. Il avait presque fini la première étape, ça avait été plutôt facile, du moins, pour son niveau de compétence jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
  
Snape se leva, car il ne pouvait pas voir ce que mijotait Harry car il était dos à lui. Il approcha lentement sans faire de bruit et une fois derrière Harry...   
  
- Ça va comme vous voulez? Ça n'a pas encore explosé?  
  
Harry sursauta et lança un de ses regards meurtrier à Snape.  
  
- Ça va vous voyez par vous même? Si ça aurait sauté... une partie du chateau l'aurait su... et je ne serais plus la.  
  
Et Harry explosa de rire. Il trouvait sa drôle sans le vouloir vraiment. Mais il savait... que cette partie du chateau aurait aimé le voir mort de toute façon, c'était l'ironie de la situation qui le fit rire autant.  
  
- C'est que, d'habitude vous avez la fâcheuse habitude de demander conseil à Miss Granger, je vous croyais perdu, donc je suis venu voir. Procèdez.  
  
- Moi perdu? Ohh.... vous avez raison dans un sens, je suis TOUJOURS perdu... et en passant professeur, je ne demande jamais rien à Hermione, c'est elle qui nous dit toujours quand c'est pas correct alors ne croyez pas le contraire, ça serait une atteinte à mon égo...  
  
Harry agissait en vrai Serpentard et il le faisait exprès, toujours pour voir la réaction de Snape bien sur!  
  
Snape saisit machinallement le poignet de Harry aussi vite qu'il pu......   
  
- Vous êtes...   
  
Puis il le lâcha, voyant qu'il ne se contrôllait plus.Il avait été sur le bord de le giffler, heureusement qu'il s'était réveillé à temps.  
  
Harry le regarda avec surprise. Snape était violent, oui ca il le savait, mais violent en parole... pas en geste, du moins pas avec les élèves il n'avait pas le droit. Les yeux de son professeur s'assombrit un peu plus et Harry put y lire un incontrôle total de lui même. Il commençait peut-être à allez trop loin pour cette fois ci?  
  
- Laissez-moi seul! On reprend demain, même heure, 20:30!  
  
Harry ramassa sa robe et son pull et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ouvra la porte et juste avant de la refermer il dit clairement :  
  
- Désolé professeur...  
  
Et il prit le chemin du retour.  
  
..."Désolé professeur..." Résonnait dans sa tête aussi violement qu'une migraine, ce n'était pas de la faute de Harry, c'était lui, juste lui qui avait encore usé de la partie de son cerveau inconsciente, comme si son esprit de mangemort revenait à la rescousse du pauvre Snivellus sans défance et haït de tous. Ô cette fois il avait eu tort, il devrait s'excuser, malheureusement.  
  
Il était maintenant 11heure du soir et la salle commune des Gryffondor était complètement vide. Avant de partir il avait dit à Ron et Hermione de ne pas l'attendre car une retenue avec Snape, tu ne savais jamais quand tu en sortais.  
  
Il se dirigea vers un coin ou il cachait une bouteille d'alcool fort. Il en avait besoin, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Snape comme ça et, pas qu'il lui a fait peur mais c'était plutôt déconcentant de l'avoir vu dans cet état.  
  
Il calla quelques gorgées du liquide brûlant et s'effondra dans le sofa le plus proche. Il était fatigué... oui... pour une fois il était réellement fatigué mais il avait besoin de penser à autre chose. Il prenna encore de son bon venin, serra la bouteille, monta à sa chambre, se déshabilla totalement et si mis entre les couvertures, à peine sa tête fut-elle accoté, qu'il s'endormit d'un sommeil agité.  
  
Snape lui, culpabilisait sous la jettée de son sofa. Il avait montré à Harry une facette de lui qu'il voulait oublier à tout prix. Il se mit à penser à son passé et, hors de contrôle, son oeil droit lui piquait, comme s'il voulais pleurer. Il avait été stupide!Harry allait tout raconter à Dumbledore et vlan! Il serait hors de l'école avant même d'avoir prononcé le mot Quidditch!  
  
Harry avait mal dormit... sa journée fut atroce... et il se dirigea, une fois de plus vers les cachots. Il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça aujourd'hui mais il n'avait pas le choix... il avait quand même un peu plus d'amour propre et il n'allait pas laisser Snape le ridiculiser! Oh!! Certainement pas! Et c'est avec une détermination qu'il frappa deux coups à la porte du cours de potion.  
  
-Entrez!   
  
Snape apréhendait son retour, il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir à la vue de Harry, mais il ne pourrait pas fuir son regard, non, il ne devait pas montrer que quelque chose n'allait pas, n'allait plus.  
  
L'élève entra d'un pas lourd et sans un regard à Snape, il alla à sa table ou sa potion bouillait toujours à un rythme aussi lent que ses propres battement de coeur.   
  
-Bonjour professeur...  
  
Et il prenna la feuille ou la deuxième étape était inscrit et alla chercher les ingrédients dans l'armoir de Snape.... seul problème, celle ci était fermé à clé.  
  
-Euh... professeur?  
  
-Quoi?  
  
- J'ai besoin des ingrédients de l'étape 2.  
  
-Servez-vous, vous savez où ils sont! Dit-il sans le regarder, faignant lire quelque chose.  
  
- La porte de votre armoir est fermé à clé professeur..  
  
Oh non! Il allait devoir lever les yeux vers lui! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à ouvrir l'armoir à l'avance?   
  
-Tenez.. Dit-il en lui tendant la clé, affichant son regard noir habituel, il espérait que rien ne parraisse.  
  
Mais Harry n'était pas dupe, il avait remarqué que son professeur n'osait pas le regarder. Alors après avoir ouvert la porte il marcha jusqu'au bureau de Snape, donc, jusqu'à côté de lui et mis les clés sur son bureau prenant bien soin de prendre son temps.  
  
"S'il est comme ça à cause de se qui c'est produit hier... je devrais peut-être y dire que ça arrive à tout le monde de sortir de ses gonds...  
  
Mais il se retient, et de justesse. Il savait que ça allait juste empirer et il ne voulait pas voir son prof plus méchant qu'il ne pouvait l'être en ce moment alors il prit la sage décision de retourner à son bureau de travail et lire attentivement les instructions et les ingrédients qu'il avait besoin(et alla les chercher, bien sur) et continua. Il allait attendre que Snape lui dise quelque chose il n'était quand même pas suicidaire...  
  
-Potter...je... Veuillez pardonner mon comportement quelque peu inconvenable d'hier soir.  
  
- .......... j'ai déjà oublié professeur.  
  
Snape était bouché. Harry n'avait-il pas déjà tout commèré à Dumbledore? Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait d'ailleurs? -Je ne crois pas ça. J'ai commis un grave geste à votre égard et je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que cela ne se reproduira plus. Et il s'enfonçait encore plus, selon lui.  
  
Harry Potter dit :  
  
- Professeur, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler. Je vous est dit que j'avais oublié ce qui c'était produit hier soir, j'étais surment trop fatigué...  
  
Faut t'il toujours croire un Gryffondor?  
  
- Vous voulez peut-être que je vous le rappel?!  
  
Il le devait, c'était ainsi. Harry devait être conscient que Snape avait enfreint un règlement interdisant toute violence ou intimidation physique ou morale de la part d'un enseignant ou d'un élève. Il devait lui dire pour que Harry en juge par lui-même.  
  
Harry commençait à être énervé. Il s'en foutait royalement de ce que Snape avait fait la vieille. Une erreur, c'est une erreur, un point c'est tout, mais comment faire comprendre ça à Snape?  
  
- Écouter professeur... je ne veux pas que mes propos soient déplacé, au contraire ils ne le sont pas mais... ce qui est arrivé hier était une erreur, seulement une erreur et je sais que vous ne le referer plus, j'en ai bonne conscience et je tenais à vous dires que je ne vous en veux pas du tout, alors on peut arrêter cette conversation la maintenant.  
  
Harry était doté d'une maturité! Il venait de le prouver et Snape était............ému si on peut dire. Il était pardonné.   
  
- Je vous remercie. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre place.  
  
Comment être méchant maintenant? Non, il ne devait rien changer entre eux, il devait rester le même.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Et bien, voici le 2ième chapitre!!! Le 3ième devrait arrivé bientot!!   
  
Bizouxxxxx  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Un gros merci à Alexandra Rogue et Melhuiwen pour leur review!! Merci les filles! Gros Bizouxxxxx  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- 


	3. Chapitre 3

DISCLAIMER que personne ne lit anyway! DISCLAIMER: Les persos de HP ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à mamzelle JKR.   
  
Auteur : Caroline Black et SNAPESLOVE  
  
Rating : R pour plus tard (lemon)  
  
Paring : HP - SS donc Slash  
  
Titre : Encore une retenue!  
  
NOTE IMPORTANTE : Cette fic a été écrit en format MSN Messenger en premier lieu mais j'ai décidé de la modifié en chapitre normal... malheureusement elle perd de son charme mais certain d'entre vous vont peut-être aimer mieux cela que d'autre... Sinon pour ceux qui veulent rire(dans l'autre format vous avez nos commentaires stupides et autres débilleries de moi et Caro), rendez vous dans le compte de SNAPESLOVE user id : 562766 - http:www . fanfiction . net / s /1985049 /1 / (otez les espaces)  
  
Ça vaut vraiment le coup de lire ça comme nous l'avons fait en premier lieu et il y a déjà 3 chapitres en ligne! (le 4ième qui s'en vient et on est déjà à l'écriture du 5ième)  
  
Note 2 : Je prends mon temps pour mettre les chapitres car ils y sont déjà sur le compte de ma Caro. Bizou à tous!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Bonne Lecture!!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Harry prenait place en regardant son professeur d'une différente façon. C'était vraiment une première que lui et Snape avait pu avoir une conversation plus ou moins censé sans vouloir et sans penser à s'entre-tuer. Un grand pas dans l'univers avait été fait.  
  
Tout ce que Snape espérait, c'était d'être resté le même aux yeux de Harry, pour ne pas se sentir mal. Il le regarda s'assoir et ne dit rien, puis fixa un point sur le mur d'en face pour ne pas croiser son regard.  
  
Faut croire que Harry était vraiment pas si pire en potion que le monde croyait. La deuxième étape se passa presque les deux doigts dans l'nez. Il était vraiment fier!   
  
Il fit le ménage de sa place, resserra ce qu'il restait des ingrédients et remetta sa robe de sorcier.  
  
- Professeur ? Puis-je y allez maintenant?  
  
Mais Snape s'était assoupi. Il fesait chaud et humide, c'était silence, donc tout les ingrédients était là pour attirer le sommeil.  
  
- Professeur?   
  
Toujours aucune réponse alors Harry s'avança vers le bureau de son professeur et se répèta.  
  
Harry s'apperçu que Snape c'était assoupi. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire? Le laisser dormir ou le réveiller? Aucune de ses réponses plaisaient beaucoup au jeune homme mais il entreprit d'essayer de le réveiller.  
  
Le professeur Snape se senti appelé, mais il rêvait, enfin c'est ce que tout le monde penserait.  
  
- Professeur! Vous dormez! Réveillez-vous!  
  
Il brassa un peu l'épaule de Snape un peu plus fort mais en restant quand même dans la limite du faible.  
  
Snape fut soudainement tiré de son sommeil et la première chose qu'il vit était La figure de Potter à trois pouces de la sienne, mais ne comprit pas ce qui se passait alors il poussa Potter fortement pour l'éloigner et être en position de défense.  
  
Lorsqu'il comprit enfin ce qui se passait, il vit Potter sur le sol et une fois de plus se senti mal.  
  
- C'est juste moi professeur, vous n'avez pas à vous sentir attaqué. Je... je ne savais pas si je devais vous réveiller avant de partir ou pas mais je crois que j'ai fait le bon choix pareil... seulement je ne croyais pas me retrouver le cul à terre...  
  
Il essaya de se relever avec mal... son derrière se souviendra longtemps du planché de la salle de cours de potion. Il n'imaginait pas Snape avec autant de force... maintenant il sait qu'il ne faut plus se fier à l'apparence de quelqu'un sous une robe de sorcier.  
  
-Je suis désolé... Je... Je devais mal rêver... Veuillez m'excuser, encore une fois.. Dit-il en aidant Harry à se relever.  
  
- Merci.... Au moins maintenant je vais pouvoir dire que le planché des cachots n'est pas aussi froid qu'on le croirait...  
  
Il se recula un peu de son professeur.... disons que je ne sais pas si le livre de potion passait entre les deux  
  
- Merci de cette constructive constatation.... Dit-il en relâchant le bras de celui-ci.  
  
- Constructive ? Vous êtes sarcastique professeur! Mais bon... je voulais vous demandez, avant que mon derrière royal se retrouve à terre si je pouvais y aller.  
  
Qui était sarcastique d'après vous?  
  
-10 point de moins pour Gryffindor pour prétendre être une royauté parce que vous croyez avoir un..... .Mais il se tut, il allait dire une chose pas bien et il s'en apperçut, merci Merlin.  
  
- Allez-y, vous reviendrez poser votre derrière royal sur cette même chaise demain soir. Dit-il avant de se reculer d'avantage du jeune homme.  
  
- Mais bien sur Professeur!! Avec plaisir! Et en plus on a cours demain à la première heure. Promis, je ne serai pas en retard cette fois ci.  
  
Et il prit le chemin de la porte.  
  
-Oh je voulais vous dires que la potion semble beaucoup plus facile qu'elle avait l'air. Bonne nuit professeur.  
  
- C'est ça, ne promettez pas des choses qui sont incertaines dans votre cas. Tant mieux si cette potion est facile, bonne nuit Mr. Potter.  
  
- La seule chose qui m'empêcherait de ne pas être la demain, c'est que je me fasse tuer cette nuit. Au revoir.  
  
Et il ferma la porte derrière lui.  
  
Snape eut un sourire narquois en entendant cette phrase. Bien sûre qu'il ne serait pas tué, car les pires heures de sa vie, il les passaient avec son prof de potions, alors la mort n'était probablement ce qu'il y avait de pire. Pourquoi soudainement Potter prenait une certaine liberté dans ses paroles? Pourquoi Snape laissait tout passer?  
  
Harry était certain que maintenant, quand lui et Snape serait seul, tout serait différent mais il savait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas trop en demander.   
  
Il croisa Malfoy qui finissait son tour de Préfet dans les couloirs de l'école mais tout ce que Potter trouva à faire c'était de lui sourire même quand il lui enleva des points pour être en dehors de son dortoir. Il ne trouva rien à répliquer même celui qu'il était en retenue ne lui effleura pas l'esprit.  
  
Il monta directement à son dortoir et se coucha. Il n'avait pas envie de parler avec ses amis. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est la paix, celle qui avait trouvé ce soir, différente des autres mais tout de même bien.  
  
Il savait que Ron et Hermione le questionnerait mais il avait le temps, c'était juste demain.  
  
Ça faisait deux fois que Snape brusquait Harry et celui-ci n'avait trouver rien d'autre que de l'excuser à sa demande, décidément ce jeune homme était bizarre.Snape alla dans son lit et ne fut pas long à dormir.  
  
Le lendemain se passa plutôt calmement avec ses amis. Le cours de Potion arriva et tout le monde grogna.... sauf Harry.   
  
Quand il entra dans le cours Harry regarda Snape dans les yeux. Il y voyait la même haine habituelle se qui fit sourire le jeune homme.  
  
"Ça ne changera jamais malheureusement." , pensa t'il.  
  
Incontrôllablement, les yeux de Snape devinre souple, moins tirés, moins haineux, on dirait qu'il voyait une personne qui le connaissait. Qui le connaissait un peu plus que les autres, cela le dérangeait, il ne savait vraiment plus comment réagir; Comme celui qui s'est fait découvert ou alors comme celui qui est certain que Harry n'a pas compris sa situation? Il ne pouvait se décider car il ne savait pas du tout, il se contenta de pincer légèrement les lèvres et regarda les autres entrer dans sa salle de classe.  
  
Le cours fut plutôt calme, même Neville avait presque réussi sa potion. Snape ne leur avait pas chier dessu ce que tout le monde remarqua et à la fin du cours, Harry dit une phrase qui fit figé les gryffondor autour de lui qui l'avait compris...  
  
- Le cours était interressant, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
  
Et Snape l'entendit........ Il sourit derrière ses cheveux et se dit que la retenue pourrait peut-être être intéressant après tout, ce seulement si Potter avait dit vrai en annonçant que ce cours fut digne d'intérêt.   
  
Vers 20 heure Harry annonça qu'il partait pour sa retenue. Il partait plus de bonne heure pour pouvoir flaner un peu seul et de pouvoir réfléchir à sa guise sans avoir ses copains sur le dos.  
  
Il pensa à sa 'relation' avec Snape qui débutait. C'était un jeu dangereux, il le savait. Il se força à agir en Serpentard et cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger son professeur mais il ne voulait pas se perdre non plus. Il était un gryffondor par dessu tout.  
  
Il se dirigea quelques minutes en avance à sa retenue et il espèra que cela ne dérangera pas Snape.  
  
Il cogna et attenda la réponse.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Snape lança son fameu "entrez!" puis se leva afin d'"Acueuillir'" son élève...  
  
- En retard vous n'auriez pas entré, en avance non plus, sachez-le. Si je vous donne une heure précise c'est parce que le temps qui précède, j'en fais usage.  
  
- La prochaine fois j'apporterai une montre, comme ça je vais pouvoir cogné à l'heure précise professeur.  
  
Snape ne PU s'empêcher de sourire, il avait vraiment répondu dans le langage Serpentard et c'était tellement fort.  
  
- Bien, commencez, voulez-vous.  
  
- Bien sur! Je mis met à l'instant même.  
  
Il se déshabilla comme à l'habitude et entreprit de brasser sa potion.  
  
- Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire aujourd'hui. Je n'ai aucun ingrédient à rajouter.  
  
- Contentez-vous de la surveiller, vous pourriez écrire sur ce que vous avez préparé depuis ces derniers jours.  
  
- Très bonne idée. On sait jamais, je pourrais tout oublier.  
  
Il sortit un parchemin, sa plume et son encre et commença à écrire... tout sauf sur la potion en question.  
  
Après un long moment, disons 37 minutes, Snape releva la tête de sa lecture et dit...  
  
- Apportez-moi donc ceci que j'y jette un oeil, peut-être avez vous oublié quelques détails importants, on ne sait jamais avec vous.  
  
Harry se leva et alla porter ce qu'il avait écrit jusqu'à maintenant...  
  
- Vous n'allez pas trouver ce que vous espèrer professeur... et même... je ne vous conseillerai pas de lire, mais bon, qui suis-je pour vous dire cela?  
  
En fin d'compte Harry avait écrit ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Les histoires passé avec Voldemort, ses sentiments prouvant qu'il était gay, ses comportements bizare avec autrui et je passe les meilleurs.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas travaillé sur le sujet? Voyons ce qu'il y a sur ce parchemin un peu trop chiffonné à mon goût....  
  
Ce qu'il lu lui brisa presque le coeur. C'est donc ainsi qu'il se sentait? Il ne se croyait pas une vedette ni un héro? Il avait souffert, beaucoup souffert et ses comportements bizare... Il aimait les hommes? Comme unfrisson de dégoût lui passa dans le corps, mais il se demandait bien pourquoi il etait comme ça.  
  
Harry quant à lui, était retourné à sa potion voir si elle ne s'était pas sauvé.... mais surtout pour ne pas voir l'air de dégout que Snape allait afficher sur son visage trop pâle après la lecture de certain passage... mais une chose qu'il ne verrait pas c'est une air de pitié. Snape n'avait pitié de personne et pour une fois, il aurait aimé en avoir. Oui, en ce moment il se sentait faible et il aurait voulu que quelqu'un soit la... quelqu'un qui ordinairement l'ignorait ou presque.  
  
- Tout plein de chose sans grande importance pour vous, professeur.  
  
Snape se leva et alla rejoindre Potter, il comprenait ce que c'était que de passer pour ce que l'on est pas en vérité, il savait maintenant que Potter n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être, qu'il avait lui aussi très mal à l'intérieur et ce, pas juste à cause de ses secrèts intimes, mais aussi à cause de Voldemort ...  
  
- Vous savez, vous n'avez pas à jouer à ce jeu avec moi, je suis tout à fait capable de vous comprendre, Potter. Vous n'êtes pas le seul dans votre condition et je sais combien cela est difficile, alors arrêtez de faire l'arrogant devant moi voulez-vous!   
  
Snape mit sa main sur l'épaule de Potter...  
  
-V ous pouvez m'en parler si vous en ressentez le besoin.  
  
Il attendit quelques secondes puis poussa sa chaise afin de se relever et retourner à son bureau. Au moins il lui avait offert son aide.  
  
Le besoin de se confier? Harry ne savait plus maintenant qu'il lui donnait sa chance. Une peur de plus qui s'ajouta à la longue liste qu'il possèdait déjà. C'était vraiment une opportunité qui ne viendra jamais deux fois.  
  
- Le pire c'est quand je le revois, il est partout. En tournant d'un couloi à l'autre, je le vois qui tourne l'autre à l'autre bout. Quand je rentre dans la grande salle et que je regarde d'un oeil la table des professeurs, je l'apperçois. Quand je vais me promener dehors, il est toujours près de la forêt... il veut que je devienne fou, c'est tout... il veut que je me tu par moi même puisqu'il n'a pas réussi lui même.  
  
Il s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas s'il avait fait le bon choix et il ne savait pas s'il devait continuer mais ses yeux restaient sec et il en remercia Merlin. Ne pas être faible devant Snape, ça seule préocupation.  
  
Il a fallu que ce soit ça dont Potter avait besoin de se confier, et quoi encore, c'était un professeur!Il se mit à se demander qui voulais bien le voir mort... Dumledore? Nahhhh! Il les passa tous mais n'en trouvais pas. Ce ne pouvait être lui-même, malgré que Potter croyait qu'il ne l'aimait pas au point de le voir mort, mais en même temps, Snape ne le suivait jamais dans les couloirs...  
  
- Qui est-ce?  
  
Il ôsa le demander, comme ça il serait fixé et pourrait avoir la conscience tranquille en lui expliquant que ce n'était pas possible entre un prof et un élève et bla bla bla ce serait fini.  
  
- Voldemort.  
  
Harry apperçu de l'incompréhension dans les yeux de son professeur et il se demanda pourquoi il avait l'air un peu surprit. Pourtant... qui pourrait bien vouloir le voir se suicider à part Voldemort? Pourquoi au juste Snape ne sait pas rendu compte qu'il parlait de Voldemort aussi?  
  
- Oh.  
  
Fut l'unique son qui sortit de la bouche de Snape.Dans un sens il était soulagé que ce ne soit pas de ce sujet que Potter voulait discuter.  
  
- Il ne reviendra pas, vous le savez très bien. Je comprend votre tourment, mais faites un effort. Dit-il en ravançant sa chaise.  
  
Harry leva les yeux vers lui.  
  
- Comment pouvez vous être certain qu'il ne reviendra pas? Il est bien revenu une fois...  
  
Il avait fini sa phrase en un murmure.  
  
- Je n'en suis pas certain, mais je le crois très fort.   
  
- Je n'est jamais cru cette stupide prophétie, j'ai juste fait ce que le professeur Dumbledore croyait qu'il fallait faire.... et je les fais... sans rien dire.... mais aujourd'hui... c'est moi qu'il hante... pas vous ni Dumbledore mais moi...  
  
Il se sentait coupable d'avoir dit cela sans réfléchir.(Bon ya culpabilisé, on passe aux choses sérieuses!). Il voyait Potter devenir triste et, dans un sens, il comprenait. Il lui mis (et oui, encore!) une main sur l'épaule et le brassa un peu...  
  
- Ça passera, pas completement, mais ça passera.  
  
Harry appréciait le geste de Snape, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Et si ce n'était pas Snape ou plutôt s'il serait habitué de se faire prendre, je crois qu'il se serait blottie contre lui, mais il se retient de justesse, il ne voulait pas craquer.  
  
- Mouais... d'ici 10 ou 15 ans ou peut-être avant si je finis pas à St-Mangouste ou dans ma tombe! , dit-il en se levant et en allant vers sa potion qui boullait dangereusement.  
  
Snape le suivit et lui prit (encore hehehe) le poignet, mais plus doucement cette fois-ci, comme s'il ne voulait pas le briser maintenant qu'il avait découvert sa fragilité.  
  
- S'il-vous-plaît, ne pensez pas ainsi.  
  
Puis il lui lança un regard évident (Genre regarde c'que j'suis devenu à penser comme ça) avant de le relâcher lentement.  
  
Harry ne lâcha pas son regard, il voulait tant dire! Pourquoi Snape le comprenait autant? Il n'était qu'un stupide gosse après tout...  
  
- Comment voulez vous que je pense professeur? Ma faculté de penser est à son plus bas, ma vue est 5 fois plus mauvaise qu'avant et maximum d'ici 10 ans mon dos serra fini et je serai en fauteuil roulant... alors dites moi professeur comment pensez parce que moi, je n'y arrive plus.  
  
- Pour votre vue, c'est toujours réparable, vous le savez. Pour votre dos, même chose, on est pas Moldus que je sache.Pour votre pensée, c'est à vous d'y voir et, non, je ne vous dirai pas comment penser, mais je peux vous montrer... Dit-il en le regardant franchement (Genre "si tu veux me dire, c'est le temps!").  
  
- Montrer moi alors sinon vous risquez de ne plus me voir entrer dans votre classe un jour.  
  
-Ne soyez pas stupide, car vous ne l'êtes pas! ,Dit-il avant de le serrer brièvement (TRÈS BRIÈVEMENT OK) contre lui, puis se retourna pour se diriger à son bureau.  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
- Oui, je le suis stupide mais qui ne l'est pas de nos jours? Et puis, je ne suis qu'Harry Potter, qui s'en soucirait maintenant qu'on a plus besoin de moi?  
  
Il avait aimé le contact du corps de son professeur contre lui, dommage que cela n'est durée qu'une fraction de seconde.   
  
- Vrai, mais ne dites pas que personne ne se souci de vous parce que vous êtes un sorcier avant tout, pas une arme de guère.  
  
Son coeur avait battu, comme si cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, parce qu'il pouvait enfin parler à quelqu'un qui, lui aussi, avait été une arme de guère, mais quoi lui dire? Non, il préfèrait l'écouter, Potter avait besoin de se confier, pourquoi ne pas le laisser fare?  
  
- Un sorcier avec toute ses faiblesses dévoilés à part peut-être celui que je suis gay, mais c'est encore drole. Combien de temps tout ça va encore durer? Je ne sais même pas quel avenir j'ai. J'ai coulé à peu près tous mes BUSES et je n'est plus grand choix, disons même que je suis sur de me retrouver sur le côté moldu pour me trouver quelque chose de bien. Quel bien je peux me trouver avec les moldus si mon expérience est sorcière? Je n'est plus aucune ambition. Je ne peux même plus jouer au quidditch, mes amis me lâche pas et ça me gosse. C'est même rendu que tout l'monde me fuit depuis SA mort... Qu'est-ce que je fais?  
  
Harry se décourageait et il n'avait plus envie de parler, il n'avait plus de force pour le faire ce soir.  
  
Snape le serra contrer lui à nouveau, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire et c'était un geste automatique, comme s'il donnait cette affection qu'il n'avait pas eue à Potter.  
  
- Chhh.. Arrêtez où vous allez pleurer et être encore plus fatigué. Lui dit-il en lui frottant le dos pour le réconforter.   
  
- Pleurer moi? Je ne sais même plus si j'en serais capable désormais... j'aurais le gout d'allez prendre l'air mais vous avez raison, je tombe de fatigue et il faut que j'essaye de monter les marches jusqu'à mon dortoir...  
  
Mais Harry ne bougea pas des bras de notre Severus. Il était bien la et il espèrait(un petit peu quand même) et préfèrait rester la.  
  
- Je peux vous aider à vous y rendre si vous voulez.  
  
Mais Snape aimait bien cette nouvelle sensation agréable malgré le moment, il faisait quelque chose de bien pour une fois.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Merci beaucoup tout le monde pour vos reviews!!! Et un gros salut à tous ceux qui on osé lire sans laisser leur trace!  
  
Onarluca : Ouais, les gouts sont dans la nature :P L'autre je la trouve plus comique à cause de nos commentaires débiles... hehe On écrit entre 12h30 et 5 heure du matin alors des fois... faut comprendre la folie! Comme hier pour écrire notre chapitre 5... on a fait une belle nuit blanche... et on a toujours pas fini lolll Mici bcp pour ta review bizouxx  
  
Alexandre Rogue : Merci d'être encore la! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite! bizouxxx a plus!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- 


	4. Chapitre 4

DISCLAIMER que personne ne lit anyway! Les persos de HP ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à mamzelle JKR.  
  
Auteur : Caroline Black et SNAPESLOVE  
  
Rating : R  
  
Paring : HP - SS donc Slash  
  
Titre : Encore une retenue!  
  
NOTE IMPORTANTE : La fic intégrale à été effacé car quelqu'un à soit faite une plainte ou bien à décidé de la retirer tout simplement.

Le chapitre est long et ça commence à avancer vers le lemon (on est rendu à écrit le 9ième chapitre la... je crois :S lolllll N'oublié surtout pas que cette fic par d'un délire mais qu'on essaye d'être sérieuse sans tomber dans le 'fleur bleue' du romantisme et tout en restant dans l'humour et dans l'amour lolll j'dis n'importe quoi lollll

-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Bonne Lecture!!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-

Harry ne voulait pas parler. Il était vraiment trop bien pour vouloir se déranger. Snape sentait bon et il aimait cette odeur ennivrante qu'il dégageait, mais c'était tout de même son prof alors il recula avec regret de cette douce étreinte.  
  
- Je... je ne veux pas abuser de votre temps professeur, je vais rentrer seul.  
  
- Si je vous ai offert mon temps pour discuter, c'est que vous n'abusez pas. Si vous voulez rentrer seul, bien, mais soyez certain de ne pas faillir.  
  
Snape resta là où l'avait lâché Potter et le regardait, attendant une réponse.  
  
- Le pire qui pourrait arriver c'est que je tombe dans les escaliers mais soyez sans crainte j'arriverai à bon port seul...  
  
Et il se retourna vers la sortie.  
  
- Bien.... Bonne nuit et à demain. Dit-il en le regardant ouvrir la porte.  
  
- Bonne nuit professeur.  
  
Et il referma la porte.

-

-

-

-  
  
La retenue du lendemain s'avèrait plutôt embarrassante pour notre Severus qui se sentait de plus en plus à découvert et de ce fait, de plus en plus vulnérable. Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller au lit en appréhendant la journée de demain, Samedi, donc congé pour les élèves, mais pas pour lui, ni pour Potter.  
  
Harry se rendit à son lit avec peine et misère et se demanda le lendemain matin comment il avait bien pu y arriver.  
  
Un samedi, disons-le, très ennuyant pour le Survivant qui attendait sa retenue, seule chose qui l'empêchait de se morfondre sur son sort.  
  
À l'heure prévue, donc 20h20 minutes, il s'habilla convenablement et se rendit vers les cachots.  
  
À 20h20, Snape était toujours dans sa bibliothèque personelle, sirotant une liqueure forte tout en lisant de vieux bouquins sur des potions fort complexes. Quand il entendit frapper à sa porte, il alla voir, ne se rappelant plus qu'il avait dit à Potter que la retenue se poursuivait les jours de week-end dû au fait que la potion qu'il préparait nécéssitait de l'attention tout les jours.  
  
Harry arriva en bas des escaliers et tourna en direction des cachots, de loin, il vit Malfoy devant la porte de la classe de potion mais il s'en foutait, il avait une retenue alors il s'y rendit et plus il approchait, plus Malfoy le regardait avec cette même haine habituelle.(dommage qu'on les pas tuer durant la guerre.... loll)  
  
Malfoy avait décidément envie de se chamâiller et n'allait pas le laisser passer.  
  
En même temps que Malfoy allait commencer à envoyer promener Potter, Snape décida d'ouvrir la porte.  
  
- Mais que faites-vous là tout les deux?  
  
- Je venais pour ma retenue professeur et je crois que Malfoy faisait juste passer...  
  
Malfoy fit son regard du "on va se revoir Potter" et il parti dans l'autre sens.  
  
- Oh, j'avais oublié que nous devions nous voir aussi les week-ends, laissez- moi quelques minutes pour préparer votre aire de travail.  
  
Harry remarqua que son professeur sentait l'alcool mais il n'était pas suicidaire à se point là, il n'allait quand même pas le lui dire alors il se dirigea vers la table de travail ou Snape était déjà rendu.  
  
- Je crois que j'ai qu'un seul ingrédient à mettre aujourd'hui.  
  
Il sorti sa feuille de ses poches et lu attentivement.  
  
- Oui, mais avant tout, avez-vous écrit quoi que se soit?  
  
- Écrire?  
  
Harry se demanda bien se que son prof voulait dire par 'écrire'.  
  
- Sur votre travail, sur la potion. Avez-vous continuer vos parchemins? Non, rassurez-vous, je ne parlais pas de vos écrits d'hier. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton austère.  
  
Harry se sentit petit. Il aurait dû le savoir... Snape se foutait complètement de lui.  
  
- J'ai écrit quelques lignes ce matin....  
  
Mais il n'osait pas dire qu'il en avait juste rajouté 2.  
  
- Bien. Les avez-vous avec vous?  
  
- Euh....  
  
Il fouilla dans ses poches... Est-ce qu'il les avait pris avant de descendre? Il prit son sac et le vida au complet... Livre, parchemin, plume, bonbons mais pas de trace de ses parchemins de potion.  
  
- Je... je crois que je les ai oublié dans mon dortoir... J'ai dû les laisser sur ma table de chevet.  
  
- 10 points de m.... Sur votre table de chevet? Alors vous révisez le soir?  
  
Snape attendait la réponse de Potter pour pouvoir être certain qu'il avait rêvé.  
  
- Euh... oui professeur. J'arrive jamais à dormir et je revise souvent le matin et mon lit est la seule place où je peux être tranquille sans me faire déranger à tout moment.  
  
Harry ne savait pas trop si c'était une bonne chose que Snape lui ait demandé un truc comme ça.  
  
Alors c'était donc vrai! Potter étudiait!  
  
- Veuillez procèder, je superviserai car l'ajout de cet ingrédient est propice au dévellopement de cette potion particulière, je resterai donc juste derrière vous pour vous empêchez de tous nous faire sauter.  
  
Snape se plaça derrière Potter une fois celui-ci assit, puis ne bougea plus, regardant le jeune homme user de ses mains sur la mixture.  
  
Harry adorait ça! C'était comme préparer la cuisine mais en faisant attention cette fois-ci(lol) Juste le fait que Snape le regardait le mettait encore plus en confiance! Il allait voir que le cher Gryffondor n'était pas si moche en potion qu'il le croyait!  
  
- Je ferai pas sauter l'école professeur, ne vous en faites pas.  
  
Et il commença à mettre l'ingrédient de manière délicate dans le chaudron. Mais pas asser délicate pour Snape qui lui prit la mains d'un geste sec pour l'empêcher de le laisser tomber trop subitement.  
  
- Attention, plus lentement avec ça..... voilà, comme ça.  
  
Il avait doucement guidé la main de Potter le plus près possible du liquide afin d'y laisser tomber la matière.  
  
- Nous n'aurions pas sauté, mais nous serions blessés si je n'étais pas intervenu.  
  
Harry s'était senti mal à l'aise pendant un instant. Les mains de Snape étaient douces contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser(Est-ce que quelqu'un c'est déjà posé cette question? Lever la main! loll) et cela l'affectait, il commença à avoir chaud.  
  
- Ne vous inquiètez pas professeur... si vous avez peur de vous blesser vous pouvez aller à votre bureau comme ça il n'y aura que moi devant ce chaudron.  
  
- Je voudrais éviter d'avoir à expliquer pourquoi vous êtes blessé, je voudrais éviter de devoir expliquer pourquoi vous avez choisi cette potion plutôt qu'une autre et je voudrais éviter que....  
  
Mais qu'allait-il dire! Il fut content de stopper là, toujours la main de Potter dans la sienne, il tremblait un peu.  
  
- Éviter quoi professeur? , disait-il tout en se levant. (Sa main toujours emprisonner dans celle de Snape)  
  
- Éviter que, que vous mourriez par une stupide maladresse. Cela est très dangereux.(Toujours sa main emprisonnant celle de Harry lol)  
  
- Maladresse ? Moi mais je n'en ai aucune, dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
  
Harry commençait à aimer taquiner son professeur de potion préféré(lollll).  
  
- Laissez tomber.  
  
Il garda la main de Potter quelques secondes, semblant vouloir on ne sait quoi, puis la lâcha trèèèèèès lentement. Snape avait l'impression que Potter le connaissait, il avait en quelque sorte peur de lui, mais n'ôsait se l'avouer à lui-même.  
  
- Vous pouvez disposer si vous le souhaitez, je ne me sens pas d'attaque pour une autre étape malgré le temps restant.  
  
- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer professeur. Je me sens bien en ce moment.... avec vous.  
  
Harry accota ses fesses sur le rebord de sa table de travail.  
  
Snape vit Potter appuyer son corps sur le rebord de la table, il se demandait ce que ce jeune homme voulait dire.  
  
- Pourquoi êtes-vous bien ici?  
  
Potter avait vraiment l'air bien, là, accoté sur cette table, mais pourquoi?  
  
- Qu'avez-vous donc? Dit-il en lui relevant la tête avec son index.  
  
Harry regarda Snape dans les yeux. Non, il n'avait plus peur de cet homme et maintenant il en était sûre.  
  
- Je me sens bien, je me sens comme si c'était chez moi. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà senti ça... quand vous entrez chez quelqu'un ou dans une pièce et vous savez que cet endroit vous est famillier... que la personne avec qui vous êtes c'est quelqu'un avec qui ça ne vous dérangerait pas de passer le reste de votre temps avec elle.... C'est ça mon problème... c'est que l'endroit et la personne ne veulent rien savoir de moi et à cause de ça, j'aime mieux rester avec elle pareil et me faire du mal que de rentrer à une autre place ou j'aimerais en ressortir immédiatement entré.  
  
Harry prit son souffle... il avait dit ça d'un coup et il n'était pas sûre que son professeur n'ait tout compris.  
  
- Je ne suis pas clair mais peu importe... ça n'a pas d'importance...  
  
Il prit ses choses et les fourra dans son sac.  
  
- Je vais partir... je vais vous laisser à vos occupations, la potion est fini pour ce soir de toute façon.  
  
- Attendez...  
  
Snape avait une question pas éclaircie, il voulait une réponse, aussi bizarre que cela puisse lui parraître à lui-même.  
  
- Professeur?  
  
Qu'est-ce qui avait? Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire de rester... c'était pas vraiment le genre de Snape de toute façon.  
  
- Vous voulez dire que vous appréciez le temps passé ici? Avec ... avec moi?  
  
Il ne voulait pas que Potter parte tout de suite, il voulait en savoir plus, en tout cas maintenant.  
  
Harry regarda son professeur... il avait bégayé... c'est pas possible, il avait dû mal entendre mais pourtant...  
  
- Je crois bien que c'est ça que j'ai dit professeur.  
  
- Mais pourquoi? Je ne suis d'aucun intérêt, enfin pour quelqu'un de votre âge et vu ma réputation, je ne vois pas pourquoi.  
  
Harry sourit et son sourire était franc. Oui, il appréciait Snape... oui il l'appréciait...  
  
- Je suis content de vous entendre dire ça professeur. J'ai la preuve que vous ne savez pas tout.  
  
Harry se mit à rire!  
  
Snape n'avait pas une tête à rigoler alors Harry arrêta, faut dire que c'est drôle entendre ce genre de phrase sortir de la bouche de son professeur.  
  
- Vous voulez vraiment savoir pourquoi professeur?  
  
- J'y tiens, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais j'aimerais bien savoir.  
  
Snape n'en savait absolument rien et attendait impatiement cette réponse.  
  
Harry, qui n'avait rien perdu de son sourire, déposa son sac qu'il tenait à l'épaule par terre et remis son petit cul royal sur son bureau.  
  
- Et bien, je ne sais pas si vous allez comprendre mais bon... c'est à cause de votre manière d'être avec moi... Vous n'êtes pas le genre à s'appitoyer sur mon sort en me disant que je fais pitié mais vous m'aidez à la place. On a une passion en commun, les potions et celles-ci vous pouvez me les montrer. Vous êtes devenu un mentor pour moi en quelques jours seulement et pour rien au monde aujourd'hui je ne voudrais reculer ou tout effacer. Je tiens à ce que nous avons appris ensemble... vous m'avez découvert ce que personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'a fait.  
  
Harry continua de le regarder, pour voir sa réaction.  
  
Snape fut abassourdit en un instant, Potter avait remarqué son changement, oh non, il savait que Snape n'était pas aussi féroce qu'il le laissait croire.  
  
- Nous avons une autre passion en commun, Potter.  
  
Harry le regarda surprit... qu'avait-il oublié?  
  
- Quoi donc professeur?  
  
- La vérité, vous voulez la vérité et je la veux aussi, Vous voulez également qu'on vous voit comme vous êtes vraiment, vous voulez que les autres voient la véritable personne que vous êtes vraiment, c'est ça dont je parle.  
  
Snape tourna son regard, il venait de dévoiler une section de lui-même, encore une fois.  
  
Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette déclaration. C'était vrai aussi, il la voulait la putain de vérité et celle-ci lui fut toujours interdite.  
  
- Oui... mais celle-ci choque les gens et les gens ne le veulent pas. C'est ça le problème professeur. Je ne suis pas celui que les autres voient et vous non plus.  
  
- J'ai bien compris cela, quand j'ai lu vos écrits douteux. Vous n'êtes pas une mauvaise personne à utiliser en cas de besoin seulement. Dit-il en lui passant le dos de ses doigts sur la joue.  
  
Harry frissona... et ses sens se réveillèrent. Son professeur lui faisait plus d'effet qu'il ne le croyait... mais celui-ci ne devait pas savoir, il en serait tellement dégouté.  
  
- Je ne suis pas l'étiquette du 'Survivant' ni leur "Harry Potter super héros" ... j'vais en être malade... et je me demande comment ça je ne les pas été avant.  
  
La vulnérabilité et la fragilité devoilée soudaine de Potter firent prendre conscience à Snape que le garçon n'était pas qu'un simple sorcier comme tout les autres, il était vrai, lui, il s'exprimait pour de vrai en face de lui et Snape en fut quasi honoré.  
  
- Je sais, je sais.  
  
Snape avait envie de le serrer contre lui, mais fort, pour le faire se sentir mieux, se sentir supporté et non abandonné, mais il en était incapable.  
  
- J'ai l'impression de vous troubler professeur... alors désolé si c'est le cas. Vous voulez peut-être que je parte maintenant?  
  
Oh oui Potter le troublait, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir de quelle façon.  
  
-Oui, vous me troublez.  
  
Quoi? Et oui il venait de dire ça, mais il n'avait pas d'explication à lui donner!  
  
- Et... qu'est-ce qui vous troubles chez moi? (Il ne faut toujours pas oublier qu'ils sont à 3 pouces l'un de l'autre...)  
  
- Votre soudaine franchise, j'imagine.  
  
- Vous pouvez alors vous imaginer que je ne vous dis pas tout n'est-ce pas?  
  
- Oui, mais que me cachez-vous donc? Dit-il en approchant sa bouche de l'oreille de Potter, sûrement pour l'aider à se sentir bien pour lui révèler, étant si près de Snape et n'ayant pas besoin de parler trop fort.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux un instant. Il sentit.... ça sentait les fruits... le shampoing de Snape était aux fruits. Il se laissa emporter par l'odeur et puis, fini par revenir sur terre quand son professeur lui répèta sa question.  
  
- Je crains professeur que vous n'êtes pas prêt pour ce que j'ai à dire et à faire...  
  
Il avait dit ça avec une voix sensuelle qui ne lui était pas propre habituellement.  
  
Snape fut un peu surprit du ton que prit Potter, mais oublia vite afin de reformuler sa question..  
  
- Et qu'avez vous à dire et/ou à faire qui exigerait que les gens soient prêts?  
  
Il était resté tout près de l'oreille de Potter, voyant qu'il parlait plus facillement.  
  
Harry sourit. Il ne rentrerait pas dans le jeu à Snape... on savait jamais comment s'en sortir. - Vous me posez la même question deux fois mais de deux différentes manières professeur. Je ne peux pas plus y répondre cette fois-ci mais tout ce que je peux dire c'est que les gens ne me connaissent pas assez pour accepter quoique ce soit... et surtout pour la personne en question, qui ne sait rien.  
  
Il avait finit sa phrase sur le même ton que celle d'avant. Il n'était pas sur que Snape comprendrait ce qu'il voulait dire mais dans un sens, le voulait-il?  
  
- Vous pouvez me le dire, il y a toujours un moyen pour que cette personne, même n'étant pas prête, puisse comprendre, ou je ne sais quoi puisque vous semblez ne pas vouloir dire ce que vous avez.  
  
Snape voyait bien que Harry n'agissait plus comme d'habitude et surtout, qu'il ne s'exprimait pas de la même façon depuis deux soirs.  
  
Harry recula son visage pour pouvoir regarder Snape dans les yeux.  
  
- Vous êtes sûre que vous voulez entendre ce que j'ai à dire et ce que j'ai à faire ? Ça déplaît pour certain. Vous feriez mieux de bien y penser avant de dire quoique ce soit professeur. Plutôt... est-ce que vous avez VRAIMENT le goût de tout savoir?  
  
- Je n'ai pas le goût de tout savoir, car apparement c'est la raison de votre déprime! Non, je n'ai pas le goût, je dois savoir, seulement à cet instant je serai en mesure de vraiment vous aider.  
  
Voir Harry dans cet étât ne plaisait pas à Snape, qui avait appris un peu plus sur le jeune homme, il voulait l'aider, peu importe ce qui pouvait bien le troubler.  
  
- Vous allez peut-être recevoir un choc, vous y avez pensé? Ce n'est pas sans conséquence ce que e vais faire. Je vous laisse une dernière chance de pouvoir vous éclipser professeur.  
  
Harry était nerveux, très nerveux... comment Snape pouvait-il tant l'exciter en même temps qu'il le connaissait à peine? C'est toujours lui qui avait parlé et Snape écoutait... mais bon! Snape allait peut-être le regretter de vouloir savoir... Harry sourit... pour lui, ça allait être bon... très bon.  
  
- Une derniere chance de pouvoir m'eclipser? C'est vous qui avez commencé je vous rappel, maintenant il est trop tard pour arrêter.  
  
Snape vit le sourire de Harry et compris que ce dernier allait sûrement, finallement lui dire son fameu secrèt!  
  
- Alors? N'ayez pas peur de me dire, rien ne pourra m'empêcher de vous apporter mon aide vous savez. Lui dit-il en passant sa main sur sa joue, encore.  
  
Harry garda son sourire avec son air charmeur, ouais il était craquant!!  
  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui devrait avoir peur professeur... Voyez vous, je voulais juste dire, bah vous le savez déjà que je suis gai, ce n'est plus une surprise... la surprise est que vous m'excitez et que j'ai envie de vous.  
  
Il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Snape avant que celui-ci ne puisse réagir à son commentaire. Harry retira ses lèvres et son regard retomba dans celui de son professeur.  
  
- Hmmf... Mais enfin.... erm erm!  
  
Snape essayait tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux, mais ça, c'était innatendu! Comment réagir? En même temps il était outré, mais le fait que personne n'ait jamais fait cela envers lui se faisait évident, il se sentait mal, non, bien, non...  
  
- Cela ne répond pas à ma question... Mais heu.. Voyons voir.. heuu...  
  
Harry reprit un peu de son sérieux avec un reste de sourire sur les lèvres qu'il ne pouvait effacer tellement il se sentait beaucoup mieux à présent que son professeur savait... mais bon... il voulait le savoir... c'était ça qu'il avait dit... c'était pas le problème de Harry...  
  
- Vous n'avez pas à chercher de réponse ou quoique ce soit professeur.  
  
Il se retourna et ramassa son sac.  
  
- Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer dormir avant que les autres ne se posent des questions... Bonne nuit professeur.  
  
Et il se dirigea vers la sortie.  
  
- ATTENDEZ! Dit-il en lui aggripant un bras pour le retourner face à lui.  
  
- Vous partez comme ça? J'aimerais comprendre.  
  
Il oublia avoir frissonné à la nouvelle de l'étât de Potter et lui retin les deux poignets...  
  
- Vous voulez quoi, au juste? Demanda-t-il le plus clairement du monde.  
  
Le sourire de notre jeune garçon revint sur ses lèvres.  
  
- C'est simple... ce que je veux... c'est vous professeur.  
  
- MOI? vous voulez dire...  
  
Il s'attendait bien à sa prochaine réponse maintenant, mais il aimait beacoup le danger ce Severus.  
  
Le gryffondor se mit à rire. Severus Snape avait peur de prononcer certain mots...  
  
- Oui, vous et moi dans le même lit... Attendez... je crois que cela s'appelle... Oui! Baiser.  
  
Harry reprit de l'assurance, Snape ne pouvait plus, désormais, reculer.  
  
- S'il-vous-plaît, gardez tout de même la politesse!  
  
Mais Snape ne lâcha pas les poignets de Potter, même après une telle déclaration. Il sentait une drôle de chaleur passer entre eux.  
  
- L'avez-vous déjà fait? Non parce que vous savez, ce genre de...' Mais il arrêta quand il vit le regard de Potter braqué sur le sien. Ne sachant plus s'il devait ou non, bizarrement attiré dans la direction du jeune homme.  
  
- Ça vous inquiètes de savoir si j'ai déjà eu une relation sexuelle avec un autre homme?  
  
Toujours aussi plein d'assurance, le goût de l'aventure (oui, c'est bel et bien une grande aventure) Snape, là devant lui... ça lui donnait la force, le voir comme ça, sans aucune défense maintenant que Harry l'avait découvert, lui donnait tout son courage pour continuer.  
  
- Non, cela ne m'inquiète pas.  
  
Que venait-il de dire? Mais à quoi il pensait! Il devait être trop seul pour ôser penser de telles choses, non, pas lui!  
  
- Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est si vous savez....' Puis il finit sa phrase sur les lèvres de Potter... - Embrasser...  
  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, il se battait intérieurement pour se retirer, mais il resta malgré lui.  
  
Harry réussit à défaire ses poignets de l'emprise des mains de Snape et le poussa un peu pour se décoller.  
  
- Vous en avez pas envie Professeur. Pourquoi le faites-vous alors?  
  
- C'est plus fort que moi, vous êtes convaincant peut-être, je n'en sais rien, mais...  
  
Il voulait tant lui dire lui aussi un secrèt (Non c'est pas s'que vous pensez!), il ne voulait pas que Potter s'en aille, non, il aimait sa compagnie, il s'en était rendu compte et si sa compagnie avait pour prix de l'embrasser, bien il le ferait, Potter pouvait le comprendre mieux que quiconque.  
  
Harry s'accota au mur derrière lui et regarda toujours Snape dans les yeux.  
  
- Mais? Je n'ai peur de rien, vous pouvez me le dire et puis, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur que cela sorte d'ici. Ce qui se pense ici, entre moi et vous et tout ce qui se dit, reste entre nous. Alors laissez vous aller professeur.  
  
- Vous me comprenez sans même le savoir' Dit-il en lui passant une main sur le front... -Je ...' Mais comment lui dire ça sans qu'il rigole? - Je vous aime bien, mais ne vous méprennez pas sur tant, je veux dire que... Non, je ne peux pas vous le dire.  
  
Il approcha dangereusement sa bouche de celle de Potter...  
  
- Vous êtes magnifique, regardez-moi, vraiment, à quoi vous pensez en ce moment?  
  
Harry éclata de rire.  
  
- Je pense... non je ne le pense pas, je le sais que vous voulez vous servir de moi, un jouet quoi... En même temps vous vous êtes habitué à ma présence et vous ne voulez pas que je parte sans revenir. C'est une partie de ce que vous pensez, non? Je veux savoir le reste professeur.  
  
Son ton était devenu autoritaire, il avait le droit de savoir après tout... malgré qu'il voulait le corps de Snape.  
  
- Pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, non, je ne suis pas un de ceux qui veut se servir de vous!  
  
Snape emprisonna Potter entre lui et le mur, faisant barrière de ses bras.  
  
- Voilà, je suis là, vous êtes là et ce, de votre plein gré puisque la retenue est terminé depuis fort longtemps, et je ne veux pas que vous partiez tout de suite parce que vous me faites sentir différent, probablement parce que vous et moi on est de la même race. Je ne sais trop, mais je n'oublierai pas ce que vous venez de me faire, non, et si je l'ai fais aussi, c'est que je le voulais.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas à la question muette de Severus(va faire changement lol). Il se demanda vraiment ce que ce dernier pouvait vraiment vouloir de lui. Il se sentait enflammé du bout des orteils jusqu'à la racine des cheveux sans oublier aucune partie de son anatomie. Il était affamé... il voulait son corps, son lit et ses désirs même si ce n'est pas lui qui en fait partie.  
  
Harry regarda Snape avec un air de prédateur...  
  
"Peut-être qu'il aimerait ça après tout..." pensa-t-il.  
  
Snape n'était pas un fou (Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait!), il voyait bien que Harry avait quelque chose derrière la tête, quelque chose à lui dire peut-être? non, il l'avait déjà fait, sûrement quelque chose d'autre.  
  
- Voulez-vous partir? Il se fait tard. Dit-il pour atténuer l'atmosphere quelque peut surchargé.  
  
- Non, je n'ai pas envie de partir mais... peut-être vous, vous voulez que je parte professeur? Je vous encombre peut-être et peut-être que vous voulez allez dormir...  
  
Harry n'était pas aussi stupide, il n'allait quand même pas violer Snape, de toute façon, celui-ci était plus fort que lui, il n'avait donc aucune chance s'il ne voulait pas.  
  
- Que voulez-vous? Encore discuter? Il y a quelque chose qui vous embêtes?  
  
Il essayait de changer de sujet car il était trop surpris pour en parler tout de suite, mais, bien au fond de lui-même, il espérait que Potter ne parte pas.  
  
- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quelque chose à rajouter pour le moment. Mais disons plutôt qu'on est pas dans une 'situation' ou plutôt dans une pose pour parler de quoique se soit. (Il ne faut pas oublier que Harry est toujours accôté sur le mur avec Snape collé sur lui)  
  
Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva ...  
  
Snape lui donna un baiser sur le front.  
  
- Bien, vous pouvez disposer ou rester, mais je vous assure que vous devrez animer la conversation, car je n'ai rien de très intéressant à dire pour vous.  
  
Il attendait que Potter réponde pour s'éloigner de lui.  
  
- Pas à dire, en effet....  
  
Il laissa sa phrase en plan comme si il ne lavait que penser. Harry commençait à s'en vouloir... Comment avait-il pu espèrer qu'il se passerait quoique ce soit avec Snape?  
  
Il baissa la tête et regardait à terre, rien de bien interressant direz- vous mais c'était moins humilliant pour son égo.  
  
- Quoi? Vous vous imaginiez quoi? Que j'allais tout bonnement me jetter sur vous parce que vous m'avez dit que je vous exci... Enfin vous savez.  
  
Ce qu'il pouvait regretter sa phrase! Là, il venait de tout gâcher ses chances de le garder à ses côtés un peu plus longtemps.  
  
- Oh non, je n'imagine rien du tout. Excusez moi professeur, je vais dormir maintenant ça serait mieux, dit-il en regardant sa montre.  
  
Harry poussa délicatement son professeur en prenant son sac.  
  
Snape voulu le retenir une fois de plus, mais se dit qu'il vallait mieux le laisser partir pour qu'il prenne le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. De toutes façons, il le reverrait demain soir, même étant Dimanche.  
  
Il alla voir la potion et alla se coucher immédiatement après avoir pris un bon bain froid (Oui, ça le relaxait énormément.).  
  
Harry se dirigea dans la chambre sur mesure faite pour lui, ou plutôt, qu'il avait fait pour lui. Il s'assit sur un sofa et s'alluma un feu. Il se demanda sérieusement ce qu'il lui avait pris de tout faire ça, ça l'amenait au point de départ, Snape doit l'haïr comme avant et les 27 jours restant de sa retenue allaient être un enfer pour lui.  
  
Et ses pensées... certaine aussi sombre qu'avant, d'autres un peu moins pires mais en restant dans le noir. Il retrouvait sa carapace, il retrouvait son état d'âme... et il trouva le sommeil.  
  
Oh non, Snape était tout seul, c'était fou combien il s'était accoutumé à la présence bienfaisante de Potter. Malgré le peu de conversations qu'ils avaient eu, il aimait bien discuter avec Potter. Et ce baiser de la part de celui-ci, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela, ça l'avait troublé, choqué, voir échoeuré, mais maintenant il voulait recommencer, juste pour être certain de ce qu'il ressentait, juste pour voir...  
  
Il arrêta de penser et s'endormis. (lol)

-

-  
  
Le lendemain, un dimanche aussi ennuyeux que les autres, Harry passa sa journée dans sa pièce où il appréhendait l'heure à laquelle il devait retourner à sa retenue et il pensa même à ne pas y allez mais bon... Snape allait enlever encore plus de point a Gryffondor et cela n'allait pas être de sa faute et tout le monde serait sur son dos une fois de plus. La première personne qu'il allait voir aujourd'hui allait être son professeur... est-ce qu'il en avait vraiment le goût? Peu importe, il ne se laisserait pas faire, comme d'habitude quoi.  
  
Snape avait fait du ménage, oui, il avait fait cela car ce soir, ironiquement mais pas par exprès, il devait amener Potter dans ses quartiers quelques instants pour lui faire choisir un ingrédient secrèt afin que la potion soit un peu plus compliquée. Il voulait voir si Potter allait s'en sortir, aussi voulait-il voir sa réaction en entrant dans ses quartiers personnels!  
  
20h25, il allait être en retard de 2 ou 3 minutes. Mais est-ce que cela allait le déranger? Pas vraiment mais il ne voulait pas voir la réaction de Snape, on sait jamais... 20h34, il cogna à la porte de la salle de classe. Mais est-ce que Snape sera là lui? Bien sûre voyons.... faut pas trop en demander.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un Snape à l'air enragé l'ouvrit.  
  
- En retard? 50 poin...... D'accord, quelle est la raison de ce retard? Se ravisa-t-il.  
  
Harry le regarda avec un air de "j'en ai rien à faire".  
  
- Aucune Professeur.  
  
- Si vous n'avez pas de raison à votre retard, alors pourquoi.....  
  
Il allait vraiment être stupide de poser, encore, la même question sous deux formes différentes.  
  
- Pour vous punir, nous compliquerons donc la potion...  
  
Voilà une bonne innitiative, pensait-il.  
  
- Je suis prêt, allons-y alors. Plus vite on y sera, plus vite elle sera terminé.  
  
Il avait dit ça d'un trait comme si ce n'était pas réfléchi.  
  
- Suivez-moi donc, dans ce cas.  
  
Puis il se dirigea vers une porte au fond de la classe (Où d'autre!) et l'ouvrit, faisant signe à Potter d'y entrer avant lui.  
  
Harry marcha et entra dans l'endroit où Snape le lui avait dit d'entrer. C'était un petit couloir sombre(Ou Harry et Snape devaient être collé) où l'on voyait briller un peu de lumière à l'extrémité.  
  
Harry se demanda bien où cela pouvait bien les mener... à un endroit secrèt où Snape allait le torturer? Pourquoi pas.  
  
- Ne faites pas attention au léger désordre de mes appartements, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'adonner aux taches et je ne veux aucun elfe ici. Nous allons ajouter un ingrédient très spéciale à votre potion, vous devrez choisir sa couleur ainsi que ses effets, j'espère que vous avez bien étudié.  
  
Alors c'était les appartements de Snape?? Wow! La classe quoi! Digne d'un Serpentard... n'importe qui dirait ça. Juste assez luxueux pour ne pas l'être trop, couleur sombre et chaude, on se sentait bien. Oui, Harry se sentait chez lui mais ça, ça n'arriverait pas, c'est bien la seule et unique fois où il mettrait les pieds ici.  
  
- Je connais cette potion très bien professeur. Je veux sa couleur bleu et je veux que son effet dure plus de 3 heures au lieu d'une.  
  
- Oui, mais vous devez être le seul à le manipuler, donc je ne pouvais pas vous l'apporter et 10 points pour avoir ENFIN étudié!  
  
Il était surpris, c'était le cas de le dire. Il passa sa chambre à coucher pour emenner Potter vers une grande pièce remplie de toute sortes de choses.  
  
- Voilà, c'est là, prennez-le doucement.  
  
Il n'était pas le seul à être surpris, les premiers dix points que Snape lui donnait, ça vallait bien tout l'or du monde.  
  
Harry regarda le carré bleu qui était devant lui placé entre mille et autre carrés de différentes couleur. Il était hypnotisé par la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Il lui parlait et l'appellait comme s'il savait que c'était lui qu'il était venu chercher. Il le prit dans ses mains et se retourna vers son professeur.  
  
- En passant, j'ai toujours étudié.  
  
Et il parti en direction de la chambre à coucher pour retourner dans la classe.  
  
Snape murmura pour lui même un "Je n'en doute plus." et le suivit de près afin que le jeune homme ne s'attarde pas à regarder partout.  
  
- Ah, et vous avez un très bel appartement professeur, très confortable je dirais. J'ai adoré les tableaux qui ornent les murs de votre chambre.  
  
Et il déposa le carré sur la table près du chaudron.  
  
De sa chambre? Il avait regardé là?  
  
- Et vous avez en plus du goût? Je ne cesse d'être "épaté" ! Dit-il d'un ton mi-moqueur mi-ironique. Vous connaissez donc la manipulation bien précise de cet ingrédient, je vous observe attentivement.  
  
Oh oui, attentivement.  
  
- Oui bien sûre, je connais les tableaux, ceux de votre chambre sont de Gaufry sauf le plus petit qui est de sa fille, Armillia si je me rappel bien.  
  
Il prit sa baguette magique et commença à découper le carré en fine lanière pour en faire 10 parfaites. Et il en mit deux soigneusement dans la potion qui bouillait.  
  
- Vous connaissez l'artiste?  
  
Snape était un maniaque de ce peintre, il n'arrivait juste pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il se pencha vers Potter, très près sans penser aux précédents évènements.  
  
- Et quel est le tableau que vous préférez?  
  
- Celui de la femme muette. Il parle de lui même, les couleurs sont vives mais on voit très bien combien elle est malheureuse.  
  
- Un peu un tableau de vous. Ajouta-t-il sans réfléchir, le regardant d'un air compréhensif.  
  
Harry le regarda surpris. Il l'a si bien évalué?  
  
- Un jour j'aimerais bien le possèder, ça reste à voir s'il y est encore trouvable autre qu'en imitation mais encore là, une imitation c'est mieux que rien.... Et puis, oui, ce tableau est un peu comme moi, je ne le cache pas non plus, vous le savez de toute manière.  
  
- Suivez-moi. Dit-il d'un ton assuré, puis se redirigea dans ses appartements.  
  
- La potion professeur ?  
  
Pourquoi Snape voulait-il qu'il le suive?  
  
- Suivez-moi, la potion ne se sauvera pas!  
  
Il voulait, très bizarrement, lui montrer quelque chose qu'il savait allait plaire au jeune homme. À savoir pourquoi Snape voulait plaire au garçon, allez lui demander.  
  
- Oui professeur, j'arrive.  
  
Harry resserra sa baguette et courru jusqu'aux appartements de Snape où celui-ci y était déjà.  
  
Il entra dans sa chambre à coucher (Bin quoi, faut suggèrer un peu lol!), et fit entrer Potter. Une fois à l'intérieur, il referma la porte et lui pointa le mur derrière celle-ci en affichant ce qu'on aurait pu croire être un sourire, à peine visible, mais quand-même là.  
  
- Oh Merlin!  
  
Harry osa à peine approcher, comme s'il avait peur que cela ne soit qu'un mirage et qu'elle pouvait disparaître à tout moment.  
  
- Ça fait combien de temps professeur, que vous l'avez?  
  
- Vous pouvez approcher, ça ne mord pas, enfin je crois.  
  
Il approcha un peu et remarqua la peinture sur le côté qui n'était pas visible quelques secondes auparavant.  
  
- Oh Merlin! Oh! Merlin! Mais... mais... c'est Extilliano!!! Je croyais que ça n'existait plus et qu'ils avaient tous été détruit!!!!  
  
Harry était aux anges!  
  
- Pas celui-ci, il a été sauvé et nombre de fois revendu, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance en tombant sur lui.  
  
- Il vaut des fortunes.... à lui seul tous les peintures de Gaufry ne valent pas son prix...  
  
Et il se retourna vers son tableau... celui qui lui fait tourner la tête! Il en était fou! Dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il en était tombé amoureux.  
  
- Vous connaissez la nouvelle peintre Extrada professeur?  
  
- Non.  
  
Snape avait envie de lui offrir ce tableau en voyant toute l'énergie que Potter dépensait juste à l'admirer. Il aimait voir Potter de cette humeur.  
  
- C'est une nouvelle peintre, elle a le même coup de pinceau que Gaufry mais son talent est époustoufflant! Elle commence à être connue, vous allez sûrment en entendre parler bientôt...  
  
Il décolla le nez de la peinture et recula... Il aurait dormi devant s'il aurait pu tellement il se sentait bien, comme si le tableau pouvait lui parler, comme si elle savait exactement ce qu'il était ce que personne ne savait, elle oui, elle voyait tout. mais toute bonne chose a une fin. Il se retourna vers son professeur et le surpris à le regarder.  
  
- Vous savez, vous m'impressionnez, je dois le dire.  
  
Il approcha du tableau et en caressa un rebord tout en regardant Potter, voulait-il vraiment se séparer de son tableau au prix d'un seul sourire et d'un Merci bien placé? Oui, juste pour le voir sourire encore, ça le change de son air de chien battu d'avant.  
  
- Je n'ai aucun mérite... c'est une passion. Quand j'ai commencé la peinture, Gaufry est née dans mon esprit. C'est le premier peintre que j'ai connu et le premier que j'ai peint.... oui je suis fou!  
  
Et il partit à rire.  
  
- On retourne à la potion, il faut que je rajoute les autres morceaux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard professeur.  
  
- Vous pouvez l'avoir si vous le souhaitez.  
  
Oh la potion, il ne fallait pas l'oublier! Mais, juste un instant, il regarda la réaction de Potter pour se sentir mieux. Il espérait que celui- ci apprécie son geste.  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Snape voulait le lui donner??  
  
- Non professeur, je ne peux pas accepter.  
  
Il perdit son sourire et il fit demi-tour vers la classe pour finir la potion.  
  
- Vous ne le voulez pas? Demanda Snape en le suivant au pas.  
  
Harry s'arrêta. S'il le voulait?? Oh oui!! Mais...  
  
- Oui, je le veux professeur mais pas comme ça et puis, à quoi ça vous sert à vous de me le donner?  
  
Harry attendait une réponse et il espèrait qu'il soit sincère.  
  
- À vous voir heureux, même si c'est pour si peu. Je ne cherche pas à vous acheter, non soyez en certain.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça professeur, soyez en sûre mais bon, ce n'est qu'une peinture, je peux être heureux sans elle et de différente manière et puis bon, celle-ci a déjà un endroit à elle, sa place est sur votre mur dans votre chambre...  
  
Harry était malheureux mais ça ce n'était pas une surprise, il ne disait que des belles paroles à son professeur pour que celui-ci ne s'inquiète pas.  
  
- Et j'ai déjà une peinture de celle-ci, une imitation mais c'est pas mal ressemblant, quand tu regardes de loin...  
  
Il parlait bien sur de sa propre peinture qui était toujours dans son atelier qui se trouvait dans sa chambre fait sur mesure.  
  
- Pourquoi suis-je celui que vous avez choisi de....  
  
De "baiser" comme Potter le disait? Non, il ne pouvait pas QUE le voir comme une raison d'excitation, ou sinon Potter était juste rempli d'hormones fous!  
  
- Dites-moi, qu'on en vienne à la fin une fois pour toutes, vous m'aimez? c'est ça que je dois comprendre?  
  
Il voulait savoir, étrangement.  
  
Harry se retourna vite vers son professeur et le regarda surpris.  
  
- Pourquoi vous me demandez ça là maintenant professeur ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi cette question pendant qu'on parle de peinture!  
  
Et il retourna à sa potion, il ne restait qu'un morceau et l'envie d'Harry était de l'envoyer assez sec dans la potion, comme ça elle serait ruinée et il pourrait enfin rentrer pour conitnuer de se morfondre comme hier et comme avant.  
  
Snape arriva soudain derrière Harry et il le serra contre lui en lui disant...  
  
- Je ne suis pas fou vous savez..... Arrêtez de vous appitoyer sur votre sort comme si la fin du monde était arrivée.  
  
- Je me sens si bien maintenant... je voudrais que tout s'arrête... là... maintenant...  
  
Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il n'avait pas pu la retenir, elle était parti sans même son consentement.  
  
Snape ressera son étreinte et colla sa joue contre celle de Potter. Lui aussi se sentait bien, même si c'était contraire à ce qu'il avait cru au départ.  
  
- Pourquoi? Pourquoi faut-il que je me sente comme ça? Et pourquoi vous m'aidez maintenant?  
  
Harry se sentait mal, très mal et il sentait qu'il allait bientôt en finir. Il n'en pouvait plus... de tout.  
  
- Parce que vous ne m'êtes pas étranger, je sais, c'est dur à comprendre, mais bon.  
  
Il lui donna un petit baiser sur la joue et le serra encore une fois, un peu plus longtemps.  
  
- Je suis bien, aussi. Vous êtes gentil, vraiment et vous avez l'air de savoir pourquoi je suis comme je suis alors que j'ai de la misère à le savoir moi-même.  
  
Il l'embrassa de nouveau, un peu plus évidement, puis resta collé contre lui.  
  
Harry se retourna pour pouvoir le regarder de face.  
  
- Vous croyez que c'est normal tout ça ? Qu'on soit collé et qu'on n'est pas envie que cela se termine?  
  
- Absolument.  
  
Il ne dit rien de plus, il aimait cet étât de paix et ce sentiment étrange qui prenait peu à peu place en lui.  
  
- Donc? ma question était......' Il arrêta, juste pour voir si Potter allait se souvenir et répondre.  
  
Harry sourit mais il ne savait pas plus quoi lui répondre.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que cela changerait si je vous répondais professeur?  
  
- Je saurais, là est la différence.' Dit-il tranquillement.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir... et je ne vous savais pas aussi curieux.  
  
Il se retourna vers sa potion et mis le dernier morceau qui restait. Un autre étape de terminé.  
  
- Ce n'est pas un besoin, c'est une néssécité. Vous jouez avec moi ou quoi?  
  
L'idée d'un jeu si subtile le fit sourire intérieurement, mais il voulait savoir, vraiment.  
  
- Jouer avec vous?  
  
Harry ria.  
  
- Je n'appel pas ça un jeu... du moins pour moi....  
  
Il n'osa pas se retourner vers Snape, son désir de savoir allait le mettre mal à l'aise.  
  
- Je ne vous supplierai pas et ça vous le savez.  
  
Snape retourna la figure de Potter avec sa main et le fixa sans broncher.  
  
- Vous ne voulez pas me dire? Bien. C'est à vous de voir.  
  
Il se torturait l'intérieur à essayer de cacher le fait qu'il mourrait d'envie de savoir.  
  
- Vous voulez le savoir, alors pourquoi vouloir le cacher? Si vous voulez une réponse franche, il faut d'abbord l'être avec moi professeur.  
  
Harry jubillait. Bien sûre, il devrait trouver quelque chose, une explication... mais il trouverait.  
  
- Ah bon?  
  
- Laisser tomber alors.  
  
- Non!  
  
Il venait de parler fort! C'était certain que Potter verrait son envie flagrante de savoir!  
  
- Arrêtez ce jeu, dites-moi donc!  
  
- Hum, bien... En fait, je ne peux pas vous dires si tout ce que je ressens, est de l'amour... car je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais vous pouvez peut-être m'aider à savoir. Le fait de toujours vouloir être avec vous, être si près, collé à vous et avoir le coeur qui se débât comme un diable, à être rendu de connaître toute vos petites manies... Passer mon temps à vous observer... être triste quand je ne vous vois pas dans mon champ de vision. Quand vous me regarder et que vous pensez que je ne le sais pas, il y a une certain chaleur qui se place en moi à savoir que je vous obsèdes d'une certaine manière. Et maintenant, de savoir que vos lèvres me manquent chaque fois que je pense à hier soir.  
  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

C'est comme ça qu'on fini un chapitre par chez nous!!!!!!!! mdrrrrrrrrrrrr

Bizouxxxx

ah et pour ceux qui lise Effet de Potion, le chapitre 4 devrait arriver très bientôt hehe c'est juste l'explication des parents qui est longuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bizouxxxxx

-

-

-

-

-

Onarluca : Coucou et toujours contente de recevoir une review de toi Bah, une fic ou l'autre, c'est la même au bout du compte loll à part nos conneries qu'on dit hehehe Mici pour le commentaire :D a plus xxx

Niil-lemon : Coucou à toi! Tu dois avoir hate au lemon toi :P Écrire une fic à deux c pas facile et on l'apprend à tous les jours(on écrit à tous les jours lolll) Mici pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira

Alexandra Rogue : Salut !! Et bien pour l'erreur que je n'aie pas commise lolll j'viens d'allez voir et j'ai bien écrit AlexandrA :P Mais bon, une erreur c juste une erreur, faut pas virer fou! hehehe J'espère que la suite te plaira hihi a plus xxxx

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-


	5. Chapitre 5

DISCLAIMER que personne ne lit anyway! Les persos de HP ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à mamzelle JKR.  
  
**Auteur :** Caroline Black et SNAPESLOVE  
  
**Rating : R**  
  
**Paring :** HP - SS donc Slash  
  
**Titre :** Encore une retenue!

**NdA : **Nah ! Pas encore le lemon, mais... au prochain chapitre ya a un ! ou peut-être deux... me rappelle pu ! loll Patience ! Je le mets vite !

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

Quoi? Ses lèvre lui manquaient? Mais il ne s'étaient qu'embrassé que..... Comment ça il s'en souvenait d'abord?

- Ma question était pourtant claire, mais je vois bien que vous êtes toujours dans le doute, donc rien ne me sert de forcer une réponse.

- Vous avez votre réponse, c'est cela que vous avez demandé, je vous les dis.

Harry était sur qu'il avait fait une bêtise énorme en répondant à cette question mais pourtant rien au monde le lui ferait reculer. Peut-être que Snape ne comprenait pas l'étendu de sa confession, peu importe pourvu que sa nuit lui porte conseil.

- Je comprend, mais pour pouvoir m'avancer sur le sujet, j'ai besoin de clarté.

Il se recula lentement.

- Je vois.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu répondre à cela? Il avait perdu sa chance c'est tout mais au fond, est-ce qu'il avait déjà eu une chance? C'était plutôt 'mission impossible' dans un cas comme ça... Harry se remonta le moral en se disant qu'au moins ses rêves lui appartenaient et que rien au monde pourrait le lui enlever alors Snape sera à lui d'une manière ou l'autre.

- Au moins, vous m'avez dit ce que vous pensiez.

Snape était toujours sous le choc, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver si...

- Et si ....

Mais il s'arrêta là, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, il voulait lui demander, mais il ne voulait pas en même temps.

- Et si quoi professeur?

Harry attendait, il allait parler de tout façon, il ne pouvait pas reculer.

- Non rien, vraiment.

Il reculait malgré son envie de lui demander, il se sentait faible à ce moment, comme s'il allait perdre Potter en lui demandant et ne jamais avoir l'occasion de parler avec lui.

- Dite le moi professeur! Vous n'avez pas le droit de commencer sans finir. Si vous ne me donnez pas le choix, je ne vous en donnerai pas en retour.

Et Harry s'avança vers Snape qui reculait toujours.

- Arrêtez!

Et il l'arrêta de sa main, lui pressant contre le torax afin qu'il n'avance plus, mais cette retenue se transformait en découverte physique, il enleva sa main aussitôt.

- Et si je n'étais pas de votre avis?

- Quel avis? Je n'est donné aucun avis Professeur!

Harry n'était pas d'humeur et tout cela, il le passait au travers de sa voix. Il allait parler le Snape!

- Si, tout ce que vous m'avez dit à propos de votre manque de moi quand je ne suis pas aux alentours, de votre manque de mes..... de mes lèvres, je ne le pensais pas moi-même? Si je ne suis pas de votre avis? Si je crois que vous êtes fou? ou si je crois que... si je...

Silence.

Harry recula et se mit à rire! Il en tomba presque mais réussi à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il essaye de parler mais il riait tellement qu'il était impossible de dire quoique se soit!

- Pourquoi riez-vous? Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle???

Harry reprit peu à peu de son calme devant le ton de son professeur.

- Désolé professeur, c'était vraiment plus fort que moi.

Il prit une grande respiration et continua.

- Voyez-vous... en commençant mon récit sur tout depuis quelques jours, je n'est pas pensé une seule seconde(m'enfin...) que vous étiez du même 'avis' que moi et cela est normal... vous me détestez et je le sais, faut pas être un génie pour comprendre ça. Et pour répondre à votre dernière question, à savoir si vous pensez que je suis fou.... et bien, mettez vous à l'aise sur la question, je le prendrai comme cela me viendra le moment venue.

Il avait vraiment dit tout ça? Il était vraiment fou, maintenant il le savait et il n'avait plus besoin de l'avis de Snape.

- Et bien vous n'êtes pas un "génie" dans ce cas, comment avez vous pu penser que je vous détestais? Parce que je suis comme je suis? Grossière erreur!

Il s'approcha de Potter à son tour.

- Et que savez-vous de moi au juste? Vous ne savez rien, vous ne savez pas ce que je pense en ce moment, le savez-vous? Non? Alors n'essayez pas de deviner, seul moi peut vous le dire.

- Alors dites le moi et je ne me tromperai plus sur vous, c'est simple et promis, je n'essayerai plus de deviner.

Il avait reprit son ton de Serpentard comme à la première retenue. Comme si les derniers jours s'étaient évanouie en quelques secondes.

- Franchement? Vous vous trompez sur moi, je ne vous déeste pas, enfin pas comme vous le pensez.

Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Dites moi tout alors, tout sur ce quoi je me trompe. Sinon ne râler plus que je ne sais pas de quoi je parle!

Harry c'était lever et parti en direction de 'super potion'.

- Alors vous voulez savoir?

- J'en meurt d'envie, dit-il d'une belle voix.... mais fausse.

Oh oui bien sur il le voulait. Savoir les pensées de celui ci le mis tout à l'envers mais il se devait de garder le contrôle maintenant... ne plus jamais perdre pied devant lui! Il l'humilliait d'une certaine façon et Harry se sentait mal.. il fallait qu'il paye d'une manière.

- Depuis que j'ai, malheureusement , posé mes yeux sur vos écrits, vous avez piqué ma curiosité, réveillé un besoin de savoir à propos de vous car vous n'êtes pas celui que je croyais, accentué mon besoin d'être avec vous, mais pas pour vous punir, pour savoir pourquoi vous êtes ainsi au lieu d'être ce 'héro' vantard et arrogant.

Il posa.

- J'aime votre compagnie, aussi faux cela puisse sembler pour vous.

Harry réfléchissa à tout ce que son professeur venait de dire.

- Il y a une chose que je peux vous dires sur ce que vous venez de dire... j'ai compris que vous aimez ma compagnie sinon cela ferait longtemps que vous me demanderiez de quitter votre classe après les étapes.

Et oui, Potter venait de mettre le doigt dessus! Il n'était pas fou ce jeune homme!

- En effet, Dit-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que la potion est fini pour ce soir professeur? J'ai un envie irrésistible de boire...

Notre alcoolo revenait en force! Mais bon... Harry avait juste besoin de se relaxer... en mettant une petite musique pourquoi pas.

- De boire? Vous voulez peut-être un verre?

Snape pensait bien sûre à un verre d'eau. Car il voulait lui donner pour qu'il reste un tout petit peu plus longtemps, il voulait encore discuter car pour lui, la conversation devenait plus qu'intéressante.

Harry sourit comme toujours à l'ignorance des adultes.

- Quand on parle de boire professeur, est-ce l'envie irrésistible de boire un verre d'eau qui vous vient à l'esprit?

- Non, bien sûre que non. Mais dans votre cas je pensais que.... Mais à quoi pensez-vous?

L'éternelle sourire du jeune homme resta sur ses lèvres.

- Oh... à rien professeur... à rien...

Bien sur, l'alcool à l'interrieur du chateau pour un mineur était interdit.

- À rien? Allons, je ne suis pas stupide à ce point! En ai-je l'air? Vous voulez quoi? Je n'ai pas tout, mais j'ai quelques réserves.

- Bien sur que non vous n'êtes pas stupide professeur mais il est interdit à un mineur de boire dans le chateau ainsi que d'en avoir.... Imaginez vous qu'un professeur en donne à un étudiant? Et vous savez bien que Dumbledore fini par tout savoir.

Mais Harry souhaitait que Snape sortirait quelque chose... pourvu que cela soit du fort, il accepterait tout mais il pensa bien d'avoir perdu ses chances avec ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Dumbledore? Ce vieux fou? Et non! Il ne fait que des suppositions qui s'avèrent toujours justes, il ne supposera jamais ce qui se passe ici en ce moment entre vous et.... et moi!

Il laissa s'échapper un petit rire franc puis ouvrit une armoire se trouvant dans une étagère en face de la porte de ses appartement en faisant un grand geste de "Faites votre choix".

- Mais rien que un, pour l'instant.

- Humm, très bonne réserve... en plus dans votre salle de cours professeur...

Harry regarda attentivement et puis, il vit LA bouteille, celle qui buvait presqu'à tous les soirs.

- La bleu, vous savez, j'adore le bleu et le Billzak est excellent de toute manière! Rarement vue quelque chose qui le dépassait!

- Vraiment?

Snape le regardait, étonné.

- C'est ce que j'aime boire pour me détendre. Alors va pour ceci.

Snape versa un verre pour lui-même, n'étant pas fidèle à la coutume moldue qui veut que l'on serve les invités d'abord, puis s'approcha de Potter en lui tendant un verre. Quand Potter s'assit, Snape fit de même, juste à côté de lui.

- Mmmh, cette boisson à des effets très évident, dont un stimulant pour la pensée, vous le saviez?

Puis il prit une autre gorgée tout en regardant le plafond essayant de ne pas parraître mal à l'aise face au silence soudain qui envahit la pièce. Il regarda Potter du coin de l'oeil et retourna à son 'magnifique' plafond. Comment et pourquoi ce mystérieux sentiment s'était immicé en lui, et pourquoi il ne ressentait cela qu'en présence de Potter? Ce n'était pas de l'amour, merci Merlin, pour le moment, mais il aimait vraiment être avec lui, même s'il ne se disaient rien pendant de longues minutes.

Harry réfléchissa, mouais, peut-être la boisson en était pour quelque chose. Il regarda Snape. Celui ci était en contemplation devant le plafond... sérieusement, s'il n'a rien à dire ce n'est pas plus grave que ça. Harry quant à lui, la boisson le faisait parler... et le faisait taire pendant de longue période aussi.

- Professeur, est-ce que vous avez déjà eu une partenaire sexuelle qui ne vous plaisait pas? Ou plutôt qu'elle ne savait pas si prendre et s'en était trop pathétique?

Comment Harry arrivait à dire ça à Snape?

- Heu.... Quoi?

Il avait bien entendu!

- Pourquoi une question si personnelle! Mais qu'est-ce que..... Répondez-y, peut-être ferai-je de même... Non, mais attendez! C'est pas possible, vous me posez vraiment cette question ou vous essayez de blaguer???

- Ouais, ça met arrivé, 2 fois même.

Il calla le reste de son verre.

- Nah je rigole pas sur le sexe. Si je suis sérieux sur un sujet c'est bien celui la.

Lui, il avait une vie sexuelle active? Snape souria en secret, quelle drôle de nouvelle!

- Pourquoi ce sujet? Non mais je vous ferez remarquer qu'il y a des milliers de sujets bien plus intéressant que celui-là. Avez-vous un problème dont vous voulez parler? c'est ça?

- Nah, aucun problème sur ce côté la mais disons que c'est un sujet qu'on à pas parlé encore, c'est tout. Si cela vous mets trop mal à l'aise on va changé, je n'est aucun problème pour ça.

- Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise.

Il finit son verre lui aussi et regarda Potter, comme pour savoir s'il devait ressortir la bouteille.

- Pour répndre à votre question, non.

Harry réfléchissa à la vitesse de l'éclair pour se souvenir de sa question. La lumière au bout du tunnel arriva.

- Ah! Chanceux alors, c'est trop humilliant et c'est une perte de temps. Un dernier verre professeur?

Snape, surprit de la liberté de Potter de demander encore à boire, se leva et revint aussi vite avec la bouteille, il versa dans les deux verres puis déposa le contenant sur le sol à ses pieds.

- Oui, de la chance , je dirais, entre autre.

Il baissa la tête et regarda son verre avec un intérêt soudain.

La phrase de Snape résonna dans sa tête....

"Il n'est quand même pas..." Il ouvrit grand les yeux! "C'est pas possible... non... ça doit être autre chose...." Mais ses pensées restaient bloqué la mais il fallait changé de sujet... il voyait très bien que Snape ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec ça malgré qu'il lui disait le contraire.

- Ou est-ce qu'elle est venue cette passion pour les potions professeur?

Snape fut sorti de ses pensées.

- Hein, quoi? Qu'avez-vous demandé? Ah oui, bien vous voyez, je n'ai pas connu de grandes passions, juste la monotonie.

La boisson faisait effet, elle le faisait dire ce qu'il pensait, il se sentait mal , mais c'était plus fort que lui, Potter était comme un aimant à confessions.

- Oui mais les potions ce n'est pas évident à faire et quand je vous vois allez devant une de celle ci, je ne peux pas vous imaginez faire autre chose.... comme ci vous étiez né pour faire ce métier.

La boisson prenait déjà place dans le sang de Harry mais elle ne faisait pas tout à fait effet encore pour lui. Il en buvait tellement souvent qu'il lui en fallait plus.

- Cela prend beaucoup de savoir faire et ce, autant avec sa tête qu'avec ses mains.

Il s'adossa pour être plus confortable et pencha sa tête en arrière.

- Et vous, depuis quand cet intérêt pour les potions?

Quand Harry avait découvert les potions déjà?

- Quand j'ai ouvert mon premier livre de potion en première année. J'me rapelle de m'avoir demandé comment une potion pouvait-elle faire autant sur une personne et j'avais beaucoup de question... et à mon premier cours... vous m'avez fait les détester.

Snape regarda Potter d'un air presque désolé, il ne savait que répondre.

- Je vais vous y redonner goût, vous me semblez intéressé de toutes façons.

Pas juste aux potions que notre cher élève était interressé mais ça, il le gardait pour soit. Il fini une fois de plus son verre et se retourna vers Snape.

- Merci.

Un simple merci mais qui voulait dire beaucoup plus.

- C'est un plaisir.

Puis il tendit son bras vers Potter............ Pour reprendre le verre en le regardant suggestivement.

- Il est tard, très tard, vous voulez rester encore ou vous préférez partir?

Il donna son verre à son professeur.

- Je vais vous laissez dormir. Moi, je vais retourner voir se qu'il me reste de réserve.

Il sourit et se leva.

- De réserve?

- Oui, ma réserve de boisson non autorisé,

- Quoi, vous n'irez pas au lit? Vous allez boire seul et déprimer? Ce n'est pas bien vous savez, je sais de quoi je parle.

Puis il se leva pour aller reconduire Potter à la porte.

- Non je n'irai pas au lit. Je m'endors seulement quand je suis trop saoul pour faire autre chose. Bonne Nuit professeur.

Il ouvrit la porte.

- Vous ne vous saoulerai pas! Vous allez vous détruire, voyons!, Dit-il en le retenant par une épaule, un peu en colère d'entendre cela de sa part.

Il émit un sourire en entendant la phrase de Snape.

- Me détruire? N'aurais-je pas oublié de vous dires qu'ils m'ont déjà détruit? Et pis, ça n'a aucune importance pour l'instant!

- Si ça en a! Vous ne partez pas d'ici avant d'avoir donné votre parole que vous ne vous saoulerai pas! Je ne veux pas avoir votre situation sur la conscience, faites un effort, Dit-il en abbaissant la voix.

- Vous n'avez pas à avoir MA SITUATION, comme vous le dites sur la conscience professeur!

Il avait parler fort et il ne se gêna pas de continuer.

- Et puis, je ne partirai plus jamais d'ici si je vous écouterais! Et j'ai décidé que j'allais partir d'ici 2 secondes. Bonne nuit.

Snape le retient de toute sa force et le fit entrer à l'intérieur à nouveau en refermant la porte fortement.

- Où cachez-vous cette boisson? Vous voulez boire? Bien, buvez!

Il lui tendit la bouteille entière.

- Vous voulez vous enivrer? C'est bien ce que vous voulez? Allez-y, mais ce sera ici et nul part ailleurs!

Harry resta accoté au mur. Snape venait de lui faire mal. Il remonta la manche de sa robe de sorcier pour voir apparaître un bleu qui prenait des couleurs à l'endroit ou Snape l'avait retenue.

- Merci professeur. Non, je ne me saoulerai pas devant vous tandis que vous allez me voir délirer et autre chose que je vais me taire. Et vous n'avez tous, plus aucun contrôle sur moi...

Harry se laissa tomber jusqu'au planché pour s'enfoncer la tête entre ses genous ou les larmes se mirent à couler comme des chutes.

Instinctivement, Snape s'accroupit à son niveau et l'entoura de ses bras tout doucement.

- Ce n'est pas une question de contrôle sur vous particulièrement. Vous méritez mieux que ce que la solitude et la boisson peuvent vous apporter.

Il colla Potter contre sa poitrine.

- Ne soyez pas si découragé, il y a toujours quelqu'un qui veille sur nous, quoi qu'il arrive.

Les larmes de Harry diminuèrent.

- Je n'est pas envie d'être surveillé! Je les été toute ma putain d'vie à cause de Voldemort bordel de merde! J'veux juste pouvoir faire ce que je veux, c'est pas dur ça! Pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas de m'en empêcher? J'fais finir par partir de toute manière... j'vais enfin avoir la paix.

Il regarda Potter d'un air déboussolé, Snape était triste d'entendre de telles choses, il ne voulait que l'aider, mais Potter ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il était en difficulté.

-.... Partez alors. Dit-il en chuchotant pour ne pas montrer son désarois. Il se releva et tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever aussi.

Harry n'accepta pas la main de Snape et partit sans même un dernier regard. Il monta directement à sa 'chambre' et prenna la première bouteille qui lui tomba sous la main. Il se saoula et peigna jusqu'en étant plus capable de se tenir les yeux ouverts. Il finit par s'endormir sur le côté en vomissant tout ce qu'il y avait dans l'estomac.

Snape alla se coucher, triste, il ne voulait vraiment pas le laisser partir, il avait besoin d'aide ce Potter, il avait besoin de SON aide, il avait besoin de lui, c'est ce qu'il commençait à penser à cet instant. Il dormit à peine deux heures cette nuit-là.

Potter lui dorma 12 heures d'affillés. Il avait raté l'avant midi de ses cours et il se dit qu'il allait manquer le reste aussi... même s'il avait potion en dernière période...

Il alla prendre une douche, nettoya son 'dégat' d'hier et ramassa son équipement de peinture... qu'il avait presque tout détruit et gaspillé. Non, il n'était pas fier de se coup la... et il pensa à Snape et à se qu'il lui avait dit avant de partir mais il chassa bien vite ses pensées par le revers d'une main et examina le tableau qu'il avait peint la nuit dernière.

Potter ne vint pas au dernier cours, ce qui mit Snape en rogne aigue contre celui-ci. Ce n'était pas grave après tout, Snape savait qu'il était parti boire jusqu'à plus soif, il savait par quoi Potter passait, mauvaise, très mauvaise période de sa vie. Il verrait bien à l'heure de la retenue, il irait le chercher s'il ne se pointait pas.

L'heure de la-dite retenu arriva, et pourtant Harry ne faisait comme s'il ne c'était pas rendu compte qu'il allait être en retard. Il s'imaginait déjà, de toute façon, que McGo et Dumbledore essayait de le chercher vue qu'il n'avait était présent ni dans son dortoir, ni à ses cours et un sermon.... ce n'est pas ce qu'il recherchait en ce moment même mais plutôt de l'affection... et du sexe.

21:02 et toujours pas de Potter, Snape commençait à taper du pied violement, il allait devoir sortir pour le trouver, ces petites retenues devenues de petites rencontres spirituelles lui manquaient déjà. Il mit sa longue cape (et très sexy) cape noire et ouvrit la porte, sorti, referma la porte et se mit en route au hazard.

À l'autre bout du chateau se tenait quelques personnes qui recherchaient aussi notre Harry Potter National.

- Hermione!! Je viens d'y penser, Peut-être que Harry à laissé la carte des maraudeurs dans sa valise au dortoir!

En même temps une silhouette sombre vena dans leur direction, le professeur Snape.

- Excusez-moi, je dois trouver Harry Potter, il a retenue ce soir, où est-il?

- Professeur, on allait justement trouvé peut-être quelque chose pour le trouver.

Ils se rendirent donc au dortoir des gryffondors quand soudain Wesley descendit en criant victoire, la carte était belle et bien dans sa valise et il l'avait ouvert, loin de tous pour que personne ne sache le secret... et .... Potter apparaissait dessu... au 5ième étage, dans un couloir abandonné depuis des lustres.

- Severus, allez y et venez me voir ce soir pour me dire si tout est correct avec monsieur Potter. Je vous fais confiance, disait le professeur Dumbledore devant des visages ahuris par sa confiance aveugle pour Snape.

- Bien, si je ne reviens pas ce soir, vous aurez de mes nouvelles demain à l'heure du dîner.

Et il parti en direction du 5ième étage, stressé mais heureux de l'avoir trouvé aussi, il se dépêcha quand il arriva tout près et.... entra.

Essaya d'entrer car la porte était fermé par un sort. Harry n'était quand même pas stupide au point de laisser sa porte débarré mais il entendit quelqu'un jouer avec la poignée et sentit que ce n'était pas bien... pas du tout mais ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

- Ouvrez, c'est moi. Cria Snape au travers la porte, puis essaya de l'ouvrir encore.

Il n'avait pas trop le choix de répondre à son professeur alors il sortit sa baguette et d'ou il était, lança le sort pour ouvrir cette porte. Il resta debout ou il observa ses peintures, à savoir s'ils les gardaient ou s'ils les jetaient.

Quand Snape entra, il ne le regardait pas.

Snape alla instantanément vers Potter et voulu le serrer très fort, mais s'en empêcha.

- Vous êtes resté ici toute la journée, à peindre? Vous aviez cours et.... et retenue.

Il attendait, debout derrière Potter, les bras le long du corps.

- J'ai du oublié, quand je peins, j'oublie vraiment tout...

Il prit une de ses peintures, celle qui détestait vraiment. Une peinture qui le narguait depuis un trop long moment et la cassa en deux pis elle alla se réfugier dans les poubelles un peu plus loin.

- Pourquoi l'avoir détruite? Vous peignez magnifiquement, ne brisez pas de telles oeuvres.

Il s'avança plus près de son élève afin de voir les autres peinture.

- Vous êtes doué. Dit-il en, finallement, lui souriant,(Un ptit sourire mais bon lol).

- Celle ci me déplaisait. Ça arrive trop souvent. Elle passe leur temps à me regarder, elle me juge alors elle mérite la poubelle.

Il avait peint vraiment toute sorte d'oeuvre, comme ses amis, ses profs(oui, il y avait un tableau de Snape) mais aussi ses ennemis dont Malefoy, les détraqueurs et plusieurs de Voldemort.

- Pourquoi avoir peint toutes ces personnes?

Il remarque la peinture de Malfoy et éleva un sourcil.

- Vous fantasmez sur lui.... aussi? Demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur, mais il savait qu'il allait se faire répondre et pas à peu près.

Mais contrairement à ce que son professeur pensait, Harry ne lui répondit pas sur un air agressif.

- Peut-être, je n'en sais rien. Il est trop beau pour être vrai. Il a les traits trop parfait, il a toujours un visage de bébé mais le pire se sont ses yeux. J'ai toujours cru, avant de l'avoir vu, qu'un regard de glace n'existait pas et je m'étais trompé.

Il se retourna vers son professeur.

- Comment m'avez vous retrouver?

- J'ai cherché, c'est tout. Je vous ai retrouvé, c'est ce qui compte.

Il pencha la tête en avant et regarda Potter.

- Je vous exempte pour ce soir, mais demain ne soyez pas en retard, s'il-vous-plaît. Je veux savoir si vous allez bien, d'accord, au revoir.

Puis il se retourna afin de s'en aller.

- Pourquoi vous partez ? Vous êtres frustré contre moi?

Harry commença à regretter de ne pas s'être rendu à sa retenue, il avait changé la vision de Snape et maintenant il n'était plus le petit arrogant qu'il croyait en devenant le gars qui avait besoin d'aide et maintenant il n'était plus rien à ses yeux.

- Oui.

Et il déballa la suite en une seule traite...

- Je suis frustré parce que vous refusez de voir ce qui ne va pas chez vous, vous refusez mon aide, vous refusez de vous donner une autre chance, vous me décevez. Vous êtes plus fort que ça, mais vous vous appitoyez sur votre sort en grisant vos pensées et souvenirs, oui, je suis frustré pour cela.

- Et vous avez raison.

Il alla s'asseoir dans son sofa et le regard perdu, il continua.

- Je suis aussi frustré contre moi même. Je n'est agis en robot toute ma vie et regarder ou j'en suis maintenant. Je ne suis rien, j'n'est aucune famille. Noel approche et je me sens encore plus mal. Je ne suis même plus capable d'aller chez les Wesley... leur amour me détruit. J'ai essayé de me donner d'autre chance professeur... oh oui j'ai essayé... mais c'est pas la première journée qui est dur, mais au réveille et voir qu'on est toujours la même personne et que rien n'a changé et personne pour voir que tu ne vas pas bien... personne pour te donner des vacances... personne pour te dire que tu as un bel avenir devant toi... Non, personne car tout le monde croit que je vais bien et que la vie me sourit car j'ai vaincu celui qui était suposé être le mal dans ma vie mais au contraire... il me donnait une raison de vivre car j'avais un but dans ce temps la...

- Alors pourquoi refuser mon aide alors que vous avez bien vu que je me suis apperçu de votre étât? DIT-il en s'assoyant à côté de lui, attendant sa réaction. - Vous n'êtes pas seul, je suis bien là, vous ne voyez pas encore ce que je peux vous apporter, mais je suis certain de pouvoir vous aider, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, non, vous n'êtes pas seul mettez-vous ça dans la tête.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi... une autre peur sans doute.

Harry se metta en boule, une position d'enfant qui lui permettait de s'éteindre quelque instant.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire... je n'est même plus d'initiative vis à vis quelque chose... et à quoi je peux m'accrocher si je n'aime plus rien?

Il avait peur mais... il lui restait une infime espoir de se voir heureux un jour.

- Vous trouverez et je serai là pour vous y aider, car je vous comprend bien malgré ce que vous pensez. DIT-il avant de l'envelopper dans ses bras avant qu'il ne se mette à pleurer, il ne voulait pas le voir en peine.

- Je suis là.

Mais Harry éclata en sanglot malgré lui...

- Merci... je... je ne mérite pas votre aide...

Il se calla encore plus contre le torse de Snape, recherchant le plus de chaleur possible.

Snape le recouvrit avec sa cape et l'enlâssa délicatement, il ne voulait plus le voir ainsi.

- Vous méritez autant d'aide que quiconque. Dit-il en le berçant lentement, ses cheveux noirs mêllés à ceux du jeune homme.

Harry leva les yeux vers ceux de Snape... Il allait faire quelque d'irréparable mais se reprit à la dernière minute. L'embrasser n'aurait pas plus à son professeur même si lui en avait besoin, il avait juste à trouver un des ses amants avant d'allez dormir et cela le calmerait surment...

Il continua à observer Snape, ce qui agaça se cher professeur de potion.

Notre Severus se mit à regarder partout sauf Potter, mais il sentait celui-ci l'observer avec intensité, il se senti mal et brûlant de gêne.

- Vous.....

Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux, puis sur la joue, le cou et s'arrêta à l'épaule.

- Vous êtes bouillant! Remarqua-t-il.

- J'ai si froid. Restez près de moi!!, le suplia t'il.

Et comme pour montrer que c'était vrai, il se colla encore plus comme si c'était possible.

Snape avait basculé en arrière sous la soudaine pression de Potter et se trouvait à demi-couché sur le dos, les deux pieds toujours à terre, et Potter à moitié sur lui.

-Je... Je suis désolé. DIT-il en essayant de se relever.

- Non! J'ai besoin d'avoir chaud!

Les lèvres de notre cher Harry devenait bleu par le froid et pourtant son visage était en sueur tellement il boullait. Il n'avait pas mangé de la journée... sauf peut-être un peu de peinture, en sucant le bout de ses pinceaux comme il avait l'habitude de faire... mais la peinture à l'huile était un fabuleux poison.

- Vous n'êtes pas froid! Quelque chose ne va pas!

Il avait bien vu, Potter gelait, il devait le réchauffer et fit ce que tout bon professeur aurait fait ; Il bascula au dessus de Potter et le recouvrit complètement de son corps pour le réchauffer.

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**_Onarluca : _** Mici Ouais, on est deux à être félicité !! :P On est deux vrais maudites folles ! La suite arrive vite, plus vite que Effet de Potion mdrrr :P bizouxxxxxx

**_Fanli :_** Le cri du cœur se NOOOON !! ?? mdrrr voici la suite... et je finis juste avant **LE **moment mdrrr :P

**_Shiny-MisS :_** Mici Pourquoi finir comme ça ? Ché pas... sérieux, c toujours Caro qui décide quand le chapitre fini alors... va te plaindre à elle :P lolllll La suite aura le lemon :P a plussssssss

**_Lyls : _**Merci merci merci !!! Que d'éloge on est flatté !!! La suite promet énormément on est entrain d'écrire le chapitre 9 alors la suite devrait arrivé vite, si vous êtes gentil :P a plussssssss

**_La rodeuse :_** Salut Miss !! On est géniale ! :P Pas juste la fic mdrrrrr les Caro's pour vous servir ! a plussss

**_AlexandrA Rogue : _**lolll pas grave ! N'importe qui peut se tromper :P Mici et à bientôt !!! a plussssssss

**_Yumi : _**Voici la suite et on continue toujours !!! Les suites vont venir assez vite ! A plusss et à bientôt !!

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**Merci encore d'être la et à très bientôt !!**

**A plussssssss**

**Bizouxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**


	6. Chapitre 6

DISCLAIMER que personne ne lit anyway! Les persos de HP ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à mamzelle JKR.  
  
**Auteur :** Caroline Black et SNAPESLOVE  
  
**Rating : R**  
  
**Paring :** HP - SS donc **Slash**  
  
**Titre :** Encore une retenue!

**NdA : **Bon et bien, j'le mets un ti peu plus vite... Vive les encouragements!!! Moi et Caro on est très contente que cela vous plaises! On a tellement de plaisir à l'écrire! Mais, un ti peu plus tard, vous allez voir qu'on dévie un ti peu... mdrrrr

**Note : **J'ai corigé un peu le chapitre... en me relisant j'ai vue que c'était vraiment affreux!!! J'en aie même eu peur... lolll ok y'en a encore mais c beaucoup moins pire.

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

Harry avait le visage de Snape à 2 pouces du sien. Il aimait la sensation du corps de celui ci sur le sien et qu'une idée, dans sa tête de malade, lui vint à l'esprit pour se réchauffer...

Ses mains passèrent doucement en dessou des robes de Snape et elles se mirent à se balader partout ou elle le pouvait tandis qu'il enfonça sa tête dans le cou de cellui-ci.

Snape resta de glace, trop assomé par ce que faisait Potter. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'ôter et le laisser crever de froid!

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Mais il le savait que trop bien, il voulait juste briser le dangereux silence, arrêter la respiration chaude et lente de Potter qui agaçait son oreille.

- Je... me... réchauffe.... contre vous....

Mais ses lèvres effleurènt la peau fine du cou de Snape... et Harry aimait ça alors il continua et laissa sa bouche dériver un peu partout dans cette région.

Snape posa sa figure dans le cou de Potter, son air allait lui tenir chaud et il pourrait continuer d'apprécier ce que faisait Potter dans le sien, discrètement. Il glissa ses bras sous le dos du survivant, jusqu'aux omoplates et ne bougea plus.

Harry poussa un minime gémissement quand Snape accota son visage dans son cou. Les sens de Harry commençèremt à se réveiller un peu plus et ses mains déscendirent dans le bas du dos de son agréable professeur... Il osa même embrasser son cou qui était bien à découvert maintenant qu'il avait baisser la tête.

Un autre frisson froid le parcourut, il releva la tête pour regarder Potter droit dans les yeux, puis posa un baiser sur sa joue, puis retourna vers le cou. Il avait libèré une de ses mains pour frotter le bras de Potter, frottement qui se transforma en caresse à l'insue de Severus. Une chaleur soudaine émanait d'eux.

Harry se recula un peu(pour le peu d'espace qu'ils avaient) et regarda son professeur dans les yeux. Il le trouvait beau comme ça sans son ridicul masque de mort plaqué au visage.

Il approcha doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Snape se laissa faire, comme si plus rien n'allait le surprendre. Quand Potter reposa sa tête, ce fut lui qui alla lui voler un baiser. C'était tout naturel à présent, il partagait la peine et la souffrance de Potter, et il semblait en vouloir plus, mais que faire? Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la caressa de son pouce tandit qu'il éloignait sa bouche lentement.

Trop lentement car Harry la reprit aussitôt... et se fit une ouverture avec la langue pour glisser celle-ci dans la bouche de son 'peut-être' futur amant... Il se découvrit un peu plus l'un et l'autre sans parler et cela était génial pour Harry du moins. Se comprendre et se réchauffer le coeur d'une manière sans mot.

Snape ne savait plus pourquoi ni comment, mais il avait Potter juste en-dessous de lui et cela le rendait particulièrement tendu, mais il ne voulait pour rien, en cet instant, se retirer de là. Il alla poser ses lèvres dans le cou de Potter et y traîna un long moment, commençant à se mouvoir lentement, mais avec une certaine assurance, il respirait un peu plus longement.

Harry commença à détacher bouton par bouton(j'espère...) la robe de Snape. Il le voulait! Oh! oui! Tout n'était pas clair encore dans sa tête mais bon, la seule chose qui l'était, était le corps de son prof qui était devant lui. Ses lèvres allaient embrassé la chair qui se montra à chaque descente de la robe.

Snape, une seule envie en tête, celle de briser le silence afin de lui demander si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait, parcourait l'épaule droite de ce dernier avec ses lèvres et le bout de son nez, il aimait tellement l'ambiance, il ne voulait pas arrêter. Il entendait Potter respirer et cela l'enflâmait littérallement. Il avait envie de soupirer, de laisser sortir un signe de son appréciation mais il s'en remettait toujour à l'embrasser délicatement pour se fermer.

Harry, une seule envie en tête, celui de faire jouir Snape. Une jouissance qui croyait-il, qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Il entreprit de détacher lui même sa robe puisque son compagnon ne semblait pas disposé à le faire lui même puisqu'il était trop occupé à l'embrasser mais cela, ne le dérangeait pas le moindre du monde.

- Harry...... êtes-vous certain de....

Mais il stoppa pour l'embrasser sur la bouche alors qu'il avait entrevue sa figure non loin.

Après se baisé plus enflammé que les autres Harry murmura : - Oui... mais vous?

Harry ne prit pas le temps d'attendre sa réponse qu'il l'embrassa de nouveau en laissant ses mains ballader sur le torse de Snape.

- Montrez-moi jusqu'où vous pouvez aller...... Soupira Severus subtillement.

Il entreprit de descendre sa main chaude sur une hanche, qu'il découvrit cm par cm.

- Jusqu'ou je peux aller? Jusqu'au bout... c'est pas un problème pour moi... pour vous?

Quand Snape promena ses mains sur les hanches de Harry, il gémissa. Il ondula le bassin et se colla encore plus sur les cuisses de son professeur.

Snape gémit, oh oui Harry l'avait attisé et ce, bien comme il faut.

- J'irai où vous irez... Dit-il en finnissant sa phrase sur ses lèvres. - Je vous veux.

La dernière phrase de Snape fit un effet monstre sur notre petit Harry(devenu grand lol). Il n'avait pas assez d'une bouche et des deux mains pour faire tout ce qu'il voulait. La première trainait quelque part entre le cou de Snape et son torse tandis qu'avec ses mains il ôta définitivement sa robe(celle de Snape bien sur).

Snape avait toujours l'arrière bras de Potter dans sa main, le caressant presque amoureusement. Il n'était qu'en pantalon et se sentait quelque peu timide, mais il ne se laissait pas faire par son sentiment soudain et l'embrassa tendrement dans le creu de l'épaule en soupirant aux traitements des mains souples de Potter.

Harry renversa Snape en dessou de lui et ôta sa propre robe qui le dérangeait plus qu'autre chose. Chose faite, il regarda son amant de la tête au pied. Jamais il aurait pu s'imaginer qu'il était si beau.

- Mmmm...

Et il retourna auprès de ses lèvres.

"C'est pire qu'une drogue" pensa t'il un instant.

- P... pas si vite, vous avez tout votre temps. Dit-il pour freiner les ardeurs de Potter, il n'était pas certain que Potter était là au complet, il ne savait pas non plus si lui le désirait aussi. Il l'entoura de ses jambes et continua tout de même à l'embrasser, ça allait sûrement passer.

- Hmmf...

Et il soupira très fort, tournant sa tête sur le côté d'un coup sec, il aimait cela.

Mais Harry justement n'avait pas toute sa tête. La fièvre était toujours la et son corps était toujours empoisonné mais cela, n'avait aucun effet sur ce qu'il voulait faire. Son corps demandait du sexe et sa tête ne réagissait plus.

Harry descendit ses mains sur la ceinture du pantalon de son professeur et commença à la détacher tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Faut dire que Snape ne lui laissait pas le choix sur ça.

Il sentait les mains de Potter sur son bas-ventre, il avait l'esprit focussé là-dessus, mais il l'embrassait de plus en plus passionnément. Quand son pantalon fut déboutonné, que la ceinture vola à l'autre bout de la pièce, Snape se raidit soudainement.

- Je.... mvous... mmmmm oh oui....

Il se laissa aller encore une fois, son subconscient espèrait qu'il n'ait pas une autre crise de ... 'Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là?'

Après la ceinture, Harry déboutonna le pantalon(pourquoi pas une fermeture éclair sti?). Il mit chacune de ses mains sur les hanches de Snape et sa bouche fit une descente... le cou... et il s'arrêta quelques instant sur les mamelons qui sont devenu très dur sur les coups de langue.

Snape appréciait énormément ce qui se passait, ce que Potter lui faisait, ils dansaient presque ensemble tellement leurs mouvements se complètaient. Il senti la bouche de celui-ci commencer à descendre encore, encore et encore, il frissonnait, mais qu'était-il en train de faire pour l'amour de Merlin?!

- Mmmmmmmmmm

Harry était maintenant rendu au nombril mais il ne s'arrêta pas, pas le temps. L'objet du désir qui brûlait d'envie se trouvait quelques centimètres plus bas.

Quand il arriva à la bordure du slip noir qu'il entrevoyait, il perdit tout contrôle de lui. Il devena complètement fou.

- Harry! Arrêtez! Arrêtez s'il-vous-plaît!

Il lui releva la tête et vis son visage, comme embrumé tellement il avait l'air affamé. Il le regarda longuement dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite pour lui.

- Venez.... ' Il l'attira sur sa poitrine et le serra en l'embrassant sensuellement. Mais il vit que Potter le regardait, incompréhensif.

Harry reprit un peu des ses esprits, malgré qu'il était un peu perdu.

- Pourquoi?

Mais pourquoi il disait ça? Il ne le savait pas lui même, il espèrait que Snape le saurait.

Il bougea un peu pour se caller plus confortablement sur Snape quand il gémit. Son membre devenu rigide avec toutes ses caresses lui faisait un mal de chien... et il se remit à la recherche de son plaisir, ou il l'avait laissé avant que Snape ne le dérange.

Snape se rassit pour lui capturer la bouche avant qu'il n'aille plus loin, voilà un bon moyen de le garder occuppé ailleurs, pas qu'il était gêné de ce qu'il possédait, non, loin de là, mais ça allait vite, comme si Potter était ensorcellé, enfin c'est l'impression qu'il avait.

- Embrasse-moi encore.....

Harry plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il oublia déjà se qu'il faisait le moment d'avant et ce qu'il allait faire.

Quand elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre Harry souffla dans un murmure :

- Touche moi...

Alors Snape s'éxécuta aussitôt et posa ses mains sur le corps de Harry, une main dans le creu de la hanche et une autre à plat sur sa pointrine, puis approcha sa langue de cette même poitrine.

- Comme ça? ' Demanda-t-il pour savoir si c'était ça que Harry voulait.

Harry laissa échaper un gémissement.

- Hmmm... plus........ encore....

Oh que oui, il aimait ça mais ce n'était pas assez. Il guida les mains de Snape sur ses reins et fit descendre sa bouche sur son bas ventre.

- Oui... tu aimes... là... et là....

Et oui, il l'embrassait juteusement sur le ventre, chaque partie était touchée, il n'en manquait rien. Il remonta ses mains derrière le dos de Harry et pressa afin qu'il soit soulevé un instant puis le laissa redescendre afin de le revager d'un autre baiser langoureux.

- Hmmmmmmmm ohhh..... ne t'arrête pas....

Il en voulait... Snape ne lui donnait pas ce qu'il voulait alors il faudra qu'il aille le chercher lui même.

Ses mains glissèrent sur le pantalon que Snape porta toujours et les entrèrent en dedans... Snape gémissa contre la bouche de Harry quand une de celle ci entra sous son slip à la rencontre d'un objet tant démandé.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de gémir très fort, c'était si bon, mais il lui prit le poignet (Encore, je sais mais.... en t k lol) pour l'arrêter.

- Vous n'avez pas à.... mmmmmmm ..... je suis... ohhh

Il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer correctement, Harry se faisait de plus en plus convaincant.

- Laissez-moi... faire. Et il fit de même avec Potter, pour l'empêcher de le toucher, d'une certaine manière.

Harry glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de son professeur et les maintenaient bien en place, même qu'il fit une petite pression sur sa tête pour qu'il baissait encore....

Les dégrés de chaleur de son corps montaient en flèche et c'était encore plus inssoutenable pour lui.

- MmmmmMmmmMMmmmm

Mais les rôles, encore une fois, furent inversé. Harry n'arrivait pas à rester en place.

- Je t'en pries, laisse-moi faire..... Gémit-il tandit qu'il poussait Harry sur le dos.

Snape ne savait plus quoi faire, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et ce quelque chose, c'était lui.

- Je ne peux pas... Je... Merlin! 'Se frustra-t-il en baissant la tête en signe de honte.

Harry s'arrêta d'un coup et se laissa tomber sur les fesses, à terre à côté du sofa. Il ne dit pas un mot. Disons que les seules choses qu'il pourrait arriver à dire ne serait pas très apprécié dans le contexte actuel.

Harry ne pensa plus... il ne se sentait plus la...

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

Harry se retourna vers lui doucement. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et il n'avait aucune lueur, aucune preuve qu'il était bien la.

- Qu'avez-vous? Je ne voulais pas vous faire fâcher, j'ai quelque chose à vous avouer avant que cela n'aille trop... plus loin.

Il attendit de voir si Harry voulait savoir.

Harry sourit, cela était la seule preuve qu'il était toujours bien en vie.

- Je le sais déjà...

- Vous savez? Mais comment est-ce possible? On ne dois pas parler de la même chose à mon avis.

Il baissa la tête.

- Si, on parle de la même chose. Au début, je ne voulais pas vraiment croire que ce que vous sous entendiez à se moment la était vrai mais j'ai vite su ce soir que cela n'était pas faux.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le sofa, ce qui était bien mieux qu'assit sur un sol froid.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai honte, vraiment. Dit Severus.

Il avait vraiment honte, et aussi honte de dire qu'il avait honte! Oh Merlin que cet instant avait été incroyable, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire pour rendre Potter heureux, il se rongeait l'intérieur de s'être rendu jusque là.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Ça n'a pas d'âge, je vous assure.

Harry le regarda des les yeux et lui fit un sourire.

- La honte ne devrait pas vous appartenir à vous mais plutôt à moi mais le pire, c'est que je n'arrive pas à l'être totalement.

Il délirait un peu, il se savait plus si ses phrases restaient lucide ou pas.

- Peut-être devrions nous oublier tout ça, ce fut une grave erreur.

Il aurait été bien plus heureux d'apprendre à Potter qu'il était impuissant que celui qu'il était exempt de toute corruption, vierge autrement dit, cela était sa grande honte et sa grande peur que quelqu'un ne le decouvre, mais là, Potter savait qu'il n'avait jamais... Ni avec une femme.

- Si vous le souhaitez vraiment... je vous laisses partir. Si c'est à cause que vous avez honte que vous ne voulez plus... et bien... je n'aurai pas autre choix que de vous obligez à le faire.

Il avait dit cela en regardant toujours Snape dans les yeux, voir s'il ne voulait pas juste le leurrer. Harry était très ouvert, même que cela ne le dérange pas du tout qu'il soit vierge! Il allait lui montrer, c'est tout. Rien de dramatisant au contraire. Jouir ou faire l'amour était quelque chose que chaque être humain devait vivre et il voulait que ça soit lui qui le fasse vivre à Snape. Il s'était rendu compte que ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était beaucoup plus qu'une simple excitation.

- J'ai honte et je ne désire pas être obligé à quoi que ce soit! Je veux le faire par moi-même, sinon ce sera perdu à jamais, vous voyez. Et que je sois là, avec vous, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de fort, mais je ne peux pas appeller cela de l'amour ou de l'affection, car je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, je veux juste être avec vous, mais si vous m'obligez à faire des choses, c'est que ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Je vois.

Harry n'osa plus le regarder en face. Ils étaient deux à avoir honte mais pour deux choses totalement différente.

- Je ne vous obliges à rien. Sérieusement, croyez-vous vraiment que dans mon état actuel j'aurais pu vous retenir?

Il était frustré. Il ne voulait pas que Snape le voit comme étant quelqu'un en manque de maturité et d'égalité. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était lui et Snape couché ensemble et pas sur le sofa cette fois ci mais dans son lit. Il voulait lui faire découvrir les plaisirs corporels que lui même ne pouvait plus se passer... mais il avait échoué et tout était fini.

- Je ne pourrai pas, par contre, vous voir comme je vous ai toujours vu. Harry si tu restes avec moi, rien ne sera plus pareil, et si tu ne restes pas, la même chose arrivera. C'est toi qui prend cette décision, je ne veux aucune pitiée oh non! Pourquoi m'as tu ainsi provoqué? J'ai tellement honte.

Il alla rejoindre Harry et le serra dans ses bras, puis l'embrassa doucement.

Harry l'embrassa à son tour pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le voulait toujours.

- Je veux être toujours avec toi... J'ai honte moi aussi, je n'aurais jamais du mais pourtant... Je ne peux plus reculer même si je le voulais. Je suis vraiment désolé... je ne sais pas quoi faire mais pardonne moi...

Il était vraiment sincère, il était désolé.

- Je ne peux pas te pardonner pour ce que tu n'as pas vraiment fait, enfin, pas seul.

Il souleva Harry dans ses bras puis l'embrassa.

- Je ne reculerai pas cette fois-ci.

Harry le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Si... j'y suis pour quelque chose... Si je n'avais pas commencé... même que je ne me rappel plus vraiment comment ça c'est produit... on ne serait pas la... Si j'avais descendu pour ma retenue, vous n'aurez jamais venu ici. Alors c'est ma faute.

Il accota sa tête sur son torse. Il était bien mais toujours pas calme... il bouillait contre lui même.

- C'est ainsi, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce qui va se passer, ne vous en voulez pas pour si peu, je ne vous en veux pas. Tu n'es pas venu à cette retenue parce que ce moment devait arriver, ne questionne pas les forces du destin, dis-moi juste que tu ne prendras pas ton sac pour repartir à nouveau loin de moi.

- Je ne veux plus jamais être loin de toi. J'ai assez pris de temps à t'apprivoiser.

Il l'embrassa doucement.

- Et puis... j'enmerde le destin! Surtout avec ce qu'il a fait de moi... mais en regardant de plus près... tu es avec moi et je ne pourrai jamais demander mieux.

- Tu me dis vrai? Tu penses vraiment tes paroles?

Peut-être Harry délirait-il.

- Serre-moi....

Harry le serra très fort. Il ne voulait plus qu'il s'éloigne.

- Si je ne pensais pas mes paroles, je ne les dirais pas. La première chose que tu dois savoir c'est que je me mens pas... de toute façon, je mens tellement mal! Et puis... je...

Mais il se retient... oui... il était amoureux de Snape... il ne pouvait plus se le cacher. Il voulait passer tout le reste de son temps avec lui et toute sa vie.

Harry se leva et alla face au feu. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Il l'aimait et ceci était une vérité qui lui faisait un peu peur. Et Snape dans tout ça, que pouvait-il penser de lui? Il s'en foutait peut-être malgré ce qu'il venait de lui dire. La retenue n'aurait jamais du ce passer comme ça... il n'aurait jamais du tomber amoureux de son professeur.

- Mais tu quoi? À ce stade je crois bien que tu peux te confier à moi sans être mal à l'aise, Harry. Dit-il en s'approchant du jeune homme, essayant tant bien que mal de garder son pantalon autour de sa taille.

- Je... j'en sais rien...

Oh que oui il le savait. Il était seulement troublé... se retrouver ici, avec un homme... qu'il aime mais dont il n'en savait rien pour lui. Severus venait de le découvrir presqu'à nue(jparle pas de nue pas de vêtement la! Gang de pervers!) et il ne savait pas si c'était pour le mieux ou pas. Il ne se retourna pas vers lui à son approche.

Non, mais Snape l'entoura de ses bras et posa son menton sur son épaule.

- Dis-moi...... Lui demanda-t-il en lui embrassant le creu du cou, descendant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Harry frissona de tout son corps. Il aimait la chaleur de ses bras. Il aimait ses doux baisés qu'il lui faisait dans le cou et il adorait quand ses mains se promena sur lui comme il le faisait à l'instant même.

- Je... je... non... je ne crois pas être près à te le dire...

Il n'osa pas l'appeller Severus, il ne savait pas vraiment si son professeur allait aimer ça... malgré tout ce qui se produisait entre eux.

Snape l'embrassa de nouveau, il aimait beaucoup le toucher lentement.

- Alors garde-le pour toi, je suis patient. Ajouta-t-il en descendant ses mains un tout petit peu plus bas, sur sa croupe musclée et tendue.

- Peut-être vas-tu me le dire quand nous ferons.... ferons un peu plus connaissance...

Et il lui mordilla la nuque avant d'y laisser traîner sa langue délicatement.

- Hmmmmm ...... mmmmmm

Harry se laissa faire en laissant ses bras pendu le long de son corps pour voir jusqu'ou son professeur allait aller sans son aide.

Severus ne voulait pas perdre Harry juste à cause du fait qu'il était.. disons-le franchement, vierge. Il s'agrippa à son seul espoir de lui montrer encore fonctionnel, puis se lança à la découverte du haut du corps de son... disons-le, élève.

Il tenait Harry fermement, passant sa bouche partout dans ses épaules et son cou, ses cheveux noirs frôlant la jeune peau devant lui, encore si fraîche.

Harry sentait tout le dévouement que son professeur faisait. Ses mains ne voulaient plus rester en place et il commençèrent à grouiller... Elles prirent place sur celles de Severus.

Il rejeta la tête par derrière au contact des lèvres de Snape partout sur ses épaules. Il avait chaud et ça ne faisait que commencer.

"Il sait enfin décidé à agir" , pensa t-il à son plus grand soulagement.

"Oh Merlin, je suis damné" Pensa-t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment dans quelle direction se diriger. Oh il avait bien vu ces livres interdits sur la chose, mais en quoi cela pouvait-il bien l'aider? Ce n'étaient que des images et pas très explicite d'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas continuer ce qu'il faisait pour toujours! Il était totallement inconnu à cela et dû s'y soumettre.

- Tu me montreras, n'est-ce pas? Lui demanda-t-il en le serrant brusquement contre son corps, comme si le désir ne cessait d'augmenter en lui. Il passa ses mains à l'avant, sur la poitrine de Harry et lui embrassa l'oreille avec vivacité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais un plaisir fou s'installa à l'intérieur de lui, l'envahissant de tout côté.

- Tu es magnifique.' Dit-il avant de le serrer plus fort contre sa devanture. Il devenait très enflammé et son corps ne le cachait pas le moindrement du monde, il se colla donc un peu plus sur le fessier de Harry tout en frottant son corps doucement sur le sien. Son désir soudain le guidait malgré son ignorance.

Harry se retourna lentement vers Severus et lui donna un baiser qui dura une petite éternitée et ou il avait déversé tout l'amour qu'il avait pour son amant.

- Oui... je vais te montrer..., souffla-t'il tout bas.

Il embrassa son cou... descenda sur son torse... ou bien sur s'amusa autour de ses mamelons(messemble quon se répète? lol) Il continua à descendre vers le ventre ou il mit un plaisir à glisser sa langue à chaque endroit. Il fit un brève arrête au nombril quand il fut plus attiré vers la bosse du pantalon de Snape.

Snape le regardait descendre sans dire un mot, il attrapa un des bras de Harry et le serra doucement, il savait ce que Harry s'apprêtait à faire, il avait une certaine crainte, mais il ne voulait pas abandonner, pas rendu si loin, si près à la fois.

- ........... Il ne pu que soupirer quand il sentit quelque chose effleurer l'endroit qui le faisait souffrir le plus dès lors.

Le pantalon de Severus était déjà détaché, ce qui fit le plus grand bonheur de Harry. Il le descenda à ses pieds doucement, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur non plus, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il s'éclipse une nouvelle fois car il était sur qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Il mit ses mains sur le bord de ses hanches en faisant une petite pression. Il savait qu'elle plaisir on pouvait ressentir juste avec ça. Il leva les yeux vers Severus voir si celui-ci continuait définitivement ou voulait tout arrêter.

Snape se mordit la lèvre supérieur (oui, c'est tellement plus son genre hehehe!) et le regarda d'une façon on ne peut plus évidente, il voulait, il le voulait vraiment cette fois-ci, il allait plaire à Harry. Il mit ses mains sur celles de Harry, déjà sur ses hanches et les caressa sensuellement. (Kossé tu réponds à ça asteur?!)

Harry glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique du slip(chu écoeuré tt lmonde y met des boxer mdr) noir et le baissa jusqu'au pied ou il retrouva les pantalons. Il lui passa les jambes de chaque côté(avec son aide bien entendu) de ses vêtements et les poussa plus loin.

Il prenna tout son temps pour l'admirer comme il adorait le faire avec ses partenaires et se releva pour lui prendre la main et l'enmener vers son lit. Une fois rendu la-bas, il fit coucher Severus... lui donna un baiser langoureux et recommença son manège partout sur son corps avec la langue et ses dix doigts.

Snape le prit soudainement et l'arrêta d'un seul coup.

- N'y a-t-il pas plus? N'y a-t-il pas un étât d'extase supposément orgasmique?....

Mais il s'arrêta au beau milieu de son questionnaire pour basculer sur Harry et frotter ses hanches contre les siennes.

Harry s'écarta vivement de lui et le regarda avec un petit sourire charmeur.... et rieur! Qu'il est impatient notre p'tit Sevy!

- La patience tu connais? Et puis... tu veux un moment d'extase orgasmique?

Il le tenait de sa main pour ne pas que Severus lui re-saute dessus... Il envait envie de jouer un tout petit peu...

- La patience? Oui, décidément, je connais... Dit-il ironiquement.

Snape l'embrassa fougueusement quand il en eu l'occasion et le caressa intensivement, bien que plus rapidement qu'au début.

- Et que vas-tu faire? Demanda-t-il, finnissant sa question sur un baiser bien mouillé dans le cou de celui-ci. Il y prenait goût asser vite disons.

Que va-t'il faire? Est-ce qu'il était réellement obligé de lui dire? Non...

- Tu verras bien... dit-il sur une note qu'il faudrait se méfier... il jouait après tout. Ah oui tient une idée... Tu vas faire de moi ce que tu veux, tu me dis ce que tu veux que je te fasse et je le fais... mais! Soit bien sur d'être clair.

Mais juste avant que Severus ne puisse dire quoique se soit, Harry l'embrassa comme un fou. Il brûlait litérallement! Par en dedans, par en dehors partout ou il avait une parcelle de peau qui respirait. Mais avant tout... jouer... son plaisir après.

- Alors... 'Maître'...

Ohh... ça allait être une partie de plaisir.

- Quoi? Que tu me fasses?

Snape ne savait vraiment que penser, il devait être clair? Hmmm, voyons voir...

- Embrasses-moi. Il était un peu mal, ce n'est pas ce dont il s'attendait.

Harry voyait bien qu'il n'était pas à l'aise mais il allait continuer un peu... et si ça bloquait il bougera de lui même.

Il embrassa Severus. Tout doucement pour commencer et le rythme augmenta en même temps que son envie grandissait. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et la fit pénétrer à l'intérieur d'la bouche de SON homme.

Severus lui attrapa le popotin à deux mains et le pressa fort contre lui.

- Mmmmm Fit-il en sentant le sexe de Harry contre le sien.

Il écarta les jambes afin d'avoir accès au pantalon de Harry, qu'il commença à pousser vers le bas.(Pas facile quand t'es en-dessous, on est d'accord la-dessus!)

Harry lui écarta bien vite les mains de ses pantalons. Il ne lui avait pas demandé de les enlever non?

Il fit un signe négatif de la tête. Pas l'envie qui manque se disait-il mais il devait tenir le coup un tout petit peu encore.

- Quoi? Je n'ai pas le droit?

Et il réessaya encore une fois.

Il s'écarta de nouveau de lui et sauta en bas du lit.

- Tu veux vraiment que je l'enlève ? , dit-il avec une voix grave à faire frissonner tous ceux qui l'entendait.

- Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais le seul à être nu.

Et il le ramena violement sur le lit pour le planter directement sous lui, il n'en pouvait vraiment plus, il voulait plus peu importe ce que c'était.

- Laisse-moi te libérer de ça moi-même... Dit-il en baissant le pantalon rapidement, l'air agacé.

Harry sourit, il s'amusait comme un fou. Il laissa faire le travail complet par Severus! Il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de l'aider. Il avait bien hâte de savoir jusqu'ou il allait allez... et s'il lui demandait?

- Hum... et tu vas t'arrêter ou après ça ?

Il fit tout son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- M'arrêter? Mais non!... Dit-il avant de découvrir ce qu'il y avait dans ces pantalons, apparement, pas de sous-vêtement.

Il approcha dangereusement sa figure de la dite découverte jusqu'à en faire sentir son souffle à Harry.

Avant même que Severus ne fasse quoique se soit Harry gémit. Oh non, son plan venait de tomber à l'eau! Putain! Faut vraiment qu'il aime trop ça! Il n'avait jamais faillit avant! Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Il voulait autant Severus que ça? Oh que oui...

- Hmmm... s'il te plait...

Et le voilà maintenant qu'il suppliait, s'était pathétique venant de lui.

- S'il-te-plaît quoi? Ce n'est pas clair.... Laissa-t-il supposer, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il faisait vraiment souffrir Harry. Il alla embrasser juste à côté, à la jonction de la cuisse et du bas-ventre, il faisait très chaud maintenant pour Severus, qui se sentait excité au plus haut point.

Harry se redressa d'un coup et plaqua Severus sur le lit.

- Tu veux savoir se que je veux? Et bien je vais te le faire, ca va peut-être te donner l'idée du vrai plaisir en même temps.

Il l'embrassa sur la bouche, lui fit un sourire moqueur de son ignorance et descenda on l'attendait l'objet de ses désirs.

- Tu vas savoir c'est quoi souffrir.... murmura-t'il.

- Souffrir? Cela va me .... Tu vas me faire souffrir?

Snape ne voulait pas souffrir, non, il voulait cet étât, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry avait dit 'Tu vas savoir ce que c'est de souffrir' et il avait une petite peur face à cela.

Harry ne répondit pas à ça question, disons le 'stupide'. Mais il trouva cela quand même drôle... d'un certain sens.

Il frola sa langue sur le rebord des cuisse de Severus et il vit celui ci se cambrer. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait? Il prit tout son temps à faire le tour de son entre jambe sans toutefois toucher au plus interressant.

Les Mmmmm et les Ohhhh, se répètaient entre les lèvres de Severus qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête tellement il aimait ce que Harry lui faisait. Il voulait par contre une seule chose; Que Harry lui touche là où il ressentait un besoin intense, mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas exauser son voeu.

- Harry..... oh... oui... S'il-te-plaît.... Mmmm.

- S'il te plait ? Mon professeur de potion qui me dit s'il te plait? , dit-il en relevant le tête en lâchant tout ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Ça agacerait Snape et il le savait mais bon... il faut toujours s'amuser dans la vie, non? En plus, Severus était dans son jour de chance... Harry mourrait d'envie de se faire prendre et au plus vite, alors il niaiserait pas longtemps... promis.

- Arrêtes ça! Viens ici.. Dit-il en le remontant sur lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

Il voulait Harry, et pas seulement parce qu'il était excité, il l'aimait beaucoup, il l'aimait tout court et se sentiment exerçait une belle nuance à son envie de le découvrir physiquement.

- À toi maintenant, tu veux quoi? Demanda-t-il sans trop réfléchir, aveuglé.

Harry éclata de rire!

- Oooooooh! Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, moi!

Il l'embrassa et faisait aller sa main gauche de son torse jusqu'en dessou de la ceinture...

- Elle te fait mal, n'est-ce pas? lui demanda t'il en retirant ses lèvres des siennes. Tu veux que je t'en débarrasse?

- Oui..... Oui je souffre...... Oui fais quelque chose!!!! Il hurla presque, la main de Harry dessus ne l'aidait pas du tout, oui il avait mal, mais d'une agréable façon. - Mmmmm.... Encore, oh je..... Mais il s'arrêta net, il prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra si fort qu'il lui arracha une bourasque d'air violente.

- Harryyyyyy......!

Harry se demande pendant une fraction de seconde si Snape n'était pas devenu dingue mais l'instant de l'autre fraction de seconde, il demanda de l'air.

- Sev... tu... m'éttouffes...

Harry allait commencer à devenir bleu si le Sev en question ne le lâcha pas.

Severus le lâcha sur le coup, il n'avait pas l'intention d'éttouffer son amant, oh non, il le voulait bien en forme.

- Excuses-moi..... Comment puis-je me faire pardonner? Demanda-t-il en entrant peu à peu dans le jeu de Harry sans même le savoir.

- Tu peux te faire pardonner si tu me dis le pourquoi de cet envie de meurtre soudaine.

Harry ne rigolait pas. Il avait vraiment manquer d'air. Il s'assit sur son lit en essayant de reprendre son souffle et que son coeur reprenne un rythme normal.

- Meurtre? non...je.... Harry je ne voulais pas..... Tu sais je...

Mais il ne trouva rien d'autre que d'aller le serrer contre sa poitrine, puis il lui embrassa le cou, puis les bras, jusqu'à ce que Harry soit retourné vers lui.

- Je ne t'en veux pas... désolé... Je... j'ai juste eu peur.

Il l'embrassa d'un long baiser....

- Severus ?... dit-il d'une petite voix... C'était la première fois qu'il l'appellait par son prénom.

- Oui? Demanda-t-il tout doucement.

Harry releva la tête, le regarda dans les yeux. Il remarqua que Severus avait l'air inquiet pour lui et il s'en voulait d'avoir réagit comme ça... il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès, sans doute l'émotion... "Souvient toi Harry" Oh oui, il se souvenait de sa première fois mais la c'était différent... c'était la première fois pour Severus et il n'avait pas la même âge que lui.

- Je...

Ce qu'il voulait lui dire resta emprisonné dans sa gorge.

- Qu'y a-t-il? Insista Snape, qui ne demandait qu'à savoir ce qui n'allait pas. - Tu ne veux plus? Risqua-t-il.

- Non! Ça n'a rien à voir... oublie ça!

Il se recoucha et l'enmena avec lui dans un baisé fougueux comme deux jeunes adolescents. Il était en dessou et ça l'énervait un peu mais il allait laisser Severus se débrouiller un peu. Harry lui caressa le dos en passant par ses fesses même qu'ils les griffaient un petit peu.

Severus attrapa la lèvre inférieure de Harry avec ses dents et lui mit les bras au-dessus de la tête.

- Fais-moi oublier dans ce cas! Dit-il en frottant son bassin contre le sien, très lentement tandis qu'il s'attaquait aux mamelons de ce dernier. - Fais-moi l'amour Harry... Dit-il en soupirant bruyament.

Oh Merlin!!! Il avait rêvé de se moment! Severus lui demandait de lui faire l'amour!!! Se qui fit plaqué un sourire au Survivant en permanence.

Pendant qu'il embrassait l'homme de ses rêves, Harry se metta sur ses coudes pour pouvoir s'asseoir, ce que Snape fit en même temps. Il se baissa tout doucement. Il était temps pour Severus de connaitre une Vraie jouissance.

Tout en continuant de l'acompagner de baisé, Severus le caressait sur toute sa peau, il lui avait demandé, il l'avait vraiment fait et il était heureux de cela, il ne se sentait plus mal dorénavant, il était prêt pour Harry, prêt pour celui qui semblait l'aimer.

- Tu veux le faire ainsi? Lui demanda-t-il pour être bien certain que Harry serait confortable.

Harry le regarda.

- Tu veux me voir le faire?

Il n'avait aucune gêne face au sexe. Avec le temps et avec ses partenaires, il avait vraiment tout mais vraiment tout essayé... sauf... avec quelqu'un dont il était amoureux.

- Je n'en sais rien, je veux juste le faire de la plus belle façon, pour que ce soit parfait tu vois? Lui dit-il en affichant un air plein d'espoir.

Oui, Harry aussi voulait que tout soit parfait. C'est un moment spécial à marquer au fer blanc.

- Alors allonge toi... et goute au plaisir.

Harry allongea Snape toujours en l'embrassant comme un fou et descenda tout en douceur vers un coin de leur anatomie plutôt sensible... comparé aux autres.

Severus s'allongea, le coeur battant et les sens réveillés, il avait une boule dans la gorge comme quand on a hâte à quelque chose, mais il ressentait autre chose de plus fort encore.

- Harry.... Soupira-t-il alors qu'il s'emparait d'une des mains de Harry pour la serrer alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Un moment si doux dans son esprit qu'il crû, à cet instant, qu'il était sacré. Il ne bougea pas, enfin il essayait de ne pas sauter sur Harry et l'embrasser comme un fou, il voulait voir ce que Harry lui préparait, il voulait 'goûter au plaisir' comme l'avait si bien dit Harry en le couvrant de baiser.

Les yeux fermés, la main de Harry dans la sienne et des baisers tout partout, Severus était dans un étât second, il gémissait presque silencieusement, attendant ce plaisir tant attendu.

Harry écouta le coeur de Severus battre à un rythme endiablé. Ça lui donnait le courage et la détermination pour la fellation qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais pour le plus important, ne pas déplaire à son partenaire.

Harry détacha sa main et celle de Severus et la plaça sous sa cuisse droite pour le remonter un peu, il avait la, toute la place qu'il avait besoin.

Sa langue commença par donner des petits coups de tout côté pour enfin venir à se stabiliser au tronc du pénis qu'il encercla de moitié. De son autre main toujours libre, il lui caressa l'entre cuisse et le bas ventre, un endroit tout aussi sensible.

Severus découvrait une infîme partie de ce que composait l'acte d'amour, mais il aimait déjà cela au plus haut point. Il n'était pas certain du fait de s'il devait faire quelque chose en retour, mais il ne pouvait pas de toute façon, il était prisonnié des frissons venant de plus bas sur son corps.

- Hmmm......

Harry quant à lui, une seule chose persistait dans son esprit à chacun de ses mouvements "Que ça soit parfait" mais la perfection quand on est trop stressé d'être parfait... bon, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Il remonta sa bouche sur toute la longueur du membre déjà bien droit jusqu'au gland ou il s'y arrêta l'instant de s'imprègner du goût et il descendit de l'autre côté pour y remonter encore une fois. Sa main qui trainait sur son ventre se déplaça juqu'aux testicules histoire de les tâter un peu... "Que de jouissance" pensa-t'il avec souvenir du déjà goûté.

Il suça le bout du pénis jusqu'à se qu'il prenne une teinte rouge... et encore plus sensible qu'à l'ordinaire. Il commença de léger va et vient sur la longueur, en prennant ce qu'il était capable du membre de Severus.

Severus se cambra brusquement à la sensation. Il avait envie de hurler, de crier très fort. Il regarda Harry faire un instant et son désir attegnit son sumum, il ne savait pas comment, mais il voulait encore plus, son membre lui faisait mal tellement il était dressé.

- Hmmm..Hmmmmmmm Harry...Oh oui...

Il lui carressa les cheveux, c'était tout ce dont il était capable.

Au contacte de la main de Severus dans ses cheveux Harry se tendit. Il détestait cela mais il fera un effort pour son amour. Il reprit son rythme effrèné de son va et vient tout en y plaçant une main pour l'aider. Severus était batti comme un étalon et il fallait bien le toucher partout pour que sa jouissance soit à son maximum.

Harry pensa quelque instant à ce que ça ferait l'avoir tout en lui et en jouit presque.

Oh oui Severus était bien au sommet de ce qu'il pouvait endurer avant d'exploser, il arrêta pourtant Harry en lui posant un doigt sous le menton pour relever sa tête, puis lui sourit enfin comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

- Mon tour... Dit-il en s'asseyant délicatement, il voulait lui faire, il voulait lui donner le même plasir, sinon il se serait senti injuste.

Harry ne savait pas. Bien sur il en avait envie, même plus que tout mais il voulait réellement que Severus soit au 7ième ciel. Il ne voulait que son plaisir... le sien il pouvait bien s'en passer... du moins, il l'espèrait pouvoir... son membre lui faisait mal, il n'était quand même pas insensible à tout ce qui se produisait en ce moment.

- Non... c'est à moi de te faire plaisir Severus... Je veux te faire plaisir.

- Je ne peux en endurer plus, je ne sais pas si je tiendrai, Harry...Fais-le moi...

Il était vraiment au comble, il ne se doutait pas qu'il y avait encore meilleur que cela, il se rallongea donc à la demande de Harry.

- Fais-le moi Harry.

Harry l'embrassa tout en le carressant avidement. Il avait besoin de ses caresses, de ses baisés, de son corps, de ... de tout. Il avait besoin de lui, il avait besoin de Severus.

Leur membre entra en colision quand ils refermèrent leurs jambes l'une sur l'autre et la réalité frappa durement. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, ni l'un, ni l'autre.

- Tu n'es pas prèt Severus... murmurra-t'il à son oreille. Tu n'es pas prèt pour la pénétration. Je te sens encore trop tendu...

Il ne voulait pas que se moment la, soit le seul auquel Severus se rappellerait demain matin. Il préfèrerait attendre.

- Toi? Tu l'es?...... Demanda-t-il sur un ton très doux. Il voulait tout au moins lui donner quelque chose qu'il voulait, si lui n'était pas prêt, Harry le serait, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux Harry..... je le ferai de mon mieux... Ajouta-t-il, très convaicu. Il ne voulait rien arrêter tout de suite, il voulait continuer d'être avec Harry et de lui faire plaisir, peu importe comment.

Harry soupira. Plus que tout, il le voulait en lui, mais serait-il capable de tenir jusqu'à s'qu'il jouit? Il adorait prendre son temps jusqu'en avoir mal au rein de l'attente interminable qu'il adorait tout de même...

- Je ne voudrais pas trop t'en demander... si tu t'en crois capable Severus, jamais je ne te dirais non. Moi, je suis près. Ça ne sera pas ma première fois.

"Sauf, avec un engin comme le sien"

- J'en suis capable, je crois......mmmmm Dit-il en l'embrassant pour ne pas perdre la cadence déjà entâmée.

Il allongea tout doucement Harry sur le ventre et se mit à lècher et embrasser sa nuque, puis son dos tout entier, il le caressait sur les côtés du corps avec une lenteur interminable, mais ô combien sensuelle. Il était au-dessus de Harry et se laissa tomber doucement sur lui, son 'engin' maintenant reposant sur les fesses de Harry, qui semblait apprécier.

- Hmmmmmmmm.... Severus... s'il te plait...

Harry releva son fessier, disons le encore, royal pour s'accoter encore plus sur Severus. Il était à son excitation très élevé et il en voulait toujours plus.

Severus était une personne très sensuel et Harry découvrait ça pour la première fois et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Devait-il? Il était inconnu à cela, pas besoin de le rappeller, mais il voyait bien l'envie de Harry et il ne pouvait pas y résister, enfin pas bien longtemps.

- Ohh Harry mmmmmmmmmmmm.... râla-t-il du plus profond de sa gorge, juste avant de positionner sa verge (et le mot est faible!) à l'entrée de celui-ci.

Il saisit les mains de Harry, lui montrant que s'il voulait reculer, c'était le moment ou jamais.

Harry comprit le message 5 sur 5 mais le problème n'était pas la. Il ne voulait plus attendre mais il le voulait IMMÉDIATEMENT en lui.

- Severus... vas y... mais doucement... j'suis pas habitué à toi en moi.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de préparation, pas depuis le temps et de toute façon ce n'était pas un peu de douleur qui allait l'empêcher de jouir.

Severus arrêta de respirer, doucement, il poussait à l'intérieur, très doucement, tout en lui mordillant le bas du cou. Il lui serra les mains alors qu'il amorçait son entrée officielle, poussant un gémissement grave.

- Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

Devait-il continuer d'entrer ou s'arrêter? Harry ne semblait pas objecter, alors il risqua un peu plus, horriblement lent, pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

- Hmmmmmmm...........

Non, mais allait-il le pénétrer bientôt oui ou non? Contrairement à se qu'il croyait la douleur était à peine sentit. La jouissance l'attendait à quelques pouces près.

- Sev... entre... encore.... vas y... tu ne me feras pas mal.

Il ne se laissa pas prier, il entra, pas trop rapidement, mais à une bonne vitesse croyait-il.

- Ça va? Demanda-t-il pour s'assurer qu'il pouvait finir d'entrer les quelques centimètres restants.

Il glissa ses bras sous ceux de Harry pour se donner une bonne prise et entra avant de recevoir la réponse, puis il attendit sans bouger, que Harry se détende, car c'était trop étroit pour faire quoi que ce soit.

"Oh putain d'merde". Trop c'est comme pas assez, il en voulait toujours plus mais je crois bien que Snape n'en a pas caché plus. Il commença à bouger son bassin pour lui montrer de commencer. Il n'allait pas l'attendre toute la journée non? Oups, la nuit...pardon.

- Sev....., grogna-t'il. Vas y... maintenant... je tes dis que tu ne me faisais pas... Hmmmmmmm.....

"Je crois qu'il a comprit." fût la dernière pensée de Harry.

Il fit un premier mouvement de recul et sentit Harry se tendre agréablement, il était heureux de faire quelque chose qu'il appréciait. Il entrecroisa ses doigts entre ceux de Harry et fit un autre mouvement prudent, puis répéta lentement le processus.

- Harry....Mmmm.... Lâcha-t-il en prenant une bouffée de la bonne odeur de Harry.

- Oh ouiiii.... comme ça....

Harry appréçia se moment plus que tout autre chose. Les mouvements de bassin augmentaire autant chez lui que pour Severus... Et il espèrait justement pour lui qu'il appréçiait ceci tout autant que lui. L'élan de leur corps ainsi que leur souffle se mélangèrent et n'osait pas changer quoique ce soit, ni même changer de position pour ne pas briser leur cadence si 'parfaite'.

Severus était au septième ciel, comment ce moment pouvait-il être plus merveilleux que cela? C'était impossible, il ne pouvait exister plus intense relation que cela, il était certain d'avoir atteint le sommet, quand son coeur se mit à battre encore plus fort.. Il ressentait le plaisir dont Harry parlait à ce moment, ce qui le poussa à entâmer des mouvements un peu plus rapide. Il passa ses mains sous les bras de Harry, qui était sur le ventre, et agrippa ses épaules pour se faciliter la montée et la descente sur le corps de celui-ci.

- C'est si merveilleux, si bon Harry.... Puis il enfouit sa figure dans le cou de Harry, s'arrêtant de bouger complètement. - .....Merci.... Murmura-t-il tout bas avant de l'embrasser à cet endroit. - C'est parfait.... Vraiment parfait.....

C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé et Harry, lui, était un paradis en mouvement sous lui. Il embrassa l'épaule de Harry, puis fit un petit chemin de baiser vers son bras.

- Je..... Harry.. Mmmmm. Il ne pouvait même plus parler tellement il aimait la sensation.

Harry était lui même au paradis mais il lui manqua quelque chose... La vue de son oreillé ne l'aidait en rien pour sa jouissance. Il profita du moment que Severus avait arrêté de bouger pour le sortir de lui puis se retourna.

- Je veux te voir Severus... je veux te voir jouir.

Il s'installa sur le dos confortablement et aida son amour à se replacer en lui. La sensation était extraordiaire! Quelque chose qu'il n'oublira jamais. Et quelque chose qu'il voudrait recommencer... avec Severus bien sur!

Oh!! Comme il pouvait l'aimer en ce moment, son amour était à son maximum et il savait qu'il ne voulait que lui pour le reste de ses jours(pas juste pour le sexe, on s'en s'entend?).

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Harry voulait le regarder, le voir pendant qu'il lui faisait.... Il se pencha de façon à ce que sa poitrine soit contre la sienne, puis prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains, et débuta un lent, très lent va et vien...

- Embrasses-moi..... Gémit-il.

Harry en voulant l'embrasser lui mordit la lèvre. Dans l'état second qu'ils étaient c'est à peine s'ils en ont eu conscience. Il lui prit sa tête entre ses mains pour l'enmener encore plus près de lui et la tenir en place puis le regarda dans les yeux.

- Attends-moi, ne part pas sans moi...... souffla-t'il.

Il voulait que ce moment soit unique au monde et il le voulait pour tous les deux... La jouissance, celle de partir en même temps que l'autre. Que leurs sueurs, leurs baves, leurs corps, leurs pensées, tout! Tout part en même temps dans cette sublime extase qui les rendront au paradis.

- Tout ce que tu veux.... répondit-il en entrant à nouveau en Harry.

Mais il sentait bien que quelque chose allait se produire en lui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne penser qu'à ça, il approchait de quelque chose, oh oui! Il prit les mains de Harry et les mis de chaques côtés de la tête de celui-ci, puis ne le lâchait plus du regard tout en lui faisant l'amour.

- Mmmm!

Harry ferma les yeux une minute. Il adorait savourer la monté de plaisir s'intensifier en lui. Comme un volcan allant faire éruption dans quelques instants... Quand il ré-ouvrit les yeux c'est pour voir Severus les yeux brillants le regarder intensément, une image marquante.

Les mouvements de bassin augmentèrent de chaque côté. Harry arracha un baiser à Severus puis augmenta encore et encore la rapidité de la danse.

Ça devenait saccadé et irrégulier parce que tout deux voulaient atteindre le même objectif. Severus se cramponnait à Harry sans le lâcher des yeux, il le trouvait beau, la bouche à demie-ouverte, respirant fortement contre son corps.

- Harry......Harryyy..... Mmmmm... Harry...

Snape ne pourrait tenir bien longtemps, il le sentait. Il alla encore un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort aussi.

Harry poussa un gémissement... Oh il pouvait tenir encore longtemps mais il se tenait près au cas ou Severus n'en pourrait plus. Il l'attendrait. Il se mit à se masturber de la droite tandis que l'autre était toujours derrière la tête de Snape. Ohhhhh ouiii.... il allait pas rester longtemps. Il s'était trompé la, faut croire qu'une petite masturbation changeait le tout...

- Je... mmmmmm..... Sev... bientôt.... MmmMmmm....

Et à ces mots, Severus lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire. Il remplaça la main que Harry activait sur son membre par la sienne et le masturba tout en gémissant, c'était bientôt le moment, le moment dans lequel ils allaient partager la même passion, le même amour.

- Non.... Maintenant Harry.... maintenant... Mmmmmm. Dit-il en lui donnant de fort coup de rein. Il le regarda, lui aussi voulait le voir jouir.

Harry se cambra... il ne pouvait plus attendre lui non plus. Il caressa Severus partout ou sa main décida d'aller. Elle voulait être partout en même temps mais elle finit par arrêter quand Severus donna ses derniers coups.

Harry senta la puissance passer partout au travers la moindre parcelle de cellule vivante de son corps. Il regarda une dernière fois Severus pour lui dire que lui était déjà partie et qu'il fallait qu'il vienne immédiatement.

Quand Severus vit l'expression que Harry avait sur la figure, s'en fut asser pour lui, il s'arrêta brusquement, raidit par les spasmes qui le parcouraient, puis il exerça encore quelques coups en fixant Harry hardement tandis qu'une larme s'échappait de son œil et Severus ne lui cacha même pas.

Harry cria presque tant la jouissance était paradisial!(ché pas si ca speut... mais disont que ca me tente po de chercher). Il vit la larme couler doucement sur la joue de Severus... une larme de joie et d'extase à son meilleur. Harry avait réussi ce qu'il espèrait tant! Tout est parfait!

Harry déversa sur lui en plusieurs secoussent en regardant Severus le regarder.

Harry se releva un peu et alla l'embrasser.

Severus murmura quelque chose que lui-même n'entendit pas et embrassa Harry langoureusement, comme c'était bon.

La larme tomba sur le côté du menton de Harry. Il se retira avec peine et se laissa tomber sur Harry, mais gardant son précieux contacte visuel avec les yeux de ce dernier.

Harry redescenda peu à peu du 7ième ciel tout en continuant de caresser amoureusement Severus.

Il n'osait pas parler, il ne voulait pas gâcher un si beau moment au cas ou il ne choisirait pas les bons mots pour dire combien il aimait Severus mais, il le fit sentir au travers de son regard.

Severus lui sourit, un vrai sourire, honnête et plein de bonnes intentions, tout les mots voulaient sortir en même temps. Il sentait que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il allait soit bégayer, soit dire quelque chose d'absurde.

- Hhhmmmm.. Soupira-t-il.

Harry souria à son tour. C'était un moment magique et il comprit qu'aucun des deux ne voulaient le déranger mais chaque bonne chose à une fin malgré que celle ci pouvait bien rester encore longtemps... si tous les deux étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Severus... je...

Oh non... il était encore trop sous le choc pour dire quelque chose alors il se contenta de fermer les yeux.

- Moi aussi.... Répondit-il en le regardant intensément, allait-il lui dire sans couper cette fois-ci ou allait-il devoir attendre encore? Peut-être que Harry n'était pas prêt pour une telle chose, mais Severus, lui, sentait bien qu'il l'aimait. Un long silence vint envahir la pièce alors qu'il attendait de voir si Harry allait ouvrir les yeux, ou tout simplement s'endormir de fatigue.

Harry ouvrit légèrement les yeux et se retourna vers Severus.

- Est-ce que tu vas rester avec moi pour le reste de la nuit ?

Il était timide... et il espèrait tant qu'il reste.

- Je resterai si tel est ton désir, je veux que tu sois heureux parce que.... car je......

Et il l'embrassa, puis se coucha juste à côté de son Harry, une jambe sur les siennes, son bras autour du jeune torse et sa tête sur sa poitrine.

- Est-ce que j'ai été correct? Il se souciait un peu, se demandait si Harry avait vraiment aimé.

- Mon désir est que tu restes jusqu'à ma mort collé contre moi...

Harry se repassait la dernière phrase de Severus dans sa tête. 'Est-ce que j'ai été correct' Comment pouvait-il lui demander ça? Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie depuis des lustres et il allait lui demander s'il avait été correct? C'était presque impensable pour Harry de se poser ça.

- Tu es... je...

Mais putain qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de ne pas être capable de dire ce mot la? C'est pourtant pas difficile...

Harry se déplaça un peu pour voir Severus en face. Il prit une respiration.

- Je... t'aime...

Il l'embrassa doucement puis lui murmura :

- Je suis fou de toi.

Les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent, il avait bien entendu. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il lui transperça les yeux avec son regard en lui prenant la main.

- Je t'aime Harry.... Mon amour....

Il en était là, rien de plus, rien de moins. C'est ce qu'il ressentait vraiment et il le savait enfin, il était si heureux, il l'embrassa encore plus violement tout en l'enlâssant sensuellement.

- Oh oui j'en suis certain..... Je t'aime.

Une goutte d'eau se forma dans chaque oeil de Harry... Severus l'aimait autant qu'il pouvait l'aimer. C'était plus que merveilleux!! C'était quelque chose qu'il avait envie et qui se réalisa. Pour une fois que ça lui arrivait à lui!!

- Oh oui... je t'aime aussi et j'en suis plus que certain.

Il se calla dans ses bras et ferma les yeux.

"Il m'aime, qui aurait cru cela possible un jour? Qui le croira?" Pensa-t-il tout d'un coup.

- Fais de beaux rêves... Dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux d'une main habile.

Il resta éveillé jusqu'à ce que Harry dorme et il le regarda dormir un long moment, souriant, avant de plonger lui aussi dans un profond, mais paisible sommeil.

Harry se réveilla et se sentit différent des autres matins habituels sauf qu'il lui manquait quelque chose près de lui. Il ouvrit ses yeux pour découvrir un lit vide à part sa propre personne. Il regarda partout dans la pièce et n'y apperçu Severus nul part. Il sentit un vide profond l'envahir. Avait-il eu des remords et il était parti pour ne pas les subirs ce matin? Ou dirais-je plutôt ce midi? Il commença à avoir peur. L'avait-il laissé tombé ou l'avait-il utilisé? Non c'était pas possible, pas après cette nuit. Il a du seulement quitter pour ses cours... surement.

Et oui, il avait quitté pour ses cours, malgré lui. Il espérait que Harry trouve le mot qu'il lui avait laissé...

Mon amour, j'ai malheureusement le devoir de me séparer de toi pour la matinée, et toi tu seras en cours lorsque j'aurai terminé, mais je t'attendrai à 20:30 dans mes appartements afin que l'on puisse entâmer la.... retenue. J'ecris cela en souriant, je te regarde dormir et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je t'aime Harry...... Severus Snape.

Il avait signé en lettres attachées, ça donnait un certain style romantique qui terminait bien la lettre.

Harry avait le coeur gros quand il se leva pour allez prendre une douche... la ou il trouva le mot de Severus. Après l'avoir lu, Harry fit son plus gros sourire du siècle et sauta partout dans sa chambre pour enfin le faire dans la douche. S'il se dépêchait, il pourrait se rendre à la grande salle prendre son dîner avec les autres et il pourra l'appercevoir à la table des professeurs, ce qu'il fit justement.

Arrivé à la salle, il souriait toujours et la plupart des jeunes arrêtèrent de manger pour le regarder marcher jusqu'à sa table. Ses amis étaient content de le retrouver tandis que lui, était content de retrouver Severus qui était occupé à discuter avec Dumbledore.

Snape se figea quand il vit Harry entrer et entendit à peine ce que lui avait demandé Dumbledore.

- Qu'avez-vous dit, désolé.

Il entendit cette fois-ci, Dumbledore lui demandait où il avait été toute la nuit, car le vieux voulait une potion pour le sommeil facile.

- Je....heuuu.... Je faisais des rondes, je n'arrivais pas à dormir...

Dire ça était vraiment stupide, Dumbledore lui demanderait sûrement pourquoi il n'avait pas prit de potion lui-même.

Dumbledore aquieça et la conversation fut terminée, ainsi que le dîner, qui avait été trop court pour lui. Encore 7hrs avant de revoir son amour, c'était une torture des plus crues.

Harry avait regardé Severus tout le long du dîner même que ses amis lui demandaient qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si interressant à la table des profs.

- Ohh... bah...

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien leur dire? Que Severus était beau comme un Dieu? Qu'il se demandait combien de temps il pouvait tenir encore sans paniquer et allez lui sauter dessu?

20h30 n'arriva jamais assez tôt pour lui.

Il n'était que 17hrs, tout le monde était réuni dans la grande salle pour le repas et Severus n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry. Même quand Dumbledore lui offrit un sorbet citron pour dessert, il ne s'en rendit pas compte.

"On se revoit ce soir mon amour" Pensa-t-il en le regardant quitter, le coeur gros de cette séparation.

- Il est quel heure ?, demanda-t'il pour la 100ième fois depuis 17h30.

Il entendit le grognement d'un 20h10 venant de son ami qui était vraiment mais vraiment tanné de l'entendre demander l'heure.

Seulement 20 minutes... si j'allais tourner autour de sa classe... il me laisserait peut-être entrer. Alors il décida de partir à l'instant même et il arriva à 20h20 dans les cachots près d'une classe qu'il adorait maintenant.

Snape terminait d'écrire des notes et apperçut Harry. Aussitôt il se leva et alla le rejoindre d'un pas pressé pour enfin le serrer contre lui, sentir sa chaleur familière, goûter ses lèvres sucrées et toucher sa peau douce.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. Je ne pourrai pas tenir longtemps sans toi, si souvent.

Et il l'embrassa de nouveau, lui saisissant le derrière pour le soulever et l'asseoir sur son bureau, puis il verouilla la porte en un sort.

- Viens là mon amour....

Harry l'embrassa à son tour en lui passant les mains dans ses cheveux, qu'il lui avait manqué!!!

- Tu aurais du me réveiller avant de partir ce matin. Je me suis inquièté.

- Je m'excuse, tu as trouvé mon mot au moins?

Il colla son entre-jambe sur celui de Harry, il était excité, rien que de le regarder suffisait à le rendre fou de désir.

- Personne ne viendra ici ce soir, rien ne t'empêche de rester, veux-tu rester avec moi?

Il espérait qu'il dise oui, mais il savait aussi que quelqu'un allait s'inquièter de ne pas voir Harry pour une deuxième nuit.

Harry était fou de joie! Il lui avait demandé de rester!

- Bien sur que je reste si tel est votre désir professeur.

Il rigola, il l'embrassa et il se colla encore plus à lui. Le désir n'était pas à sens unique cette fois ci.

Snape le transporta un bout, mais ne pu s'empêcher d'arrêter en plein milieu de sa marche pour le plaquer au mur, il avait envie de Harry et c'était puissant. Il le maintenait fermement au mur tandis qu'il amorçait une série de baiser tous plus fougueux les uns que les autres. Ça allait être sauvage!

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**_Onarluca : _**Coucou!!!!!!!! Maudit jsuis contente de te voir!! Hehehe toujours contente de recevoir de tes nouvelles. Mici bcp pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite à été apprécié... nouille que je suis! Depuis quand un lemon n'est-il pas apprécié??? Mdrrrrr allez! À très bientôt!!!

**_Alexandra Rogue : _**Salut!!! Merci de faire acte de présence! Ça fait extrèmement plaisir! Et que tu aimes, ça ne le fait que d'avantage! Gros bizouxxxx et à bientôt!!

**_Shiny-misS : _**lolololllllllll Ryry yé malade dans sa tête lololollll comme tu vois, il ne faut que du sexe pour ramener un homme sur c deux pattes mdrrrr Et puis se lemon? Tu en penses quoi? Oh non... ce n'est vraiment pas le dernier... lolllllllll a plus!!!

**_Crackos : _**Et bin! Bienvenue à toi!!! En espèrant que cela te plaise toujours et que l'envie de nous lire soit toujours la! Moi, aucun problème avec ca! Lollll Mici pour ta review!! A plus!!

**_Vif d'Or :_** Et bin si j'm'attendais pas à voir ta binette ici :P lollll(faut pas trop me prendre au sérieux, on est d'accord?) Wouhou!!! Hum, ouais c chiant ce qui sait produit avec l'autre version... je rage ne t'inquiète pas mais!! Elle va revenir bientôt du moins on l'espère tous! J'aime mes fans des deux côtés la! Mdrrrr (me prend pour une _superstart_... c pas sérieux du tout ca.. ah la la!!) Ça s'en vient? C'est maintenant du passé :P Vieux couple la... mdrrr :P euh... ouais bin... Pauvre Ryry... tu vois comme ça y passe vite? Lollll Le sexe, toujours le sexe, jtel dis moi, ça domine les hommes! Bon et bien je m'écarte la... j'espère que ça t'as plus et il va y avoir un new chapitre euh.... Bin... ma essayé de poster pour me propre fic avant la... lolllllll allez je t'énerve pas plus que ça! Bizouxxxxx et à très bientôt!!!

Snapeslove va surement remettre la fic très bientôt pour ceux qui préfère cette version mais pour vous dires la date exacte, je ne le sais pas.

J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre et à très bientôt!

Ah et pour les lecteurs de Effet de Potion, désolé de vous apprendres que le chapitre n'est toujours pas pour bientôt mais n'avez crainte, ça viendra!

Gros bizouxxxxxxxxxx à toutes et tous!

A plus!


	7. Chapitre 7

DISCLAIMER que personne ne lit anyway! Les persos de HP ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à mamzelle JKR.  
  
**Auteur :** Caroline Black et SNAPESLOVE  
  
**Rating : R**  
  
**Paring :** HP - SS donc **Slash**  
  
**Titre :** Encore une retenue!

**NdA : **Et bien, j'espère que vous êtes très bien assit avec au moinsâ une bonne 20aine de minute devant vous si ce n'est pas plusâ ce chapitre fait 38 pages Words â et ça, à part les reviews et tout et tout lollllllllll Ah! Et ce chapitre comporte encoreâ LEMON!!!!! Bin oui, d'ici la fin de la fic vous allez en lire en motadine(beaucoup en bon francais) mdrrrrrrrrr

_**Bonne lecture!!! Réponses aux reviews à la fin comme d'habitude!**_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

Harry suivait le rythme autant qu'il le pouvait. Sa hâte de recommencer était bien la, ce n'était pas la le problème...

- Sev... attends... Tu es sur que t'as pas de retenu ce soir? Fait longtemps que t'en a pas eu... ohhhh... Sev.... oui continue.... non... arrête... Sev... J'me sens pas en sécurité ici... si Dumbledore décide de venir... Sev écoute moi au moins!

- La seule retenue que j'ai, c'est avec toi..... mmmmm..... Harry.....

Snape savait trop bien que personne n'allait venir dans cette classe, il en était certain, mais Harry réussit à installer le doute en lui.

- Tu veux qu'on aille là? Demanda-t-il en pointant des yeux sa porte d'entrée personnelle.

Harry regarda la porte que Severus lui montrait. Il s'en souvenait pour il y avoir été quelques jours auparavant.

- Qui a accès à tes appartements? Dumbledore j'imagine? Et si il y avait un problème avec un des Serpentards... c'est dans tes appartements qu'ils te chercheraient, non? Oh merde...

Il baissa la tête. Oh oui, il avait tellement envie de lui mais c'était de bien planifier tous les entrées et sorties... ce qui était presque qu'impossible car Snape est un professeur.

- J'ai envie de toi...

Et il l'embrassa encore et encore.

- Bien sûre que tous les gens concernés y ont accès, mais pas sans frapper et puis, personne n'est autorisé à entrer dans...................... ma chambre.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front....

- Je te veux tellement.... mmmm.... Suis-moi...

Il fit signe à Harry de le suivre.

Le sourire de Harry revient instantanément et suivit Snape.

- Hey attends moi...

Il fit une baboune adorable quand son amour se retourna vers lui. Il lui sauta dans les bras sans même que Snape ne s'en rendre compte et l'embrassa comme un fou.

Il ferma la porte puissament et se jetta sur Harry violement, il visait à peine sa bouche tellement il voulait un contact avec lui. Il lui déchira presque sa robe de ses mouvements vifs et brusques, il respirait fort et sans rythme bien précis, il le voulait, mais il le voulait vraiment, il voulait que Harry lui fasse aussi, c'était impératif pour lui.

- Ici... Pointa-t-il son lit, traînant Harry du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Harry se retrouva nu, sur le lit de Severus avec celui ci déchainé, il ne se demanda vraiment pas comment tout cela allait se terminer.

Il se retourna sur le lit et grimpa jusqu'aux oreillés ou il se laissa tomber la tête première. Il savait qu'il laissait une vue éblouissante de son postérieur à Sev.

- Tu viens me rejoindre?

Il se demanda bien ce qu'il pouvait faire... c'était quand même un peu long.

Mais Snape l'admirait, il ne pouvait décoller son regard de sur lui.

- C'est toi qui doit me rejoindre cette fois-ci mon amour.....

Et il passa au-dessus de Harry, tel un tigre en chasse et commença à embrasser son bas-ventre, il voulait lui donner la même jouissance à son tour, puis ensuite, ce serait Harry qui lui ferait l'amour, il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps.

- Tu es si doux... Lui dit-il tout en continuant son chemin vers ce qui allait, espérait-il, faire plaisir à Harry.

- Pas ma faute si j'suis doux... c'est ma peau de bébé qui veut pas partir... ohh... mmmm... oui j'me tais....mmmmmm

Harry était entrain de se faire chauffer(mdr) malgré qu'il était déjà extrèmement excité. Les mains de Severus était si douceeeee un peu comme sa peau de bébé. Il passa ses mains sur le corps de Sev, du moins se qu'il pouvait attraper. Il ne pouvait pas rien faire, c'est vraiment ce qu'il détestait le plus.

Severus ne se fit même pas attendre une minute et engloutit ce qui se trouvait devant lui avec appétit. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il se retrouverait à faire ça, il adorait ce qu'il faisait, surtout en entendant Harry gémir ses petits 'mmmm' qui le rendait complètement fou. Il caressa la poitrine de Harry tout en s'affairant à sa tâche.

"Oh putain!" Oui, Harry avait déjà senti ça auparavant mais quand tu sais que c'est la personne qui t'aime et que tu aimes, tout devient différent.

- Hmmmmmmmmm.... oh .... mmmmmmm....

Il se mordit une main pour être sur de ne pas hurler. C'était diablement excellent!

C'était parfait, enfin ce qu'il entendait lui faisait dire que ça l'était. Il s'arrêta et vint se coucher à côté de Harry, très calmement.

- Je suis prêt..... Harry... je t'aime. Déclara-t-il avant de le tirer doucement au-dessus de lui.

LE moment qu'il attendait allait se produire, il allait voir vraiment ce qu'on ressent.

Harry regarda Severus directement dans les yeux pour voir s'il y avait une faille, quelque chose qui le lui dirait le contraire, mais ni vit rien... Severus le voulait bien.

- Je ne peux pas te pénétrer comme ça... il faudrait... euh... du lubrifiant, ça serait déjà quelque chose de bon... J'ai peur de te faire mal.

C'était la première fois qu'il se souciait de se détail la. Habituellement, même si ses partenaires étaient vierge, leur faire mal ou pas, il en avait rien à foutre mais la... c'était Son Amour.

- C'est comme tu veux, mais fais vite, je ne veux pas trop attendre....

Non, car il le voulait et ce, tout de suite, il avait hâte de connaître cette sensation. La personne qu'il aimait allait lui faire voir le paradis.

- Tu es si beau... Lui dit-il en le voyant s'assoir sur le lit.

Harry fouillait dans les poches de Snape.

- Ou sont tes clés?

Il allait chercher quelque chose dans l'armoir de Severus... il avait apperçu ce qui ferait l'affaire sans aller trop loin.

Il prit sa robe et l'enfila... au cas ou.

Snape le regardait, il n'était pas certain de ce que Harry allait faire. Mais il sourit à la vue des beaus yeux de son amour.

- La retenue n'est pas encore commencée mon ange, nous avons tout ce temps-ci et celui de la retenue..... Dit-il avec un sourire des plus aguicheurs.

Harry rit.

- Ce n'est surment pas pour la retenue que je veux tes clés... donne sinon... mmmm...

Il l'embrassa.

- Tu n'auras pas ce que tu veux...

C'était joué mais bon, Severus était parfois lent à comprendre ce qui se rattachait aux sexes.

- Tient....

Puis il lui vola un autre baiser, c'est fou ce qu'il était attirant quand il faisait du chantage, Snape ne pouvait faire autrement que de plier à sa volonté.

Il attendit patienment que Harry fasse ce dont il avait à faire, comptant les secondes unes à unes.

Harry ouvrit la porte de l'armoir et après quelques minutes de recherche trouva ce qu'il voulait. Il referma l'armoir et la barra comme il faut. Quand il s'apprêta à entrer rejoindre Severus, sa cogna à la porte. Il sursauta et prit peur surtout quand il entendit :

"Severus? Vous êtes la?" Avec la voix de Dumbledore.

Il courra jusque dans la chambre de Severus.

Essouflé, il dit :

- Sev... Dumbledore... cogne...

- Non! C'est pas vrai!

Il se rhabilla à la vitesse de l'éclaire et se rendit près de sa porte.

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il qui ne peut attendre?

'Severus j'ai besoin de savoir si Harry se porte mieux et je voudrais te parler de cette potion pour le sommeil aussi...'

- Potter va bien, ne vous en souciez plus. Demain vous aurez votre potion, à l'heure du dîner.

Il était agacé, mais cru entendre Dumbledore s'éloigner.

- Il est partie ? dit Harry qui était venu rejoindre Snape dans la salle de cours.

Il n'aimait pas ça et il n'aimera jamais ça. Il était prit au piège, aucune sortie ici...

Il s'approcha de Severus et lui donna un baiser rapide... peut-être un peu trop même.

- Je crois bien.... attendons un peu et tu pourras sortir pour aller dans tes quartiers et faire ce que tu as à faire avant 20h30. Je suis désolé mon angeâ Dit-il avant de l'embrasser amoureusement, le tenant par la taille.

Il aimait sentir les hanches de Harry entre ses mains, il était sensuel tout en étant diabolique dans un certain sens.

- Ne viens pas en avance, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois mal à l'aise de devoir expliquer ce que tu fais à mon bureau plus tôt si jamais quelqu'un te voyait.

Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'entretenir quoi que ce soit d'intime avec une étudiante, alors encore moins avec UN.

Harry éclata de rire sans vraiment le vouloir.

- Severus, il est 21h05 exactement... Tu veux que je revienne demain seulement? Tu as desoin de dormir je crois...

Il l'embrassa lentement, prenant bien soin de poser ses mains dans son dos pour le serrer fort contre lui. Il l'aimait, la vie pouvait être parfois tellement belle envers lui.

- Vraiment? Déjà? Alors désolé, je dois être confus! Tu ne veux pas rester un peu? J'ai ici un bon vin que tu risques d'aimer.

Severus voulait bien rester avec lui encore, en secret. Il savait bien que s'ils tenaient le coup en tant que couple, le secret ne resterait pas un secret bien longtemps.

- Je te regarde, c'est toi qui m'a l'air bien fatigué. Dit-il en souriant.

Harry accôta sa tête contre le torse de Severus. Oui, il était vraiment fatigué mais ça vaut le coup de rester éveillé pour son amour...

- Moi, boire, tombé.

Il respirait le parfum du corps de son amant. Il sent toujours aussi bon que la dernière fois.

- Moi, tombé de toute façon.

Et il ria de fatigue toujours collé à Severus.

Severus rit aussi et l'entoura de ses bras très fort.

- Tu as envie de dormir ici? Demanda-t-il tout innocent.

Un silence se fit et il cru avoir dit une bêtise, il cru même que Harry s'était endormi un instant, mais il le sentait toujours bouger.

- Alors?

- Hmmmm...

Harry entendait la réponse, il pouvait même lui répondre... mais le doute était la. Il avait peur malgré toutes les choses qu'il avait accompli, il avait peur qu'on lui enlève Severus si on les surprenait ensemble.

- C'est dangereux... Si... si quelqu'un me voit sortir demain? Harry Potter sortir des appartements de Severus Snape un mardi matin? J'ai peur c'est tout... un trouillard, voilà celui que tu aimes, juste un trouillard.

- Celui que j'aime est loin d'être un trouillard. Dit-il en souriant de nouveau. - Il est juste dérangé par ce que les autres diraient et il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans. Celui que j'aime est si beau, en dedans comme en dehors.

- Alors, voyons-nous demain... Je préfère que tu sois confortable et que tu ais la conscience tranquille ce soir, pour bien dormir. Puis il l'embrassa tendrement.

Harry se recula un peu et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je n'est pas peur de ce que les autres diraient. Je m'en fous complètement, je suis amoureux et ça, ça me désole de ne pas pouvoir le crier partout, tout ça à cause que c'est interdit.

Il le serra très fort dans ses bras.

- Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi toi encore cette nuit? demanda-t'il avec une moue mangeable.

- Il est préférable que tu rentres, j'en ai pas envie, mais c'est mieux ainsi, je crois.

Il l'aurait gardé pour l'éternité s'il avait pu, mais se faire prendre en flagrant délit allait les séparer pour toujours, même ce vieux Dumbledore ne comprendrait pas!

- J'ai croisé Remus Lupin, il m'a dit que si je te voyais, de te dire d'aller le voir peu importe l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, il m'a parrut louche, comme s'il avait un problème.

Il le regarda un bref moment avant de regarder par la fenêtre.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller le voir.

Severus parut triste, Harry n'aimait pas ça du tout.

- Tu es sur que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il veut? Severus regarde moi!

- Je n'en sait rien je te dis, tu ne le sauras pas si tu n'y vas pas, vrai? Tu n'as qu'à revenir ensuite, mais pour ma part je serai déjà au lit, j'ai à faire avant les cours. Je t'aime.

Il colla ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ange et ferma les yeux pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

Pendant le baiser, Harry referma ses bras autour de son cou. Il ne voulait plus bouger de la, il était si bien dans ses bras, oh oui, il allait dormir avec lui ce soir.

Il se décolla lentement de ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime.

- Je te souhaites donc une très belle nuit, on se rejoint demain, 20:30.

Puis il l'embrassa une dernière fois, s'apprêtant à aller le reconduire à la porte.

- Ne te fais pas voir, mon amour.

- Non, pas demain, je reviens dormir avec toi, s'il te plait Severus, tu ne peux pas me le refuser non? Je partirai à 5 heures, promis! Tout le monde dort à cette heure la...

Harry ne voulait surtout pas dormir sans lui... maintenant qu'il connaissait la chaleur de son corps, il ne voulait pus avoir froid.

- Comme tu veux, j'avoue que cela fait bien mon bonheur à moi aussi. Va au moins rencontrer Lupin, on ne sait jamais, c'est peut-être urgent, il n'avait pas dutout l'air de quelqu'un de joyeux, je t'assures.

- Ok, j'y vais de ce pas.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois en se dirigeant vers la sortie et il ouvrit la porte.

- Ne barre pas, je reviens le plus vite possible.

-

Remus attendait Harry en faisant les cent pas de long en large de son bureau.

- Il ne viendra pas, pas ce soir, je ne peux pas garder cela pour moi, je devrais en parler à Dumbledore si Harry ne me donne pas d'explication ce soir, je n'aurai pas le choix.....

Mais on cogne à la porte.

J'espère que cela ce passera vite, je n'est pas envie de faire attendre Severus plus longtemps. Je suis trop fatigué, je veux me coucher près de lui, sentir son odeur... hmmmm...

Mais pourquoi il répond pas?

- Oh Harry! Je ne croyais pas que tu viendrais ce soir.

En effet, Lupin avait vraiment l'air bizarre.

- Alors, ça va? Les études? Les amis? Les amours? Il avait mis l'accent sur le dernier énnoncé.

Harry était ébranlé. Pourquoi Rémus était-il si nerveux?

- Ça va Professeur Lupin, je suis fatigué c'est tout... est-ce que ça peut attendre jusqu'à demain?

Harry croisa les doigts.

- Non, je dois en être certain avant de faire le moindre acte. Souvent, quand je passe par les dongeons, je sens ton odeur fraîche, je sais que tu es en retenue à ce moment. La chose est que, hier, je n'ai pas senti ton odeur fraîche à l'heure où tu es, ÉTAIS supposé resortir, t'a-t-il retenu plus longtemps?

Hier? euh...

- Euh... c'est que... hier je n'est pas fait ma retenue... euhh... je me sentais pas trop bien.

Harry reprend son souffle... C'est vrai qu'il ne se sentait pas bien hier... lui et Severus on remédié à cela dans sa chambre personnelle.

- Se passe-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir? Harry, tu peux me le dire, s'il t'as fait quoi que ce soit, j'y porterais une attention toute spéciale. Tu arrives de ses dongeons, je le sens sur toi, même que je le sens beaucoup....

Il s'approcha de Harry pour le sentir.

- Et même...................................... Ici !? Dit-il en arrivant au niveau de la bouche.

Harry s'éloigna de Rémus. Il l'aimait bien mais son odorat il le détestait. Pourquoi il fallait que Lupin sans mêle?

- Ça va je vous ai dis... Non mais...

Harry était découragé... est-ce que tout ça allait finir à cause de... LUPIN? Non.. c'est pas possible.

Harry c'était arrêté de marcher et se laissa tomber dans la chaise la plus proche

- Il ne t'as pas nuis? Dis-moi, c'est important, sinon j'irai le voir en personne!

Harry sentait le Snape à plein nez! Ce noir personnage avait donc dû le toucher! Harry ne semblait pas porter de marque de coup, Remus était soulagé de cela.

- Non! Professeur, s'il vous plait, tout est parfait! Ma vie est parfaite, je suis heureux, pouvez-vous le comprendre? Si vous dites quoique ce soit... je risque de me retrouver comme avant et je ne veux plus jamais...

Harry n'avait toujours pas retourner sa tête vers Rémus... sinon, il aurait vu l'amour qu'il porte à Severus dans ses yeux. Mais, pouvait-il comprendre cette amour?

- Tout est parfait? Pas pour moi! Vas-tu y retourner? Harry tu ne PEUX PAS y retourner, comprend donc que je SAIS! Je ne peux pas te laisser y retourner, me doutant tout à fait de ce que tu y fais, va pas trop savoir, avec ce Snape! C'est une blague? Du chantage qu'il te fait? Ou bien......

Il s'arrêta net. Le regarda. Puis ouvrit la bouche encore...

- Je vais m'assurer que tu sois ecorté à tes appartements ce soir, la porte sera surveillée par nul autre que Rusard. Tu me crois méchant? Tu te trompes, Harry, je ne fais que te protèger, mais tu ne pourras pas le comprendre tout de suite!

- Non! Tu me fous la paix un point c'est tout! C'est quoi la, tu vas te prendre pour mon père? Ou tu veux peut-être remplacer Sirius? Tu ne peux pas comprendre une fois pour toute que j'suis amoureux? C'est ça qui te dérange?

Harry c'était levé et c'était mis à gueuler contre son professeur, si aimé autrefois. Le vous avait prit le bord et c'était maintenant une conversation familière qu'ils avaient.

- Et si j'suis pas capable de le comprendre, pourquoi tu me le dis? Et puis, donnes moi dont tes informations, comme si quelque chose pouvait bien changer. J'me rends compte que tout le monde avait tord à ton sujet, t'es pas mieux qu'un autre, t'es même pire.

- Severus Snape de son nom, a 37 ans! Tu as combien? Laisse....16....17 tout au plus! J'me rappelle pas, mais bon sang Harry! Ouvre les yeux! C'est quoi ça! Severus est pas encore net, d'après moi, t'as pas à tourner autour de lui ou je.....

Encore une fois il s'arrêta.

- Je fais venir Rusard, tu vas dans ta chambre!

Harry bouilla, s'il était sur de pas aller à Azkaban il le tuerait sur le champ.

- J'ai 17 ans donc majeur alors tu vas me foutre la paix Lupin. Si c'est parce que je suis un élève et bien je quitterai l'école ce soir s'il le faut, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'être heureux parce que tu es toujours sur les principes de l'âge et parce que vous avez toujours détesté Severus!

Il avait lâché le paquet d'un coup. Il le détestait, Oh oui... à jamais.

- Tu sais.... Dit-il calmement ....Severus sera pas bien longtemps au château de toutes façons....

Il se tut un moment.

- Ne te fais pas remarquer dans les couloirs! Dit-il en se retournant.

Harry sortit sans même regarder derrière lui et claqua la porte si fort qu'il se fit mal.

Il courra jusqu'au appartement de Severus et entra. Il le chercha des yeux et fit le tour des pièces pour le retrouver endormi sur le sofa. Il s'approcha lentement et s'assit par terre en couchant sa tête sur son ventre.

- Déjà rentré? Dit-il en posant sa main au travers des cheveux de Harry.

- Alors? Qu'avait-il?

Severus se demandait, il aimait savoir tout ce qui concernait son amour.

- Harry? Ça va? Que s'est-il passé?

Harry releva la tête vers Severus... des larmes inondaient son visage.

- Il...

Harry ne voulait pas le dire... mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il se releva d'un coup et fut prit d'une passe très violente ou il aurait pu briser tout ce qui était autour de lui mais il ne toucha à rien, il n'était pas chez lui.

- Il.. le batard! Je l'aurais tué... Oh oui, je l'aurais fait si je n'avais rien eu à perdre Severus. Je l'aurais étranglé de mes propres mains et j'aurais regardé ses yeux me suplier d'arrêter, de le laisser vivre mais moi j'aurais été jusqu'au bout... et il serait mort...

Harry parla mais sans bien se rendre compte qu'il parlait plus à lui même qu'à Snape.

Snape se leva d'un bond et sans réfléchir, sorti, la mort dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas ce que Lupin lui avait fait, mais si Harry était dans un tel étât, Remus allait le payer!

- Sale chien! Sale chien! Continuait-il de crier tout en se dirigeant plus près du bureau qu'il cherchait.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et y trouva immédiatement l'homme qu'il voulait.

- Lupin sale merde à quatre pattes! C'est comme ça que tu me remercies pour les potions tue-loup? Tu fais chier conard, tu fais vraiment chier!

Harry courra derrière Severus mais incapable de l'arrêter avant. Mais quel idiot avait-il fait? Il aurait peut-être du attendre mais dans le fond... Severus c'était emporté vite aussi.

Il arriva derrière son amour et il vit qu'il tenait Lupin par le collet.

- Severus, ça vaut pas la peine, vient, s'il te plait.

Severus le lâcha, il ne voulait pas que Harry le voit dans un étât de colère.

- Va-t-on me dire ce qui s'est passé ici? Dit-il en fixant Lupin.

RL: Rien, absolument rien, j'ai juste dit à Harry la vérité!

-...... Il ne parla pas, prit Harry par la main et le conduisit de retour dans les cachots.

Arrivé de nouveau dans les appartements de Snape Harry n'osa pas faire le moindre geste de peur d'éveiller encore plus la colère de Severus.

- Tu veux que je partes ? demanda t'il d'une petite voix la tête baissé.

- Bien sûre que non.

Un long silence s'en suivit alors que Severus se demandait comment lui dire une chose importante.

- Que t'as dit Lupin? Tu sais, je ne voudrais pas te mentir.

Il lui caressa une joue, puis lui donna un petit baiser rapide sur la bouche.

Harry s'asseoit sur le matelas du lit et ferma les yeux.

- Il a commencé par vouloir me décourager... en disant que tu avais 37 ans et moi 17... puis je ne sais plus trop, j'ai fini par perdre ma patience légendaire(ce qui le fit sourire) et je les engueulé... puis il a fini par dire " Severus ne restera pas longtemps au chateau de toute facon." Qu'est-ce que ca veut dire Severus?.

Et il attendit la réponse, même s'il la redoutait un peu.

- Il a dit ça..... Je vois.... Il baissa la tête, fit un long soupir et reprit...

- Mais je vais revenir.... Ce ne sera pas si long, tu verras...

Il avait envie de pleurer, il ne voulait pas penser à ce jour qui approchait si vite maintenant.

- Je vais revenir très vite, faut pas t'inquèter.

Mais il affichait énormément d'inquiétude.

Harry se leva rapidement et alla prendre son amour dans ses bras.

- Que se passe t'il? Je veux le savoir Severus, peu importe ce que c'est! Pourquoi faut-il que tu partes? Pourquoi tu es inquiets? Severus... s'il te plait... répond moi...

Et Harry se remit à pleurer accrocher à Snape.

Snape le serra contre lui.

- Ne pleures pas, ce n'est rien de..... de terrible. J'ai une chose à faire, je t'en parlerai quand ce sera fait. Je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas t'inquiéter à mon sujet. Si je venais qu'à ne pas reven..... Tout ira bien mon amour, ne t'en fais donc pas.

Puis il le serra encore plus, sentant une chaleur l'envahir violement.

- Non tu ments!!!

Il poussa Severus de toute ses forces.

- Pourquoi tu me ments?? Je croyais que tu m'aimais? Alors tu t'en fous? Tu vas partir comme ça et moi je resterai dans l'ignorance? Et tu allais me le dire quand que tu partais au juste? Une journée avant? La journée même? Ou jamais?

Harry rageait, contre tout, contre lui même. Il lui faisait confiance mais ou était-elle sa confiance à lui?

- Arrête un peu! Dit-il pour le calmer. - Je cherchais le moyen de te le dire pour ne pas que tu t'inquiètes, mais Lupin a tout gâché!

Il s'approcha de Harry.

- Tu veux le savoir? Assieds-toi, je vais tout te dire. Je t'ai dit je t'aime parce que c'est vrai, n'en doutes jamais, jamais Harry.

Il s'installa confortablement, ça allait être long, très long, surtout pour lui faire comprendre le pourquoi de tout ça.

Harry s'asseya et accôta sa tête sur Severus, il voulait tout savoir, peu importe se que c'est, il n'aura pas le choix de toute facon.

- Oui... tout...

Et il attendit que Severus commence.

- Je suis rappellé. Je dois y aller, les autres mangemorts sont avide de savoir ce qui se passe au château, même s'il ne sont pas en activité, ils doivent se tenir au courant. Si je n'y vais pas, ils me tueront, s'il découvre mon identité, ils me tueront aussi, mais je serai prudent, c'est pourquoi je te dis que je reviendrai sans aucun doute.

Il posa pour regarder Harry.

- Mais... Voldemort est mort! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire maintenant? Severus! Si quelqu'un leur a dit pour toi? Non... tu ... tu ne peux pas....

Et les larmes coulaient encore. Il ne pourrait pas le suporter. Severus ne pouvait pas y aller, Harry ne s'en remettera jamais s'il risque de ne pas revenir.

- Je sais, mais je dois m'y rendre. Tu sais, ils ont toujours espoir de le faire revenir, peu importe la manière. Ils veulent savoir si Dumbledore s'est affaibli. Je pars demain soir, je devrais revenir deux jour après.

- Si longtemps??? Mais...

Harry se tut. Peu importe ce qu'il dirait, Severus en prendrait pas compte alors vaut mieux se taire et d'accepter.

- Bien, si c'est ça que tu veux, j'peux pas t'en empêcher... j'suis qui moi pour vouloir ça hein? personne...

Harry se retourna, il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il voulait. D'un côté, il voulait se sauver et aller pleurer seul, de l'autre, il voulait s'endormir auprès de Severus pour peut-être sa dernière nuit.

- Harry, mon amour, celui que j'aime pour vrai, comprend moi, je n'ai pas le choix, si je n'y vais pas, ils vont venir me chercher et là ce sera pire pour moi et s'ils te trouvent, tu es cuit, ensuite ils me tueront pour t'avoir caché à eux, vois-tu comme je suis coincé, je n'ai aucun choix mon ange, ne pleures pas, je t'en prie, tu rends les choses si difficiles.

Il l'embrassa dans la nuque, il voulait que Harry comprenne, pour ne pas qu'il souffre d'être si loin et peut-être détesté à cause de ça.

- Je t'aime tellement, c'est pour cela que je ne t'ai rien dit, pour te protéger et moi aussi par le fait même.

Harry renifla.

- Désolé de te rendre les choses plus difficiles. J'dois être trop stupide pour ne pas comprende que tu n'as pas le choix. Je t'aime plus que tout, tu m'as rendu une joie en moi que je croyais impossible. Je ne voulais pas dormir ce soir si je ne dormais pas près de toi. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi, ton corps contre le mien, ta chaleur qui me réchauffe, ton odeur qui m'enivre. T'es petites attentions envers moi...

Harry se laissa tomber par terre et pleura. Les larmes coulèrent sans jamais finir.

- Je t'aime tant... je suis fou, j'vais devenir fou, je sais plus. J'ai froid... tellement froid. Je sais que tu vas partir et que tu ne pourras plus me réchauffer.

Harry délira légèrement, il ne voulait tout simplement pas le perdre alors quelque fois, il se pouvait qu'il exagèrait.

- Je serez là pour te tenir dans mes bras, je reviendrai, arrête.

Il se pencha vers le sol, prit Harry par dessous les bras et le souleva avant de lui couvrir le cou de baisé puis la bouche et le reste du visage, laissant vagabonder ses mains sur son corps.

- Tu va me prendre, ce soir..... Je ne veux pas partir sans connaître ce que c'est, quand mon amant me fais l'amour.

- Severus... j'suis fatigué...

Les larmes ne diminuèrent pas, il était réellement mort de fatigue, il expèrait juste que Severus comprendrait.

- Tu vas revenir... je vais t'attendre... s'il te plait...

Les yeux de Harry se fermèrent puis il essaya de les tenir ouverte mais se fut peine perdue.

- Dors Harry, dors, je suis désolé d'exiger cela alors que tu n'es pas du tout en état. Dors mon amour, je vais veiller sur toi toute la nuit, rien ni personne ne viendra te déranger.

Severus voulait pleurer, il allait quitter son amour et il le réalisait à présent, il avait vraiment trouvé l'amour.

Il restait quelque force à Harry et il dit :

- Je t'aime Severus...

Mais se fut ses derniers puisqu'il s'endormit dans les bras de son amoureux.

Snape ne fut pas long à suivre, bientôt tout deux se retrouvèrent enlâssé comme deux pièces de casse-tête moldu, nez contre nez, mains dans les mains et jambes, et bien les jambes entremêlées. C'est une nuit paisible qui s'annoçait.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et il entendit du bruit venant de la salle de classe.

- Severus!!! Réveille toi!! Il y a du monde dans la salle de cours. Severus!!!

Il le brassa un peu plus.

- Quoi? Que.... Quoi? Où suis-je? Oh Harry, tu es là! Que se passe-t-il?

Il était sortit de son sommeil brusquement et ne saisit pas vraiment ce que Harry lui avait dit.

- Des gens dans la salle de classe? Je m'habille, reste-là.

Puis il sortit afin d'aller voir ce qui se tramait, mais c'était le matin, donc début des cours.

Harry était déboussolé et il regarda sa montre.

- Oh merde! 9h00!! Et j'suis emprisonné ici... j'peux pas sortir...

Alors Harry était résolu, sans avoir le choix. Il visita à son aise l'appartement au complet quand il s'arrêta dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Severus. Il regarda les titres un après l'autre quand un de ceux-ci attira son regard. Un livre de magie noire mais bon, il s'assit avec lui sur ses genous puis commença à le lire. Il était vraiment interressant qu'il ne s'apperçu pas du temps qui passait.

- Harry? Où es-tu? Ah tu es là! Que lis-tu?

Severus s'approcha doucement et souleva le livre que Harry tenait.

- Intéressant. J'ai 20 minutes de pause avant le prochain cours, nous devons te faire sortir d'ici, sinon les professeurs s'inquièteront.

Il lui lècha légèrement une lèvre avant de s'en emparer passionnément.

- Avant de partir, je veux te voir mon ange, je ne pars pas sans t'avoir vu.

Harry passa légèrement ses bras autour de Severus et l'embrassa passionément.

- Juste 20 minutes? Hmmm.... À quel heure tu dois partir ce soir?

- 21:45, nous n'auront pas beaucoup de temps, mais au moins nous en aurons.

Snape prit Harry dans ses bras.

- En attendant, prend cette porte, là, sous la table, elle te conduira dans une remise non loin du dortoir des Slytherins, mais au moins tu n'auras pas à expliquer pourquoi tu sors de chez moi entre deux cours.

- 1 Heure c'est mieux que rien.

Puis ses lèvres touchèrent encore aux siennes pendant quelques secondes interminable et qu'aucun des deux ne voulaient finir mais ils furent bien obligé.

- Je t'aime, on se voit ce soir.

Et Harry sortit par la trappe. Dès qu'il tourna le couloir, il voyait Dumbledore entrer dans la salle de classe de Severus. Il se dépêcha de passer tout droit pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Severus sortit dans la classe.

"Eh merde, manquait plus que lui!" Pensa-t-il.

AD: Severus, je sais pour votre sortie de ce soir et je désaprouve!

- Mais je n'ai aucun choix!

AD: Vrai, car vous ne quiterrai pas cet endroit pour aller vous faire tuer, ce qui arrivera forcément!

- J'irai un point c'est tout!

AD: Si vous y allez, vous ne revenez pas!

Severus s'assit et Dumbledore partit.

Harry n'avait pas été assez vite, il n'entendit pas la conversation que les deux hommes avaient eu mais Dumbledore le ratrapa...

- Bonjour professeur...

Il fut bien obligé de lui parler.

Snape savait qu'il courait un grand danger en y allant, mais il avait dit à Harry qu'il reviendrait, alors il allait revenir, peu importe ce que disait Dumbledore, même si c'était plus que probable.

Il se prepara un peu, replaçant sa robe comme il faut et s'assit pour les 8 dernières minutes.

Après s'être débarrassé du vieux fou, Harry courra jusqu'à son dortoir chercher ses livres pour son prochain cour... Défense contre les forces du Mal... Il faut vraiment que ça tombe sur lui?

Il n'avait pas le temps de manger un morceau et son estomac criait famine, il fallait tenir jusqu'au dîner.

Il entra dans la classe et son regard croisa celui de Lupin.

- Vous a-t-il dit? Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il vous ai caché ses activitées! Je ne veux pas que vous soyez pris au piège tout comme lui, il l'a déjà fait auparavant, et la personne en question ne peut plus s'en sortir!

Lupin ferma son clapet quand des étudiants firent leur entrée en classe.

Harry se posa une question tout le cours... et maintenant qu'il était fini, bien qu'il aille faim et qu'il veut allez dîner, il resta pour savoir.

- Qui est cette personne?

- Lucius Malfoy. Eh oui, dure à croire, mais pourtant vrai, il va en plus devoir lui faire face ce soir, alors laisse tomber Harry, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Sur ce Remus se retourna afin d'arranger quelques papiers qui traînaient sur sa table.

- Oh et, ne vous créez pas de faux espoirs, il vous entraînera, comme il l'a si bien fait avec ce pauvre Malfoy.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles... Malfoy...

- Depuis quand vous prenez en pitié Malfoy?

Quelques minutes passèrent et on entendit des mouches volées.

-... Je vois... ceux qui me font du mal vous les aimez et ceux qui m'aime vous les détestez? Alors vos conseils et vos messages en parabole gardes les pour toi.

Harry sortit du cours. Il en avait marre! Lupin le faisait chier et Severus lui cachait encore quelque chose.

Non, Lupin ne lui voulait pas de mal, mais il devait lui dire au cas où Severus recommencerait. Il voulait bien croire que Severus avait changé, mais sa conscience lui interdisait de penser une telle chose, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas que Harry souffre, encore, il ne voulait pas non plus que Severus souffre, encore lui aussi, car il savait que cet homme pouvait faire des ravages épouvantables s'il était provoqué.

Harry alla dîner bien qu'il manquait d'appétit. Il se retourna vers la table des professeurs et Severus y était, il ne lui souriait pas et retourna sa tête de zombie vers ses amis.

- Harry? Qu'est-ce que t'as? Tu vas pas bien?

- Je... j'vais à l'infirmerie, j'ai mal au coeur.

Et il sortit aussi vite qu'il put de la grande salle pour se diriger vers sa chambre, pour être seul.

Snape le vit et ne pu s'empêcher de le suivre à la trace, prétextant un travail important à terminer avant les cours de l'après-midi.

Il le coinça finallement au tournant d'un couloir normallement bondé de monde, mais là ils étaient tous dans la grande salle.

- Harry! Cria-t-il avant de le rattrapper.

Harry se retourna violament.

- Lâche moi!

Il le regarda dans les yeux et on pouvait bien discerner la colère qu'ils contenaient.

- Pourquoi tu me le cachais? Est-ce que ca va toujours être comme ça?

- Être comment? Je ne comprend pas!

Mais de quoi Harry pouvait-il bien parler?

- Harry, je ne veux rien te cacher, mais si quelque chose m'échappe, ce qui est tout à fait normal, j'en suis désolé. Je ne peux pas tout te dire sur moi en quelques jours, c'est impossible! Alors ne prend pas les nerfs si vite!

Snape était perdu, il devait savoir de quoi il parlait.

Harry se calma un peu, dans un sens c'est vrai... ils ne peuvent pas se connaitre en quelques jours.

- À propos de Malfoy sénior.

Je crois qu'il peut comprendre avec cette courte phrase.

- Oh......... ça. Toi aussi tu as un passé, tu peux comprendre que ce n'est pas amusant de s'en souvenir quand il a été douloureux. Lucius, ce fut une courte et pénible histoire, rien de bien intéressant devrais-je dire.

Il se colla à Harry.

- C'est toi que j'aime, rien ne t'arrivera, le passé ne refera pas surface, ne crain rien.

Il l'embrassa.

- S'il-te-plaît, ne sois pas fâché pour si peu, je te raconterai cette histoire, c'est une promesse.

Harry soupira, il le sait mais c'est à cause de Lupin tout ça. Il ne se serait jamais mis dans un tel état dans le cas contraire.

- Désolé... et puis moi je n'ai pas de passé. Les Dursley j'veux pas m'en rappeller tellement ça été affreux pis il y a ici, à part mes amants que j'ai eu... j'vois pas ce que je peux te cacher mais t'as 20 ans d'expérience de plus... je peux comprendre.

Harry se blotti tout contre lui.

-Tu as toujours le même effet sur moi chaque fois que tu me touches! Dit-il en souriant. - Aller, va en cours, je te retrouve bientôt, nous nous dirons au revoir et quand je reviendrai, tu sauras tout de moi, j'en fais un devoir.

Il le serra une dernière fois avant de le laisser pour qu'il parte.

- Je t'aime Harry, à ce soir.

- Je t'aime aussi...

Et il le regarda partir. Merlin qu'il l'aimait! Il s'adossa au mur et il attendit le début des cours. Juste le fait de penser à Severus le rendait différent. Il attendit patiemment 20h30.

-

Et 20:30 arriva!(lol) Severus attendait Harry assit sur son sofa, il s'était habillé tout de noir (quelle surprise) mais avait choisit de beaux vêtements de sorciers qui lui allaient à ravire le coeur des plus insensibles.

- Oh tu es là! Dit-il en lui sautant presque au cou comme un gamin de 12 ans.

Il suçottait déjà le cou de Harry lorsqu'il s'arrêta.

- Tu vas me manquer, Harry. Dit-il tristement

Harry leva les yeux lentement vers Severus.

- 2 jours seulement hein? Pas plus Severus... c'est déjà cruel.

Harry le prit fort contre lui. Il sentait bon et il était tellement séduisant!! Ça le rendait fou! Il l'embrassa partout ou il le pouvait et laissa ballader ses mains sur son corps.

- Mmmmmm Harry...... Oh oui, touches-moi.... tu me rends fou, raide dingue, je pense toujours au jour où tu vas me faire... Il fut coupé par un baiser.

-........Mmmmm..... L'amour.... le vrai..... J'en perds mes sens, je ne pourai pas cesser de penser à toi...

Puis il le plaqua au mur pour lui donner le plus merveilleux baiser qu'il pu.

Harry lui rendit au centuple. Il le voulait encore et encore en lui. Si Severus n'insisterait pas pour se faire faire l'amour, il aurait pu en profiter malgré que...

Harry se baissa pour défaire le pantalon de Severus... il avait le temps après tout.

- Oh Harry.........

Snape ne savait plus s'il devait, il ne restait que 40 minutes et ce ne serait pas comme il pensait, mais la dernière fois fut non pas courte, mais pas trop longue non plus, peut-être était-ce le moment après-tout. Il ne savait pas s'il allait le revoir un jour, alors il se donna entièrement à Harry.

- Mmmmmm Tu me rends fou!!!!!

- Severus... il ne se passera pas se que tu crois. Dit Harry en remontant vers Snape. J'ai envie de te prendre oui mais ce sera pour passer la nuit avec toi. C'est spécial une première fois et je n'est pas le goût que ça soit gâché et fait vite.

Harry croisa les doigts, "Severus s'il te plait, comprends moi". Harry se colla sur Severus en se demandant ce que celui ci allait lui répondre toujours en espèrant qu'il ne lui en veut pas.

- D'accord, embrasses-moi au moins, que j'ai le vague souvenir de ton odeur sur mes lèvres (ouff, chu poétik !) lorsque je serai loin de toi.

Il se pencha un peu pour rejoindre la bouche de son aimé et ferma les yeux à son chaud contacte.

- Je reviendrai vite, promis. Dit-il en le fixant amoureusement.

- Tu as dit 2 jours Severus... promet le moi.

Harry colla ses lèvres sur les siennes et commença à l'embrasser pendant des centaines de seconde. Ils reculèrent un peu essouflé.

- Je t'aime, peu importe ce qui va se passer Severus, je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu l'oublis.

- Je ne l'oublierai pas, tu n'as rien à craindre, 2 jours, pas plus....

Severus était très inquièt, et Dumbledore qui l'empêcherait de revenir à Poudlard si jamais il ôsait se rendre là-bas. Il était en pleine confusion.

- Il est bientôt temps, aller, va rejoindre tes amis, penses à moi.... Puis il l'embrassa une dernière fois.

- Tu n'as pas promis Severus!

Harry resta la, sans bouger, la tête basse. Croyez vous qu'il serait capable d'être avec ses amis en sachant qu'il est en danger? Et surtout ne sachant pas s'il allait revenir? Tout ce qui était important maintenant pour Harry était Severus alors tout ce qu'il allait lui demander, il le ferait.

- Je te le promet mon amour, je reviendrai vite.

Severus avait peur, mais le fait de regarder Harry lui donnait une force, une force nouvelle générée par son amour.

- Va maintenant, je te retrouves ici bientôt.

Et il lui donna un autre baisé, un baisé d'adieu, mais temporaire espérait-il.

Harry ne lâcha pas ses lèvres et il le tenait fort dans ses bras.

- Je serai faible sans toi alors revient moi vite.

Harry prit le livre qu'il lisait le matin même.

- Je peux te l'emprunter jusqu'à ton retour? Au moins, je ne perdrai pas la tête en lisant.

- Bien sûre, prend tout ce que tu veux pour ne pas sembler seul, mais fais vite, il ne me reste que 3 minutes et je devrai partir.

Snape fouilla dans sa poche et mis l'objet trouvé dans la main de Harry puis lui referma les doigts.

- Tu ouvriras ta main une fois dans ton lit, au revoir.

Harry sauta au cou de Severus une dernière fois et l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime... dit-il d'une petite voix.

Il partit en direction de la classe pour ensuite partir vers sa chambre personnelle.

º-º

Snape se rendit avec peine à sa première heure de réunion.

- Bonsoir.

Puis il s'assit et attendit qu'on l'interpelle.

º-º

Harry arriva de peine et misère à sa chambre tandis que ses larmes avaient coulés tout le long de chemin. Il ne voulait voir personne c'est pourquoi il avait choisi sa pièce à lui.

Il se coucha sur le lit en continuant de pleurer quand il se rendit conte que son poing était toujours aussi bien fermé. Il s'asseoit et ouvra doucement ses doigts. Il découvrir un jonc d'Or blanc puis une petite carte bleue. Il l'ouvrit et ce qu'il lisa le laissa sans geste.

º-º

Un des hommes devant lui s'avança.

- Nous le savons Severus, nous savons que tu t'allies à l'ennemie et que tu songes à changer de camps! Vous devrez payer de.....

- De ta MORT! Le coupa un autre homme, qui s'avança encore plus près de Severus, enlevant son capuchon noir, Lucius.

- C'est faux. Dit Severus.

- La ferme!

º-º

Harry se mit à trembler. Il avait peur mais en même temps il était heureux. Il passa le jonc à son doigt et lisa la carte à haute voix.

- Harry, mon amour, mon ange. Je ne reviendrai pas, c'est presque sur alors je veux que tu gardes se jonc comme une demande en mariage, comme si nous allons nous marier.

Harry s'arrêta, il pleurait tellement qu'il ne pouvait lire la fin pour le moment.

º-º

Lucius le frappa si fort que Severus cru en être assomé.

- Tu nous as trahis! Cria un autre au loin - Qu'il paie de sa vie, maintenant! Dit un autre.

- Voilà, ça vient... Dit Lucius en sortant sa baguette.

- Non, Lucius...

- La ferme! Puis il le frappa encore.

º-º

Harry fini par se calmer un peu et reprit le bout de papier.

- L'amour que je porte pour toi est si forte que je comprends maintenant pourquoi je n'ai jamais aimé auparavant, je me gardais que pour toi. Je t'aime et j'espère que tu ne douteras jamais de mon amour pour toi. Severus.

Les larmes se mirent à couler de plus belle et on cogna à la porte mais Harry n'y réponda pas. Personne n'était suposé savoir qu'il était la.

º-º

- Severus, tu meurs, mais tu pourras vivre à une seule condition... Dit Lucius.

- Et laquelle?

- Tu nous livre Harry Potter! On sait qu'il est bien protègé, mais avec toi qui a la confiance de Dumbledore, tu peux nous l'amener.

Severus se mit à penser. S'il disait non, il mourrait, s'il disait oui, il allait devoir trouver un moyen de s'en sortir vivant avec Harry, mais au moins il aurait le temps de le revoir et de l'avertir, mais ce serait le trahir en même temps.

- Jamais! Dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

- Tu en es certain?

- Oui, tuez-moi.

º-º

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry ne bougea pas.

HG : Harry ? Oh Merlin! Harry!!

Hermione coura jusqu'à Harry qui était innondé de larme suivi de Ron qui n'était pas loin derrière entrain de refermer la porte avec la carte des maraudeurs à la main.

HG : Harry! Regardes-moi! Parles-moi! Fesses-moi! mais fait quelque chose je t'en pris!

Harry leva son visage vers son amie et lui sauta dans les bras pour continuer de pleurer.

º-º

- Non, tu ne vas pas mourrir, mais je vais plutôt t'enfermer pour toujours dans cette boîte faite à ta grandeur, oui c'est ça, c'est le cercueuil que tu vois là. Lança Lucius.

- Faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne me faite pas faire votre sale boulot! Et il se mérita un autre coup de poing au visage.

- Sale merde! Cria Lucius.

"Harry, Pardonne-moi de t'avoir menti."Pensa Severus, une larme à l'œil.

º-º

Harry n'arrivait plus à rien. Même qu'il n'avait plus une larme maintenant que son corps était désèché. Il se coucha dans son lit et prit son oreillé dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre lui.

Quant à Hermione et Ron, il lisait une petite carte bleue laissé trainé sur le couvre pied.

RW : Harry, on est la... pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit?

Ron et Mione comprenaient. Harry était leur ami et jamais il allait le juger... même si c'était Snape.

º-º

"Oh mais oui!" pensa Severus. "Si je me concentre un peu, il pourra recevoir mon message."

"Harry.... Harry averti Dumbl...."

- Non mais sale traitre! On fait de la télépathie maintenant? Dit Lucius en le frappant.

º-º

Harry se releva d'un trait dans son lit se qui fit sursauter ses amis.

- Il faut prévenir Dumbledore.

Harry se mit sur ses pieds et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il put vers le bureau de Dumbledore suivi toujours de ses fidèles amis.

Arrivé à la statuette, elle s'ouvrit devant lui car Lupin en descendait suivi de Dumbledore lui même.

- Mais Harry! Qu'y a-t-il? Pourquoi êtes-vous tous ici si tard? N'avez-vous pas du sommeil à rattraper?

Lupin continua sa route on ne sait où et Dumbledore se pencha vers Harry.

- C'est Severus? Demanda le vieil homme en regardant Lupin s'éloigner.

- Oui, il va mal Professeur... il m'a appellé, dans ma tête... il voulait que je vous avertisse, mais ça coupé, je ne sais pas pourquoi! Mais j'ai apperçue Lucius Malfoy...

Ils retèrent quelques intants en silence quand Harry reprit la parole.

- Pourquoi Lupin fait cette tête? C'est à cause de moi?

- Bon, retourne à ta chambre, je ferai ce qu'il faut faire. Oui, c'est à cause de toi, il m'a tout dit, il ne fait pas confiance à Severus. (Ça vire en roman policier, check bin ça!)

Dumbledore retourna dans son bureau et se mit à se concentrer...

"Lucius, faite votre devoir, rien ne viendra vous en empêcher, j'ai les choses en main" Lui envoya-t-il.

º-º

Harry n'était toujours pas rassuré et il se retourna vers ses amis.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide... il... il faut le sauver, pour moi s'il te plait.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent.

HG : Vient Harry, il faut te reposer.

RW : Oui, t'as besoin de repos.

Harry ne comprenait pas, il avait pas envie d'allez dormir! Il voulait retrouver Severus! Son amour!

º-º

Lupin, qui était maintenant dans son bureau, se demandait pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il règlerait le cas de Severus, il n'avait pas prit cette 'union' illégale. Comme il savait que Snape allait là-bas, cela lui donnait la raison parfaite de sa mort, même s'il était supposé le sauver.

Lupin fit demi-tour et se rendit chez Harry.

º-º

Harry était assit dans son sofa... ou lui et Severus avait pour la première fois partagé leur moment intime. Il regarda le feu hypnoptisé comme s'il voulait appercevoir la réponse à ses questions.

HG : Tu veux du thé Harry?

Il secoua la tête, il ne voulait que la paix, mais ses amis ne le quittaient pas sur l'ordre de Dumbledore...

On cogna à la porte et Ron ouvra sur le professeur Lupin.

- SORTEZ! J'ai à faire avec Harry! (Non, gang de pervers!) C'est Dumbledore qui m'envoie.

Ils sortirent, croyant ce que Lupin avait dit.

- C'est pas net tout ça Harry! Dumbledore qui.... et ensuite tes amis, TES PROPRES AMIS refusent de t'aider, ya quelque chose qui cloche! Parle lui en pensée, même s'il ne te répond pas, il t'entendra. Dumbledore n'est pas celui qu'on croit je pense.

- M... mais..!!! Comment? Comment je fais pour lui parler?

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! C'est Lupin qui venait l'aider après tout ce qu'il avait puis lui faire!

-Tu te concentre sur lui, tu ressens ce que tu ressentais quand tu..... étais avec lui et tu envoies ton message, il l'interceptera.

Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu entourloupé Ron et Hermione?

- Aller, fais-le, il est peut-être déjà trop tard.

Harry ferma les yeux et tenna entre ses deux doigts le jonc qu'il lui avait offert. Il se concentra sur son corps, puis l'odeur arriva... ses muscles se formèrent puis sa voix se fit entendre. Harry avait refait Severus en lui.

"Sev, écoute moi, Dumbledore est manigancé avec Lucius et on même réussi à embarquer mes amis. Ou es-tu, je vais te chercher."

Harry continua de penser très fort à Severus quand il entendit.

AD : Lupin! Ouvrez cette porte immédiatement!

Harry se retourna brusquement vers Lupin et ouvrit grand les yeux. Il parla tout bas à Lupin..

- Retenez les, dites n'importe quoi mais qu'ils n'entrent pas!

Harry se précipita vers la cheminée ou un feu brulait. Il lança un sort de froid pour que la chaleur disparaisse et entra dans la cheminée. Il prononça un autre sort et une petite entrée s'ouvrit.

Il se dépêcha ensuite de trouver la carte des maraudeurs, personne ne doit savoir ou ils allaient et comment y allez.

º-º

Severus était violement battu, il souffrait énormément et il n'en pouvait vraiment plus, il était presque sur le point de se laisser mourrir.

"Harry........... Dans la forêt.... La... grosse roche.... près.....de...."

- Sale chien, je t'ai dit que je pouvais intercepter tes pensées!

Severus savait bien que Harry n'allait pas le trouver, il se demandait même pourquoi il lui avait parlé.

º-º

Pendant ce temps, Harry entraina Lupin dans le tunel, prennant bien soin d'oter le sort de froid et bien refermer la porte derrière et jeter un nouveau sort.

Quand il vient pour continuer à marcher vers Rémus, la pensée de Severus arriva dans son cerveau ce qui lui fit reculer de quelques pas et s'applatit sur le mur. Lupin vint le voir.

- Prof...professeur Lupin... ou se trouve la grosse roche dans la forêt interdite?

Harry savait que dans le temps des maraudeurs, ils avaient été souvent dans la forêt sans permission... Rémus devait se souvenir de quelques endroits, du moins Harry l'espèrait de tout son coeur.

- La grosse roche? Mais comment sais-tu à propos de celle-ci? Aller, suis-moi.

Et il l'amena dans la forêt, marchant dans des endroits très sombres.

- Severus t'as parlé, n'est-ce pas?

Il le regarda un bref instant avant de s'arrêter.

- C'est ici, qu'y a-t-il?

- Severus m'a dit que c'était à la grosse roche. Je ne sais pas quoi!! Il a juste dit la grosse roche....

Harry paniqua, il était tout près de Severus, il devait faire quelque chose... c'était son amour... et sa vie.

- Il doit bien y avoir un passage, une trappe... PUTAIN DE BORDEL!

Harry se concentra de nouveau pour pouvoir refaire de la télépathie avec Severus.

"Severus, je suis à la pierre... ou se trouve l'entrer????"

Harry désespérait.

º-º

"Ne viens pas! Surtout ne viens pas, ils te tueront aussi..... SEVERUS SALE TRAITRE, À QUI PARLES-TU?! RÉPOND! TU EN VEUX ENCORE? TRÈS BIEN' PRENDS ÇA!..... Harry.... mghhf.... Sauve-toi..."

Lucius aussi était dans sa tête.

º-º

RL:- On entre par là, c'est bien caché, mais c'est facile d'accès.

- Il... il va le tuer....

Harry était comme paralysé au dernier message que Severus lui avait fait parvenir.

- Professeur... je ne vous obliges pas à venir, je sais que vous le détester alors j'irai seul, si je ne reviens pas, au moins je serai avec lui.

- Heu, je ne le déteste pas, c'est lui qui n'a pas l'air de m'aimer. Aller, va, ce n'est pas une place pour moi et puis de toute façon je ne ferais que nuire.

º-º

"Ne viens pas mon amo..... Ne viens pas!"

Severus pleurait, il avait très mal et il ne voulait pas que Harry risque sa vie pour lui. Il pleurait tellement qu'il en perdit presque la voix, il était si épuisé, il se sentait partir doucement.

º-º

Harry lui sourit.

- Professeur... si je reviens avec Severus... dites à Dumbledore de bien se cacher car il ne sera plus vivant bien longtemps.

Et sur ça, il entra sous la roche. "Je m'en viens, attends-moi..." Il entendait des bruits très près de lui. "Ils sont combien? dit le moi..."

Harry arriva près de la pièce, la porte était entre-ouvert et ne voyait qu'un mangemort seulement mais il attendait la réponse de Severus.

º-º

"4...... 4....... NE VIENS PAS JE T'EN SUPPLIE!" Pleura-t-il de toutes ses larmes, il avait honte de pleurer devant eux, mais il pensait d'abord et avant tout à son ange, là dehors, qui risquait la mort à cause de lui."Je te déteste Harry, je ne t'aime pas, rien de cela n'est vrai!" dit-il pour le faire changer d'avis. Mais il pensait au jonc, et à la note, mais au moins il avait essayé.

º-º

"Je n'en crois pas un mot et tu le sais.... DIS-MOI ILS SONT COMBIEN MAINTENANT!!!!"

Harry était en colère maintenant et le feu brulait dans ses yeux. Severus n'avait pas le choix de le lui dire, sinon, il entrerait sans le savoir et il improviserait.

"J'entre alors si tu ne veux pas me répondre."

º-º

"NOOOOOOONNNNN!!!!! Ils sont 4." Il n'eut pas le choix, de toutes façon Harry allait venir, il connaissait la détermination de Harry et surtout sa tête de mûle.

LM:- C'est quoi ce bordel? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? On veut pas mourrir? Ça va arriver, que tu le veuilles ou non et je ne suis même pas désolé!

º-º

Bon, Harry était maintenant fixé, 4 dont un qu'il voyait. Il poussa discrètement la porte mais arrêta dès qu'elle fit du bruit et arrêta de respirer du même coup mais l'air de rien, les mangemorts ne l'entendirent pas, surement à cause qu'ils sont trop occupé par battre son amour...

Harry cogna à la porte et se cacha sur le côté dans l'ombre ou personne ne pouvait le voir, il ne pouvait pas en battre 4 en même temps, il fallait en éliminer 2 maintenant.. avant qu'il se soit trop tard.

Lucius se dirigea vers la porte et en sorti, prenant soin de faire signe aux trois autres de surveiller Snape. (Comme si yallait se sauver LOL!)

- Qui est là? QUI EST LÀ?

Harry referma la porte d'un geste vif et resta dans le noir. Il était maintenant seul avec Malfoy sénior.

- Dit donc, tu n'aurais pas pris du poids depuis la dernière fois?

Il lança le sort de stupéfixe et Lucius le pris en pleine tête. Harry était fier! Avoir Lucius Malfoy pour la première fois, mais maintenant, il restait trois bozo l'autre côter avec Severus.

Harry s'approcha de la porte une deuxième fois et toqua encore. Peut-être serait-il assez stupide pour venir voir... En espèrant qu'il s'inquiète pour Malfoy.

Et justement, un des trois se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Lucius alors qu'une tâche importante l'attendait assise sur une chaise de bois brisé, attaché trop serré et en pleurs.

- Lucius, viens nous .......

Mais il fut tût et un autre alla voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de cette porte.

- Que faites-vous derriè.......

Et un seul restait dans la pièce avec Severus, il ne sortit pas.

- Hmmm, notre vieil ami Potter est ici, il viendra donc te rejoindre dans la mort! Quelle belle surprise n'est-ce pas?

- Laissez-le, il est.....

- Il est ce que je veux!

- Vous croyez?

Harry donna un bon coup de pied dans les parties intimes d'un des mangemorts tandis qu'un coup de poing arriva dans l'estomac de l'autre. Il reprit sa baguette et stupéfixa celui près de Severus. Les deux autres se relevèrent et avançèrent vers Harry.

- Quoi? Vous en voulez peut-être encore? Un bizou avant de dormir aussi?

Severus ne voyait pas grand chose à cause du foulard qu'il avait dans la figure. Il entendit tout de même Harry dans la pièce.

- Harry? Harry où es-tu? Oh j'ai si mal..... Harry tu es là?

Il était un peu confus et ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- Le jonc! Mets-le! Tu verras, METS-LE!

Pourquoi Severus délirait comme ça? Je comprends un peu, la douleur doit être atroce.

Harry se débrassa rapidement des deux derniers mangemort et coura jusqu'à Severus ou il le détacha et lui ôta le foulard des yeux. Il était plein de sang et Harry ne put s'empêcher de le bercer.

- Le jonc? Pourquoi tu me parles du jonc? Je l'ai déjà au... Oh non!!!! Le jonc!!

Harry regarda son doigt vide. Ce n'est pas possible!

- Le jonc, Severus, je ... je ... l'avais au doigt, oh non qu'est-ce que j'ai fais...

Harry se mit donc à pleurer en tennant son amour proche de son coeur.

- Ce n'est rien, il roule seul, il reviendra. Tu as du le perdre lors de ta bataille, c'est lui qui t'a donné ta force, celle du dernier instant je parle, tu sais pourquoi?

Severus se demandait si Harry avait une idée, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pensé à ça, donc il était prêt à lui dire, ce qui le ferait sûrement sourire.

- Tu m'a sauvé. Dit-il avant de fermer les yeux et de se blôtir contre Harry.

- Non, je ne tes pas sauvé, dit-il entre deux larmes. Je nous ai sauvé. Sans toi, je n'étais plus rien.

Il embrasse Severus tout doucement, il ne voulait pas lui causer plus de blessure.

- Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi... explique moi.

Il lui caressa les cheveux lentement.

- Parce qu'il est sensé être activé par l'amour, celui que quelqu'un ressent (Fleur bleue, mais bon!), ma sois-disante 'mère' me l'avait laissé paraît-il, jamais il ne m'a aidé tu vois.

Il se serra encore plus dans les bras de Harry, ses yeux devenant moins rouges et sa tête lui faisant moins mal.

- Ce qui fonctionne pour moi, c'est toi, juste de te toucher me guérit de tout maux, même de la solitude, que je connaîs par coeur.

- Tu ne vivras plus jamais de solitude, tu vivras toujours avec moi.

Le jonc, comme l'avait dit Severus un peu plus haut, arriva en roulant tout près de Harry, il avait retrouvé son propriétaire. Harry le ramassa et le remis à son doigt. Il passa sa main sur le visage de Severus et déjà, il était beaucoup moins chaud. Sa guérison se passa asser rapidement.

- Je t'aime mon amour.

- Je t'aime aussi..... et........ merci.

Il avait une preuve irréprochable de l'amour de Harry, il avait risqué sa propre vie pour le sauver, lui.

- Et pour la note, j'attends ta réponse mon ange.....

Il le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit.

- Mais ne me répond pas maintenant, dis-le moi ce soir.... Dit-il en finnissant sa phrase sur ses lèvres.

Harry gouta ses lèvres encore et encore. Une fois fini, il osa parler du vrai problème.

- Il y a juste une chose... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Il ne savait pas s'il devait parler de Dumbledore à Severus.

- Nous allons avertir Dumbledore, nous n'avons pas le choix, il m'avait pourtant prévenu! Je suis le pire des idiots de ce monde! Ensuite on va chez moi, j'ai besoin de me laver et de manger et ensuite je veux être tout à toi, dans tes bras, je veux passer une belle nuit de sommeil contre toi.

Il ignorait tout, il voulait juste être avec celui qu'il aimait, c'est tout.

Harry baissa les yeux. Severus avait toujours une confiance aveugle envers Dumbledore...

- On ne peut pas Severus... Il... euh...

Comment lui dire que le cher directeur voulait sa mort?

- Dumbledore.... était contre toi... Je... merde! Lupin pourra mieux t'expliquer que moi mais Dumbledore voulait ta mort.

La fin de la phrase fini en murmure à peine audible. Et la rage pris de plus belle en Harry, il voulait tuer ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde, l'amour, son amour, sa vie.

- Il a fait ce dont j'attendais de lui, c'était son devoir, sinon il ouvrait toute grande les porte du château à ces mangemorts vicieux. Tu ne comprends peut-être pas maintenant, ni Lupin d'ailleur, mais tu verras une fois que nous seront rentré, tout va s'arranger, aller viens.... AÏE!... Severus avait un peu mal, mais rien de bien sérieux, il voulait s'attirer l'attention de Harry pour rire.

- Oui, je comprends pourquoi mais... il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça à moi.

Harry se taisa, Severus comprendrait de toute manière. Il l'aida à se relever et alla vers la sortie, en passant près de Lucius, Harry lui lança le pire coup de pied sur la tête qu'il n'est jamais donné.

- Ça t'apprendra à être ce que tu es. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier mais je le deviendrai s'il le faut.

Et il continua son chemin sans regarder le regard que Severus lui lançait en ce moment.

Severus eut peur des paroles de Harry, il ne l'avait jamais vu de cette façon, si amoureux qu'il était prêt à tuer pour préserver celui qu'il aime, il le voyait dans ses yeux.

- Ne dis pas de telles choses mon amour, laisse-le mourrir seul, ce sera déjà une bonne leçon.

Puis ils se rendirent aux appartement de Severus, il voulait manger d'abord, il était affamé, puis il se laverait avant d'aller rencontrer Dumbledore. Ensuite, une nuit d'amour et de pur bonheur l'attendait dans les bras de son bien aimé.

Severus venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain et Harry se rendit compte qu'il en avait besoin aussi. Il se déshabilla rapidement et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain tout doucement. Il s'y glissa délicatement et ouvrit le rideau pour observer Severus nu, sous la douche. Qu'il était beau! Harry ne put s'empêcher de baver. Il entra complètement son corps et prit par derrière Severus qui sursauta.

- Je pus.

Fut la seule chose que Harry dit tout en souriant.

- Alors tu as besoin d'un coup de savon... Dit-il en se retournant pour lui passer ses mains savoneuses sur le corps. Il se lâssa vite et bientôt entreprit de l'embrasser fougueusement, faisant glisser ses mains douces sur le dos de Harry.

- Je t'aime tellement.

Les baisés n'arrêtaient plus. Leurs mains parcouraient leurs corps avide de caresse. Mais, Harry coupa cela... en prennant la bouteille de shampoing et en vidant une petite quantité sur les cheveux de Severus et les siens.

Harry s'amusa à frotter ses cheveux tout en dansant et tournant sur lui même. Il avait l'air d'un vrai fou!

- Arrête ou je vais me casser une côte en riant de toi!

Il riait, enfin ses larmes étaient complètement disparues. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra en silence.

- Je t'aime, jamais je ne me séparerai de toi, je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime!

Puis il l'embrassa silencieusement, tout doucement et ferma les robinets.

- J'irai voir Dumbledore demain matin, viens avec moi.

Severus l'emena dans son lit et se colla à lui pour se réconforter. Qu'il était bien, là, contre sa raison de vivre.

- Il.... il le sait déjà pour nous deux....

Et il l'embrassa encore tout en se demandant comment Severus pouvait bien prendre la force qu'il avait en ce moment avec tout ce qui c'était passé, lui il en était fatigué.

Il le caressa partout finissant par ses fesses.

- J'aime tes fesses... elle son douce, j'suis jaloux...

Et Harry lui fit la baboune.

- Tu les a toutes à toi! De quoi t'es jaloux? Dit-il en riant de bon coeur. - Oh, il s'en remettra ce vieux fou! Il n'y a rien à son épreuve, vraiment!

Puis Severus roula au-dessus de Harry pour mieux saisir sa bouche et pouvoir le caresser partout.

- Je suis heureux d'être de nouveau avec toi.

- Moi ssi....

Il faisait son bébé. Il voulait que Severus le protège. Il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui, il l'avait presque perdu et il en était encore sous le choc.

- Tu sais que tu es la personne la plus précieuse dans ma vie? Tu es la seule et la dernière personne à avoir droit à mon coeur.

Harry était sérieux et regarda Severus dans le blanc des yeux.

- Tu veux passer le reste de ta vie avec moi?

Il n'avait trouvé d'autres mots, mais ce qu'il lui demandait voulait dire bien plus, il ne trouvait juste pas les bons mots. Il le fixa, les yeux brillants et pleins d'espoir.

- Oui, oui passer le reste de ma vie avec toi et Oui pour ta demande même si j'aurais préféré que tu me le dises toi même mais bon, faut croire qu'il faut que je prenne se qu'on me donne... dit-il sur un ton faussement vexé.

Il sourit et embrassa de nouveau Severus.

- Très bien.... Dit-il avant de l'embrasser, puis il se releva la tête pour le regarder avec toute la passion qu'il avait pour lui.

- Veux-tu.... Veux-tu m'épouser?

Il se sentait bizarre en demandant cela, un nouveau sentiment encore plus fort l'envahit dès lors, il voulait Harry, il avait besoin de lui.

Harry fixa Severus. Il voulait être sur pour lui mais il ne pouvait pas douter de son amour pour lui, maintenant et à jamais, tout sera clair.

- Oui... mais... Seras-tu près à m'endurer toute ta vie?

Et Harry lui fit une face d'ange.

- Oui! Harry tu as dis oui!

Severus était tellement heureux, il ne ressentait que de l'amour pur envers Harry et souhaitait le partager toute sa vie avec lui.

- Je ne t'endurerai pas toute ma vie, je vais plutôt t'aimer toute ma vie.

Et il s'approcha afin de lui donner un doux baiser témoin de sa joie.

Harry répondit avec tout son amour à se baisé. Après, ils restèrent enlacé l'un à l'autre pour savourer leur union futur et à leur 'couple' maintenant bien ancré au sol. C'était le plus beau début que l'on pouvait avoir, et ils le savaient et allaient tout faire pour que tout reste parfait.

- J'espère que tu aimes faire la vaiselle, je déteste ça!

Et Harry éclata de rire! Le silence, il n'en voulait pas trop.

- J'ai une baguette, ne l'oublie pas! Dit-il en refermant ses jambes sur celles de Harry. - Tu sais, je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant. Dit-il en passant doucement sa main droite sur la hanche de Harry, puis l'embrassa très évidement, il savait ce qui allait suivre maintenant ou plus tard, il était prêt.

- Je n'ai même pas peur... Ajouta-il en lui caressant le visage.

- Tu es sur que tu vas bien? Tu semble un peu chaud.

Harry lui passa la main sur son visage.

- Mouin, pas trop pire... Mais je veux être sur que tout va bien! Ne me regarde pas comme ça! J'dois avoir un esprit trop maternel.

Et il éclata de rire une autre fois.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

Et il continua à le lui dire tout en lui donnant des baisés partout ou il était possible dans donner.

Severus ricana quand Harry embrassa le devant de son épaule, c'était un endroit très chatouilleux pour lui.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime, il n'y a pas de mots pour expliquer ce que je ressens. Dit-il tout en l'enrobant de tout son corps, puis il mit la couverture par-dessus eux.

- Il fais noir.... Mais où es-tu donc? Dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

- Ah, ici! Fini-t-il en embrassant sa poitrine.

- Hmmmmm... Sev... ne joue pas avec moi... hmmmmmmm..... pas comme ça... HmmMMMAaAHH!! Non!!!

Et Harry se mit à rire! Il était chatouilleux partout et Severus venait de le découvrir. Il réussi à prendre le controle quelques secondes et se mit sur Severus, les deux jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches.

- Tu ne peux plus bouger maintenant! AH!

Mais il était tellement légé que Snape pouvait le lever d'une seule main, mais ça, ça n'avait aucune importance. Il s'amusait et c'était ça le but.

- En effet, je suis prisonnier. Fit-il en souriant dans le noir, glissant, à l'inçue de Harry sa main vers une de ses cuisses.

Il la pressa subitement à répétition, il savait bien qu'il allait rire.

- Laisse-moi revenir où j'étais ou je ne m'arrête pas! Dit-il de peine tellement il riait de Harry.

Harry se débatta tellement comme un diable qu'il tomba en bas du lit.

- Outch... mes fesses... T'es planché sont pas confortable pour les atterissages forcés.

Il remonta sur le lit en marchant à 4 pattes comme un tigre près de sa proie.

- Tu vas régrèter d'avoir fait mal à mon postérieur royal...

Et Harry lui sauta dessu pour trouver le point faible de Severus, celui qui allait le faire rire.

Quand Severus sentit le creux de son genou droit chatouillé, il ne pu rien faire d'autre que de rouler à droite et à gauche pour se défaire de l'emprise de son prédateur insistant.

- D'accord, D'ACCORD! Cria-t-il en riant bruyament.

Quand Harry le regarda un instant, il lui envoya un baiser avec sa bouche et lui sourit, puis le tira par les épaules pour l'amener près de lui encore.

- J'ai de la chance de t'avoir avec moi. Chuchota-t-il avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil et de l'embrasser encore..

- J'ai tout autant de chance de t'avoir... Sans toi, qui serais-je maintenant?

Harry se blotti dans les bras de Severus. Il était tellement bien. Il sentait que son amour le protègeait et il n'avait plus peur.

Ses doigts glissèrent doucement sur le corps de Severus... Il commença au côte et descenda vers les hanches, puis le bassin et s'arrêtèrent aux fesse et remonta tout aussi doucement. C'est une partie ou Harry était extrèmement sensible et il aimait voir le visage de Severus quand il le faisait. Celui ce fermait les yeux et Harry devenait fou!

Severus remonta ses mains aussi, lâchant un petit gémissement à peine audible alors qu'il soulevait Harry avec son bassin, lui faisant sentir toute l'envie qui émanait de lui.

- Mon amour..... Soupira-t-il.

Harry lui embrassa le cou, puis descendit aux mamelons auxquels il joua avec plaisir. Sa langue prit la place et il fit le tour des abdominaux prenant bien soin de les découper un après l'autre. Il descenda toujours et ses mains se plaça sur ses hanches.

- Tu me rends fou, murmura Harry.

Il ferma les yeux, ce qu'il venait d'entendre l'avait rendu heureux et en même temps très excité.

- Je suis tiens, fais ce que tu veux, mais ne me fais pas mal.... Dit-il en lui répétant son clin d'oeil, après avoir ouvert les yeux pour le contempler, il était toujours dans sa période taquine, mais il voulait plus que tout que son amour partage son envie.

Severus posa ses mains de chaque côté de Harry et se releva le bas du corps à nouveau tout en lui mordillant le côté du cou.

- Mmmm Harry........

Il respirait l'odeur de son amour comme si c'était son oxygène.

Harry lui mordilla le lobe d'oreille et lui donna de petit bizou dans le cou.

- T'en as envie? Tu sais, j'suis pas pressé... Je t'aime et je veux que tout soit parfait dans le meilleur moment possible.

Il se releva, donc s'assit sur Severus et le regarda tout en lui caressant le torse.

- Oui, j'en meurs d'envie..... N'est-ce pas parfait? Je viens de te demander de devenir ma moitié, d'être mon mari, mon époux, pour moi c'est important.

Il continua de le fixer, il avait l'impression que Harry voulait attendre encore.

- Si tu crois que ce n'est pas un bon moment, je n'irai pas contre toi, tu le sais.

Puis il se releva pour lui faire face et le prit dans ses bras pour poser son oreille sur l'épaule de Harry, exposant ainsi ses cheveux aux yeux de celui-ci. Il l'aimait et allait attendre le temps qu'il faudrait.

- Je... nah c'est stupide, oublie ça.

Il caressa les cheveux de Severus et pris une bouffée de son odeur pour s'ennivrer. "Ouais, un verre. Nah oublie ça aussi, t'es avec l'amour de ta vie la!" Et il abandonna sa pensée pour serrer encore plus fort Severus dans ses bras. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde.

- Tu quoi? Non, c'est pas stupide, dis-le moi mon ange.

Il savait maintenant que Harry voulait attendre, c'est ce qu'il en avait conclut et cela ne le dérangeait pas, il était si bien de toutes façons.

- Ça ne fait rien Harry, passons la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je t'aime.

Harry était une sorte de protection contre l'obscurité de la nuit et il se sentait protègé dans un sens, sa petite lumière à lui.

- Je... c'est stupide je te dis... c'est... c'est moi qui a peur...

Harry se sentait plus que stupide mais les bras de Severus lui faisant changer d'avis malgré le doute qui s'installait en lui. C'est pas lui qui allait être déviergé pourtant, pourquoi il avait si peur? Il le savait dans le fond, mais demain il règlera tout ça et il se le promit.

Il se retourna vers Severus et l'embrassa encore et encore jusqu'à plus d'air.

Severus laissa descendre une larme le long de sa joue tout en l'embrassant avec passion.

- Peur..... Mais de quoi?.... Reussit-il à dire entre deux baisers.

Il se demandait bien ce que Harry voulait lui cacher, mais en même temps, il voulait lui laisser le choix de lui dire ou non.

- Pas de moi j'espère...

Il posa ses lèvres une dernière fois sur les siennes avant d'attendre la réponse de celui-ci.

Harry se décolla de Severus pour se coucher sur le dos.

- Non, je n'ai pas peur de toi... je t'aime trop et l'amour n'est pas suposé apporter ce genre de peur. Non, c'est que... disons que c'est personel... Je... je vais règlé ça demain. Je vais allez lui parler et tout sera correct après. C'est juste ma putain de conscience qui me laisse pas tranquille...

Et Harry regarda dans le vide, comme il s'en voulait! Mais tout ça ne regardait pas Severus.

- Si tel est ton désir, je n'en demanderai pas plus, tant que tu es bien avec toi-même, le reste ira bien. Dit-il en se tournant sur le côté pour se coller sur Harry.

Il prit la couverture et recouvra Harry, puis posa sa main sur la poitrine de ce dernier.

- Dors bien dans ce cas. Demain, il nous sera difficile de se rencontrer, j'ai retenue avant l'heure prévue pour la tienne et retenue après.

Harry caressa la main de Severus.

- Tu ne veux pas que j'aille avec toi voir le directeur demain matin?

Messemble qu'il lui avait demandé. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer. Le sommeil était le bienvenue.

Severus enveloppa les lèvres de Harry une autre fois puis se colla bien contre lui, il avait besoin de dormir, il allait s'endormir avec l'odeur de celui qu'il aimait.

Il se réveilla quelques fois dans la nuit pour s'assurer que Harry dormait toujours, il se souciait de son confort.

Harry se réveilla. Il faisait encore nuit dehors mais il venait de faire encore le même cauchemard. Il réussi à se lever sans réveiller Severus et alla se faire du thé, ça l'aidera à se rendormir.

Quand le thé fut prèt, il alla s'asseoir sur le sofa et pris un magazine sur la table en se demandant ce que pouvait bien lire Severus.

Il commençait à faire froid et Severus cherchait désespèrement les couvertures, mais ne les trouva pas, ce qui le fit se réveiller. Il ne trouva pas Harry, il se demanda s'il avait rêvé un instant puis sortit complètement de sa transe somnolente pour vraiment réaliser que Harry n'était plus avec lui, plus dans ses bras.

- Harry? Chuchota-t-il, mais pas de réponse.

- Harry? Dit-il un peu plus fort.

Harry se leva lentement en entendant prononcer son nom par Severus. Quand il entra dans la chambre, c'est pour y trouver un Severus échevellé un peu perdu.

- Oui?

Harry parla tout bas. Peut-être pour ne pas réveiller les morts.

Severus eu un soucis en moins en le revoyant, oui, il était bel et bien là.

- J'ai cru que.... Je me suis réveillé sans toi, j'ai eu la frousse, excuses-moi... Dit-il en se sentant très stupide.

Puis il fit un sourire à Harry pour lui dire que tout allait bien.

- Retourne près du feu si tu ne peux pas dormir, on gèle ici.

Harry sourit et retourna dans le lit.

- Tu devrais allumer un feu dans la cheminée de la chambre, ça réchaufferait et... je pourrais me coller à toi pour encore plus te réchauffer.

Et il l'embrassa doucement pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas prèt de partir. Il avait entendu dans le son de sa voix qu'il croyait peut-être que Harry allait partir loin de lui.

- J'arrivais pas à me rendormir, encore un cauchemar... J'me suis fait du thé, j'vais mieux maintenant.

Et il sourit encore pour lui dire que maintenant il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

- Tu as raison, j'attise un feu à l'instant! Dit-il en souriant d'un air moqueur.

Il alla donc faire, puis revint en courant les bras croisés en sautant sur le lit.

- J'ai dû oublier de chauffer, désolé.

Severus se colla à Harry, l'enlâssa bien et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de celui-ci.

- Rendors-toi sinon tu sera exténué demain matin, quand nous iront voir Dumbledore.

Harry joua dans les cheveux de Severus. Il réfléchissa trop qu'il en était incapable de dormir. Dans une semaine sera les vacances de Noel et il ne savait pas ou il irait ou s'il resterait ici mais une chose est sur, il espèrait que Severus veulent les passer avec lui mais... est-ce que Severus allait dans sa famille? Il ne le voyait jamais durant les fêtes qu'il a passé au chateau alors c'est sur qu'il devait bien les passer à quelque part. Il n'a peut-être pas le gout de les passer avec Harry non plus... mais qu'est-ce que je dis la! Ils s'aiment! Bien sûr qu'ils veulent être ensemble! Le contraire serait stupide!

- Severus? murmura-t'il doucement au cas ou il dormirait.

Severus ne dormait pas, il aimait trop sentir Harry contre lui et ne voulait pas arrêter, quand Harry l'interpela, ce fut comme une douce mélodie, il avait dit son nom et c'était la première fois que Severus l'avait bien écouté le dire.

- Oui, Harry? Demanda-t-il en remontant sa main jusqu'à l'épaule de son amour.

Oufff, il ne dormait pas mais comment aborder le sujet maintenant? Il avait le gout de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'il devait absolument être avec lui pour Noel mais bon, il ne pouvait pas l'obliger malheureusement pour lui. Il voulait vraiment être avec, il espèrait au plus profond de lui, de ne pas être séparé.

- Je... je pensais à Noel... On part en vacance dans moins d'une semaine et je... je voulais savoir ce que tu allais faire...

Mais sa dernière phrase se dit avec le coeur serré. Il redoutait un peu sa réponse. S'il ne pouvait pas être avec Severus, que fera-t'il? Il ne voulait pas allez chez les Weasley's... Il verra bien de toute façon.

- Tout les noëls, je me retire au fin fond de l'Écosse, dans une vallée inconnue, j'ai besoin de cet instant pour me remettre en question...

Mais il vit l'expression de Harry.

- Mais je veux bien rester pour toi, je ne pourrai pas partir sans toi de toutes façons.

Puis il réfléchit un instant.

- Tu pourrais venir avec moi, à moins que l'idée d'un tel voyage, d'une occasion de vacances amoureuses te déplaise. Nous trouverons le moyen d'éviter que tes tantes et oncles ne s'en mêle quand ils ne te verront pas.

Il le regarda, il s'attendait à ce que Harry ne veuille pas quitter le château, au cas où.

Harry regarda ailleurs. Il ne savait pas trop. C'était le temps on son Severus prenait justement le temps de réfléchir et ne voulait pas lui gâcher se moment.

- Pour mon oncle et ma tante, ils ne s'attendent pas à me voir car ils ne veulent jamais me voir pendant les fêtes... déjà qu'il faut qu'ils m'endurent durant l'été...

Il s'arrêta un moment avant de continuer.

- Je ne veux pas gâcher tes vacances... je resterai au château, c'est tout. 3 semaines de séparation n'a jamais tuer personne non?

Mais Harry n'en était pas sur lui même. 3 semaines c'est épouvantable mais, il le fera pour son amour même s'il ne s'en croit pas capable. Une larme glissa doucement sur sa joue et la chassa discrètement en espèrant que Severus n'est rien remarqué.

- Je vais rester avec toi puisque tu tiens tant à ne pas venir me 'déranger là-bas'! Dit-il en lui souriant pleinement.

Il reposa sa tête sur Harry.

- C'est ainsi, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

- Non, j'aimerais y aller, mais... tu y vas pour te changer les idées, pas pour avoir un stupide gosse sur le dos pendant 3 semaines! Si tu savais c'est quoi rester au château... je le déteste pendant les fêtes, c'est horrible d'être ici durant tout ce temps...

C'était vrai, il détestait vraiment rester ici durant le long congé. C'était encore le temps de se saouler seul et déprimer, il l'avait fait tellement de fois.

- Stupide gosse? Harry, je ne te considère pas comme un gosse, tu es mon amour, tu comptes pour moi, tu vaux plus que ma propre vie à mes yeux, je t'ai demandé de devenir une partie de moi, alors ne dis jamais ça. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi, tu sais c'est triste en Écosse quand on est seul.

Il leva la tête pour le fixer, se rassurant que Harry avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Mouie... partout c'est triste être seul, surtout quand l'amour de notre vie qui est loin de soi.

Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime et je te suivrai partout ou tu iras, même si c'est pour te jeter en bas d'un pont. Sans toi, je suis perdu et maintenant je ne le sais que trop bien.

Harry se calla dans les bras de Severus et ferma les yeux, en espèrant que le sommeil vienne le chercher car il savait que Severus allait l'enmener avec lui. Il ne s'inquiètait plus.

- Je préfère cela, au moins tu ne seras pas livré à toi-même, seul, il y a encore du danger qui règne, j'aime mieux t'avoir près de moi, jamais je ne te laisserai je te le jure.

Puis il serra Harry un peu avant de lui baiser le cou.

- Bonne.... Bon restant de nuit! Ajouta-t-il en riant faiblement, puis il soupira de bien-être avant de retrouver à peine le sommeil.

Harry se réveilla encore en sursautant. Il avait entendu du bruit. Il se retourna pour voir que Severus était déjà levé car il n'était plus dans le lit alors il se leva pour aller mettre son nez dans le salon.

- Severus?

"Il est quel heure la?" Harry était toujours aussi fatigué, il devait être encore très tôt, le soleil perçait à peine à l'horizon.

"Il est six heures" Lui répondit-il en pensée, car il avait perçu celle-ci.

- Il est six heures.

- Tu sais il reste une semaine, si j'étais toi je préparerais un plan, Il rit un peu, et mes bagages! Ajouta-til en lui lançant un regard des plus séducteurs tout en étant dans un humeur de jeu.

Harry, qui était toujours nu, rougit légèrement aux regards que Severus lui lançaient.

- Un plan?

Il était encore dans le confort de son sommeil et il réussissait à peine à se souvenir pourquoi il ne dormait plus!

- Hmmm....... douche.... réveillez moi...

Et il sourit en marchant jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Severus ne pu résister à l'appel du son de la douche, il savait bien trop ce qu'il allait y trouver et de ce fait se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Harry était bien derrière le rideau, donc il laissa tomber ses vêtements sur le sol et doucement, entra et se colla à Harry sous l'eau brûlante.

- Hmmm... Sev...

Harry savait ce que Severus avait comme idée derrière la tête mais il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant. Harry devait d'abord parler à quelqu'un puis de toute façon, ils devaient se rendre dans le bureau du directeur.

- ... on a pas le temps...

Et il sentit Severus lui donner des baisés partout dans son cou, comme il aimait ça!!

- ...Mais oui, on a encore 17 minutes... Il rit ....Et puis, tu es pris au piège!

Ses mains descendirent sur les hanches glissantes de Harry et sa bouche traçait un chemin de baisers depuis sa nuque jusqu'au bas du dos.

- Mais .......Tu as raison... Dit-il en se décollant de Harry ....On a pas le temps.

- Mouie... un peu... Sev!!! Continue encore! J'n'en ai b'soin...

Harry sourit et se recula pour se coller sur Severus.

- Maintenant... c'est toi qui est au piège... donne moi encore des bizous.

Harry parlait en bébé, il voulait que Severus soit au petit soin avec lui.

Severus passa ses mains sur la poitrine de Harry, puis descendit encore sa bouche en de longs baisers sensuels. Il était arrivé au niveau de la croupe de son maintenant promis, quand ses mains descendirent aussi...

- Ah, on a du temps tout à coup? Ironisa-t-il.

Puis il embrassa une fesse, puis l'autre, étant maintenant à genoux derrière Harry.

Harry écarta ses jambes pour laisser les mains de Severus se ballader.

- Toujours le temps... 15 minutes c'est en masse le temps...

Harry glissa sa main droite vers son sexe qui commença à gonfler à son touché. Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que le sexe est ce qu'il y a de meilleur sur terre?

Severus recouvrit la main de Harry avec la sienne, et son autre main se laissait aller en avant, en arrière, puis encore en avant.

- Hmmm...

Lentement, il entra un doigt en Harry pendant que son autre bras entourait ce dernier.

- 13 minutes.

Un autre doigt vint rejoindre le premier.

- Ouff... hmmmm...

Mais Harry voulait plus que de simple doigt.

- Prends moi.

Oh oui qu'il le voulait. Il voulait encore sentir Severus en lui, c'était trop bon.

- Tout de suite.... Dit-il en se relevant lentement, puis il mit Harry face collée contre mur et saisit son membre avec sa main droite tandis que sa gauche parcourait la poitrine de son jeune amant.

- Oh oui, comme ça... Dit-il en remontant les mains de Harry sur le mur jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient au-dessus de sa tête, puis, tout en lui tenant les mains, s'introduit avec délicatesse mais non sans un puissant gémissement.

Harry gémit, non, il cria de plaisir. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour dans la douche, c'est assez spécial.

Il commença des vas et vient assez rapidement pour mettre Severus dans la danse. Son souffle devena plus saccadé et son coeur batta de plus en plus rapidement. Il se pencha encore un peu pour avoir plus d'appuie au mur glissant et laissa Severus continuer.

Severus s'activait sur le membre de Harry avec tout son savoir (hehehe) tandis qu'il faisait l'amour avec son amour, lui, Harry, qui avait accepté de devenir son mari....

- Je t'aime tellement... Soupira-t-il.

Et il accelera un peu son rythme, signe qu'il approchait de son extase, fallait pas lui en vouloir pour cela... (mdr)

- Ohhh Harry... Mmmm HARRY!

C'était plus fort que lui, il l'aimait trop et ne pouvait résister à sa beauté.

Harry poussa plusieurs plaintes tandis que Severus alla de plus en plus vite. Quand il vit son amour pousser son râle de soulagement Harry en fit pareil.

Ses jambes devena molle et il s'accota la tête première sur le mur de la douche, Severus collé dans son dos. C'était si bon être prèt de lui que Harry voulait que le temps s'arrête mais malheureusement, le devoir les appella.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t'il d'une voix douce, une marque encore flagrante de son plaisir.

- Je t'aime aussi, oh oui Harry.

Il le serra très fort puis se décolla.

- Il est plus que temps, en se dépêchant, nous n'auront que 2 minutes de retard!

Mais il avait peine à laisser les lèvres de son amant, tout en l'embrassant, il se rhabillait.

- Aller, maintenant nous devont nous y rendre. Dit-il sur un dernier baiser.

- Je suis presque prèt.

Harry se pencha pour attacher ses souliers. Quand il se releva, il se regarda dans le miroir... il avait changé en tellement peu de temps que ça le surprennait. Il mit son alliance au doigt, arrangea sa robe du mieux qu'il put et sortit rejoindre Severus dans le salon.

- Je suis ok... allons y le plus tôt que tout soit fini.

Severus regarda Harry avec tout l'amour possible, puis passa un anneau identique à celui qu'il avait donné à Harry. Il cogna à la porte.

- Entrez! Fit la voix rauque de Dumbledore au travers la porte.

Il entra, suivit de Harry. Il s'assit devant le bureau de l'homme et attendait qu'il parle le premier, puis regarda Harry.

Harry n'osa pas s'asseoir au cas ou Dumbledore le ferait sortir pour parler à Severus et même encore! Voulait-il s'assoir face au meurtrier, celui qui a presque voulu tuer son mari? Il avait toujours cette haine en lui mais n'en laissait rien parraître, Severus pourrait la discerner beaucoup trop rapidement. Alors resta debout, même après le geste de Dumbledore lui faisait pour prendre place.

- Je préfère rester debout, merci.

Sa voix était un peu dur mais il ne le regretta pas même si Severus lui lança un de ses regards.

AD - J'imagine que vous êtes ici pour parler de 'l'incident'? Mais pourquoi Harry est-il ici? A-t-il quelque chose à voir avec tout ça?

- Règlons le premier sujet voulez-vous! Lança Severus pour remettre un peu d'ordre.

"Innocent, il fait vraiment son innocent. J'aimerais lui mettre mon poing grrrr..." Harry crispa ses poings dans les poches de sa robe pour ne rien laisser parraître. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume mais la rage lui fit oublier sa douleur. Il respirait un peu fort et pour se calmer, il regarda Severus. Merlin qu'il l'aimait!

AD - Bien, je vous avais pourtant averti Severus pour hier soir. Si vous y allez, que vous en reviendrez pas.

- Mais j'en suis revenu et tout cela grâce à Harry et Lupin.

Et il remarqua L'ERREUR! Il l'avait appellé Harry devant Dumbledore!

- Ils méritent une récompense non? Dit-il pour changer le flot de pensées qui régnait.

AD - Et comment Harry est-il arrivé à vous? Expliquez-moi Severus, car je crain de ne rien comprendre.

Harry resta surprit. Pas parce que Severus avait dit son nom, bien sur que non! Il était déjà tellement habitué de l'entendre le dire mais plutôt que Dumbledore ne l'est pas remarqué.

Qu'allait dont lui dire Severus? Allait-il tout lui conter? Ce qui se passait entre eux? Bien, préparons-nous au pire... on ne sait jamais comment se fou peut réagir. Celui qui reste les bras croisés derrière son bureau et qui n'a rien fait pour sauver Severus mais plutôt Harry, qui n'a que 17 ans, l'a sauvé. Ou voyez vous que ça clique pas?

Harry prit une grande respiration et regarda Severus pour lui donner tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui et son courage de tout dire au vieux.

- Il a lu dans mes pensées et a réagit en conséquence.

AD - Mais pour lire les pensées, Severus, vous savez tout comme moi que les deux concernés doivent se connaître et avoir une confiance accrue en eux et que.... Ohhhhhhh... Vous êtes devenus amis?

Severus voulu rire un instant mais se retint.

- Si on veut...

"Mais..!!! Pourquoi il ne lui dit pas? Juste pour le faire taire cet... cet... imbécile de Dumbledore la!"

Harry à qui un sourire était presque apparu, disparu aussi tôt de ses pensées. Severus ne voulait-il pas le lui dire? Lui dire qu'ils étaient presque maintenant maris? Harry était un peu troublé, pourquoi suis-je la alors? J'aurais du rester couché.

- Comment êtes-vous arrivés à une telle 'entente' ? Demanda Albus.

- Ce n'est pas une 'entente'... Poursuivit Severus en regardant Harry dans les yeux, puis il lui prit la main.

- C'est une alliance.

AD - Quoi, vous êtes du même côté? Décidément le vieux prenait du temps à réaliser!

- On est presque marié... si on ne parle que de la cérémonie... parce que pour moi, tu es déjà mon mari.

Harry regarda toujours Severus dans les yeux. Oh oui! Son amour, son coeur, son ange, sa raison de vivre. C'était lui, c'était Severus. Rien au monde ne pourra lui enlever.

AD - Je vois. Dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Comment allez-vous conclure un tel évènement? Parce que, vous savez, je suis choqué, alors imaginez le mage qui devra vous 'unir' !

- Albus, ce n'est pas exactement comme tu le vois... Dit il de peine.

Les traits de Harry se durcissent. Il se retourna vers Dumbledore.

- Est-ce que, franchement, on allait vous demandez votre avis? Vous croyez vraiment après ce que vous venez de faire, on allait vous demandez votre conscentement? Je crois que vous rêvez!

Il n'avait pas été impoli malgré que, le ton qu'il avait prit était quelque peu innaproprié pour parler à son directeur mais, est-ce que Harry peu prendre le droit de lui parler comme ça? Mais bien sur.

AD - Probablement, Harry, parce que je serai sûrement le seul qui pourra vous aider à... voyons.... vous savez de quoi je parle!

- Je le crains, malheureusement. Tu désaprouves, donc inutile de dire quoi que ce soit, aller, viens Harry... Dit-il en se levant, abandonnant tout juste pour être avec Harry et réfléchir.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte quand la main sur la poignée, il se retourna vers Dumbledore.

- Et pourquoi vous aurez votre mot à dire professeur? Qu'avez vous à dire contre l'amour? Vous êtes peut-être au dessu de tout et vous pouvez en empêcher?

Harry devenait arrogant. Il détestait qu'on lui dise quoi faire surtout si c'était contre lui et Severus et dans se cas ci, Dumbledore venait de se mettre à dos et Harry ne laissera pas cela comme ça, peu importe ce qu'il lui faudrait dire.

AD - Harry, mais calmes-toi, même si je ne suis vraiment, mais vraiment pas d'accord, je ne peux aller contre la volonté de la force que vous avez créée ensemble, je n'ai pas le droit, c'est ainsi, alors si vous êtes venu me demander si j'accepterais de... Et bien je... Je n'ai pas le droit de refuser alors.. soit!

Puis il lança un regard réprimandant à Severus.

- NON! Ne le REgarder pas comme ça!

Harry rageait. Une boule en verre se trouvant sur le bureau du directeur explosa.

- Si vous savez se que vous êtes réellement vous saurez que seul un suicide pourrait peut-être vous pardonner. Vous avez voulu laisser mourir Severus entre les mains de Malfoy. Vous avez essayé de mettre Lupin de votre bord, contre moi, vous avez réussi à faire ce que vous voulez de mes propres amis et maintenant vous voulez que Severus comprenne ce qu'il fait? Et que ceci est mal? Encore une autre chose contre moi? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez vraiment à part ça? J'irais peut-être pour vous l'offrir à Noel, qui sait.

Et Harry fixa toujours Dumbledore dans les yeux.

- Harry arrête.... Lança Severus en lui tenant le bras.

AD - Ceci était une néssecité Harry, même Severus le sait.

- C'est vrai, il ne pouvait pas risquer tout le château juste pour ma vie, celle d'un espion sans valeur. Dit-il en regardant Albus, comme pour le relancer.

AD - Et je n'ai pas eu tort de contacter ce mangemort, il croyait que je ne savais pas qu'il était l'un d'eux

- J'accepte... Dit-il tout bas en finnissant sa phrase.

- Parfait!

Fut le seul mot que Harry prononça. Il ouvra la porte à la volé et descenda les marches aussi vite qu'il put.

Oui, il comprenait d'un certain sens mais pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé quelqu'un d'autre pour aider Severus? C'était si incomprenable ce qu'il demandait? Sauver la vie de quelqu'un, ce n'est pas rien! Lui, il l'a bien fait seul! Il y avait pourtant bien 4 mangemorts dont Lucius Malfoy et il était toujours debout et il n'a pas eu une seule égratignure, mais ça le vieux débile s'en foutait comme de sa première couche!

AD - Severus, il est perturbé, ne le laissez pas seul cette nuit... Puis il pensa un moment... - Je n'ai rien dit... Ajouta-t-il en souriant un peu de force.

- Harry! Cria Severus, arrivant enfin derrière lui. - Attends-moi, tu réalises la situation? Oui ou non? Nous allons pouvoir Harry! Tu seras miens, je serai tiens... Il le colla au mur du froid couloir. - Arrêtes un peu, laisse tomber cette histoire. Juste pour aujourd'hui.

Harry ferma les yeux et se lova sur Severus.

- C'est difficile...

Et pendant qu'ils étaient collé l'un à l'autre, Lupin se montra le bout du nez au détour du couloir.

- Ah Severu..... Heu, je reviendrai plus tard. Dit-il en redisparraissant d'où il était venu.

Harry éclata de rire devant l'air de Rémus mais se fut un rire qui ne cessa pas.

Alors Remus revint pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

RL- On rit de moi?

- Non, il heuuuu... Mais Severus ne savait pas trop quoi inventer. - Pourquoi 'Ah Severus'? Tu me cherchais?

RL - Pas particulièrement, mais puisque tu es là.

Harry réussi à prendre un peu de calme mais le sourire lui resta plaqué au visage.

- Désolé professeur Lupin... c'était juste la façon que ça c'est produit et puis la fatigue aussi, je suis désolé.

Il était toujours collé à Severus et ceci gêna quelque peu Lupin.

RL- Je vois, alors heuuu, je vous laisse faire.... ce que vous aviez à faire... Puis il disparut définitivement.

- Harry, veux-tu le faire ce soir? Tu veux bien? Je veux dire... Non pas ça! Regarde-moi, veux-tu devenir mon mari ce soir?

Harry avait l'air surment d'un imbécile à l'heure qui est. Il regardait Severus la bouche ouverte ne savant pas trop quoi répondre.

- Euh... ce soir? Mais... c'est pas dit sur un coup de tête? Rien n'est préparé et... euhh... c'est ça.... Je le veux c'est sur! Il y a aucun doute sur ça mais... je croyais qu'on allait faire quelque chose et puis... on est en pleine dans une semaine de cours, je ne te veux pas mon mari pour te perdre parce qu'il faut qu'il aille enseigner. Je veux notre Lune de miel...

Harry sourit, à croire que seule la lune de miel l'attirait.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, il y a plein de professeurs ici qui sont capable d'enseigner à ma place, enfin presque aussi bien que moi... Il sourit ....Marions-nous ce soir et partons pour l'Écosse cette nuit, ou demain matin, ce n'est pas un coup de tête Harry, j'en suis à ce point amoureux de toi, je ne veux surtout pas te perdre, s'il-te-plaît dit oui mon amour, mon ange, mon.... Et il lui défila tout les noms d'amour possible avec de petits yeux tristes.

Harry sourit, dire qu'il y a quelque temps, il lui aurait rie au nez de le voir comme ça, maintenant cela lui faisait une chaleur extrèment au bas du ventre.

- Tu ne me perdras pas, je suis comme une sangsue, je dégage pas vite.

Et il l'embrassa doucement.

- Oui, d'accord, marions-nous et partons cette nuit. Je t'aime autant sinon plus que toi alors partons vite pour ne plus avoir personne pour nous déranger.

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

Merci à tous ceux qui se sont rendu à la fin et chapeau à ceux qui vont continuer à nous lire lollll

Mille bizouxxxxxxxx

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**_Selene Salamander : _**Si je commençais cette review en disant que je m'en fou royalement ça ne serait pas bien vue non ? lollllllllll Nah sérieusement, les concordances, infinitifs et les tous ça laâ hmmmâ comment dire, ce n'est pas vraiment la première chose qu'on fait quand on écrit et puis quand je corrige(du mieux que je le peux , je l'entends) je ne peux pas changer se qu'elle a écrit, ou même moi ce que j'écris car cette fic est écrit ensemble live sur msn MAIS je vais lui en glisser un mot et on va faire notre possible pour s'amilliorer quand même un petit peu malgré qu'on a déjà les 4 prochains chapitres déjà écrit lollll Je te remercie pour ta review et merci pour ta critique, elle nous enrichie de notre médiocre savoir. A bientôt ! (faut comprendre qu'on est assez, du moins pour ma part, pourrie en francais)

**_Shiny-MisS : _**Waaahouuu !!!! Un lemon super! Lololll mon premier lemon homosexuel en plus ;) et le premier qu'on écrivait à deux hmmmmmmmmmmmm lolllll Ouais, j'ai toujours vue Harry en agace pissette, trouve ça lui donne un air hmmmmm tk! Me comprend lolololllllll Et aussiâ tous les petits bouts fait par Harry, dit le pas laâ mais c'est moi qui les écris :P lolllllllll mici d'être toujours la! Bizouxxxxxxx

**_Onarluca : _**Coucou!!!!!!!! J'espère que tu étais bien assis quand tu as commencé se chapitre! Lolll Et des lemons, en veux-tu? Tu vas en avoir! Lolll Nous sommes rendu au 11 chapitres(entrain de l'écrire) puis je ne compte plus le nombre de lemon qu'on a écritâ alors ça te donne un avant gout de ce qui se prépare loll Merci d'être encore la! Gros bizouxxxxxxx

**_Vif d'Or : _**WOUHOUU!!! Honneur un chapitre long? Et celui que tu viens de lire nous fait Horreur? Lolllllllll ça c'est du chapitre mais dit toi qu'on en a un plus long encore qui arrive dans 2-3 chapitre lollll Merci beaucoup! Je suis flatté pour notre lemon hehehe Ouais, j'avoue qu'on voit pas Severus puceau à tous les coins de rue hehehehe C'est nous qui te remercie d'être toujours la! Bizouxxxxxxx

**_La Rodeuse : _**AHHHHH!!!!!!!! Enfin quelqu'un qui se pause une question existencielle lolllllllllll Sérieusement, pour Dumbledore et les amis de Harry je ne peux vraiment rien direâ tu vas savoir ca dansâ hmmmâ 2 ou 3 chapitres(me rappel pu et ca me tente pas d'aller voir lol) mais avant ça, c'est du plaisir à lire puis euhâ c'est ça la lollll merci merci! Du romantisme, tu n'as pas fini d'en voir lol même si on déteste le fleur bleuâ ahhhhh c'est la vie! Big bizouxxxxxxx

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

Ah oui, dernière chose, Bonne nouvelle aux lectrices(teurs) de Effet de potion, la moitié du chapitre d'écrit, ça s'en vient lollll

N'oubliez pas d'allez voir les fics de SnapesLove sur son compte (son adresse se trouve dans mes favoris).

A

Et à très bientôt !

Caro'S 


	8. Chapitre 8

DISCLAIMER que personne ne lit anyway! Les persos de HP ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à mamzelle JKR.  
  
**Auteur :** Caroline Black et SNAPESLOVE  
  
**Rating : R**  
  
**Paring :** HP - SS donc **Slash**  
  
**Titre :** Encore une retenue!

**NdA : **Rien de bien interressant à dire, donc c'est le mariage ou peut-être pas... disons qui faut le lire pour le savoir lolllllllllll faut aussi dire qu'il n'y a aucune lemon dans se chapitre (J'entends déjà des 'oh non' et d'autre peser sur 'Précedent' en haut du navigateur) loll allez... yé pas long, 20 pages seulement. Bizou

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_**Bonne lecture!!! Réponses aux reviews à la fin comme d'habitude!**_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

Il était 5pm et Severus se dirigait vers le bureau de Dumbledore, il avait arrangé la modeste cérémonie de marriage dans l'après-midi. Harry devait sûrement être déjà là-bas à l'attendre et il voulait que ce soit, encore une fois, parfait. Quand il arriva face à la porte du vieux sorcier, il prit une grande et profonde inspiration et cogna deux coups. Quand il eut attendu quelques secondes, il entra vêtu de sa longue cape noir qui recouvrait une longue robe noir, différentes de ses autres, plus belle et il avait les deux anneaux dans la main droite, Harry lui avait remis le sien pour cette occasion.

Harry se retourna quand la porte s'ouvrit et resta estomaqué devant la beauté de son mari, pas encore mais mari dans quelques minutes. Pour lui, son Severus était toujours beau mais en ce moment, il était plus que MaGniFiQue!!!

Ses yeux étincellaient d'émerveillement, ils allaient enfin être ensemble pour toujours. Ils allaient être ensemble pour l'éternité.

Harry fit son plus beau sourire à Severus et se plaça sur le côté pour qu'il puisse s'installer. Harry avait choisi Rémus comme Témoin et Severus n'avait rien redit sur ça et Harry espèrait qu'il comprenait quand même. Rémus était le seul à être encore vivant aujourd'hui, le seul à faire parti de sa famille. Il n'avait pas inviter Ron ni Hermione, il ne les avait même pas avertis qu'il se mariait et qu'il partait après, non, il ne leur pardonnerait pas encore, ni même à Dumbledore mais fit un gros effort pour celui-ci.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le témoin de Severus (et oui!) entra, c'était nul autre que Fudge, il n'avait vraiment pas eu le choix et il semblait agacé, mais quand il vit Harry, tout devint clair et il lui sourit amoureusement.

AD - Bien, tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer! Annonça Albus officiellement.

Severus regarda Harry, il était nerveux et il avait très hâte de devenir l'époux de celui-ci, il en oublia même le faite que Fudge avait bien prit la nouvelle.

Si Severus était nerveux, Harry l'était 100 fois plus. Pourquoi? Bah...parce que c'est Harry. Dumbledore commença un discourt interminable. Harry avait juste le goût de dire 'Oui, je le veux' pis partir dans les bras de son amour, loin de tout ça. Mais comme il était gentil garçon, il se taisa et attenda patienment.

Il tenait la main de Severus et la serra un peu plus fort, il se retourna vers lui et lui sourit. Il était heureux et ne pouvait demander mieux.

AD - Alors voilà... Harry Potter, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Severus Snape, de le chérir et de lui vouer toute votre vie, d'en prendre soin, de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare? (Y font ça de même les sorciers!)

Severus regarda Harry, s'il disait oui, il allait recevoir l'anneau autour de son doigt, s'il disait non, il serait l'homme le plus triste du monde.

Harry se retourna vers Severus : "Comment dire non?"

- Oui, je le veux.

La voix d'Harry était trop pleine d'émotion qu'il avait eu du mal à parler. Et un noeud si fit quand Severus passa l'anneau à son doigt.

AD - Severus Snape, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Harry Potter, de le chérir et de lui vouer toute votre vie, d'en prendre soin, de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

Severus ne lâcha pas Harry des yeux, il avait envie de pleurer tellement c'était fort.

- Oui, je le veux.

Puis Harry lui passa l'anneau à son tour.

Tout le monde devint un peu tendu quand Albus dit:

- Vous pouvez maintenant confirmer cette union par un baiser, le premier de votre vie ensemble.

Et il attendit.

Harry qui ne connaissait pas la gêne en ce moment leva ses mains vers le visage de Severus et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

On aurait pu entendre des mouches volées si on était pas en hiver, tout le monde retenait leur souffle.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Harry avec des papillons plein l'estomac et avait envie de partir à l'instant même. C'était le moment le plus beau de sa vie, rien ne pourrait gâcher un si beau moment.

Severus laissa tomber tout sens et entoura le haut du corps de Harry avec ses grands bras protecteurs, puis l'embrassa avec toute la joie du moment, toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait à ce moment étaient encore plus puissante que leur premier premier baiser, car à ce moment, c'était pour la vie.

- Je t'aime... Dit-il en se reculant le visage. - Tu es près?

Harry continua de le fixer en souriant.

- Je t'aime aussi... et mes bagages sont fini depuis longtemps et ils sont même dans ta chambre. On signe ses foutus papiers et on se sauve loin d'ici.

Mais Harry ne quittait pas les bras de Severus. Il aimait cette sensation de sécurité.

Severus tourna la tête vers Dumbledore.

- Signons maintenant.

Et il s'avança près du bureau et prit une plume. Quand il eut terminé, il tendit la plume à Harry qui fit de même.

- Merci Albus...

Puis il se tourna vers les deux témoins.

- Remus... monsieur le ministre...

Il leur fit un signe de tête et leur sourit brièvement.

- Allons-y Harry. Lui dit-il en lui tendant une main.

Juste avant de quitter le bureau il se retourna vers Rémus.

- Merci.

Fut le seul et unique mot qui sorti de sa bouche mais Rémus compris et lui fit un signe de tête en souriant.

Ils descendèrent les marches puis commencèrent à se rendre vers les appartements de Severus.

- Comment on fait pour se rendre? dit Harry soudainement curieux de savoir comment aller en Écosse.

Harry tenait toujours la main de Severus, même si c'était risqué à cette heure ci de la journée.

- Par voie moldue, c'est-à-dire par train. Ce voyage doit être un beau voyage, pas une escapade de première occasion, plus maintenant.

Puis il apperçut un des copains de Harry, qui semblait hors de lui en les voyant main dans la main, souriant.

- N'est-ce pas Mr. Weasley là-bas qui nous dévisage impoliment?

Mais il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il tenait toujours la main de Harry.

- Oh non, pas Ron...

Harry ne voulait pas le voir, il savait déjà qu'ils allaient s'engueuler car Harry n'avait pas envie d'en parler, de parler de rien en fait.

- Oh et ... hum, on se tient par la main... en plein milieu d'un corridor, c'est peut-être ça son dévisagement.

Et Harry se permit de rire.

- Tant pis, ils n'auront qu'à se demander ce qui se passe, car moi, je ne lâche pas celui que j'aime le plus au monde.

Il s'abstint tout de même de l'embrasser, chose normal vue la situation.

- Harry, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te fait? Cria Ron en arrivant à côté d'eux - Mais Harry voyons! Dit-il en lui lançant un regard de 'Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?'.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il faut vraiment qu'il endure ça, la, maintenant avant de partir pour sa lune de miel, ses vacances, son voyage?

- Écoute Ron, je t'expliquerai ça en revenant des vacances........ Si ça me tente!

Et il continua son chemin laissant son ami, la bouche ouverte dans le corridor, derrière lui.

- Hermione! HERMIONE!

- Pas si fort Ron!

- Snape... la main.... et Harry.... sourire.... je comprend pas!

- Mais de quoi tu parles, Snape a posé la main sur Harry et a sourit ensuite?

- NONNNNN!!!! Il le tenait par la main, et LES DEUX souriaient!

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'anormal.

Elle se refourra son nez dans son livre.

- QUOI???? Ses yeux lui sortirent presque de la tête! - T'es malades ou quoi? Harry avait sa main dans celle de SE-VE-RUS! Et il SOU-RI-AIT! Tu m'écoutes oui? (ouais ouais, aye... depuis quand Ron dit Severus ? lollll)

Il prit le livre de Hermione et le ferma.

- HERMIONE? HERMIONE? Ya quelqu'un là-dedans? Cria-t-il en cognant sur la tête de celle-ci.

- Ron JE NE SUIS PAS SOURDE MAIS J'VAIS LE DEVENIR SI TU N'ARRÊTES PAS DE ME CRIER DANS LES OREILLES!!!!

Elle s'était levée tout en lui gueulant dessu.

- Harry nous avait dit qu'il était amoureux, alors, cela ne me surprend pas... Une seule chose parcontre, le fait de se montrer en public...

Elle réfléchissa.

Ron aurait revêtu un costume de banane (hehehe) qu'il aurait eut moins l'air con qu'à ce moment, les yeux plus grand que des citrouilles et la bouche presque à terre.

- MAIS VOYONS C'EST IMPOSSIIIIIIBLE! Cria-t-il en se tirant les cheuveux comme un fou. - HARRY N'EST PAS GAI!!!!!!!

Et tout le monde autour les regarderent.

- Ça te décois? Demanda un serpentard.

Hermionne éclata de rire.

- Ron calme toi, tu es complètement ridicule! Harry est gai et ça tu n'y peux rien. Et qu'il soit avec Snape non plus. Laisse le dont vivre et trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre que moi pour passer tes commentaires de la sorte la prochaine fois!

Et elle se retourna vers le serpentard.

- Une soirée, ça te dirait?

Le serpentard parti en riant.

- Mais Hermione... veux-tu comprendre que cela est impossible? Non ça ne se peut pas!

Puis il se mit à courir en direction de on ne sait où.

Hermione haussa les épaules et reprit son livre en marchant vers je ne sais ou.

Dans les appartements de Severus ...

Harry regarda pour la 10ième fois s'il avait tout emporté ce qu'il voulait.

- Ohhh!! Sev, je passe aux cuisines! Il nous faut de quoi à manger pour le voyage en train!

- Mais non, pas la peine, j'ai prévu de quoi nous offrir un petit festin, tu n'as pas à emporter quoi que ce soit.... Puis il le saisit au passage en tournant doucement avec lui au centre du salon.

- Tout ce que tu veux, je te l'offrirai... Et il l'embrassa.

Il le tint serré contre lui quelques minutes avant de s'en séparer.

- Allons-y, le train part dans 22 minutes.

- Je n'ai besoin que de toi, le reste n'est que matériel.

Et il s'approcha, l'embrassa puis prit son sac de voyage.

- Je suis prèt à te suivre partout ou tu iras.

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus avait son épaule gauche collé à la droite de son amour, allant au gré des perturbations du train sur la voie ferrée.

- Nous en avons encore pour environ quarantes minutes. Je reviens, je nous commande à manger.

Puis il sortit de la cabine double pour se rendre dans le compartiment des cuisines.

Harry regarda par la fenêtre. Le temps était vraiment mauvais on ne voyait rien à l'extérieur sauf du blanc, il neigeait énormément. Il accota sa tête sur le rebord du chassi et ferma les yeux en attendant Severus, il avait hâte de dormir! Il se sentait tellement fatigué! Faut dire qu'on est rendu 23 heure aussi.

Severus entra dans la cabine et vit Harry en repos sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Voilà! Dit-il en poussant un chariot remplis de toute sorte de chose à manger. - Notre premier repas en tant que... Harry? Est-ce que tu dors?

Harry n'avait pas regardé, Severus se dit qu'il dormait probablement et se retourna pour saisir une couverture sur le banc d'en face.

Harry ouvra les yeux péniblement.

- Nah, je suis la!

Et il lui fit un sourire mais avec les yeux un peu bouffi.

- Je m'étais presque endormi, je suis désolé. Ça l'air bon tout ça!! Mais euh... c'est quoi ça? dit-il en pointant un drôle de truc dans un assiette.

Harry vit Severus sourire, c'était certainement quelque chose que seul les bourgeois s'offraient, donc que Harry n'avait jamais gouté ni vue.

- Des oeufs de dragon, je doute que tu aimes, mais on ne sait jamais.

Puis il tendit une assiette à Harry pour qu'il puisse la remplir de ce qu'il voulait.

- Je meurs de faim! Oh et..... Je t'aime. Dit-il en l'embrassant avant de se servir une assiette aussi. - Tu pourras bientôt dormir mon ange, encore une demie-heure.

Puis il prit une pointe de ce qu'avait l'air un pâté au foie gras.

- Des oeufs de dragon?

Harry secoua la tête. Beurk! Qui peut bien manger ça? Mais bon, si on y goutait... juste pour voir... Il prit une fourchette et en prit un petit morceau mais le regarda avec dégout.

- Dit... tu es sur que j'me tuerai pas en mangeant ça?

Et Harry ria un peu puis l'avalla. Le goût n'était pas si mauvais en fin d'compte... Peut-être aurait-il du naitre enfant de riche? Et il ria de sa blague pas drôle.

- Si tu meurs de ça, on a un probleme! Puis il s'en servit pour lui. - J'adore les oeufs de dragons!

Severus souriait en voyant la figure de Harry, il aimait beaucoup le voie en étât d'incompréhension, il était si mignon.

- Heuuuu...... Et il lui montra une bouteil de cette boisson, celle qu'ils avaient bue la première fois que Harry était resté dans ses appartements.

- Ou tu préfères autre chose?

- Un mini verre s'il te plait. Et puis, je me pose une question... Comment ça il y a des oeufs de dragon à manger dans un train moldu? Et puis j'aime bien ça! J'aime le goût!

Harry en prenna un peu dans son assiette avec des légumes de toute sorte puis se rassit bien confortablement sur son banc. Premier repas avec son mari, bien qu'il aurait aimé un petit repas d'amoureux à eu seul aux chandelles mais ça, il le feront demain. Rien ne presse, ils ont en masse le temps à eux deux pour faire tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire avec Severus.

Severus servit donc un verre à son amour.

- Bonne question! Et bien voilà, Il s'avère que je connais le cuisinier, qui est un sorcier lui aussi, il a décidé de quitter le monde sorcier car il ne le trouvait pas stable si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il lui sourit encore.

- Nous arrivons dans 10 minutes, manges pour avoir la force de traîner tes bagages, et pour te traîner jusqu'au lit!

Harry se retourna vers Severus. Jusqu'au lit ein? Hehehe. Il ne finit pas son assiette, il mangeait peu de toute façon, voilà pourquoi il était toujours aussi maigre. Il s'accouda sur le rebord de la fenêtre et essaye de voir quelque chose au dehors mais ce fut peine perdu, tout était noir ou blanc.

On sentit alors le train ralentir, il approchait d'une gare.

- Nous y sommes, prends ta valise, nous allons nous procurer deux chevaux, car ni voitures ni calèche ne peut sillonner ces montagnes. Il pointa les hautes montagnes de son doigt. - Ça parrait très loin, mais en fait nous ne chevaucherons que 7 minutes, grâce à mon racourci...

Arrivés dehors, il alla tout de suite voir un cocher non loin qui était là pour les touristes.

- Ah monsieur! Vous louerai le même cheval?

- Non, j'ai besoin de deux bêtes cette année. Dit-il en pointant Harry derrière lui.

- Oh, bien, dans ce cas je vous prête aussi mon bon Justin! Il est tout jeune et fringant, comme votre ami là!

Severus rit un instant et dit à Harry de monter le cheval.

- Merci Angiar, je vous revois plus tard.

Il chevauchèrent un bon 7 minutes et arrivèrent à une maison tout à fait accueuillant, faite de bois rond irrégulier, mais très classe, deux étages et deux balcons, des grandes fenêtres et une porte toute travaillée à la main.

- Nous y somme mon amour! Lança-t-il en lui montrant son plus grand sourire de tout les temps.

Harry, la bouche ouverte resta quelques minutes devant la 'maison'. C'était la plus belle qui n'est jamais vue!

- Elle... elle est à toi ou elle est loué?

Une chance qu'il ne faisait pas froid dans le coin perdu d'Écosse ou ils étaient. Ils pouvaient très bien se permettre qu'un bon chandail de laine alors Harry se permis de rester dehors à regarder le paysage tout en revenant sur la maison.

- Elle m'appartient. Tu veux rentrer prendre un thé chaud avant de dormir?

Il regardait Harry comme la plus belle chose existant sur cette terre, il n'en revenait pas encore de ce qu'ils venaient de faire la veille, son coeur battait si fort.

- Je te fais visiter?

- Oh oui! Je veux tout voir! Elle est MAGNIFIQUE!!! Comme toi en fait.

Et Harry se retourna vers Severus sourire aux lèvres. Il se metta sur le bout des pieds et déposa un baisé sur la bouche.

- Je t'aime et je suis heureux d'être ici en ce moment et pas seulement pour la vue. le taquina-t'il.

Il lui ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer avant lui.

- Ici est notre aire de repos, le salon. Tu vois le gros foyer là? C'est tout à nous!

Il y avait deux énormes sofas recouverts d'une jettée noire en laine brossée, ça avait l'air très doux. Une table au centre, et des chandeliers sur pied tout autour.

- Ça te plaît? Demanda-t-il, un peu nerveux.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux!! Comment cela peut-il ne pas plaire à quelqu'un?

- C'est bizare, j'ai une impression de déjà vu, tu sais quand tu entre à quelque part que tu crois connaître même quand c'est la première fois que tu y mets le pied? Et puis c'est extraordinaire! J'ai l'impression que ça toujours été chez moi.

Harry n'aurait pas été plus heureux qu'un poisson dans l'eau! Il ôta ses souliers et les mis sur le tapis d'entrer. Il entra dans le salon pour tout voir. À la vue des peintures de Gaufry sur les murs, Harry sourit. "C'est trop parfait pour être vrai, trop parfait pour dire que maintenant, ici c'est chez moi, non, chez nous." pensa-t'il en regardant les moindres détails du salon.

Severus était heureux de voir son Harry si content."Il est parfait à lui tout seul." Pensa-t-il en arrivant derrière Harry pour l'entourer par surprise de ses bras.

- Attend de voir la cuisine, et la salle de bain dans ce cas, tu vas aimer j'en suis certain.

Il lui donna un petit baiser dans le cou et lui prit la main pour l'amener vers un corridor qui débouchait à la salle de bain.

Encore une fois, que de la classe. Un grand bain qui pouvait contenir au moins six personnes, fait de marbre du plus noir qui soit, entrecoupé de fausses craquelures or. Une douche en verre, un siège de toilette presque trop beau pour s'assoire dessus.

- Ici, on fait le vide, on pense ou on éteind notre conscience, c'est comme tu veux.

Harry regarda le bain, oh que oui, il prendra plus d'un bain la dedans avec son amoureux.

- Et si on prennait un bain après la visite? Le bain me dit qu'il en est d'accord. dit-il souriant, tournant la tête pour mieux voir Severus. - Ça te dit un bain avant d'allez t'asseoir devant un bon feu, nu, avec moi?

Et Harry se colla encore plus sur Severus.

- Je croyais que tu avais sommeil..... Dit-il en souriant moqueusement.

Il le serra et le conduisit vers la cuisine, puis il lui montra tout les placards qui ornaient leur chemin jusqu'à la chambre.

- Voilà, c'est NOTRE chambre. Dit-il en passant une main sur le visage de son aimé. -Tu t'installes à ton aise. Prend ce que tu veux, moi je vais au bain et si ton idée tient toujours, alors tu me rejoindras. Dit-il en le laissant, commençant deja à se dévêtir en chemin.

Harry resta émerveillé devant la chambre à couché, LEUR chambre comme Severus l'avait si bien nommé. Il déposa son bagage sur le côté puis ôta son manteau. Il se retourna et descenda vers la salle de bain "Pourvu que je ne me perds pas en chemin." se dit-il.

Il arriva tout prèt, c'était sur, ça sentait un parfum doux et il entendait l'eau couler doucement dans la baignoire. Quand il passa sa tête pour regarder en dedans de la pièce, il apperçu Severus entré doucement dans l'eau, alors il fit son apparition assez vite et ôta ses vêtements comme si le feu y était prit.

- Harry! Harry! Rien ne presse, relaxe un peu!

Il voulait que Harry se détende, il ne le voulait en aucun cas tendu, cela étaient leurs vacances, ils avaient tout leur temps.

- Juste à la bonne température non? Dit-il en voyant Harry entrer dans l'eau chaude et réconfortante. - Tu veux que je te détende? Demanda-t-il en massant l'une des épaule de Harry.

- Hmmm... si je me dépêchais, c'est pour être avec toi le plus vite possible dans l'eau et puis, les planchés sont froid, finit-il en riant.

Harry ferma les yeux en sentant les mains de Severus sur ses épaules. Que c'est bon!!

- Je vais m'endormir.... c'est si bon!!! T'as des mains magique, tu sais ça?

- Hmmm, je suis un sorcier...... Ajouta-t-il pour blaguer.

Il lui massa le cou et les épaules avec envie, il aimait toucher Harry, il se sentait si bien.

- Oublions le feu, tu vas t'endormir bien avant. Lança-t-il en sortant de la baignoire luxueuse.- Aller, viens, nous profiterons de cet endroit demain, pour l'instant, nous devons nous reposer.

Arrivé à la chambre, Severus ne prit même pas la peine de revêtir quelque chose et se mit sous les couvertures aussitôt Harry couché.

- Bonne nuit Harry. Dit-il en lui donnant un long baiser sur sa bouche si douce, puis se coucha tout contre Harry.

Harry entoura Severus d'un bras, et ferma les yeux.

Il eut à peine le temps de dire 'Bonne nuit' qu'il s'endormit pour ça nuit.

Le soleil éblouissait les yeux de Severus, il n'avait pas fermé les rideaux la veille et s'en mordait presque les doigts d'être réveillé si de bonne heure. Il se mit à penser à toutes sortes de choses en essayant de garder les yeux bien fermés. La chaleur de son mari le réconfortait et il aimait le rythme de sa respiration, il se rendormit presque quand il pensa faire une surprise à Harry, alors il se leva doucement pour enfiler une légère tenue et mis des bas à ses pieds, c'est vrai que les planchers étaient froids!

Il était bientôt 10h30 minutes quand Harry émergea du sommeil. Il n'avait pas dormi aussi bien depuis... depuis quand au juste?

Il se tourna puis s'étira comme un félin. Il ne se souciait pas de l'absence de son mari car avec l'heure qui était, il ne se doutait pas qu'il se soit levé avant.

Il se leva et couru jusqu'à son sac y prendre un bas de pyjama bleu foncé pis une paire de bas. Il faisait bon dans la maison, il devait y avoir plusieurs feux d'allumés.

Il descenda doucement les marches des escaliers puis sentit une bonne odeur...

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est...

Harry n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de cette odeur.

Severus avait tracé un chemin jusqu'au salon a à l'aide de pétales de marguerites, oui, il voyait Harry comme une marguerite, contraire à lui. Toute blanche, fragile et facillement brisable. Quand il vit Harry dans le salon, il sourit.

- Bon réveil... Tu as faim?

Et il lui pointa tout le plateau qu'il avait préparé pour lui, il y en avait beaucoup trop pour seulement deux personnes, mais Severus avait vu grand ce matin-là, il voulait que Harry soit vraiment content.

- Severus! Je ne mange même pas le 1/4 de toute cette nouriture! Qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire?

Harry s'approcha et lui donna un bizou.

- Bon matin mon amour.

Il s'asseoit contre Severus puis mangea une saucisse.

- J'ai faim pour deux alors peut-être qu'il va t'en rester un peu...

Il aimait le taquiner.

- Ne t'en fait donc pas, il y a des réserves à la cuisine. Dit-il en embrassant Harry dans le cou avant de se lever.

- Manges, tu veux aller te balader dans les bois ensuite? As-tu une idée de ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui mon amour?

Il boutonna le haute de sa robe et regarda Harry.

Harry passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inferrieur. Si il a une idée? Plusieurs je dirais.

- Hmmm, je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ici, alors on y va pour la ballade dans les bois!

Et il se retourna vers la bouffe et se mit à dévorer. Il ne savait pas si c'était qu'il allait commencer à avoir une vie stable avec Severus et l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement mais Harry commença à avoir faim et à manger. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire surtout!

Severus se retourna pour se rendre à la cuisine pour chercher de quoi boire.

- D'accord, nous irons donc nous promen... Ughh!

Et il tomba presque au sol, sentant son bras lui faire extrèmement mal. Il se faufila dans la cuisine en espérant que Harry ne l'avait pas vu.

"C'est pas possible!" Pensa-t-il en voyant que la douleur s'en allait enfin.

- Severus?

Harry avait attendu son amour lâcher un cri et se précipita dans la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Severus? dit-il en s'approchant de lui.

- Rien, rien, ne t'en fait pas, sûrement juste une crampe.

Oui, sûrement pensait-il, il ne pouvait s'agir des mangemorts, non, impossible, c'était juste une vilaine crampe.

- Fini de manger mon bel amour, nous irons dans les bois ensemble après.

Puis il prit un verre et le remplit d'eau froide, qu'il buva en un seul coup.

- J'ai l'air stupide merci.

Et il retourna dans le salon. Pourquoi lui cachait-il quelque chose? Il était malade peut-être? Mais bordel de merde! Harry s'inquiète mille fois plus de ne pas savoir que s'il s'aurait! Mais il ne pouvait rien faire tant que Severus ne lui dise rien.

Il s'asseoya puis recommença à manger mais l'appétit n'y était plus.

Severus se mit à songer: Et si il sagissait bien d'eux? Il alla au salon et raconta tout ses soucis à Harry, il ne voulait pas le laisser dans l'ignorance, même s'il connaissait presque toute l'histoire. Que Dumbledore avait accepté que Severus meurt si jamais le château était en danger, que Lucius fut un jour son amant et que sa 'marque' semblait lui faire mal à nouveau.

Harry réfléchissa...

- Ce n'est pas seulement Voldemort qui peut te rejoindre par la... marque?

Il s'était toujours posé cette question, bien qu'il s'en foutait d'un sens. S'il n'aurait jamais eu le choix de la poser, il ne l'aurait jamais fait mais bon, c'est pas comme ça que ça se passe dans le monde ou l'on ai en ce moment.

Harry se colla sur Severus.

- Montre... elle devient très foncé quand Voldemort vous appellaient non?

- J'en ai bien peur. Dit-il, une larme voulant sortir de son oeil. - Je n'irai pas, de toute façon, il n'y a plus de Voldemort pour m'y obliger, que des mangemorts en herbe qui tentent de rebâtir cet infâme empire qu'a jadis possèdé ce monstre.

Il se colla à lui.

- Mais nous avons mieux à faire aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas? Dit-il en souriant du mieux qu'il pouvait, il ne voulait pas gâcher le moindre instant passé avec Harry.

- Mais... si c'était vraiment Voldemort? Qui dit que je l'ai vraiment tué?

Harry se morfonda. Voldemort lui revient en tête, surtout cette dernière scène.

Il ferma les yeux puis secoua la tête, non, il devait être bien mort, non il EST bien mort!!! "N'y penses plus Harry, n'y pense plus..."

- Et bien ici il ne nous trouvera jamais! Sois tranquille, rien ne t'arriverras en ma présence, autant mourrir que de te voir souffrir!

Il se leva à nouveau.

- Nous y allons, prendre cette promenade?

- Oui, on va se promener mais avant je dois allez m'habiller.

Harry se leva et embrassa Severus avant de monter à l'étage. Il arriva devant sa valise et se prit un pantalon et un chemise bleue. Il fouilla pour se trouver un chandail de laine mais il l'avait oublié. Il descenda alors les marches en se maudissant tout haut, lui même pour cette oublie.

- Tu vas sortir ainsi habillé? Demanda Severus. - Peut-être devrions-nous rester ici, sinon tu vas mourrir de froid même si ce n'est pas glacial dehors.

Severus le regardait puis agrandit les yeux...

- Ou bien.... Je te garde sous ma cape et nous irons marcher comme ça... Il souria encore plus... - Nous pourrions aussi faire quelque chose à l'intérieur, comme faire fonctionner cette 'Télévision' et voir ce qu'il y a d'intéressant? Ou un amusement, un jeu que tu aimes?

Il voulait vraiment lui faire plaisir et continua de suggèrer des choses à faire.

Harry souria et se colla contre Severus. Il sentait tellement bon. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et lova sa tête sur son torse.

- Arrête! Tu m'étourdis! On va faire une ballade... au pire je metterai mon manteau... à moins que j'aille fouiller dans tes armoires, suggèrait-il avec un gros sourire.

Et il partit à courir jusqu'au deuxième comme un enfant.

Snape eut un grand sourire, Harry avait l'air d'un jeune garçon émerveillé devant une glace, il était joyeux et Severus en était fier.

- Alors, tu viens? Cria-t-il pour appeller Harry.

Ce soir, ils allaient manger ensemble, face à face, Severus ne pensait qu'à ça, il avait pensé l'ambiance et ferait jouer la harpe qui décorait le salon en silence depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

- Je te vois dehors, je sors.

Harry se dépêcha. Il ouvrit tous les armoires et tomba sur un beau tricot noir qu'il enfilla rapidement et redescendit tout aussi vite qu'il était monté. Il courra jusque dans l'entrer et il mit ses souliers quand il remarqua une paire de botte du coin de l'oeil.

Quand il se releva, il resta figé. Devant lui se tenait un mangemort, qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Severus ???

Il n'osa pas quitter des yeux cet homme devant lui qui tout d'un coup, ôta doucement sa cagoule pour laisser voir, un homme au trait presque semblable à Severus. La ressemblance était exagéré.

- Severus? Mais qui es-tu? Justement, où est Severus?

L'homme le regardait bizarrement.

- Dis-le moi!

Harry regarda l'homme. Qui peut bien t'il être?

- Je... je suis Harry. Je vais chercher Severus.

Et il marcha de côté et ouvrit la porte, son amour était juste un peu plus loin et l'interpella.

- Quoi? Tu ne veux plus aller te ballader?

Il entra à la demande de Harry, quand il referma la porte derrière lui, il apperçut son portrait vivant, oui, c'était bien lui!

- Slyllus ?

Slyllus? Mais qui sait?

Harry se tassa dans le coin et attendit voir ce que les deux hommes allaient faire. Severus ne montrait aucune réaction, se qui fit un peu peur à Harry. L'autre homme souriait, dur de savoir s'il était content ou pas.

Severus regarda Slyllus un instant, comme figé, il ne savait pas comment réagir, quand finallement il opta pour une bienvenue en bonne et dûe forme.

- Cher frère.... Il le prit dans ses bras ..... Comment m'as-tu trouvé? Et que fais-tu ici?

Il ne savait pas comment était son frère, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ils s'étaient querellé violement.

Slyllus le serra tout aussi fort dans ses bras.

- Je suis venu demander ton hospitalité pour quelques jours. Et je tes retrouvé comme au bon vieux temps, quand maman nous cherchaient. L'alliance familliale est toujours en nous.

Harry ne comprenait pas un mot de se qu'il disait mais au moins, se n'était pas méchant croyait-il. Comme ça, Severus avait un frère, il aurait du le lui demander avant.

- Et puis, je m'excuse pour la dernière fois. Je n'aurais pas du remettre tout ceci sur le tapis. La mort de maman, se n'était pas ta faute, ni de la mienne mais j'ai été trop stupide et mon orgueil trop gros pour pouvoir mettre ça sur une simple maladie. Alors, accepte mes excuses s'il te plait, petit frère.

- Ce n'est rien, tu étais tellement en colère, j'avais compris. Qu'elle repose en paix.

Il se retourna et lança un regard à son amour.

- Je te présente Harry, Harry, voici mon frère, Slyllus. Quelqu'un voudrait boire quelque chose?

Il ne savait pas si Harry allait accepter que son frère reste, mais il allait lui demander son avis dès qu'ils seraient seuls et si Harry refusait, il envoierait Slyllus à l'hotel le plus proche.

Harry fit un sourire et disant un petit 'Bonjour'. Il était sur de rien, tout ceci le mélangeait. Il devra parler à Severus le plus tôt possible.

- Je vais allez chercher du thé. , dit-il au deux... frères. - Ça ne sera pas long.

Et Harry disparu de leur vue. En réalité, Harry ne voulait pas rester seul en compagnie de cet étrangé. Bien qu'il soit le frère à Severus, lui, il ne le connaissait pas du tout.

Il fouilla un peu partout dans la cuisine pour enfin trouver la théière, les tasses et les soucoupes pour ensuite trouver le thé et le sucre.

- Harry? Severus avait demandé à Slyllus de s'assoir et de l'attendre. - Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas qu'il reste, tu n'as qu'à me le dire, ne te sens pas mal.

Il regarda Harry un instant et lui fit un sourire.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois déçu de nos vacances en aucun cas.

Harry souria à Severus pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète.

- Ça ne me dérange pas voyons, c'est ton frère après tout, c'est normal.

Et il se retourna pour préparer le thé. Mais au plus profond de lui, il en n'était pas sur. C'était un étranger pour lui, et il avait l'air aussi sympatique que son professeur Snape du temps avant aujourd'hui.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, répèta t'il.

- D'accord, laissons-lui une nuit et si tu sens qu'il t'embarasse de sa présence, je veux que tu me le dises......... Embrasses-moi.... Je t'aime tu sais. Dit-il en éloignant sa figure de celle de Harry.

Severus se sentait un peu mal, mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il débarque à un moment pareil, leur lune de miel bon sang!

Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de Severus.

- Ça va allez je te dis.

Et il l'embrassa encore et encore pendant un long moment... auquel le frère de Severus avait passé la tête au travers de la porte voir s'il revenait. Il avait eu la surprise de sa vie en voyant la scène que lui donnait la vue de la cuisine.

- Severus? Que fais-tu à cet...... heu.... Enfant?

Harry, il faut le dire, avait quand-même l'air jeune pour son âge.

- Enfant? Où ça? Slyllus, il faudra que tu te fasses à l'idée que je suis .... Qu'il est...

Il n'arrivait pas à le dire à son frère! Pourtant il n'y avait là rien de bien mal, mais allait-il bien le prendre et ne le tuerait pas sur le moment?

Harry s'écrasa contre le comptoir. "Je disparait ou pas?" se demanda-t'il. Il passa sa main derrière son pantalon la ou il toucha sa baguette. "Juste ou cas ou" se disait-il. Il ne le connaissait pas et il ne prennait aucun risque. C'est pas lui qui va lui donner du fil à retorde s'il à eu Voldemort, nah? Il a même eu Malfoy les deux doigts dans le nez.

- Je...

Nah, ferme ta gueule Harry. Laisse les se parler. C'est pas Severus qui va avoir peur de lui dire non?

- Slyllus, la personne que tu vois là, c'est une personne très spéciale pour moi.

Il leva la main et montra le jonc qu'il portait à son doigt. Slyllus ouvrit grand les yeux, comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

- Mais..... Severus... Ça veut dire que.... Tu sais maman nous avait dit de partager ce jonc avec la personne qu'on aime, elle voulait que ce soit le symbole d'une union et...

- Bien voilà, j'ai rien à rajouter. Celui que tu vois là, c'est mon mari et que tu l'acceptes ou non, il a priorité dans mon coeur.

Il prit Harry par la taille et fixa Slyllus.

Harry se sentait petit. La, il voulait disparaître. Le visage de Slyllus en disait pas long mais il était, comment dire, outré? Il avait l'air d'être tellement déçu, mais lui, il l'aime son Severus et rien ne va changer!

Harry accota sa tête sur Severus et regardait ailleurs. Il ne voulait quand même pas le gêné plus qu'il ne pouvait l'être.

- Tu sais, maman n'approuverait pas. Lança Slyllus.

- Et alors? J'en ai fait mon deuil contrairement à toi!

Slyllus voulu le frapper lui et son dit mari, mais il se dit que Severus avait entièrement raison.

- TOUTES MES FÉLICITATIONS! Cria-t-il en approchant à bras grands ouvert du couple, puis les serra tout deux très fort.

Harry resta figé. Il n'aimait pas ça. Ça avait l'air tellement pas sincère... Il ne sera même pas capable de fermer l'oeil cette nuit. Il en avait déjà peur. C'est presque qu'une copie parfaite de SNAPE. Ne jamais se fier à se que l'on voyait, tu ne sais jamais ce qu'un Snape peut réellement penser. Alors Harry ne le regarda pas et se retourna pour enfin finir le thé.

Il entendit Severus et son frère retourner au salon. Il souffla enfin. Il fallait qu'il parle à Severus avant de dormir, à moins qu'il ne se passe encore autre chose avant. Il y avait assez de temps pour ça. Midi allait bientôt sonner.

Severus parla un peu avec Slyllus, puis la conversation tourna au tragique et Severus était en larmes.

- MAIS C'EST QUAND-MÊME MOI QU'ELLE A PRÉFÉRÉ! S'écria Severus.

- C'ÉTAIT MÊME PAS TA MÈRE!

- MAIS ELLE M'AVAIT ACCEPTÉE!

Harry n'était pas sur de tout comprendre. Sérieusement, il comprennait rien. Il avait beau s'approcher de la porte de la cuisine pour mieux entendre au salon mais les voix étaient des voix déchirrées par la tristesse mélangé de colère. Harry n'aimait vraiment pas ça, surtout quand Severus en était mêlé.

- OUI PARCE QUE TU FAISAIS PITIÉ, SANS MÈRE!

- SLYLLUS! Dit Severus, la voix pleine de tristesse. - Si tu avais sû que père était un mangemort, l'aurais-tu aimé? Il a eut tellement de femme dans sa vie, comment sais-tu que ta mère est bien ta mère?

- Severus arrêtons, ça va trop loin. De toute façon, ton amour est juste là... Excuse-moi Seveurus, je vais partir,je vois que je ne suis pas le bienvenue.

Harry s'assit à la table de la cuisine. Il ne voulait pas que ça continue comme ça. Il ne savait pas non plus quel était la rellation entre Severus et son frère. Mais comme il voyait, il y avait beaucoup de tension.

Il y a eu un moment de silence ou l'on pouvait entendre quelques sanglots étouffés venant du salon. Puis des murmures qui devinent des paroles.

- Aller Severus, petit frère..... Tu ne peux pas y échapper, pas si longtemps, dis-le, je t'ai manqué...

- Non! Si tu es revenu pour me faire subir tes horribles traitements, oublies-moi! Père en a déjà asser fait! Tu es comme lui... Slyllus arrête! Dit-il en repoussant son frère fortement.

Harry poussa la porte du salon assez forte ce qui fit sursauter les deux hommes à l'interrieur.

- Oui, tu as tout à fait raison. Tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici et comme c'est ma maison aussi, je préfère que tu partes.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton neutre sans expression très bien volé à Severus. Harry n'endurerait plus d'entendre Severus pleurer, ça lui était insupportable.

- Harry, aide-moi... Lança-t-il tout bas en le voyant.

Slyllus le tenait par un bras en cachette.

- Bien, je m'en vais, Severus, on se revoit bientôt.

Puis il se leva et regarda Severus d'une façon très bizarre.

- N'oublies pas que tu me dois la vie, Severus, et j'aurais mon dû un jour ou l'autre, que tu sois marié ou pas! Puis il quitta la pièce en direction de la sortie.

Harry suiva Slyllus de près laissant Severus au salon.

- Je ne crois pas que tu reviendras. Si Severus à une dette envers toi, c'est ton problème. Une dette de vie se paye par une autre dette de vie alors tu lui fous la paix et t'oublie l'adresse.

Harry le regarda bizarrement.

- N'essaye pas de te mettre dans mon chemin, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. L'habit ne fait pas le moine. On te l'a jamais dit? Ne te fit pas à ce que tu vois. Maintenant, je te prierai de partir très vite. Je n'est plus envie de voir ta sale gueule ici. Et pendant que j'y pense... j'ai plus JAMAIS envie de la voir. J'espère m'avoir bien faite comprendre.

Une chance que Severus au salon n'avait pas tout entendu...

- Tu ne connais pas Severus aussi bien que moi... Je sais comment il est au fond, toi, tu n'es qu'une entrave à notre liens de sang! Dit-il avant de sortir. - Vous allez me revoir très bientôt! Cria-t-il de dehors.

Severus pleurait toujours dans le salon quand Harry arriva.

- Excuses-moi mon amour, excuses-moi, oublions ça, je suis tellement désolé pour cela, j'espère que tes vacances ne sont pas gachées.

Harry pris Severus dans ses bras et le serra fort.

- Severus, tant que je serai avec toi, tout sera parfait. Regarde moi, je t'aime et ceci ne l'oublie jamais, tu m'entends? Jamais.

Il l'embrassa d'un profond et langoureux baisé.

- Faisons comme si il n'était jamais venu, viens, restons devant le feu un moment.

Il le serra aussi et se blôtit contre lui.

- Tu veux toujours aller te ballader?

Severus n'avait rien contre y aller, en autant que ça plaise à Harry.

Harry lui sourit et se leva.

- Oui, seulement si je peux rester coller contre toi.

Harry aida Severus à se relever et se cacha dans sa robe entouré des bras de son mari. Ils sortèrent puis faisa quelque pas en direction de la montagne.

- Wouah! C'est tellement beau!!!!

- J'espèrais que tu aimes. Tu veux voir quelque chose de très beau? Plus loin, il y a un étang d'eau chaude, pas très très chaude, mais vraiment confortable, tu veux aller marcher dedans?

Severus jetta un coup d'oeil derrière lui pour s'assurer que Slyllus n'avait pas eu la mauvaise idée de les suivre, mais il ne le vit pas.

Harry était émerveillé par tant de beauté.

- Oh bien sur que je veux y allez!!

Il sauta presque de joie juste à y penser. Il se sentait un enfant tout en étant un homme avec Severus. Tout dépend du moment quoi.

- Comment as-tu fait pour trouver un endroit si parfait amour?

- Je ne sais pas, je pensais à l'amour que je ne connaîtrais jamais et je lui bâtis une maison à l'aide d'elfes, mais je pensais surtout à toute la tranquillité qu'elle m'apporterait, alors je l'ai pensé, puis voilà.

Ils arrivèrent au point d'eau.

- Regarde toute la vapeur qui s'échappe, ce doit être plus chaud qu'à l'habitude.

- Et bien, maintenant tu le connais et cette maison est vraiment parfaite.

Il resta toujours dans les bras de Severus. Il n'avait pas envie de briser cet union, cette tranquillité.

- On ne se brulera pas? Elle m'a l'air vraiment trop chaude.

- Attend, je vais voir. Il se détacha de Harry et alla toucher l'eau avec sa main puis regarda Harry. - C'est vrai que c'est très chaud! Mais on peut s'y habituer, tu viens?

Il ôta sa cape, puis sa robe et sauta directement dans l'eau.

- C'est toujours mieux que le froid hivernal! Cria-t-il en riant.

Harry se déshabilla à son tour puis alla rejoindre Severus.

- C'est même moins chaud que le bain que tu as coullé hier.

Et il éclata de rire en allant se réfugier dans ses bras.

- Hummm... je resterais ici moi. On est vraiment bien... et je risque de le dire souvent!

- Moi je ne suis bien que dans tes bras.. Dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Ils se baignèrent très longtemps, à vrai dire ils se rendirent compte de l'heure au moment où leur ventres criaient famine.

- Tu veux rentrer maintenant? Nous mangerons et ferons quelque chose d'intéressant si tu veux.

- Je suis partant! J'ai tellement faim que je dévorais n'importe quoi!

Ils sortèrent de l'eau pis s'habillèrent rapidement. Harry était toujours collé sur Severus en dessous de sa cape jusqu'à la maison ou ils se séparèrent.

- Tu veux que je t'aide pour la cuisine? À moins que tu préfères la faire seule? suposa-t'il en entrant dans la maison.

- C'est pas la peine, tout est presque prêt, il n'y a rien de bien comliqué à faire, puis il se dirigea dans la cuisine, laissant Harry un peu de temps seul pour lui-même.

Il se dépêcha à tout préparer, puis alla faire ce qu'il avait le plus hâte de faire, mettre la table et les belles chandelles qu'il avait choisit pour l'occasion.

- Harry, tu viens manger? Puis il sortit une bouteille de vin.

Harry avait été se changer. Il avait mis un beau pantalon noir classe et une chemise rouge qui lui allait à ravir. Il s'était peigné du mieux qu'il pouvait bien que cela ne parraisse pas vraiment.

Quand il entra dans la cuisine, Severus était de dos.

- Wow! C'est splendide Severus! dit-il en regardant la table puis il entendit la harpe partir depuis le salon et on l'entendait très bien de la cuisine.

- Merci, ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est pour toi.

Il apporta le dernier plât de ce repas et s'assit juste en face de Harry.

- Il y a longtemps que je voulais manger avec toi, seul, un vrai repas. Ensuite nous ferons ce que tu voudras, on pourra relaxer devant le foyer si tu veux, ou lire quelque chose.

Puis il mangèrent tout en bavardant.

- C'est vraiment excellent! Je me suis rassasié!

Il buva la dernière gorgé de son vin et se leva pour déservir la table.

- Non, tu ne bouges pas. Tu a fais le souper, tu a servis puis mis la table alors ôter les assiettes c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Puis après reservit du vin à Severus puis à lui même.

- Et si on passait au salon?

- Bien, allons nous écraser confortablement! Ria Severus.

Ils s'installèrent et Severus s'adossa à la poitrine de Harry, sur le sofa, puis lui resservit du vin.

- Ce serait merveilleux si nous pourrions faire cela toujours, plus de cours et de dortoir pour nous séparer.

- Il ne me reste que 6 mois de cour, après, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je vais faire.

Harry caressa les cheveux de Severus. Il se sentait tellement bien avec lui, surtout en se moment. Il ne pouvait avoir de meilleur moment. Severus et lui même, un bon feu, de la musique et puis du vin à volonter, qui a t'il de mieux?

- Être ici c'est ne jamais vouloir repartir. C'est trop parfait pour être vrai.

- Excuse-moi pour Slyllus, il ne sait pas se contrôller, mais je veus passer une belle soirée avec toi, oublions pour ce soir veux-tu?

Il passa sa main sur le visage de Harry puis lui tendit encore la bouteille.

- Tu aimes ce vin?

Il voulait vraiment que Harry soit heureux, mais ces vacances avaient mal commencé et il espérait que son mari n'en tiendrait pas compte,

- Tu me le dis quand tu veux aller dormir, d'accord? Je ne veux pas te tenir éveiller contre ton gré.

Harry sourit en entendant la dernière phrase de son amoureux.

- Tu ne me retiens pas non plus, on est pas bien ici, tous les deux, évaché sur le divan à se parler? Pour moi c'est la belle vie!

Il finit son verre de vin et fit signe que non pour en avoir d'autre.

- Il est succulent mais il ne faut pas toujours abuser des bonnes choses. Et, essaye d'oublier pour Slyllus, il ne reviendra pas, sinon, il va savoir mon nom.

Il se pencha puis embrassa Severus.

L'embrassé serra son bien aimé et le colla d'avantage sur lui.

- Je t'aime.

Ce qu'il était bien! Il avait atteind le parfait bonheur avec Harry et il le réalisait.

- Personnellement, je n'ai pas envie d'abuser de ce très bon vin, mais plutôt de cette succulente bouche qui se trouve devant moi! Lança-t-il en souriant à pleine dent.

Harry poussa Severus sur le dos puis lui sauta dessu pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

- Si tu crois que les tiennes ne m'achalent pas!

Leurs baisés recommencèrent de plus belle alors que ses mains se mirent à lui déboutonner sa robe avec rapidité.

- Il ne faut surtout pas oublier la première nuit en tant que maris.

Et Harry sourit de plus belle.

Severus devint presque tout blanc, comme si c'était possible!

- Tu veux dire que.... Vraiment?

Il se sentait incertain, il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi Harry parlait, ou ce qu'il voulait vraiment, mais il continua de l'embrasser.

- Oh Harry.... Soupira-t-il. - Mmmmmmm

Il adorait embrasser Harry, cela l'excitait tellement.

Harry sentait Severus un peu tendu même avec ses caresses et ses baisés.

- Severus? Est-ce que ça va? dit-il en remontant vers son visage.

Il le regarda dans les yeux. Est-ce qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal? Et il chercha sans trouver.

- Oui, ça va même très bien mon ange.. Dit-il de peine, trop occupé à le toucher.

- Harry, tu es fatigué? Je tiens à te dire qu'il est probablement autour de 1 heure du matin ici. Moi, je ne m'endors pas.

Il disait vraiment n'importe quoi, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Oh.. Oui.... Lança-t-il en pressant Harry contre lui, utilisant sa voix la plus basse possible. - Ne pose pas autant de questions.

- Severus... quelque chose ne va pas... je le vois... ohhhhh

Harry se cambra quand Severus alla l'embrasser sur ses hanches, un petit point faible de Harry.

- Sev... tu as peur?

En espèrant qu'il comprenne et qu'il réponde à Harry.

- Non. Répondit-il le plus sérieusement possible. - Je veux le savoir, savoir ce que c'est quand ton amour te fait ça, parce que je t'ai bien vu, tu aimais, tu ne souffrais pas.

Puis il l'embrassa encore plus longuement à cet endroit.

- J'en ai vraiment envie, touches-moi, ou peut-être as-tu peur? Peur de me brusquer?

Il croyait qu'il allait exploser, tout ses sens étaient en éveil, plus que jamais.

- Non... je n'ai pas peur Severus... je sais être doux.

Harry se cramponna au sofa, Severus se dévergondait.

- Si j'aimais ça autant quand tu me pénètrais c'est que je suis habitué... j'ai eu mal Severus ma première fois et même quelque fois après. C'est pas un mal atrôce, c'était bon en même temps. C'est difficile à expliquer.

- Arrête de me le dire, montre-le moi.... Dit-il avant de se laisser pousser délicatement sur le dos. - À cet instant, je verrai vraiment et puis, j'ai envie que tu ais ce plaisir aussi.

Il lui enleva son chandail et le couvrit de baiser langoureux sans arrêt.

- J'aimerais plaire à l'homme que j'aime.... Puis il lui prit les hanches pour le lever. - Viens... Dit-il en se levant.

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_J'ai vraiment pas le goût de faire les rar's. Il est 3h18 du matin et disons qu'il n'y a plus grand chose qui me tente._

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

**_Onarluca : _**Salut ma grande! J'suis vraiment trop contente que se qu'on écrit te plaise!! C'est l'fun à savoir puis ça nous fais dire en même temps qu'on est pas trop mauvaise :P Merci et merci encore d'être la! Gros bizouxxxxxxxx

**_La Rodeuse : _**Court mais essentielle à notre survie!! Bien sur! Sans petit mot, moi j'suis perdue!!! Un gros merci et un gros bizou mouillé!!!!!!!! Question existencielle euh? HAHAHAHAHA t'as vraiment pas fini :P a

**_Shiny-MisS : _**1h30 lire le chapitre???????? Ca me surprend vraiment pas lollll Ça ma prit presque ça l'autre soir en corrigeant... ok corriger est un grand mot pour moi lolll 'Survoler' le chapitre plutot lolll Ah et puis si tu étais mêlée à quelque place, c'est normal, on change souvent comme ça sans dire qui est qui alors pour quelqu'un qui ne fait que la lire doit être un peu mêlant!! La lune de miel? OMG! Bonne chance... sérieusement il se passe tellement de chose les plus sordibles au plus imbécile, en veux tu, en v'la! Lolll Allez, a plus !

**_Vif D'Or : _**Vite vite vite!!!!!!!!!!! Bah... sérieux, j'pourrais te poser les 5 prochains chapitres si tu veux loll J'aime prendre mon temps! Mdrrr Le mariage le voilà! Le voyage de noce promet d'être... euh... j'pense qu'on va perdre des lectrices lolll On est dans le loufoque ... incroyable! Surtout ou on est rendu en ce moment, me demande ou ca va finir cette histoire la! Entk! L'important c'est qu'on a un plaisir fou à l'écrire et si les lectrices(teurs) en ont aussi, alors tout baigne! Ce chapitre ci est court mais t'inquiète! Les derniers qu'on a écrit son long! Mais le pire c que desfois, on coupe un chapitre juste parce quon est rendu genre a 40 pages words... loll beau prétexte hehe Arrgggg j'arrête de te conter ma vie! Loll c pu rendu une réponse ca c'est un roman! Bizouxxxx et au plaisir de te revoir(comme à chaque fois!!!!!!!!!) a plus

**_Selene Salamander : _**Bon, ma réponse va être courte, de un je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, ça prouve que tu n'as pas lâché la lecture de se long chapitre(le précédent) et puis pour notre façon d'écrire disons qu'elle est unique à nous deux. En plus, il ne faut pas oublier qu'on est deux québécoises et notre accent se fait ressentir partout au détour d'une phrase. Nous aussi on est d'ailleur, c'est comme si notre français est différent des autres. Puis, on écrit pour notre plaisir et ceux qui aime lire des choses un peu loufoque et détraqué car notre pauvre petit cerveau à besoin de se vider à quelque part et c'est malheureusement pour certain, ça ressort par une fanfiction. Je suis désolé si à cause de notre écriture, ça devient pénible de nous lires et puis au sujet d'avoir un bêta, ça nous interresse vraiment pas, j'ai pas le gout que cela prenne encore plus de temps à poster loll entk! On te remercie de tes conseils et mots, c'est pratique puis sans même s'en rendre compte on va peut-être l'utiliser! A plus!!!


	9. Chapitre 9

DISCLAIMER que personne ne lit anyway! Les persos de HP ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à mamzelle JKR.  
  
**Auteur :** Caroline Black et SNAPESLOVE  
  
**Rating : R**  
  
**Paring :** HP - SS donc **Slash**  
  
**Titre :** Encore une retenue!

**NdA : **Euh, que dire... on commence la folie? Ouais... j'espère que vous allez aimer notre changement, TRÈS GROS changement... c'est juste vers la fin. Bon et bien... En espèrant que nos changements, vous aimerez... Ah c'est la que commence les **LEMON** sans arrête. J'aimerais ça avoir du souffle comme ça moi mdrrr

**_NOTE IMPORTANTE!!!! : _**Bah c'est pour vous avertir que notre fic en version presque intégral à été remis sur le compte de SNAPESLOVE Id : 562766 - - - http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 2075564 / 1/ (ôtez les espaces) Ça commence à être drôle... entk! Ça vaut quand même le coup d'œil, desfois juste pour voir nos commentaires débiles et nos réactions face à l'écriture en cours.

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_**Bonne lecture!!! Réponses aux reviews à la fin comme d'habitude!**_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

Harry suiva Severus jusqu'à leur chambre ou ils se mirent nu et s'étendirent sur leur lit.

- Severus, tu m'arrêtes n'importe quand si tu veux arrêter, tu me le promets?

Harry l'embrassa puis ses mains se promenèrent partout sur le corps de Severus à la recherche de son plaisir.

- Bien sûre.

Severus se dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose, pas juste le regarder, alors il mit sa main sur le torse de son amour et commença à le caresser doucement, puis s'approcha pour l'embrasser sur sa douce bouche.

Harry descendit doucement dans son cou, lui mordillant sa peau sur son passage. Il l'embrassait partout ne rattant pas un espace, laissant quelques rougeurs sur son chemin. Il retourna sur le dos, Severus, pour lui prodiger un massage bucal jusqu'à la ligne de ses fesses.

- Tu es tellement beau, souffla t'il tout bas ne sachant pas si son tendre et bel amour l'avait entendu.

- Harry..... Ricana-t-il quand il se sentit chatouillé un peu. - C'est toi le beau de nous deux....

Puis il gémit tout bas quand Harry lui toucha encore de sa bouche. Il se cramponnait à son oreiller comme si il allait mourrir, mais en fait, il n'attendait que ça, il en était à ce point tendu.

Harry continua doucement tout en riant de la réponse de son mari. Il embrassa, caressa, mordilla partout sur ses fesses. Il le souleva un peu, jusqu'à se qu'il soit sur ses genous, pour avoir une meilleure vue de son postérieur.

Il passa sa langue sur le début de la raie juste qu'à l'anus quand il sentit Severus se tendre d'un coup, mais il devait continuer tant qu'il ne lui disait pas d'arrêter.

C'était une nouvelle sensation pour lui, il ne s'attendit pas vraiment à aimer cela, mais ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, il aimait énormément, cela le rendait très excité, tellement qu'il devint très dur et en souffrait presque.

- Mmmm Harryy.....

Il se sentait bizarre dans cette position, mais ce que Harry lui faisait, cela lui faisait oublier bien vite dans quelle posture il se trouvait.

Quand il sentit Severus aimer ça, il oublia tous les doutes qu'il put avoir et continua un instant à lui faire se plaisir. Il passa ses doigts près de son ouverture avant de le pénètrer doucement avec un seul doigt. Il attendit quelques minutes que celui ci s'habitue à cette intrusion avant dans entrer un deuxième.

Mais quelle sensation! Ça faisait mal, mais il arrivait à ressentir un certain plaisir (Cliché!). Il ne savait pas ce qui allait suivre, mais il était certain d'appécier, peu importe ce que Harry lui ferait.

- Harry, c'est..... Mmmm.... C'est bon... Gémit-il en bougeant un peu les hanches pour suivre le mouvement.

Harry continua son va et vient avec deux doigts et en rajouta un, doucement... surtout quand il sentit Severus arrêter de respirer un moment. Harry lui murmura quelques paroles sexuelles explicites pour faire oublier se mal. Après un moment, ils les retirèrent tous puis le caressa allant même jusqu'à le masturber un peu. Un moment de plaisir avant la souffrance qui, heureusement, ne durait pas éternellement.

Harry lui embrassa le cou et tout le dos. Et il se plaça pour la pénètration.

Severus jetta sa tête en arrière pendant que Harry frottait son membre contre lui en de longs gestes incitatifs. Il sentit Harry pousser un peu en lui et se retirer, oh oui il avait eût mal, mais quelque chose en lui lui disait qu'il en voulait plus. Il écoutait la respiration de son amant tandis qu'il sentait chaque empreinte digitale des doigts de Harry parcourir son corps en une danse charnelle sensuelle.

Harry malgré le calme inexplicable qu'il montrait, son coeur battait plus vite que la normal. Il allait faire l'amour à son mari, à son amour.

Il entra peu à peu, une fois de plus en Severus. La sensation était extraordinaire, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait comme ça et en avait presque oublié l'effet qu'on ressentait.

Il arrêta rendu ou bout puis attendit que Severus se familliarise avec cet intru en lui.

- Ça fait mal...... Harry...... encore..... gémissait-il, ne sachant trop ce qui lui arrivait, la souffrance ou le plaisir.

Il se laissa faire encore un peu, bénéficiant de la douceur incroyable de son ange, puis fini par gémir franchement, sans hurler mais bien évidement.

- Je t'aime..... Harry..... Mmmm...

Pour lui, c'était un moment spécial et il ne voulait pas passer à côté de l'occasion, il voulait que Harry sache vraiment que, à cet instant précis, il l'aimait.

La confiance de Harry grimpa à son maximum, il ne faisait pas mal à son amoureux, bien dans un sens du terme, il n'avait pas mal.

Il commença alors les vas et viens lentement. Il senta alors son plaisir augmenter en même temps que Severus qui mouvait du bassin. Il voyait qu'il en voulait plus ce qui l'excita au plus au point.

- Severus..... hmmmmm....

Il prend bien soin de ne pas allez trop vite, pour le moment du moins.

- Oh oui, je t'aime Severus...

Et ses allées et venues commencèrent à accélérer, prennant soin de regarder son compagnon pour son accord.

Severus ne pouvait plus tenir, ou sinon il allait arriver au sommet trop rapidement, c'est alors qu'il s'éffondra sur le lit à plât ventre, faisant aisni tomber Harry sur lui, qui entra d'un seul coup.

- OHH HARRY....... Mmmmm.. Il empoigna les draps avec ses deux mains, les froissant violement pour exterioriser tout ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment. - Oui... Hmm..

Il avait envie de voir Harry, il voulait se retourner, pour que Harry soit face à lui, comme ça il pourrait le regarder et partager son désir puissant. Il bougea un peu pour lui montrer, puis lui souria.

Harry lui souria à son tour puis se tassa et aida Severus à se retourner. Il alla directement à sa bouche pour l'embrasser longuement.

- Je t'aime mon amour.

Puis retourna à sa position de départ(mdr). Il plaça un oreillé sur le bas du dos de Severus pour que celui ci soit plus confortable et que Harry est un meilleur accès à lui.

Il le pénètra une fois de plus puis placèrent ses mains sur ses hanches, question d'avoir une bonne appuie.

Les expressions de Harry ne rendaient Severus que plus excité, mais la beauté de son amour le rendait doux, tout allait si lentement, c'était comme dans un rêve.

- Harry............ Harry... Puis il le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement. - Oh oui, tu es merveilleux.... Mon amour, mon amour à moi.... Dit-il en lui caressant le visage, se laissant conduire par les mouvements de Harry.

- Oui, juste à toi.

Puis Harry se recula pour mieux le voir entier, ou du moins ce qu'il en voyait. Il recommença les vas et viens progressivement tout en le fixant dans les yeux. Sa jouissance se faisait voir et Harry sentait l'excitation à son meilleur.

Il alla plus rapidement puis continua d'une rapidité confortable pour lui, il ne savait pas trop ce que Severus aimait, même que celui ci non plus.

Severus sentit soudain une vague de chaleur intense parcourir son corps tout entier, il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, il ne comprenait pas, mais ne voulait surtout pas que cela s'arrête. Il allait bientôt découvrir que ce grand plaisir nommé jouissance ne dure qu'un petit moment...

- Ha.. Har.... Mmmmmmmmmmmmm Harryyyyyyyy ohhh

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de bouger dans presque tout les sens. Il se mit à dire le nom de son amour de plus en plus fort, espérant une réponse, un regard, un geste, qui lui dirait que tout se déroule normalement, mais tout ce qu'il voyait était un Harry dans le même étât que lui.

Harry était déjà dans un état second, celui qui se voulait intense et perdu quelque part dans l'univers ou il avait enmené avec lui, les yeux de son compagnon de vie.

Un faible 'Sev..' sortit de sa bouche nous montra comment il se retenait pour pas jouir maintenant. Il attendait son amour, pourvu qu'il se dépêche, Harry ne tiendra plus très longtemps.

C'est alors que Severus comprit toute l'intensité de l'instant, en voyant Harry totallement déboussollé, complètement submergé par ce qu'il étaient en train de faire.

- Harry..... Mmmm ouiii... oui... Mmmmm!

Tout arrivait en même temps, une intense joie, une envie de pleurer difficile à combattre, un sourire et une fermeture de ses yeux, très fort.

- .......HAAARRYYY.. Puis un long, très long râlement, et quelques secousses de son propre corps et ça y était..

- Mmmmmmm.. Mmmmm... MMMMMMM HARRYYY!!!!

Quand Harry entendit le premier ralement de Severus, il se laissa aller, une bonne fois. Il donna deux, trois coups de reins assez fort, du moins, incontrolable et vint en plusieurs soubresaut dans une agitation folle qui le mena quelque part à des années lumières tout en criant le nom de celui auquel il a donné sa main. Une jouissance grandiose!

Harry s'écrasa sur Severus et l'embrassa encore et encore, sans souffle mais d'un envie folle de rester en contact avec lui. Ressentir et ne pas oublier(même si cela lui serait impossible) le moment même. Il l'enlança et continua de le carresser.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, dit-il entre chaque baiser qu'il lui donnait.

Severus était à bout de souffle, mais ne voulait en aucun cas se séparer de la bouche de son bienfaiteur.

- Harry.... Dit-il entre deux souffles.... - C'était merveilleux..... Finit-il par dire.

Il mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry et ferma les yeux, ils respiraient en même temps.

- S'il y avait une possibilité de te remarier, je le ferais sans hésiter. Imagine si j'avais sû ce qui m'attendait...

Et il rit d'épuisement.

Harry rit à son tour. Severus était tellement beau, c'était inexplicable ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment tant c'était intense ce qu'il venait de se produire.

- Comme ça, je n'est pas à demander si j'ai rempli mon devoir comme il faut? dit-il en riant toujours. - Je t'aime.

Harry ferma les yeux, il se sentait bien, rien ne pouvait l'ôter de cet état la. Il commença doucement à partir pour le monde des rêves.

Severus le caressa pendant presque une heure, il ne pouvait pas dormir, pas après ça.

- Bonne nuit, mon ange. Dit-il avant de fermer les yeux, écoutant la douce respiration de Harry.

Le lendemain, Severus se réveilla toujours dans les bras de Harry, qui dormait encore, il se mit à le caresser partout, tout doucement, puis lui donna de petite baiser tout autour du cou, la main droite se promenant sur les hanches de ce dernier. Il ne voulait pas vraiment le réveiller, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher, cette peau si soyeuse et ce visage d'ange, pas pour rien qu'il l'appellait son ange.

Malheureusement pour lui, son entre-jambe lui criait d'aller à la salle de bain pour ne pas faillir à l'envie de passer sa jambe par-dessus Harry et de le réveiller à sa façon.

Mais Harry ouvrit les yeux.

- Bonjour! Dit-il, l'air un peu mal de l'avoir tiré de son profond sommeil. - Bien dormi?

Puis il l'embrassa sur le front tout en posant sa main sur la taille de Harry.

- Hmmmm....

Et Harry souria tout en s'étirant comme un chaton.

- Très bien dormi!!!

Et il attira Severus pour son baiser enflammé du matin.

- Comme je peux le sentir, tu es aussi très bien réveillé.

Et il s'éclata en se moquant gentiment de son compagnon.

- Désolé, mais en ta présence, je n'y peux absolument rien! Rit-il aussi. - Je veux te serrer ce matin!

Il le prit donc dans ses bras et le serra fort, ne le lâchant plus. Il lui donna quelques baisers amusés sur les épaules et finit sa course folle sur sa bouche, qu'il embrassa rapidement avant de lui prendre la main.

- Je suis heureux, enfin, je suis vraiment heureux. Son regard se souda à celui de son mari.

Harry capta ses lèvres une autre fois avant de faire une descente vers l'entre jambe de Severus. Il prit son pénis dans sa main et avant que Severus ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il se mit à le lècher un peu partout avant de l'engouffrer dans sa bouche et commencer des vas et viens puissant.

- Hhhmmmmm Mais...... ohhh... Severus voyait bien que Harry était en feu(MDR), il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter, mais le voulait-il vraiment? - Mon amour..... ohhhh... n'as-tu pas envie de manger?..... Ohhhh.... Non!... Continue! MMMMMmmmmmmm....

Il se laissa emporter par l'afflux de sang qui gonflait maintenant tout son membre.

Il n'eût pas vraiment le temps de penser, quand il tira Harry au-dessus de lui pour l'assoire.

- Plutôt matinale comme envie, non? Soupira-t-il avant de promener l'extrémité d'un doigt à l'entrée convoitée de Harry.

- Vas-y... et tais toi.

Harry lui souria d'un sourire qui en disait long. Il avait soif encore et encore de son corps, du sexe... encore et encore du sexe. Pour l'instant, rien d'autre que ceci entra dans son cerveau.

Il sentit Severus jouer avec l'entrer de son anus se qui l'agaçait énormément.

- Tu me pénètres ou tu continues comme ça à faire ton agace?

Il lui vola un baisé puis entra lui même le doigt de son amour en lui.

- C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire, finit-il en rejettant la tête par derrière.

- Tu es trop pressé! Ria-t-il. - Et puis, on est en vacaaaaannnccceeeee! S'écriat-il lorsqu'il sentit l'érection de Harry frôler la sienne.

- Juste là, oui... Dit-il en asseyant Harry droit sur son maintenant impliable excitation.

- Hmmmmm......... justement... faut... profiter... des... vacaaaances...

Harry assit sur le membre de Severus, si donnait à coeur joie. C'était troooop bon!!! Il monta et redescenda aussi vite qu'il put. Son excitation était aussi imposante que celle d'hier.

Il regarda Severus dans les yeux et éclata de rire.

- Tu es beau n'amour.

Puis Harry prit sa propre érection dans sa main droite.

- Laisse-moi donc faire.. Puis il prit la main de Harry pour l'enlever et prendre sa place, allant et venant à un rythme aussi constant que celui de Harry au-dessus de lui.

Severus éleva les hanches si fortement qu'il souleva Harry du même coup.

- J'en peux plus........! Il se libèra aussitôt ces paroles énnoncées, continuant pour que Harry atteigne ce stade aussi.

Harry ne vint pas immédiatement, il continua encore juste pour agacer Severus. Il savait comment ça pouvait être chiant que l'autre ne vienne pas alors qu'on avait fini.

- Hmmmm... tu es tellement bon Severus...

Harry metta sa main par dessu celle de Severus et accéllèra le rythme.

- Hmmmmmmmm.... ohhhhhhhhhhh ouii.... hmmmmm....

Puis cela durant encore quelque instant et Harry se déversa sur leurs mains.

- Je ferais ça avec toi toute la journée. Dit-il en portant la main de Harry à sa bouche pour engloutir son index enduit des restes de plaisir.

- Oh Harry, tu m'es si précieux.

Puis il se retira et le serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant gouluement sur la bouche.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Harry resta dans les bras de Severus encore un peu avant de se lever, nu avec autant d'énergie.

- Tu viens? Une bonne petite douche nous ferait un très grand bien, tu ne trouves pas? Allez, lève toi et vient! Parresseux!!!

Harry couru jusqu'à la salle de bain et entra dans la douche.

Severus le suivit d'asser près, le prenant aussitôt dans ses bras quand ils furent tout deux entré.

- Ne bouge pas. Dit-il. Il ouvrit les robinets et ajusta l'eau, juste asser chaude, puis commença à enduire le corps de Harry de savon avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, faisant glisser ses mains sensuellement sur tout le long du dos, des hanches, des cuisses et en remontant.

- C'est pas bien ça? Dit-il d'une petite voix.

Qu'un ralement venant de la bouche de Harry lui répondit.

Harry mêlèrent ses mains à celle de Severus et au savon puis se retourna pour laver le corps de l'amant de sa vie.

- Ouff... comment ferais-je pour ne pas me faire voler se corps de rêve qui est juste pour moi? disa-t'il tout t'en le mangeant du regard.

- Surtout au retour en classe, comment allons-nous..... Tu sais... On est pas pour dire à qui veut l'entendre que.... Je n'en ai pas honte, détrompes-toi, c'est juste que.... Tu comprends... Dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de lui. - J'ai une crainte Harry.

Harry le regarda parfaitement droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'elle crainte mon amour? Il ne faut pas! Et puis pour la rentrée, je me casserai la tête avec ça à la fin des vacances.

Il attendit la réponse de son mari.

- Tout à fait, profitons du bon temps que nous pouvons avoir, nous y penseront plus tard!

Puis il se remit à sa tâche, laver son mari depuis peu.

- Tu es très doux tu sais... Aller, lavons-nous avant qu'une autre idée malsaine me passe par la tête! Ria-t-il.

- Pour ça, il est déjà trop tard!

Harry ria de bon coeur! Un obsèdé sexuel, c'est tout ce qu'il était maintenant et tout ça, nah, pas tout mais une grosse partie à cause de Severus!

Harry ferma les robinets quand il s'apperçut que Severus avait fini, puis attrapa une serviette.

- Severus... dis-moi qu'elle crainte, sinon, je ne vais que penser à ça!

- Ils vont nous hair, et moi encore plus, de savoir que nous ne faisons qu'un maintenant, j'ai peur qu'ils essaient de nous séparer ou quelque chose du genre, on ne sait jamais.

Il finit de s'habiller et se peigna.

- Dumbledore et les témoins garderont le silence, mais tes amis.... ou mes connaissances.... J'ai carrément peur de te perdre Harry. Dit-il tristement.

- Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais personne ne pourra me séparer de toi. dit-il en essayant tant bien que mal de se peigner. - De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui me reste comme ami? Je n'ai toujours pas pardonne à Mione pis Ron et j'ai pas l'intention de le faire.

Il finit par laisser tomber ses cheveux, ça le décourageait.

- Et puis, on aura qu'à le garder pour nous pour l'instant, rien ne presse et puis, même si quelqu'un me voit quitter tes appartements le matin ou le soir, peu importe, on en a rien à faire! Qu'ils partent les rumeurs tant qu'ils veulent, pourquoi c'est suposé nous faire quelque chose?

Harry ne voulait pas que Severus s'inquiète pour une chose pareil, il allait s'en occuper.

- Je sais bien, mais ils verront tôt ou tard que nous portons le même jonc, donc une alliance, surtout en cours de potion, ce sera difficile de le cacher longtemps, je ne pourrai pas supporter de te voir si près sans pouvoir te sourire, te toucher.

Il le regarda.

- Allons manger.

Harry suiva Severus jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Et si j'abandonnais les cours de potion?

Harry n'aimait pas trop l'idée mais c'était quand même une solution.

- Non! Alors tu me priverais de la seule présence qui me rendra de bonne humeur! Non, il n'en n'est pas question! Même si, à partir de ce moment, tu seras le plus avancé de ta classe... Laissa-t-il en suspend avant de l'embrasser. - Oui, je vais t'aider, tout te dire des secrets des potions...... Mais pas maintenant, ce moment est à nous, rien que à nous. Dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras au beau milieu de la cuisine.

Harry se laissa bercer quelques instants avant de se séparer et le regarder dans les yeux.

- On va pouvoir le surmonter et puis, en classe, j'aurai juste à t'envoyer ballader tout le monde va croire que tout est normal. Arrête de t'en faire.

Il se leva sur la pointe des pieds et lui donna un petit bizou sur le nez.

- J'ai pas envie d'éclater de rire devant tout le monde... On leur dira, on a pas le choix mon amour... On leur dira, advienne que pourra.

Il se pencha et saisit ce qu'il n'avait pas eu : un langoureux baiser suivit de caresses tendres.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en fou quand je te regarde, ils penseront ce qu'il voudront! Mmmmm....

Puis il le pencha en arrière sur le comptoir et l'embrassa.

- Hmmmm...

Harry essaya de parler mais avec la bouche de Sev sur les siennes, cela lui était impossible pour l'instant mais il réussit à le faire décoller un peu.

- Sev... et si nous déjeunions? J'ai une faim de loup!! Après je ferai tout ce que tu voudras... finit-il par un sourire charmeur.

- Tentant comme marché, assieds-toi, je reviens. Dit-il avant de quitter pour aller au garde-mager, non loin de Harry en fait.

Il revint avec des choses à manger et un grand pichet de lait, quand on cogna à la porte...

- Laisse, je vais voir...

Seul Slyllus savait qu'il était là.

Harry sentit son coeur arrêter. Il voyait presque Severus aller dans le vestibule au ralentit. Mais pourquoi il avait peur? Il en savait foutrement rien.

Une voix autre que celle de Severus parvient à ses oreilles, une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien pour être désagréable et mesquine. Deux voix qui maintenant s'approchèrent de lui.

Il ne savait pas ou se mettre. Bah! Il resta assit confortablement et mangea son bol de céréal comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il remarqua la gazette non loin, l'attrapa et fit de lire quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit.

- C'est Draco. Dit-il en amenant le jeune blond en pleurs à la table. - Je sais que vous ne vous aimez pas, mais, Harry, fais un effort, il a besoin d'aide.

Puis il prit la main de Draco et le regarda.

- Tout ira bien, ne t'en fait pas, nous sommes là.

Harry leva les yeux du journal et eu un choc. Malfoy n'était pas coiffé, ses vêtements, on dirait qu'ils les avaient porté plusieurs jours et qu'il avait dormi avec, ce qui était surment le cas. Il avait les yeux rouges ainsi que son visage en plus qu'il y a des larmes qui coulaient à flot sur ses joues.

- Ne t'en fait pas Severus.

Harry ne voulait pas lui dire simplement qu'il s'en foutait et que c'est toujours Malfoy qui commençait le trouble. Il trouvait que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment après tout, si il avait besoin d'aide... il pouvait bien faire ça avec son GRAND coeur.

- Draco vient d'être violé, battu et tout ce qu'on peut appeller de terrible. Mon amour, même si tu ne le supportes pas, veux-tu m'aider à le laver et à le coucher, il est épuisé...

Il regarda Draco qui ne semblait plus tenir du tout, les yeux gonflés par la peine et le corps meurtrit par les blessures.

Severus regarda Harry et attendit avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

- J'ai jamais dis que je ne le supportais pas, au contraire, c'est lui qui me supportait pas. Anyway, on s'en fou.

Harry se leva et alla sur le côter pour prendre un bras de Malfoy qu'il passa autour de ses épaules. Ils montèrent en silence jusqu'au deuxième étage. Harry et Severus le laissa sur un banc de la salle de bain car Harry avait quelque chose à dire à son mari.

- Il n'aimera pas qu'on soit tous les deux après, il va surment se sentir prisonier alors, soit tu le laves et je vais préparer la chambre d'ami et lui trouver un pyjama ou le contraire.

- Fais ce que tu veux, je te laisse le laver si tu préfères que je ne le vois pas nu.

Severus ne voulait pas que Harry croit qu'il voulait le voir nu, oh non, il aimait trop Harry pour penser à de telles choses.

- Où va-t-on le coucher? Je n'ai qu'un seul lit et les sofas sont trop rude pour sa peau déchirée? Je prendrai donc le sofa... Dit-il en roulant les yeux,

- Je ne suis pas jalou au point de devenir parano Severus! Occupe toi de lui, tu le connais surment mieux que moi.

Harry poussa alors Severus dans la salle de bain tandis qu'il allait chercher son pyjama. Un pyjama de soie noir qu'il s'était acheté la dernière fois qu'il était allé faire des comissions, il ne l'avait jamais utilisé encore! Qu'elle générosité de sa part de le passer à Malfoy...

Il entra de nouveau dans la salle de bain. Malfoy était dans le bain et il pleurait toujours tandis que Severus commença à le laver, il avait eu tellement de misère à le faire déshabiller.

- Severus, t'as oublié la chambre d'ami en bas, adjacent au salon. Il ne faut que quelques coups de plumeau ou plutot baguette et elle sera prête à accueillir Malfoy.

- D'accord, tu es volontaire pour la nettoyer je présume? J'ai presque terminé, je vais arriver dans quelques minutes.

Puis il se mit a doucement passer une lingette sur la poitrine de Draco, pleine de bleus.

- Il y a des draps propres dans le garde-robe de la chambre. Lança-t-il avant que Harry ne parte.

Harry déposa le pyjama sur la banquette et retourna dans la chambre chercher des draps propres. Il descenda les marches en chantonnant 'Quand les hommes vivront d'amour'. Une chanson qui lui passa dans la tête et continua de la chanter en faisant le ménage entier de la chambre. Les draps étaient mis ainsi qu'une couette bleue déposé gracieusement dessu. Il y avait aussi une table de chevet avec un cadran déposé. Une petite armoir qui a du appartenir à un enfant puis une minuscule fenêtre avec un rideau posé de travers.

Tout en chantant, Harry n'entendit pas Severus et Drago arrivé derrière lui.

- Aides-moi, il est lourd... S'efforça-t-il de dire en entran de peine et de misère dans la chambre.

- Il va très mal, il ne pourra pas rester seul cette nuit, tu veux prendre des tours de garde?

Severus était si triste de ne pouvoir être seul avec Harry et d'ENFIN profiter de leur bonheur, il se sentait mal même si ce n'était pas de sa faute.

- Alors?

- Il n'est que 13h45. Pour l'instant, laissons le dormir et allons dans le salon. Comme ça, s'il se réveille, nous serons juste à côté de lui.

Ils le déposèrent sur le lit et Harry remonta les couvertures sur les épaules de Drago. "Il ressemble à un enfant" pensa t'il.

Il se pencha puis alluma une veilleuse qu'il avait trouvé dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, comme ça Drago aurra moins peur s'il se réveille.

Il se releva et regarda quelques minutes Drago dormir puis résigné, se retourna pour rejoindre Severus au salon.

- Je m'excuse. Lança Severus en regardant Harry revenir puis s'assoire juste à côté de lui.

Il le prit dans ses bras, mais il était si trite, il avait vraiment de la peine de ne pas pouvoir offrir à son mari les vacances promises.

- Je m'excuse. Dit-il encore avant d'enfouir complètement son visage dans le cou de Harry, essayant de cacher sa peine.

- Mais... Tu t'excuses pourquoi mon amour?

Harry releva le tête de Severus et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuserais.

Harry attendit voir ce que Severus pourrait bien répondre du pourquoi 'l'excuse'.

Tout ce qui se passa, fut une larme qui descendit le long de la joue de Severus.

- Pour ne pas pouvoir tenir ma promesse, la première que je t'ai faite. Dit-il en le regardant, plein d'espoir. - Depuis le début de ce séjour, deux évènements nous ont empêché de vivre ensemble et de connaître notre vie à tous les deux. Je t'avais dit que ce serait bien et regarde le désastre.

Puis il ferma les yeux.

- Severus!!!!! Non!!

Il essuya la larme doucement d'un doigt.

- Severus, quand nous avons accepté ton frère, c'était parce qu'il avait besoin d'aide qu'il disait. On ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se produire. Maintenant tu veux me dire que tu voudrais mettre Malfoy dehors pour qu'on ait des meilleurs vacances? Il a besoin d'aide! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on le ficherait dehors! Le meilleur endroit pour lui c'est avec des gens qui peuvent s'occuper de lui et qu'il connait. Si il est venu ici Severus, c'est qu'il a besoin de toi et de personne d'autre.

Harry prit son amour dans ses bras. Un discour qui en dit long.

- Ça ne te rend pas furieux qu'il soit venu à moi?

Il s'étendit en entraînant Harry avec lui, il le coucha sur son ventre.

- Merci d'être si compréhensif.

Harry sourit et entoura de ses bras Severus.

- Non, je ne suis pas du tout furieux, au contraire, je trouve plutot ça touchant que c'est toi qu'il est venu voir.

Il ferma les yeux et respira le parfum de Severus.

- J'ai envie de toi, maintenant........ Dit-il en lui becottant le cou. - Mais il est là, ce ne serait pas bien.

Il lui mordilla une épaule et le fixa à nouveau.

- Tu n'es certainement pas en étât de toute façon, mais demain il ira mieux et pourra probablement rentrer, qui sait.

Puis il le serra très fort.

- Severus...

Harry releva la tête et le regarda d'un air mi sévère mi colère.

- Il a été violé Severus! Tu ne peux pas lui demander d'aller bien demain!

Et il se leva d'un coup. Non, il n'était réellement pas d'accord avec le résonnement de son mari se coup si. Et il s'éloigna de lui pour aller regarder par la fenêtre.

- Je ne parlais pas moralement non plus! Tu tires aux conclusions un peu vite là... Avec les potions que j'ai utilisé pour ses blessures, il sera mieux demain sans aucun doute, mais il est certain que son esprit sera des plus confus.

Il resta sur le sofa, il ne voulait pas avoir de querelle stupide, pas maintenant, jamais! Surtout pas à cause d'un évènement si horrible.

- Peu importe.

Harry n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il ne voulait pas que ça se sache pour lui. La blessure physique ne restait qu'un temps, celle psychologique reste tout le temps, même des années après.

Il continua à regarder les flocons tomber. Il se demanda ou Malfoy avait prit la force de pouvoir venir jusqu'ici, on pouvait à peine voir quelque chose devant soi, comment il a fait?

- Désolé.

Ce fut tout ce que Severus trouva à dire avant de se retourner sur le fauteuil et fermer les yeux, ce qui s'était produit l'avait fatigué moralement et il voulait se reposer avant que Draco ne se réveille. Tout était allé si vite, maintenant ils avaient le pauvre Draco avec eux, qu'allaient-ils faire? Contacter Dumbledore?

Harry entendit la respiration de Severus devenir régulière, il s'était endormi. Il monta rapidement à sa chambre pour aller chercher le livre de magie noire qu'il avait emprunter à son amour quelques jours auparavant.

Il retourna au salon puis s'asseoit à côter de Severus en soulevant ses pieds et les déposèrent sur lui. Il voulait être proche de son mari, il se sentait mieux ainsi. Il le regarda un instant.

- Je t'aime n'amour, souffla-t'il.

Severus l'entendit et sourit faiblement, puis il sombra dans le ténèbreux monde des rêves.

Quelques heures passèrent et Harry se leva pour préparer le souper! Au moins, Severus ne pourrait pas le lui empêcher, il dormait!

Harry jeta un sort d'insonorité sur la cuisine pour ne pas que personne entendre tout le bruit puis se mit à couper les légumes, faire gonfler le riz puis décongela la viande. Le repas allait être somptueux!

Une odeur alléchante vint réveiller le gentil professeur aux mains douces (MDR) et il s'assit pour mieux s'étirer. Il ne trouva pas Harry autour, alors il se dit qu'il devait être en train de veiller sur Draco, alors il se leva pour aller à la salle de bain pour nettoyer ses dents et rafraîchir sa figure avec de l'eau bien froide, puis se dirigea à pas de loup vers la cuisine, il mourrait de faim.

Harry chanta à tue tête! Ou plutot cria... se chant n'avait rien d'élodieux, croyez moi, donc il n'entendit pas Severus entrer dans la cuisine. Il était entrain de mettre la table puis il avait mit la radio. Bruno chantait le Minuit Chrétien et Harry l'accompagnait. Plutôt drôle à voir, surtout que le micro à Harry était une spatule.

Severus ne pouvait résister et se tordit de rire, plié en deux, il avait peine à redresser la tête pour voir la réaction de Harry, prit en flagrant déli!

- Tu chantes tellement bien mon chéri.... Pouffa-t-il de rire en s'écrasant presqu'au sol, il devait arrêter sinon il allait avoir un accident d'ordre urinaire!

- Et tu fais quoi avec de la mousse au chocolat dans la figure?

- C'était une partie du déssert, mais bon, puisque tu ris de moi, tu t'en passeras!

Harry était plié en deux à force de rire lui aussi. Il ne se prennait pas au sérieux mais bon, faire la cuisine quand vous écoutez votre musique et essayer de rester normal... impossible!

Harry se releva vite et reprit son sérieux.

- Bon, tu arrêtes de rire de moi et tu vas enfin venir ici m'embrasser?

Harry avait accoté ses poings sur ses hanches.

- Non! Pas si tu me prives de dessert! Dit-il pour le faire taire, mais il riait trop alors il était certain que Harry ne le prendrait pas au sérieux lui non-plus.

- Mmmm, j'ai droit au dessert avant le repas..... S'exclâma-t-il en approchant de Harry à toute vitesse pour embrasser la joue recouverte de chocolat, puis se retourna et se sauva vers la table.

- C'est beau!

- Hey!!!!

Harry trouvait pas ça drole! Mais en même temps oui mais pas mais... bon! Vous voyez ou j'veux en v'nir?

Il alla prendre Severus par la taille de derrière puis commença à lui donner des bizoux dans le cou puis lui fit un gros câlin.

- C'est pas zuste, zai pas eu un vrai bizou...

Oh oui, Harry jouait sa carte préféré, celle du bébé.

- Tu n'en auras pas non-plus, c'est moi qui te le dis! Aller, cuisine!! Et il s'assit sur une chaise. - Je regarde le chef, qu'est-ce qu'il nous mijote de bon?

Il croisa ses jambes et prit un verre de vin rouge tout en contemplant Harry.

- Alors, ça vient? Le taquina-t-il deux secondes plus tard.

Harry approcha de Severus et s'asseoya à califourchon par dessu son mari.

- Un bizou sinon tu manges pas!

Il ferma les yeux et mis ses lèvres en cul d'poule en niaisant!

Severus lui donna le plus court baiser de l'histoire de l'amour et le regarda, moqueur.

- Maintenant, on mange, sinon, tu en auras pas d'autre! Dit-il en faisant semblant d'être sérieux. - Oh et j'y pense, je te laisse l'honneur de gouter ce vin précieux.... Dit-il en lui donnant une petite tape sur une fesse et lui montrant la bouteille, -.... En premier.

Harry se leva la tête haute et se versa une coupe de vin. Après la première gorgé, il hocha la tête, se vin était exquis! Et il retourna vers son fourneau sans un regard vers Severus, l'air vexé.

- Ta la la la...

Et il s'affèrra à ses chaudrons.

Severus sourit, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher tellement Harry n'avait pas l'air sincère, il le suiva donc à pas de souris puis le pris dans ses bras par derrière.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui sent bon comme ça... c'est toi? Laisse voir.... Dit-il en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de Harry. - Non, tu sens meilleurs! Donc c'est pas toi... Dis, est-ce que tu goûtes ce que tu sens ou c'est différent?... Dit -il avant de tourner la tête de Harry avec sa main et de l'embrasser généreusement.

Harry ria, Severus le chatouillait le cou avec sa main.

- Hmmm, à toi de voir, si tu ne t'en rappelles déjà plus.

Mais il resta de dos, toujours occupé par la nourriture.

- Dis, on devrait peut-être allez voir Drago, il est 7 heure déjà, peut-être qu'il aimerait manger. dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

- Oui, mais avant, laisse-moi voir encore, je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûre.... Dit-il en remontant sa main depuis la poitrine de Harry jusqu'au dessous du menton pour lui diriger la tête en arrière puis commencer par goûter son cou, remontant doucement vers la mâchoire, sous la lèvre inférieur et finallement sa bouche, où il prit tout son temps pour l'embrasser le plus sensuellement possible...

- Si ce souper est aussi bon que toi, j'ôse imaginer le dessert... Puis il l'embrassa de nouveau, lui tenant la tête en arrière avec une main sur son front et l'autre à plât sur son ventre.

Un gémissement sorta de la bouche de Harry sans qu'il put l'arrêter. Il adorait les mains de Severus, elles sont si douce surtout sur son corps.

Il se retourna brusquement puis s'emparra de ses lèvres sauvagement mais... un bruit en direction du salon leur fit revenir à la réalité.

- Harry... Dit-il pendant que toute la scène allait au ralenti devant ses yeux, il voyait Harry courrir vers le salon, ses cheveux voler au vent et ses vêtements se frotter contre lui.... Mmmm contre lui...

Il le suivit immédiatement.

En entrant dans la salon, Harry appercevait Drago debout devant la fenêtre ou il était quelques heures avant. Il avait l'air aussi fatigué mais ses yeux n'étaient plus rouge.

- Drago?

Et il se retourna vers Harry et même, lui fit un petit sourire.

- Je vais bien... enfin, je vais mieux... Dit-il d'un ton triste en tournant son regarde vers Severus. - Merci... Puis il regarda Harry.. - Merci, toi aussi..

- Draco, tu veux manger quelque chose? Demanda Severus en regardant Harry tristement, ils allaient encore perdre une occasion de partager leur bonheur.

- Ben voyons! Ça fait plaisir!! Et puis, tu restes le temps que tu veux, le temps que tu auras besoin, dit-il en lançant un coup d'oeil sévère à Severus. - Allez vient manger, je ne te donne pas le choix! Tu m'as l'air affamé de toute façon.

Harry retourna à la cuisine préparer les assiettes de poulet, riz aux légumes, sauce chinoise et plusieurs autres choses. Il sorta les petits pains du four et les plaçèrent aux centres de la table dans un petit panier d'osier.

Severus prit place à côté de Harry et Draco en face de lui, à la gauche de Harry.

- Ça m'a l'air exellent mon... Heuu.. Il s'arrêta sec, il ne voulait pas cause run autre choc à Draco, pas tout de suite.

- ... Mon ventre cri! Trouva-t-il à dire pour finir sa phrase, puis regarda Harry, gêné.

- Tu veux du vin Draco?

Cela ne pouvait que l'aider un peu, pauvre garçon.

Harry pour sa part était un peu crampé mais il essaya tout de même à ne pas rire ouvertement. Drago était quand même lucide, il devait bien se poser des questions du pourquoi Harry était la... avec Severus.

- Non merci Severus.

Pour la part de Harry, il en prit avec joie.

Durant le souper, Severus n'avait pas arrêté de promener ses jambes sur celles de Harry non pas pour l'embarasser, mais c'est le seul effet que cela semblait avoir. Ils finirent de manger et nettoyèrent la vaisselles en quelques coups de baguette.

- Draco, tu as une salle de bain personnelle, si tu veux l'utiliser, des serviettes se trouvent dans ton placard, pour ma part, je vais me doucher.

Harry regarda Severus monter les escaliers mais... Drago lui resta devant Harry. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir plus loin.

Harry ne fit rien et serra le reste de la table et emballa le reste de nourriture.

Le regard de Drago perçait dans son dos et cela commença à l'énerver.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? , demanda Harry gentiment, le dos tourné à Malfoy.

- Je me demandais juste ce que tu faisais ...Ici... Accentua-t-il la voix sur le dernier mot.

Puis Draco s'avança vers Harry pour le retourner et obtenir une réponse.

- C'est lui qui t'a invité? Vous devez travailler ensemble? ICI?

Oh non... allez! À la blague.

- Je passais dans l'coin pis j'me suis dit "Pourquoi ne pas aller voir ce cher Snape". dit-il avec un sourire, forcé.

N'importe qui aurrait éclaté de rire mais Harry n'était pas vraiment dans une situation pour lui. Il vit Drago et son air d'ange disparaître, il était sur qu'une belle petite dispute allait commencer, comme si ça lui manquait.

- Vraiment! C'est pas drôle! Laisse tomber!

Puis il se retourna et dit, en sortant de la cuisine...

- Je crois pas que Severus ait eu l'intention de me caresser les jambes sous la table juste parce que je suis son protègé... En te regardant!

Puis il laissa Harry sur ce, disparraissant en ayant un sourire diabolique à la figure.

"Oh p'tain d'merde!"

C'est fini, ils allaient, non, il allait avoir Malfoy sur le dos le restant de sa vie. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive à lui? Il s'assit à la table de cuisine avec la bouteille de vin qui était à moitié et commença à boire.

"Vive Moi et les problèmes!" Merlin seul sait comment Drago va-t'il s'en servir et Harry le savait très bien, il pouvait faire vraiment n'importe quoi.

Draco revint quelque peu sur ses pas et vit Harry atablé avec son vin.

- Hey! Faites pas trop de bruit! Dit-il avant de repartir. Puis il cria - J'ai vu vos anneaux! Un Malfoy ne se trompe jamais!

Il devint triste une fois dans son lit, il avait dit ce que son père aurait dit, il se sentait frustré.

- La ferme, sinon tu vas voir c'est bon à quoi un Potter!! , cria-t'il, puis d'une voix normal il dit pour lui même : - T'es juste un stupide gosse de riche qui croit tout savoir, regarde ou t'en est maintenant.

Il finit la bouteille d'un trait et monta à l'étage. Pourvu que Severus n'est rien entendu.

- C'était quoi cette dispute? Demanda-t-il en sortant de la douche, attrapant une serviette en se dirigeant vers Harry. - Que c'est-il passé?

Puis il lui caressa le visage d'une main avant d'aller devant le mirroir.

- Devine.

Puis il se déshabilla nu et entra dans la douche à son tour. Il vira le bouton d'eau froide au maximum, il devait avoir les idées claires malgré la boisson qu'il venait d'ingurgiter.

- Tu ne sais plus viser avec tes jambes. Je ne l'aurais jamais su si Malfoy me l'avait pas dit.

Il commença à se savonner rudement, frustré.

- Oh... Éttouffa-t-il dans le fond de sa gorge.

Il sortit de la salle d'eau et se rendit sous les couvertures pour réfléchir avant d'avoir à redescendre pour la soirée. Il se sentait vraiment stupide, pas pour rien que Harry ne le regardait pas durant le souper, il n'avait rien senti!

- Eh merde! Lança-t-il pour lui-même, attendant de ne plus entendre l'eau couler pour se relever et aller dans le salon.

Harry apperceva Severus descendre les escaliers. C'était mieux ainsi, qu'il ne soit pas avec lui pendant qu'il allait s'habiller car, s'il aurait essayé de le bécotter, Harry n'y aurrait pas été avec le dos de la cuillère pour le faire reculer.

Il était devant sa pile de vêtement et il ne savait pas quoi mettre et il pensa à son pyjama de soie noir. Pourquoi le lui avait-il prêté? Putain que Harry s'en voulait. Il le détestait maintenant, il a essayé, il a été gentil et regarde ce qu'il a fait! Finallement, il opta pour un jeans noir et une chemise de la même couleur qui ne prit pas le temps d'attacher.

Il s'asseoit sur le lit et il y resta. Il voulait réfléchir un peu.

Severus se retrouva seul dans le salon, attendant les autres.

Draco, lui, s'était rendu à l'étage en cachette et entra dans ce qu'il croyait être la chambre des deux... Maris?

- Harry..... Désolé heuu.. Je pensais pas que tu l'interprèterais comme ça.. je blaguais, je pensais que tu rierais...

Puis il attendit, près de la porte, que l'autre réponde.

Harry releva la tête lentement vers Drago.

- Tu croyais quoi? Déjà qu'on ne sait pas qu'est-ce qu'on va faire au retour à Poudlard que toi tu t'en mêles. Comment crois-tu que je me sens? J'me suis presque disputé avec Severus à cause de ça!

Il était un peu frustré encore mais ça va surment passer, du moins, j'espère.

- Oublies ça, Severus nous attends au salon, au moins, raconte lui ce que tu crois savoir.

Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Draco le stoppa de sa main.

- Vraiment, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, je ne dirai rien si tu le souhaites, je m'excuse.

Enfin, il avait fait ce que son père n'aurait jamais fait et il en était fier. Il suivit Harry jusqu'en bas et prit un verre que Severus avait prit la peine de leur verser en les attendant.

- Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Dit Draco, la tête basse.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte alors ne baisse pas la tête.

Harry s'asseoya collé sur Severus. Maintenant que Malfoy savait, qu'est-ce que ça changerait.

- On est la, alors si tu as besoin de quoique se soit, demande le.

Harry joua nerveusement avec son alliance, il ne savait plus quoi penser de Drago, il s'était quand même excusé, chose à ne pas prendre avec délicatesse venant d'un Malfoy.

- Vous êtes très beaux, il n'y a pas de doute, vous au moins, vous avez du bonheur, aussi étrange qu'il soit.

Puis il prit une gorgée de sa boisson et regarda encore le couple devant lui.

- Vous faites quoi le soir pour vous détendre, à part heuuu...

Draco avait envie de faire quelque chose d'intéressant.

Harry éclata de rire devant la gêne de Drago.

- Disons qu'on à passé qu'une seule nuit depuis notre arrivé et...

Il regarda dans les yeux Severus.

- C'était notre première nuit en tant que Maris.

- Ah bon? Vous voulez peut-être être seuls? Je n'ai rien contre l'idée, à vrai dire, je suis très fatigué et...

- Draco, rien contre toi, mais tu ne sembles pas fatigué du tout, tu es mal et pourtant je t'assures que tu n'as aucune raison de l'être. Harry, as-tu une idée de ce que nous pourrions tous faire pour relaxer?

Il regarda Harry en l'incitant à répondre, n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose qui occupperait leur temps, faute de pouvoir s'aimer librement vu le malaise de Draco.

Harry réfléchissa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui fallait qui trouve quoi faire? Il n'avait pas assez fait pour aujourd'hui?

- Deux choix s'oppose à vous messieurs, soit on écoute un film, la boite la Drago, je montrerais plus tard. Ou on joue à un jeu de socièté tout en mangeant le dessert. À vous de choisir! Moi, je vais préparer la bouffe.

Puis il se leva à la vitesse du son et s'enferma dans la cuisine, les laissant un peu seul.

- Draco, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire? Tu m'as l'air pas bien du tout...

Severus lui remplit un autre verre et s'assit juste à côté de lui.

- Si c'est nous, dis-le et nous éviterons de nous pavaner devant toi, rien de mal, tu peux le dire. Ou c'est ton père qui hante tes pensées? Dis-le moi Draco. Dit-il avec ses yeux qui pouvaient convaincre n'importe qui, ce qui faisait fondre Harry à tout coup.

- Je...

Drago se perdit dans ses pensées un moment puis releva la tête vers Severus.

- Je suis correct, ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai juste une question, si je peux me permettre.

Severus acquiessa.

- Comment? Comment ça se fait que vous soyez ensemble? Ça m'est presque impossible de l'imaginer même si je sais que tout ça est vrai.

- Longue histoire compliquée! Ria-t-il, puis il se mit à lui raconter en détail leur 'rapprochement' quand Harry fit son entrée. - Harry, tu te rappelles, notre premier baiser n'est-ce pas? Puis il regarda Draco. - Et ça n'a pratiquement pas changé depuis! Souria-t-il.

- Mmmmmmm mais c'est tout à fait appétissant! Dit-il en regardant ce que Harry posa sur la table.

Harry sourit puis retourna dans la cuisine pour chercher des essuies-tout, les fraises et la cruche qui contenait un liquide ambré.

- Je crois qu'il ne manque plus rien!

Puis il s'asseoit en indien par terre devant la table basse et face à face à Malfoy.

- Et puis, arrête dans parler Severus, tu gênes Drago.

- Bah non, je voulais savoir, je me demandais vraiment comment vous avez... fini ensemble.

- Je crois que l'amour, quand il a à survenir, enjambe toutes les barrières, même celles qui parraissent impossible à franchir. Ajouta Severus avant d'engloutir une bouchée de son dessert. - MMMMMMMMMMMMMM! J'adore! Harry, tu es merveilleux! Dit-il, la bouche enduite de pâtisserie.

- Merci! Ah et ne parle pas la bouche pleine! C'est dégueulasse! Et les bonnes manières devant notre invité tu en fais quoi?

Harry fit une face bizare et secoua la tête ce que fit tomber ses lunettes.

- P'tain d'lunette, murmura t'il en les ramassant et les mettant de côté. Il se serva quelques délices qu'il avait fait lui même et ce mit à manger.

- Très mignon sans lunettes! Lança Draco pour empêcher Severus d'ouvrir sa bouche encore pleine et de riposter à Harry. - Tu devrais porter des verres de contacte... Tu as de ces yeux c'est fou comme.....

- Allons Draco, arrête de le faire rougir! Ria Severus qui voyait bien que Harry essayait d'éviter de répondre. - Nous regarderons un film, ça vous dit?

Puis il prit une autre bouchée.

- Mmmmmmmm!

Harry s'étouffa presque avec son morceau de pomme. Drago arrête pas de le complimenter et Severus croit que je rougis!

- Moi rougir? Pfffff, je rougis pas moi!

Non mais... c'est vrai quoi... il rougit pas notre Harry, nah? Oh... je me trompe? Bah peu importe, Harry regarda tous les assiettes et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien prendre.

- Tu as raison. Dit Severus à Draco pour le faire rougir plus. - Il est très séduisant comme ça, ça te donne pas envie de le chatouiller toi? Demanda-t-il à Draco alors que Harry faisait toujours semblant de ne pas écouter. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Draco et sauta sur Harry pour le maintenir en place tandis que Draco essaya plusieurs endroits pour le faire éclater de rire.

Harry éclata de rire! Lui qui était vraiment chatouilleux partout, il n'avait pas le choix! Il se débattait comme un fou!

- NoN!!!!!!!!!!! Arrêtez!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Il donna un coup de coude à Severus sans faire exprès.

- Tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça, ouille! Lança Severus en le tenant plus fermement. - Aller, fais-le payer pour ce faux coup! Pouffa-t-il de rire.

Après un moment, Severus lâcha Harry et Draco s'ôta, il ne voulait pas recevoir une giffle pour ce qu'il venait de faire, mais il riait tellement, enfin il avait réussit à oublier Lucius et ce, à cause de Severus, toujours là pour lui changer les idées.

Harry reprena son souffle peu à peu.

- Vous allez le regretter, siffla t'il méchament mais avec un grand sourire qu'il ne put ôter.

Il se rasseoit et regarda Severus et Drago à tour de rôle.

- Oh oui! Vous allez souffrir!! Et on va commencer par toi! dit-il en pointant Severus. - Tu vas souffrir en me regardant dormir sans avoir droit de me toucher!

Puis lui fit une grimace et alla jusqu'à une grande boîte ou il y avait une 50aine de film.

- Et moi? J'ai pas de punition? Dit Draco en éclatant de rire tellement Harry avait l'air dépourvu de tout moyens, marchant vers le sofa, un film à la main.

- Et que regardrons-nous, Harry? Demanda Severus tout en essayant de s'empêcher de rire de la crème chocolat que Draco lui avait mise sur le front, il avait vraiment l'air louche, ce Severus, quand il se retenait de rire.

- Je me sens inférieur ici. Je devrais peut-être vous laissez en tête à tête vous moquez de ma gueule!

Harry s'assit sur le sofa, après avoir mis le film dans le vidéo mais, il se mit loin de Severus, nah! il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche, il était fru!

- Allons Harry, c'est juste une blague, changes d'humeur Merlin! D'accord, tu as du chocolat sur le front, c'est tout, rien de méchant.

Mais qu'est-ce qui arrivait à son amour, celui-ci se frustrait pour des riens depuis peu et Severus n'aimait vraiment pas ça, ça lui donnait l'impression qu'il faisait toujours quelque chose de mal et il se sentait rejeté en quelque sorte.

Il jetta un regard à Harry puis se retourna pour faire face à l'écran, le malaise dans l'estomac.

Harry prit une essuie-tout d'un geste vif puis enleva le chocolat qu'il avait dans le front. Il se sentait mal... c'était peut-être tout ce sucre qui lui donnait mal au coeur.

Il se leva d'un coup puis atteingnit la salle du haut du justesse. Il n'eut même pas eu le temps de fermer la porte qu'il se mit à vomir. C'était vraiment dégueux à voir.

Severus le suivit à pas de gazelle, il croyait que c'était de sa faute et que Harry était partit frustré, encore.

- Harry mais..... HARRY? Il le vit penché au-dessus de la toilette et ne compris pas tout de suite, car Harry était tout silence, mais il alluma en entendant le flot de nourriture ressortir de son estomac.

- Tu as trop mangé? Tu vas bien? Qu'y a-t-il? Severus s'inquiètait.

Harry reprit son souffle mais ne se retourna pas au cas ou ça voulait ressortir.

- Surement, je ne vois pas autre chose.

Il se sentait horrible. Ses cheveux lui collait dans le visage et il détestait ça, surtout le mal de coeur qui ne partait pas.

- Va rejoindre Drago, ca va...

Il n'a pas la chance de finir sa phrase qu'il vomissa encore.

- Ça va? Mais ça ne va pas du tout! Tiens, prends au moins cette serviette pour te nettoyer, appelles-moi dès que tu as un problème, d'accord?

Il sorti, mais se résigna à quitter l'antre de la porte, il resta là, assit sur le sol.

"Il a sûrement trop bu..." Pensa-t-il tout à coup, puis redescendit en bas pour trouver un Draco endormis. Décidément, c'était pas sa soirée!

Harry fini par se relever difficilement et se traina jusqu'au lavabo ou il se rinça le visage, brossait ses dents puis se rinça la bouche pour être sur de ne plus avoir se gout. Il avait toujours mal au coeur mais plus rien ne sortait, il avait tout rejeté.

Il alla vers son lit de peine et misère et s'écrasa dessu, de travers sans même se déshabiller et il murmura : - Severus va le faire.

Severus alla porter Draco dans son lit, le dévêtit et sorti en refermant la porte et monta voir si Harry allait mieux. Il le trouva endormi sur le lit, tout crochu. Il le dévêtit et le glissa sous les couvertures et se couche près de lui.

- Désolé pour avoir été stupide tout à l'heure.

Puis il ferma les yeux afin de trouver le sommeil.

- Tu n'as pas été stupide, murmura t'il.

Non, Harry ne dormait pas, il attendait Severus. Il se blottit contre lui et lui embrassa le torse.

- Moi, je m'excuse pour la soirée. J'aurais pas du manger autant, ça doit être pour ça que j'ai été malade. C'est ma faute si la soirée à été un vrai fiasco.

Puis il glissa ses mains sur Severus.

- Tu es magnifique.

- C'est toi le beau, je te l'ai dit.... Dit-il avant de lui rendre sa caresse. - Aller, il faut dormir, demain sera différent. Il lui donna un baiser dans le cou et posa sa tête au creu de celui-ci pour avoir la chaleur de son amour et ainsi bien dormir.

Harry se posa confortablement.

- Bonne nuit n'amour.

Il ferma les yeux et cela ne prit que quelque seconde avant qu'il ne sombre dans un sommeil agité.

Quand Severus ouvrit les yeux, Harry était déjà levé, alors il s'habilla et descendit à la cuisine pour se servir un thé et se faire à manger, puis aux autres aussi.

- Draco?...... Harry?..... Il les appella et attendit un peu qu'ils s'en viennent, en attendant, il sortait le lait et le jus, qu'il posa sur la table.

Harry et Drago entrèrent dans la cuisine en riant de je ne sais quoi.

- Bonjour!!!!!

Harry se glissa prèt de Severus et l'embrassa rapidement. Il ne voulait pas trop devant Drago.

- Ça sent bon!! Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé?

- Rien de très extraordinaire, c'est toi le chef ici, j'ai fait des crèpes(MDR) avec saucisses et pommes de terre.

Il servit son ami et son mari puis s'assit entre eux.

- Vous avez l'air de très bonne humeur ce matin, que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il en saisissant ses ustensiles pour manger(Nenon, pour aller ramer dans le St-Laurent!).

- Ohhh... et bien...

Harry se retourna vers Drago.

- On jasait comme ça, de tout et de rien!

Harry commença à dévorer son assiette pour s'empêcher de parler. Drago et lui avait parlé d'énormément de chose, maintenant, de un il le comprenait mieux et de deux, lui il comprennait mieux Drago.

Mais aussitôt que Harry avait commencé à manger... il recommença à avoir mal au coeur alors il lâcha son assiette d'un seul coup pour ne pas que ça empire. C'est quoi se bordel?

- Harry? Fit Severus. - Ce n'est pas bon, c'est ça hein? Désolé, je n'ai pas ce talent...

- Mais non, moi j'adore! Lança Draco, la bouche pleine.

- Harry? Dis-moi, tu vas bien? S'inquièta Severus, il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. - Tu n'as certainement pas trop mangé ce coup-ci, tu n'as presque rien avalé!

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait?

- Je...

La même histoire que hier soir se produisa. Harry grimpa les escaliers d'une seule traite pour allez tout rejeter dans les toilettes.

Ce n'était pas possible vomir comme ça! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire s'il ne pouvait plus manger? Harry était déboussolé, le tête dans la cuvette des toilettes.

- HARRY! Cria Severus en courant au deuxième, il entra et se précipita vers son petit coeur.

- Tu dois être malade, je vais devoir faire quelque chose pour toi. Draco prendra soin de toi pendant que je ferai une potion diagnostique, on verra de là, pas avant. Puis il alla dire à Draco de veiller sur Harry pendant qu'il préparerait la potion qui lui dévoilerait ce qui cloche chez Harry.

Harry qui avait vidé les 2-3 bouchées qu'il avait avallé, tira la chasse d'eau et s'adossa au mur de la toilette.

Incapable de parler, il ferma les yeux et essaya de reprendre un peu ça respiration.

- J'ai mal au ventre, murmura t'il pour lui même. - Pourquoi moi...

Et il s'avança aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour vomir une iniéme fois.

- Harry? Severus m'a dit de venir te surveiller, il ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, j'ai pas le choix. Dit-il en s'accroupissant au niveau de Harry pour lui mettre une main sur une épaule.

- Ça va aller? Demanda-t-il, vraiment inquiet en voyant les grimaces de douleur de Harry. - Aussitôt que tu iras bien, je m'en irai, je ne veux pas causer plus de tension qu'il y en a déjà. Je dois retourner au château de toute façon.

Harry tira encore la chasse d'eau et se releva avec misère mais Draco l'aida. Il alla jusqu'au lavabo et se rinça la bouche juste avec de l'eau, son mal de coeur était toujours présent.

- Non... il n'y a aucune tension Draco.

Il s'asseoit sur la banquette.

- Tu partiras mais que tu ailles bien ou mais que tu te sens capable. Tu es le bienvenue ici. J'suis désolé... je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je suis malade... ça me...

Et il courra à la toilette une fois de plus.

Draco ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi dire, quand, enfin, Severus revint avec en main, la potion salvatrice.

- Voilà, Harry tu dois avaler cela, au moins une gorgée, puis nous seront fixés quelques minutes plus tard. Merci Draco, tu peux aller te reposer maintenant, je te tiendrai au courant à la première heure.

Severus se pencha vers Harry et lui donna le flacon de liquide noir.

Harry après un coup d'oeil à la potion, le coeur lui leva un autre fois. Faut croire que d'avaler un truc noir ne lui donnait pas entièrement confiance... et appétit.

Harry essaye tant bien que mal de tenir le flacon mais mission impossible, il tremblait tellement qu'il l'avait presque échappé alors Severus l'aida à la boire. Et Harry attendit. Une seule chose, elle n'était pas mauvaise au goût cette mixture.

- Tu me diras où la potion semble se diriger et comment tu te sens, de là je vais tout de suite savoir ce qui se passe en toi.

Puis il attendit avec Harry que la potion fasse son effet, il lui caressait le visage et lui disait des je t'aime pour le réconforter.

Harry commença à se sentir un peu engourdi du côté de son ventre. Une douce chaleur s'infiltrait en lui, il se sentait un peu mieux car cette potion faisait du froid ou il croyait avoir mal.

Harry prit la main de Severus et la posa doucement sur son ventre.

- Ici...

Fut le seul mot qu'il dit.

Severus fut alors un peu déconcerté.

- Et quel genre de sensation tu ressens en ce moment, avec la potion qui travaille dans ton ventre?

Il croyait à une bête indigestion ou un début de cirose dû à l'alcool.

Qu'est-ce que Harry ressentait...

- Une chaleur intense, et c'est froid aussi en même temps. J'ai l'impression de flotter, d'être dans un autre univers, tu sais, comme un bébé dans le ventre de sa mère, ça me fait penser un peu à ça.

Harry accôta sa tête sur le mur et sourit, son mal de coeur était enfin partie.

- Ouff, c'est partie enfin.

Mais Harry n'avait pas vu l'air qu'affichait Severus.

- Tu permets? Demanda-t-il en mettant sa main sur le bas-ventre de Harry, les yeux s'agrandissants toujours.

- C'est pas normal et surtout, pas possible....

Severus n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait penser.

- Hmmm... tu peux tout te permettre tu sais...

Mais Harry qui voulait rire changea d'idée en regardant Severus.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce qui est pas possible? ,dit-il en repenssant à ce que Severus avait dit.

- Heuu... Harry..... C'est pas normal.... je..... attends, cela ne se peut pas, je dois vérifier...

Puis il ouvrit l'amoire en haut du siège de toilette et y prit un objet qui ressemblait à un petit bout de carton violet.

- Met cela sur ta langue et attend une minute.

Harry regarda le bout de carton.

- Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe?

Et il fouta le bout dans sa bouche et regarda ailleur. Au bout d'une minute il le retira et il était vert. Il le donna à Severus et ne dit pas un mot. Il allait bien finir par parler un jour.

- ............................................................................. Severus ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. - C'est vivant???? Harry tu.. Je.. nous allons.... ARGH! Je ne peux pas croire.....

Severus regarda Harry de la plus bizarre des façons.

- Harry, es-tu un genre d'hermaphrodite? Je sais pas, ya quelque chose qui cloche sa dit que tu es.... Et il se tût.

Hermaphrodite resta dans la tête de Harry. Oui, il savait ce que c'était puisque Hermione lui avait cassé la tête avec une histoire complètement cinglé... mais maintenant, il s'en voulait de ne pas se rappeller du récit.

- Je... je suis enceinte?

Harry fixa Severus. Est-ce qu'il était en colère contre Harry? Ou il avait plutôt l'air désespéré. Harry était perdu lui même.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, il semblerait que oui, mais comment cela a-t-il pu se produire? Ça, je ne comprend pas....

Severus passa sa main sur le visage de Harry en lui souriant.

- Si c'est le cas, on a pas le choix, nous devrons l'assumer, mais je vais quand-même chercher la raison de cet... évènement.

Puis il se colla à Harry et posa sa main sur son ventre.

- Mais... comment c'est possible? Je croyais que c'était que des histoires inventés...

Harry accota sa tête contre Severus et espèra que celui ci le prenne dans ses bras. Il en avait plus que besoin. Comme s'il avait besoin d'être enceinte! Enceinte! Bordel! C'est quoi cette merde! Un homme n'est pas suposé avoir d'enfant!!!

Mais... Harry savait qu'il avait toujours eu un corps plus éffiminé, il détestait ça!

- Je... j'ai juste à le perdre... ça va finir la et on en parlera plus.

Mais lui même n'en était pas convaincu, il avait un petit être qui allait grossir dans son ventre.

- Si tu crois que tu n'es pas prêt, je respecte ça, une potion et le tour est joué, mais penses-y avant, au moins une journée.

Il le prit dans ses bras et colla son front contre le siens.

- Tu es un être très spécial, tu sais, je t'aime.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Harry.

- Il est à nous, dit-il entre deux sanglots. - Je veux ton avis, ton opinion, c'est important!

Puis il prit Severus dans ses bras et le serra fort. Il l'aimait! Putain qu'il l'aimait! Je ne crois pas qu'il prendrait un rejet de ça part, il est beaucoup trop fragile.

- Si tu le veux, je le veux aussi. Si tu ne le veux pas, je suivrai ta décision, mais, personnellement, je suis heureux de cette nouvelle.

Severus se sentait bizarre, Harry, son amour, sa raison de vivre, avait le produit de leur première union physique en lui.

- Ne pleures pas, ce n'est rien de tragique, au contraire.

- Oh oui!! Je le veux Severus. Il est la preuve de notre si grand amour.

Harry essaya de se mettre encore plus sur Severus. Il voulait sentir son corps contre le sien.

- Est-ce que tu crois que je peux bien le porter? Ou on va devoir aller à l'hôpital pour savoir?

- Non, tout ira bien, ne t'en fait pas. Le pire sera tes malaises, mais sans plus. Et pour lui donner naissance.... et bien....

L'expression de Severus changea pour devenir inquiète.

- Ce sera une autre histoire. Aller, prends une bonne douche et viens me rejoindre dans notre chambre, j'ai un présent pour toi.

Puis il se leva et tira Harry avec lui, l'embrassa et se rendit à la chambre.

Un cadeau? Harry se dévêtit et se dépêcha à prendre sa douche, se brosser les dents, se rincer la bouche et alla, avec une simple petite serviette blanche noué autour de la taille, rejoindre Severus.

Il était la, sur le lit. Oufff... Harry eu des chaleurs. Il était trop beau pour être vrai.

Harry prit une paire de boxer, ôta sa serviette qui se retrouva étendu par terre puis metta son sous-vêtement.

- Je suis à toi.

Et il est mangeable avec un corps si parfait se Ryry la!

Severus s'assit en indien sur le lit et fit signe à Harry d'approcher.

- C'est pour toi, je voulais te donner quelque chose qui m'est précieux, voilà, c'est un pendantif qui prend la forme de l'amour tel que la personne le voit. Moi, j'ai son contraire, mais ils s'attachent ensemble et forment ceci...

Il les rejoignit et l'objet prit la formed'un mi-ange, mi-démon.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose, c'est la chose la plus précieuse que je possède, car elle m'a été donnée par ce que les autres disent être mon ange-gardien. Oui, un matin je me suis levé et il y avait ceci sous mes couvertures.

Harry versa encore quelques larmes et sauta au cou de Severus.

- Seul ta présence me rend fou. Je n'est pas besoin que tu me couvres de cadeau!

Il applatit ses lèvres sur celle de son amour.

- Oh!! Je t'aime. Fais moi l'amour Severus.

L'homme embrassa son amour avec toute sa tendresse.

- Mon amour, tu n'es pas asser fort maintenant que nous savons... Mmmm.

Mais le baiser que Harry lui donna le fit changer d'avis asser vite.

- Tout ce que tu voudras... Dit-il en passant sa main sur les côtes de Harry, sa poitrine était d'une telle douceur...

Harry se cambra sous les caresses de Severus. Il fit pareil de son bord. Ses mains se déplacèrent sur le corps de Severus avec une vitesse incroyable!

- Hmmm.. faudrait peut-être fermer la porte... finit-il par dire entre 2 baisés arrachés aux lèvres de l'autre.

Severus lança un sort qui fit fermer la porte, elle se verrouilla du fait même.

- Enfin seul, enfin dans tes bras, mmmm.... Il l'embrassa de nouveau et entreprit de lui retirer le seul vêtement qu'il portait, son boxer soyeux.

- Harry, j'ai si envie de toi.... Severus se bougea au-dessus de Harry et le couvrit de son corps déjà brûlant de passion. Ses robes recouvraient Harry et le rendaient très attirant, là, dans l'ombre.

Mais les robes de Severus gênait Harry qui commença, tout doucement, à le lui enlever à l'aide de ses dents.

- Je vais te manger tout cru... tu n'auras jamais vu ça!

Harry était vraiment plus qu'excité! Il en allait presque qu'être malade tellement il voulait du sexe!

- J'attends de voir.... Lança-t-il pour le narguer un peu et se jetta sur ses lèvres, lui arrachant des baisés enflâmmés. - Mmmmm, je ne pourrai jamais me lâsser de toi... Dit-il, il embrassa la poitrine de Harry et se mit à descendre plus bas, jusqu'au nombril, puis saisit les hanches de son amour pour le maintenir bien en place.

Harry souleva le bassin. Il en voulait, la la... "Prend la Severus" pensa t'il tandis que ses mains descendaient directement dessu, elle lui faisait tellement mal!

Severus n'attendit pas et la saisit sans dire un mot, regardant la figure de Harry, qui changeait soudainement.

- Ça te plaît? Je veux que tu sois aux anges ce soir, tout ce que tu voudras, je le ferai. Dit-il en lui donnant un baiser sur la bouche, activant sa main de haut en bas comme un déchainé.

- Je veux te faire l'amour, Oh mon bel ange.

Harry gémissa de plus en plus fort mais il finit par stoppé car ils n'avaient pas mis le sort de silence mais il était trop préoccupé pour le dire.

Ses mains saisirent la nuque de Severus et il le rapprocha férocement de son visage. Quelques secondes passèrent, le regard perdu dans ses grands yeux noirs et il l'embrassa fougeusement.

Après l'avoir enfin lâché, il ôta doucement la main de Severus de sur son sexe et le poussa sur le dos. C'était à son tour.

Severus vit bien que Harry était plein de fougue, il le laissa faire avec plaisir, il se retrouva en moins d'une seconde sous son amour et attendit de voir ce qu'il allait faire.

- Oh mon amour, mais que me prépares-tu? Dit-il avec un très grand sourire.

Il passa une jambe autour du corps de Harry et le repprocha rudement de lui.

- Tu me rends fou. Dit-il avant de lui voler un baiser encore plus féroce.

Harry fit un large sourire avant d'arracher un baiser à Severus.

Il descendit dans son cou, juste en dessou du lobe d'oreille et commença sucer sa peau délicatement. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi cette partie était si sensible au carresse.

Ses mains glissèrent sur sa peau si douce malgré l'âge, qu'il en frissonna.

Il finit par lâché le cou et commença une petite chute vers le bas.

- Oh Harry...... Soupira-t-il entre deux souffles rapides pendant que son mari s'affairait au bas de son corps.

Severus le bascula encore sous lui et l'emprisonna entre ses jambes pour mieux le couvrir de baisers sur tout le haut du corps.

- Harry....... Mmmmmm.... Tu sens si bon...

La main de Severus empoigna le membre de celui-ci alors qu'il descendait sur son corps, telle une cascade de bisous vers un point encore plus chaud.

- Severus... tu me laisses rien faire... commença t'il tout bas. - Mais je ne me plains certainement pas.

Il lâcha un petit rire avant de gémir assez fort.

Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais eu d'autre amant, il avait pas mal d'expérience... Harry pensa alors que son amour avait du lire des livres sur le sexe auparavant mais oublie bien vite ses pensées quand Severus joua avec son anus.

Il se débatait comme un diable pour que Severus le pénètre mais celui ci ne faisait que le rendre fou.

- Tu me veux? Moi, je te veux, tout de suite! Ajouta-t-il en entrant doucement en Harry avec son doigt, puis se mit à le mouvoir à l'intérieur tandis que sa bouche s'excitait sur celle du jeune prince sous son corps.

- Je vais te faire jouir..... Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, trop occupé sur la poitrine de Harry.

Harry passa et repassa ses mains sur la tête de Severus. Il avait envie de les tirer tellement le plaisir monta en lui graduellement.

- Prends moi Severus, prends moi.

Il ne voulait pas attendre. La patience n'étant pas une de ses qualités premières.

Severus ne voulait pas attendre non plus, il voulait son mari tout de suite, c'était trop intense.

- Comme ça...... oui..... oh mmmmmm. S'éxclâma-t-il en agaçant l'entrer intime de Harry avec le bout de son membre déjà tendu à l'extrême.

Il rugit quasiment tellement il en avait envie.

Harry commença immédiatement un mouvement de bassin ce qui fit entrer le membre de Severus en lui. Il lâcha un cri d'animal affamé puis se remonta un peu pour pouvoir être face à face avec son amour.

- Ohhh... tu es trop beau pour être vrai... murmura t'il.

Puis se laissa retomber sur le dos, ainsi donnant tout accès libre à Severus.

-...........C'est toi le beau...... Mmmmm.... Lança-t-il en lui prenant les hanches pour se diriger plus profondément en lui. - Hhhhahh Mmmm...

Puis il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Harry pour le tirer mieux vers lui et ainsi lui donner tout le plaisir possible.

- OOOhh oui !..... Gémit-il fortement.

Harry augmentait la cadence. On pouvait entendre le bruit du lit qui frappait contre le mur.(Pauvre Dray..)

- HMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmAAAAAHhhhhhhhOOOOHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.....

Il laissa échapper plusieurs plaintes dont quelques unes que je n'oserais écrire. Notre Harry était complètement déchainé. Son corps demandait du sexe à volonté et il fallait le lui donner. Severus était parfait pour lui, il avait l'amour, celui d'être aimé, l'amour, celui d'aimer puis le sexe bien sûr alors rien d'autre ne pourra lui faire plus plaisir.

Il encercla le corps de Severus de ses bras et dans un mouvement rapide dont la jouissance atteint son sommet, Harry griffa dangereusement le dos de l'être aimé.

- HHHHhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.......

Severus grognait, hurlait, criait et gémissait et son corps se faisait aller très fort sur celui de son amour, son Harry à lui. Il senti les ongles de ce dernier lui entrer dans le dos et se donna encore plus dès lors, perdant son souffle chaques secondes, le lit donnait l'impression de vouloir s'éffondrer.

- Ummmmmm hhhhohhh mmmmmmmm!

Harry serra les dents pour être sur de ne pas réveiller les voisins(qui sont à des kilomètres mdr). Mais il eu la bonne idée de les planter des l'épaules de Severus à la place. Après l'avoir mordu Harry essaya de reprendre un peu son souffle, aussi impossible soit-il.

- Sev... maintenant, je....... n'en....... peux......... plus... dit-il en plusieurs parties.

- Vas-y ...... oh oui .... ensemble, là, maintenant..... MMMMMMMMMMM!

Il arrivait à son point culminant lui aussi et voulait que Harry en profite car c'était le moment où il devenait autre chose, comme une bête..... Oui, grâce à Harry...

- Har...... MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMM MMM Mmmm Mmmmmmmmmmmmm Cria-t-il de toute ses forces, et Merlin seul savait combien fort Severus pouvait crier!

Harry cria aussi fort qu'il put serré contre le corps de son mari. La fatigue corporelle se fit sentir tandis que Severus continua encore un peu de va et vien en lui.

Après quelques intants sans avoir bougé, ils se déplacèrent pour se recoucher sur le lit tout en s'enlacant tendrement.

- Je t'aime n'amour.

- Je t'aime aussi, tu fais si bien l'amour, sans toi, je n'aurais jamais connu ce plaisir.

Il se coucha au-dessus de Harry, son ventre sur le sien et le caressa partout sur le visage en le couvrant de baisers amoureux, ses cheveux frottant le visage de bon aimé.

- Tu es merveilleux, je suis si heureux.

- C'est toi qui est parfait... ohhh je tes blessé.

Harry regardait l'épaule de Severus et ça, c'est parce qu'il ne se souvient pas du dos.

- Je... je suis désolé mon amour. Il faut arrangé ça... je vais chercher un pansement dans la salle de bain, ne bouge pas.

Harry tassa Severus puis se mit sur ses pieds, quand il voulu sortir, il repensa à sa tenue et sursauta.

- Sev...

Et il se retourna vers lui.

- On... on a oublié le sort d'insonorisation.

- Oops! Dit-il en mettant sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire tout haut. - Reviens ici toi, cela n'est pratiquement pas voyable, je ne sens rien de toute façon, c'est mon dos qui me picotte un peu.

Severus toucha son dos et agrandit les yeux.

- T'as fais quoi, dans mon dos? Demanda-t-il en se touchant, ramenant quelques traces de sang après avoir perçu des égratignures. Il ria fortement et fit signe à Harry de revenir dans le lit.

- Voyons, tu étais déchainé mon amour! Ce n'est pas grave, je n'aurai pas besoin de me faire tatouer ton nom maintenant, je porte ta marque personnelle! Éclata-t-il de rire.

Harry avança vers le lit en éclatant de rire à son tour.

- Je m'excuse... dit-il d'une petite voix en allant embrasser Severus. - J'ai été méchant et puis j'ai maltraité se corps si parfait.

Il passa ses doigts doucement sur chaque parcelle de peau de son torse puis passa sa main sur son dos.

- Il faut que je te désinfecte ça avant que ça s'infecte trop. On va dire que je te bas après!!!

Puis il se calla contre l'amour de sa vie.

- C'est pas grave, de si petites entailles ne peuvent s'infecter et puis, je ne veux pas me séparer de toi cette nuit. Dit-il en passant un bras autour de Harry, le collant encore plus sur lui.

- Question idiote je sais mais, si tu n'étais pas marié à moi, trouverais-tu Draco attirant? Je sais, c'est ridicule, mais cela me donnera un apperçu de tes goûts.

Severus ne savait rien de Harry de ce côté-là et cela l'intriguait un peu.

Harry regarda Severus... Pourquoi une telle question?

- Je... ben, je ne me suis jamais posé la question.

'Menteur' lui criait sa tête. Harry avait été obsèdé par Malfoy pendant longtemps. Même que si il avait laissé Severus laver Draco, il avait une raison. Oui, il était fou amoureux de Severus mais rien ne lui empêchait de continuer à fantasmer sur d'autre.

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise après cette question si personnel.

- Severus... il n'est que 18heure. Si on pensait à allez souper au lieu de dormir? Et puis, j'vais encore vomir... dans le fond, j'vais crever de faim moi si j'mange pas.

Harry était doué pour le changement de situation, c'est pas nouveau.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal tu sais, je voulais juste savoir c'est tout, je n'ai rien manigancé de louche.

Il voulait juste savoir pour le fait de savoir, même si Harry trouvait Draco de son goût, cela ne changerait rien pour lui, car Harry l'avait choisi lui.

- Tu sais, j'ai bien aimé Lucius, alors cela ne doit pas te gêner.

Puis il s'assit sur le lit. - Oui, allons manger.

'Aimé Lucius' résonna encore dans la tête de Harry quand ils descendirent dans la cuisine aprés s'être habillé et coiffé. Il l'avait oublié celle-la et pendant un moment il se demanda si Drago était au courant. C'est quand même bizare de se dire que Lucius Malfoy était gay.

- Il est ou se morveux de Serpentard? J'aurais cru que tu l'aurais réveillé après avoir hurlé comme tu l'as fais, se moqua Harry.

- Sûrement à rêvasser dans son lit ou dans le salon, que peut-il faire de plus! Demanda Severus en riant.

Ouais, ce Lucius, maintenant son fils venait le hanter, comme pour lui rappeller que Harry l'avait éliminé pour de bon. Il ne voulait pas que Draco reste pour cette raison, cela lui faisait encore mal intérieurement de savoir son premier amour mort, tué par celui qu'il aime maintenant.

- Préparons la nourriture, il ne tardera sûrement pas.

- D'accord.

Harry sortit quelques légumes et commença à les coupés mais étant perdu dans ses pensées, il oublia se qu'il y avait autour de lui, même sa tâche qui se faisait par automatisme.

Il repensa à la question de Severus... s'il trouve Drago attirant. Oh oui et il ne se l'était jamais caché auparavant, maintenant tout était différent. Severus faisait partie de ça vie en tant que Mari et ce n'était pas rien. Il ne voulait pas le lui dire pour ne pas qu'il l'observe quand il va parler ou simplement regarder Malfoy comme il la toujours fait. P'tain! Pourquoi c'est encore moi qui a un problème?

Cette fois, quand Severus vit Draco entrer dans la pièce, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Lucius, il était un peu triste que ce dernier soit mort, ils avaient quand-même eu un semblant de bonheur ensemble. Il regarda Harry et oublia tout ses tracas.

- Comment vas-tu Draco?

Drago émit un rire et il dit calmement : - Je vais bien merci Severus et vous?

Harry sortit de ses pensées en entendant sa voix. Toujours aussi poli, toujours aussi parfait. Harry comprit pourquoi il l'avait toujours détesté.

Un air dur prit forme sur son visage. Harry avait toujours eu un calvaire comme vie. Oh bien sur! Il ne disait pas non plus que Malfoy n'avait rien vécu, au contraire mais Harry voulait bien se plaindre pour une fois et une fois de plus, il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre puisque ceci se passait tout simplement dans sa tête.

- Bien, nous allons manger dans quelques minutes. Puis il s'approcha de Draco pour lui parler seul à seul...

- Tu te sens prêt pour retourner au château? Sinon c'est pas grave, tu peux rester autant que tu le veux, Harry et moi t'aiderons.

Puis il retourna aux côtés de Harry pour l'aider à terminer les légumes.

En parlant de légume, ils étaient complètement coupé de travers. Harry dans ses pensées puis dans sa rage n'avait porté aucune délicatesse aux pauvres petits légumes. Il haussa les épaules quand son mari le regarda puis s'excusa pour monter à l'étage.

Il alla dans la salle de bain pour se rincer le visage d'eau froide. Il ne pourra pas rester encore longtemps comme ça. Il s'avait que ca 'grossesse' y était pour quelque chose mais pouvait-elle lui empêcher de se comporter normalement?

- Ne t'en fait pas Draco, il est quelque peu ..... Déstabilisé ces temps-ci, rien de bien grave je t'assures.

Puis il termina le travail que Harry avait entreprit avec les 'pauvres' petits légumes. Il se demandait si Harry allait bien, s'il pouvait se sentir bien malgré cela.

- Si je peux me permettre Severus, avez-vous découvert se que Harry avait? Il ne semble pas mieux malgré qu'il ne vomit pas.

-

Non mais! Après avoir fermé les robinets, Harry se glissa par terre et commença à pleurer. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il était ce qu'il voulait... Le voulait-il vraiment se bébé? Serait-il capable de l'élever? Il s'était toujours dit que jamais il en aurait... et maintenant , tout chamboulle ses plans. Se bébé gâche tout.

Mais Harry était encore perturbé par le fait de savoir qu'il allait en avoir un.

-

- Tu le sauras seulement si Harry le veut bien, mais ce n'est rien de grave, sois-en certain, je dois aller voir ce qu'il fait, tu veux bien terminer?

Il alla à l'étage et cherche Harry, quand il le trouva dans la salle de bain, encore, en pleurs.

- Harry... Harry mais qu'as-tu donc mon ange? Oh là Severus s'inquiètait vraiment.

Harry enfonça sa tête sur le corps chaud de Severus.

- Je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus... murmura-t'il si bas que Severus eu peine à l'entendre.

- Severus...

Harry prit bien soin de le regarder dans les yeux malgré la profonde tristesse qui l'envahissait et qui allait surment envahir son amour.

- ... je ne l'aime pas.

Et il laissa sa phrase comme ça.

- Mais qui donc?

Severus le regardait, il croyait que Harry parlait de Draco, ou qui sait, de Slyllus, mais il était si boulversé, il ne savait pas quoi penser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas mon amour? Dis-le moi s'il-te-plaît.

Severus voulait savoir, il n'aimait pas voir Harry dans cet étât, non, pas dutout.

Les larmes de Harry coulèrent encore plus en abondance. Était-il obligé de le lui dire? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris du premier coup?

- Le bébé... je ne le veux pas.

Mais dans le fond, Harry n'en était pas sur. Son esprit contradictoire était toujours aussi présente qu'avant,

- Harry, saches que la décision t'appartiens, je te suivrai peu importe ton choix. Dit-il avant d'essuyer les yeux de Harry avec ses manches. - Bien sûre, c'est un évènement extraordinaire, mais puisque nous avons réussit à concevoir celui-là, nous pourrons recommencer, si jamais tu le désires, si tu deviens prêt pour cela. Autrement, je vais être heureux quand-même, parce que, ce qui m'importe est là, devant mes yeux. Dit-il en relevant la tête de Harry avec son index.

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_**Réponses aux réviews**(sans blague???)(yé pas tard, jvous averties loll)** : **_

**_Onarluca : _**Oui Boss! Le chapitre est la lolll Bin non! On est pas sadique d'arrêter ça la! C'est juste que ca allait bien la mdrrrr Cruauté sans nom... t'exagère pas in peu? Lolll Des fois, bon, oui, ça peut arriver... surtout quand c ben cruel ça m'excite j'y peux rien! En espèrant être pardonné... Bizouxxxxxx

**_Shiny-MisS : _**NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!! Pas fleur bleue pour vrai? :'( mdrrr j'aime pas les histoires fleur bleue pis Caro(SNAPESLOVE) non plus ! hehehe :P Hmmm pour Slyllus et Severus, on va entendre parler de sa mère encore une mini fois... si je me rappel bien(fait longtemps que c écrit la...loll on est rendu chapitre 15 lol) et puis pour Slyllus tu crois qu'on va le revoir ? J'en sais rien moi... loll Pour le nom, c'est moi qui l'est trouvé mdrrr Caro trouve ca lait pour mourir mais bon... fallait bien trouver quelque chose ! Et du quelque chose de pas déjà vu ! Mission accomplie ! J'espère de ne pas trop t'avoir fait attendre ! Big Kiss darling xxx

**_Vif d'Or : _**Cette fois ci il est juste minuit alors elle sera pas longue mdrrr sérieux j'ai pas grand chose à dire et j'suis sur que ma tite vie de tous les jours t'interressent vraiment pas... j'suis pas vraiment du genre à me plaindre que tout va mal et blablabla... comme la la... j'ai tu chialé que ma co-écriteuse c'est plugger sur msn, jlui avais bien dit de m'attendre pis in partie(déconnecté de msn) depuis 30 minutes ? Ma la battre c'est tout simple... loll Bon, me suis encore perdu dans ma réponse... fallait pas j'dise ça... loll Bon, une autre qui trouve que Slyllus c un drole de nom ! La prochaine fois ma vous appellez pour me trouver un nom en 20 secondes :P Attendez... vous allez voir 2 autres drole de nom d'ici la fin d'la fic :P Oups !... Ouais... Harry aurait pu le tuer... mais... il faut du contenu à une fic pour pouvoir la faire vivre !!! lolll Bizouxxxxxx

**_Bientôt viendra et moi je ne serai plus la !_**

**_A morpion_**

**_Caro's_**

_**xxxxxx**_


	10. La décision de Harry Chapitre 10

La decision de Harry

DISCLAIMER que personne ne lit anyway! Les persos de HP ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à mamzelle JKR.  
  
**Auteur :** Caroline Black et SNAPESLOVE  
  
**Rating : R**  
  
**Paring :** HP - SS donc **Slash**  
  
**Titre :** Encore une retenue!

**NdA : **Bon, j'ai commencé à corrige le chapitre mais j'étais vraiment écoeuré!!!!!!!!!! Alors, le chapitre n'est pas corrigé, c'est quand même un 44 pages Words... aussi long que le chapitre 8 hehehe

**_NOTE IMPORTANTE!!!! : _ C'est le dernier chapitre que je poste sur mon compte. Moi et Caro(SNAPESLOVE) on sait ouvert un compte à deux et c'est la qu'on va poster tous les autres chapitres alors pour ceux qui ne veulent rien manquer de la suite, prenez note du nouveau compte pour le rentrer dans vos favoris.**

**User name : Caro's Power (non non pas prétencieuses hehehehe)**

**User Id : 689550**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_**Bonne lecture!!! Réponses aux reviews à la fin comme d'habitude!**_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

Cela fait 4 jours que Harry avait eu la conversation avec Severus dans les toilettes et il n'avait pas encore pris sa décision mais d'après lui, son plus profond, il ne le voulait pas.

Harry venait de sortir de la douche, il est 8h20 du soir et lui, Severus et Drago allaient passer leur dernière soirée ensemble car Drago partait le lendemain à Poudlard pour aller voir Dumbledore.

Harry se sècha à la serviette quand il remarqua quelque chose...

- C'est pas possible....

Puis il cria : - SEVERUS!!!

D'une voix un peu paniqué.

Severus accoura comme un fou vers Harry.

- QUOI?

Il était un peu essoufflé et se pencha en avant, les mains posées sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

Harry était planté, nu, devant le miroir en long, ou l'ont pouvait se voir de la tête aux pieds.

- Regarde, c'est pas possible...

Il passa une main doucement sur son ventre... il était déjà rond, presqu'un 15-20 lbs de pris. Impossible pour un garçon enceinte d'une semaine... (Pour un garcon tout court mais bon)

Il se tourna pour regarder Severus.

- Tu rigoles j'espère, aller, rentre ton ventre!

Severus avait peine à croire ce qu'il voyait.

- Au moins tu n'as pas de... de seins! Ça aurait été affreux! Dit-il pour changer l'atmosphère. - Mais je rêve ou tu dis vrai?! Dit-il en réalisant vraiment maintenant.

Harry regarda son amour avec le plus grand des sérieux.

- Je ne crois pas que je blaguerais sur ça.

Harry repassa sa main sur son ventre encore et encore, se sentant méprisant de vouloir le chasser de lui mais... c'est pas normal qu'il grandit à cette vitesse.

- Faut voir un spécialiste Severus, j'aurai pas le choix.

Il n'y avait pas de larme qui coula mais il s'effondra.

- Harry? Oh non! Harry! Severus se pencha sur Harry et lui tapotta la figure pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours avec lui. - D'accord, demain nous irons voir le médicomage de la ville voisine, en attendant, reposes-toi.

Il l'aida à le relever, lui mit un pantalon et le conduisit jusqu'au salon, où ils trouvèrent Draco, puis s'assirent.

Harry se colla contre Severus assit sur le sofa deux places.

- Et puis Drago, demanda t'il doucement. - Que veux-tu faire pour ta dernière soirée?

Harry mit ses mains sur son ventre en espèrant que cela ne parraisse pas trop.

- Savoir pourquoi tu as un si gros ventre. Tu as trop mangé ou tu es tout simplement en train de prendre du poids enfin?

Severus regarda Harry, allait-il lui dire son étât, même sachant qu'il ne serait plus enceinte bientôt car il n'en voulait pas?

- Je ne veux rien faire de fatiguant, converser et aller dormir me conviendra parfaitement.

Harry se retourna vers Severus, cherchant son accord des yeux quand Severus lui fit un petit sourire.

- Je... hum... si je prends du poids c'est pas parce que je le veux... disons que... erm...

Comment Harry pouvait il dire à Drago qu'il était enceinte? Lui dire simplement...

- Je suis enceinte Drago.

C'est pas dur ça... le pire c'est la réaction.

- AH BON???!!! Tu blagues! Hahaha, elle est bien bonne, vous avez faillit m'avoir!

Draco continuait à rire, Severus n'aimait pas ça du tout et mit son oreille sur le ventre de Harry, puis sa main non loin sur le côté du ventre.

- Ah bon? Réalisa enfin Draco, qui ne savait pas quoi rajouter.

Harry passa sa main dans les cheveux de Severus et leva la tête pour regarder Drago.

- Je ne blague pas Drago... je... je ne sais pas plus que toi pourquoi ni comment ça c'est produit. Demain, je vais voir un médicomage pour voir ce qui se passe.

Harry fixa Severus. Il voyait bien combien Severus appréciait, lui, l'être qui grandissait en lui. Il faut qu'il y pense deux fois avant de prendre ça décision finale.

Severus se releva pour faire face à Harry.

- C'est très étrange comme évènement, je n'y comprends rien, mais je l'accepte, j'accepterai tout de la part de Harry. Dit-il en faisant allusion à la décision de Harry, ce que Harry choisirait allait être son choix aussi, car il l'aimait tellement.

- Alors, de quoi vous voulez converser?

- Des 6 putain d'mois qui reste avant notre diplôme pis nos ASPIC de merde?

Harry savait que ses ASPIC allaient être un désastre tellement qu'il ne pensait même pas les passer. Il commençait à être de mauvaise humeur sans comprendre pourquoi.

- Je... je suis désolé... je sais pas qu'est-ce qui s'passe...

Puis il se colla contre Severus puis le serra fort dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est rien, des sautes d'humeur, je n'en tiens pas compte car je suis au courant. Rigola-t-il en regardant Draco pour lui faire dire la même chose, il ne voulait pas que Harry se sente bizarre.

- Bientôt tu sentiras toutes sortes de choses nouvelles et les sentiments auxquels tu es habitué se voieront intensifiés à l'extrême, donc quand tu te fâcheras, ce sera terrible et j'irai me cacher sous le lit! Ria-t-il.

Harry ria, ça fait différent que de se fâcher!

- Arrête! Sinon je vais me mettre en colère! Et la colère des Potter c'est vraiment méchant, t'as jamais vu ça encore!

Puis il se mit à chatouiller Severus partout ou il se souvenait qu'il était chatouilleux.

Drago riait aux éclats.

- Toi, murmura Harry en regardant Drago. - Tu peux bien rire, après c'est ton tour!

- Ah non, désolé, mais j'ai mes petites choses à préparer!

Puis il quitta pour aller ramasser ses vêtements et ceux que Harry lui avait gentiment donné, puis les choses qu'il avait dans ses poches quand il était arrivé, un bout de papier et un mouchoir.

- Aller toi, au lit, tu dois te reposer! Dit Severus en se levant et tendant une main à Harry.

Harry ne prend pas la main de Severus mais se renfrogna avec une petite moue dangereusement craquante!

- Prends moi... murmura t'il comme un petit bébé.

Harry voulait se faire dorloter au complet! Et puis Severus ne lui refusait rien, il en profitait.

- Hmm, on tire avantage de la situation? Dit Severus en souriant. - Bien, attention.... Puis il le prit dans ses bras et le porta à la chambre. - Voilà. Dit-il en le bordant, ne prenant pas place dans le lit.

- Je vais grignotter quelque chose, je reviens plus tard, tu n'as qu'à dormir, je ne serai pas très long.

Puis il franchit la porte pour aller vers la cuisine.

- Severus... j'ai faim aussi... rapporte moi quelque chose s'il te plait mon amour...

Puis Harry fit exprès pour détacher ses pantalons doucement tandis que Severus le regardait encore. Pas agace Harry, non non.

- Que veux-tu manger? Dit Severus en regardant la délicieuse scène qui se déroulait devant lui, il ne pouvait regarder ailleurs. - Mmmm... Je croquerais bien un petit bout de toi moi! Lâcha-t-il en se retournant pour partir.

- Mais ce sera pour une autre fois.

Harry souria puis descendit ses pantalons... dont il était nu en dessou, comme d'habitude.

- Hmm... je te fais confiance, je mangerais vraiment n'importe quoi! Surement un gout dû à la grossesse...

Il se releva les fesses pour faire passer la couverture qui était sous lui et l'abatti sur lui.

- Revient vite me réchauffer.

- Harry tu sais que tu es irrésistible! Dit-il en se forçant à sortir de la pièce avant de décider de lui sauter dessus. Il alla chercher de quoi manger, quelques gâteaux et fruits puis revint dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent.

- Voilà pour toi, des fruits, ça ne te rendra pas malade.

Harry grogna. Il aurait pu avaller un steak pis il n'aurait pas été malade. Il regarda jalousement son mari manger des petits gâteaux qu'il avait lui même cuisiné.

- Une p'tite bouchée... te plait...

Roi des têteuseries qu'est Harry. On ne se refait pas!

- Ohh... allez Sev... laisse moi une bouchée.... n'amourrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!

- Bon d'accord, pas besoin de pleurer! Dit-il en se moquant, approchant un gâteau de la bouche de Harry. - Juste une.

Il regarda Harry manger, du crèmage autour de la bouche. Il s'était vraiment empiffré avec cette bouchée! Mais Merlin qu'il pouvait être appétissant avec toute cette crème sur sa bouche!

- Bon, manges tes fruits, il y en a de toute sorte, tu as le choix.

Harry lècha la crème autour de sa bouche et mangea quelques raisins et fraises... mais... son coeur lui semblait prendre de l'altitude.

- Oh non...

Il prit de grande respiration. Il ne voulait pas vomir, cela faisait 2 jours qu'il n'avait pas vomi et il voulait continuer sur cette voie.

- Pas encore? Je le savais! Je n'aurais pas dû.... Dit-il en prenant Harry entre ses bras.

- Tiens, bois un peu d'eau, ça ne peut qu'aider.

Il lui frotta le dos et remarque le ventre de Harry.

- Oh Merlin! Harry, tu t'es vu? S'exclâma-t-il tout haut.

Harry pencha doucement sa tête vers son ventre avec une certaine crainte... qui se réalisa...

- Oh non...

À la grosseur de sa bedaine, il n'avait pas autre choix que de le garder sinon c'est plus qu'un meurtre rendu si gros. Il releva la tête vers Severus.

- Non... je veux pas... j'ai peur...

Puis ses larmes qui avaient sèché depuis quelques jours, recommençèrent à couler.

- Il y a sûrement quelque chose à faire! À ce rythme-là, demain tu auras donné vie à cet enfant, nous devons aller voir le médicomage maintenant ou sinon ce sera trop tard!

Severus était alarmé, il voulait vraiment faire ce que Harry voulait, alors il lui proposa de s'habiller en quatrième vitesse et de partir.

- C'est maintenant ou jamais mon amour.

- Il est trop tard déjà...

Harry était résolu, il allait avoir l'enfant...

Il se leva doucement du lit, ce qui lui arracha une petite plainte, il avait mal au dos.

- J'ai plus rien qui me fait... dit-il en fouillant désespèrément dans ses vêtements.

- Non, nous avons encore le temps tu sais! Dit Severus.

Il se leva pour aller rejoindre Harry et l'entourer de ses bras.

- Je te prêterai des vêtements pour ce soir. Aller, allons-y donc, c'est ce que tu veux.

Harry se laissa bercer quelques minutes dans les bras de son mari.

- Non... il est réellement trop tard. Tu as vu la taille de mon ventre? Imagine celle du bébé!

Harry s'habilla doucement, en essayant de ne pas pleurer.

- Il faut quand même allez voir ce qui se passe, j'ai trop peur.

Harry se sentait mal d'être aussi stupide, oh oui pour lui il l'était.

Il avait fini de se préparer et se tourna vers Severus.

- Faut prévenir Drago avant de partir.

- Bien, laissons-lui une note sur sa porte.

Après avoir laissé la note, ils partirent en direction de la maison de vacance du médicomage et un long, très long, trop long moment après, ils arrivèrent, Severus était obligé de tenir Harry dans ses bras tellement le pauvre était avancé.

- Aidez-nous! Cria Severus au vieil homme devant lui.

Harry avait de la misère à souffler, il manqua d'air.

- Ahhhhhhhhh!

Et il eut... sa première contraction.

- Severus... c'est pas possible, dis moi que je rêve...

Le vieil homme s'avança rapidement et aida Severus à entrer Harry dans la maison.

- Que se passe t'il? dit l'homme inquiet.

Severus lui explica tout, de long en large et l'homme se pencha au-dessus du jeune garçon.

- En effet, il est trop tard, même que.... il va enfanter dans les minutes à suivre..

Ce que Severus aurait aimé savoir c'est..... COMMENT? Comment Harry allait-il faire naître cet enfant sans se faire très mal?

- Comment? Demanda le vieil homme. - C'est simple. Ajouta-t-il.

Harry lâcha une nouvelle plainte mais cette fois ci rempli de souffrance, il croyait que son ventre allait éclaté. Il serra le drap du lit, auquel il était allongé, très fort.

- On va tout simplement lui faire une césarienne. J'en ai entendu parler quand j'étais très jeune. Ils sont très rare. Maintenant, allez près de lui, il va avoir besoin de vous, moi je vais tout préparer... Et oh... déshabiller le, ça va commencer d'une minute à l'autre.

Le déshabiller? Dans une telle absence d'intimité? Mais ce vieux en demandait beaucoup, mais Severus se ravisa vite en voyant Harry souffrir.

- Ça va aller mon amour, si tu ne veux toujours pas le garder, nous le ferons adopter, allons, ne t'inquiète pas.... Tout va bien aller mon ange.

Il lui serra une main après l'avoir dévêtit et recouvert d'une couverture blanche presque transparente.

Harry ouvrit les yeux doucement et les levèrent vers Severus.

- Je t'aime... MAIS PUTAIN SORTEZ LE DE LA!!!!!!!!!

Harry serra la main de Severus tellement fort que celui ci en perdit presque les doigts. Ses contractions devenaient de plus en plus rapproché et de plus en plus forte, c'était presque impossible de les soutenir.

Le Doc fini par revenir enfin avec tout ce qu'il avait besoin.

- Vous devez m'aider Severus. Je n'étais pas préparé et personne ne peut arriver avant 20 minutes et c'est beaucoup trop.

- C'est un garçon... murmura Harry en coupant la parole du vieil homme.

- Bien, je ne sais pas encore son sexe... Répondit-il. - Alors, Severus, vous aller tenir ses hanches ainsi pendant que je fais l'anesthésie. Dit-il en piquant un peu sous le nombril. - Maintenant, vous allez tenir ce voile en face du jeune homme pour qu'il ne voit pas l'incision, rassurez-le, rien de mal n'arrivera.

Harry avait mal! Il s'entait sa souffrance pire que celle qu'il avait vécu avec Voldemort.

- C'est un garçon Severus... il me l'a dit... souffla t'il avant d'avoir une autre contraction. - On va avoir un garçon.

Le vieil homme commença l'incision à l'horizontal.

Ce fut pénible pour l'homme, qui avait eut du mal à extraire l'enfant, mais il avait réussit. Il prit soins de refermer le ventre et applica un sort qui allait empêcher toute cicatrice, puis montra le petit être au joue rosée à Harry.

- Bien vu, c'est effectivement un garçon. Puis il sourit.

Harry tourna sa tête légèrement vers le nouveau né, c'est fou comment il leur ressemblait mais quelque chose en lui, lui dit qu'il n'était pas normal et pas juste en lui, une semaine de grossesse pour un bébé de cette taille, quelque chose n'allait surement pas. Il se détourna rapidement et se tourna vers le côté et ferma les yeux. Une douleur lui transperça le coeur, le bébé lui parlait.

Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue. Pourquoi fallait il que... cette chose ne voulait pas qu'il l'abandonne? Et comment était il possible qu'il lui parle? Plein de question le tourmentait et pourtant, il ne pouvait y répondre, personne ne le pouvait.

- Harry, ça ne va pas? Demanda Severus en le voyant se retourner. - Tu sais, ce que je t'ai dit tiens toujours, je te suivrai peu importe ta décision.

Il regarda le vieil homme tenir l'enfant, qui ne pleurait pas et regarda Harry ensuite.

- Que veux-tu faire?

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps avant que le vieil homme leur dise de partir, alors il devait savoir s'il le gardait ou non.

- Je...

C'était dur pour Harry de répondre à cette question. Tout basculait dans sa tête. Une partie ne voulait pas l'avoir et l'autre le voulait ou plutôt l'obligeait à le garder.

- Euh... Docteur, est-ce qu'on peut être seul 1 minutes s'il vous plait?

Le docteur s'eclipsa en lui disant qu'une seule minute était suffisante.

Harry se tourna vers le mur, il ne voulait pas voir le regard de Severus sur lui bien qu'il le sentait dans son dos. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'il le touche en ce moment pour savoir réellement ce qu'il en pensait.

Tout lui faisait peur. Un bébé se n'était pas rien, c'était une vie entière à s'en occuper puis c'était une vie à protèger.

- Je n'ai pas le choix Severus... je... dois le garder...

Mais les larmes de Harry ne diminuèrent pas.

- Tu n'as pas le choix? Mais tu sais qu'il serait probablement adopté par de bon et généreux sorciers, tu n'as pas à t'en faire si c'est cela qui te boulverse, tu pourras même le voir ou le visiter, on est pas chez les moldus tu sais.

Il avait essayé de l'encourager, de le réconforter un peu malgré le moment.

- Harry, il va revenir d'une seconde à l'autre. Dit-il en pointant la porte de sa tête.

J'espère qu'il comprendra que Harry n'avait réellement pas d'autre choix que de le garder.

- J'ai dis que j'allais le garder... même si tu ne le veux pas, je le garde Severus.

Sa voix n'était pas dur, plutôt sans aucun sentiment, dit comme sur un ton las. Severus ne pouvait pas vraiment deviner comment Harry pouvait réellement se sentir.

- Bien. Répondit-il, mais en réalité, il était heureux de la décision de son mari. - Si tu es bien ainsi, je le suis aussi.

Il alla s'assoir près de Harry et le colla contre lui comme ferait un père envers son fils.

- Nous allons devoir partir maintenant, avec notre fils.

Harry réussi à faire un sourire en même temps que le vieil homme entra dans la pièce.

- Nous allons partir. Merci pour ce que vous avez fait docteur...

Et il osa sa phrase...

- Vous avez dit quand on est arrivé que vous avez entendu parler d'un accouchement aussi prématuré d'un bébé venant d'un homme. Avez vous une explication ou cela vous ais toujours totalement inconnu?

Harry se surprit lui même du ton de 'monsieur poli et bien élevé' qu'il avait employé.

L'homme commença par lui donner le bébé puis s'assit pour leur raconter une histoire.

- Le seul cas que j'ai vu, j'en connaîs la cause, elle s'est produite en Albanie il y a environ 250 ans. Les deux sorciers, oui c'était deux hommes, le monde sorcier fut scandalisé, mais de nos jours, ça passe. Bon, les deux sorciers étaient très puissants, malgré que un des deux était de sang pure et que l'autre était moitié Moldu. Malgré cela, ils s'aimèrent d'un amour profond et eurent une vie très paisible, mais un jour, en fait, quelques jours après leur première union physique, le moitié Moldu tomba enceinte. La raison? Ils avaient un lien de parenté très éloigné, remontant au jour ou les deux civilisations se séparèrent en deux monde complètement différent. Leurs ancêtres étaient d'abord cousins, puis des dixaines d'années plus tard, un autre couple se forma. Cette fois-ci, se fut un frère et une soeur et de là les choses les plus surprenantes arrivèrent. Des enfants où le père était le porteur, d'autres ou les enfants grandirent incroyablement vite et certains, des enfants, savaient parler toutes les langues et même y en avaient-ils qui, en plus d'être animagus, étaient extra-sensitifs à tous les niveaux. D'après ce que je vois, votre enfant aura toute ces particularités.

Harry n'osa pas dire un mot, il était totalement euh comment dire, paralysé? Oui, alors lui et Severus était de la même famille, si on croyait se vieux fou. Faudrait le présenter à Dumbledore un jour.

Harry se retourna vers Severus.

- Tu me crois quand je te dis qu'il me parlait? Il savait que je ne voulais pas de lui mais il a tout fait pour que le contraire arrive... Ça veut dire qu'il va être un surdoué? , finit il en regardant le docteur.

- Dans un certain sens, vaut mieux voir le côté positif, il sera facile à élever. Rit l'homme.

Severus hocha de la tête, il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il pensait à l'histoire.

- Il sera tout aussi, sinon plus connu que son père. Dit-il en regardant Harry, lui montrant qu'il savait qui il était. - Ce sera un grand sorcier, à vous de le conduire du bon côté, on ne voudrait pas d'un V...Vous savez qui Jr.

Harry regarda l'homme bizarement. Il ne savait pas comment interprèter les paroles de l'homme.

- Je ne voudrais pas non plus avoir à me battre contre mon propre fils. J'ai plus le physique pour non plus. Voldemort m'a déjà assez amoché comme ça...

Puis il se tourna vers Severus qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche.

- Ça va mon amour? Dit-il en passant sa main libre sur sa main.

- Ça va merci. Lui sourit-il. - Monsieur, cela voudrait dire que moi et Harry, somme unis non pas juste par le mariage, mais par un lien de sang, c'est ça?

- Oui, et votre famille est vraiment, mais VRAIMENT débalancée, vous pourriez être son père indirectement, longue histoire, mais bon, en gros oui.

Severus se tut et fixa Harry, incrédule.

- Mais... commença Harry doucement. Comment savoir qui on est réellement l'un vis-à-vis l'autre?

Il commençait lui aussi à avoir une certaine crainte. Severus pourrait même être un frère, ou un cousin éloigné et jamais ils ne le sauront? Pourquoi c'est pas un enfant moldu tout court? Il n'aurait jamais se problème lui et Severus en ce moment, malgré que Harry s'en foutait pas mal. Il l'aime son Severus et c'est vraiment tout ce qui compte pour lui.

- Avec votre sang, il est possible de savoir, ça prend une bonne heure et je doute que vous disposiez de ce temps. Dit l'homme.

- Si Harry tient à le savoir, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne prendrait pas cette heure.

- Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, je peux bien prendre un échantillons de votre sang.

Severus regarda Harry, à savoir s'il voulait le savoir.

Harry ni tenait pas vraiment mais voyant que c'était important pour Severus, il hocha la tête péniblement.

L'homme alla chercher des seringues stérilisés.

- Si tu le veux Severus, moi ça m'est égal. Je t'aime et même si ça se trouve que t'es mon oncle par je ne sais quel dégré, je t'aimerai toujours autant et aussi fort que maintenant.

Le Doc avait tout entendu.

- Je ne tiendrai pas de rapport sur ceci, vous pouvez me faire confiance. Puis il prit du sang des deux époux et partit dans la salle de tests just à côté.

- Harry, moi aussi je t'aimerai peu importe qui tu es.

Severus le prit dans ses bras, regardant l'enfant dans le petit lit à côté, réalisant là où ils en étaient maintenant à cause de cet amour.

- Ça vaudra la peine qu'on s'aime, toujours. Dit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Harry poussa gentiment Severus sur le lit pour se lover confortablement sur lui. Il avait besoin de sa chaleur et de sentir l'amour de Severus contre lui.

- Ça fait bizare, il n'a pas pleuré encore...

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait. Notre petit garçon se mit à pleurer comme un fou!

- ... et ça me convenait parfaitement, dit-il en grognant. - Il doit avoir faim.

Il se leva avant Severus pour aller le prendre.

- Il faudrait du lait pour nourrisson, sinon il ne tiendra pas longtemps.

- Bien, je vais voir dans ses réfrigérateurs, peut-être trouverais-je. Dit Severus en se levant, appercevant l'homme qui sortait.

- Cela a été plus court, oh et ce que vous cherchez est juste devant vous, j'ai pris soin d'en préparer. D'ici quelques jours, il pourra boire de l'eau et du jus.

Severus souleva un sourcil.

- Oui oui, c'est vrai.

- J'ai préparé ce lait car je doute que vous allez vouloir l'allaiter monsieur. Dit-il en regardant Severus qui semblait ne rien comprendre. - En fait, vous aussi vous avez changé, vous ne devenez pas gros, c'est votre corps qui s'est adapté, car vous partager le même sang, vous vivez en quelque sorte, à votre façon, cet évènement.

Severus regarda sa poitrine.

- Ah, c'est donc ça.

Harry éclata de rire au ton de la voix de Severus. Il pouvait avoir l'air idiot quelques fois!

Il prit le biberon que son amour lui tendait et fit boire le lait au bébé du moins essaya car le bébé prit son biberon lui même.

- Dit n'amour, comment il va s'appeller?

- J'en sais rien Harry, je n'y ai jamais pensé à vrai dire.

Il fixa Harry un moment puis se remit à parler.

- J'aime bien le son d'Alexar, c'est peu commun et signifie, au sens romantique, un prince.

Il regarda Harry, il attendait de voir ce qu'il allait dire. Il lui sourit.

- Mais son nom te reviens, avec raisons d'ailleurs.

Harry sourit à son amour avec tendresse puis se retourna pour regarder le bébé qui dormait biberon dans la bouche. Il l'enleva doucement puis le recoucha dans son berceau.

- Alexar c'est parfait. Et le nom te revient aussi, je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir conçu.

Le Doc qui attendait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà toussa pour attirer leur attention.

Severus le regarda, oh, il allait leur dire ou pas?

- Bon, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle ou une mauvaise, à vous de voir, mais...

Il s'arrêta et prit le temps de regarder les deux hommes.

- Dites-nous le. Lança Severus.

Il toussa un peu puis se lança.

- Vous êtes énormément éloigné l'un de l'autre. Il ne reste qu'une infime parcelle dans votre sang qui est la même chez l'autre. Donc, il est impossible et remonter jusque la pour savoir qui vous êtes réellement.

Harry soupira. Merlin merci! Il était plus heureux que n'importe qui!

Severus afficha une expression relaxée, il avait quand-même eu peur, pas qu'il s'en souciait vraiment.

- Merci, merci beaucoup. Il fixa Harry. - On s'en va d'accord?

Et il se mit a penser à Draco, était-il parti ou les avaient-ils attendu?

- Mon amour, tu vas te reposer ce soir, pas de folie gastronomique ou autre. Dit-il en lui souriant.

Harry afficha un large sourire.

- Je suis tellement fatigué que je ne sais même pas jusqu'ou je peux aller en marchant et en plus, il y a le b... Alex.

Il se retourna vers Alex et le prit dans ses bras. Le Doc lui offrit des tas de couvertures pour ne pas qu'il est froid et donna plusieurs cannes de lait pour les jours à suivre.

Ils étaint maintenant près de la porte, près à partir, enmitoufflé dans leurs vêtements d'hiver.

Il était maintenant 4h25 du matin et il faisait un froid de canard à l'extérieur.

Après avoir passer par le froid, Severus avait dû porter Harry et le bébé parce qu'il fatiguait facilement, ils arrivèrent à la maison et Severus fit coucher Harry sur le champs et lui mit quelques couvertures supplémentaires.

- Voilà, reposes-toi le temps que je prépare à manger.

Harry eut juste le temps de rapprocher le bébé sur le côté et lui passer un bras protecteur autour de lui avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Drago qui avait entendu du bruit se leva et vit Severus dans la cuisine accoudé à la table de cuisine, il semblait exténué, mais il comprit vite pour quoi quand il remarqua la note sur sa porte.

- Severus? Est-ce que tout va bien?

- Oui, maintenant ça va bien mieux, tout va bien.. oui... très bien.

Severus jetta un coup d'oeil à Draco et une brillance apparut dans ses yeux puis il sourit.

- Je suis père.... Et je dois préparer à manger pour mon mari, il est si épuisé.

Drago souria.

- Félicitation Severus. J'espère que tout c'est bien passé.

Il serra la main du nouveau papa.

- Tu as l'air fatigué, va te repose, je vais faire à déjeuner. Et hum, quel est le sexe de l'enfant?

- Merci, je ne refuse pas une telle offre. C'est un petit garçon, tu le verras avant de partir.

Puis il monta à la chambre et se coucha aux côtés de sa petite famille, sans faire de bruit. Il avait le temps de faire un petit somme avant le déjeuner. Il regarda Harry qui tenait Alexar contre lui, ils étaient magnifique à voir.

Drago souria tout le long qu'il prépara le déjeuné. Severus avait l'air réellement heureux et c'était le comble! Il était vraiment content pour lui et pour Harry bien sûr. Il avait aussi hâte de voir la frimousse de se petit bout-chou !

Après plus d'une heure, tout était enfin près. Il monta les escaliers et entra dans leur chambre. Le spectacle vallait cher, Harry avait le bébé collé sur lui et Severus enlaçait les deux d'un seul bras, comme pour les protèger.

Il se pencha doucement vers Severus et le réveilla...

- Le petit déjeuné est prèt... Je vous attends?

Severus ouvrit un oeil et vit celui qui lui avait posé la question.

- Oui, donnes-moi quelques minutes. Et il attendit que Draco reparte.

Severus caressa la figure de Harry délicatement.

- Mon amour?..... Harry..... Il est l'heure de manger.... Tu veux rester au lit?

- Hmmmm...

Harry n'ouvrit pas les yeux et lui murmura : - Pas faim....

Il ressera son étreinte sur Alexar puis sembla retomber dans un sommeil profond.

- D'accord, je reviendrai plus tard, je dois avaler quelque chose.

Il embrassa Harry sur la tempe et son fils sur la tête puis se leva pour aller rejoindre Draco à la cuisine.

- Harry est trop fatigué, il va se lever un peu plus tard. Que mangeaons-nous mon cher?

Drago lui montra les plats.

- Déjeuné ordinaire mais toujours appétissant!

Des oeufs brouillés, saucisse, bacon et tout le tralala qui remplissait bien une assiette sans oublier tous les fruits qui débordaient de la table déjà.

Drago mit les assiettes sur la table.

- Bonne appétit Severus!

Ils mangèrent quelques instants en silence avant de Drago le coupa.

- Hmm... qu'est-ce qui c'est produit au fait cette nuit? Comment ça Harry à accouché?

Severus lui raconta en gros l'histoire.

- ...Et voilà où nous en sommes. Je ne sais pas si, avec ce nouvel élément, nous allons revenir au château en même temps que les autres, nous verrons.

Il commença à manger, il mourrait litérallement de faim, probablement dû au fait qu'il était celui qui servait de nounou à lait!

Ils mangèrent jusqu'à plus faim et se retirèrent dans le salon. Il parla de tout et de rien. Savoir ce que Drago allait faire maintenant, de quoi allait-il parler avec Dumbledore. Ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer jusqu'au moment ou ils entendirent du bruit dans l'escalier.

Harry entra dans la cuisine puis allait directement préparer le lait comme un automatisme, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

- Voyons s'il va venir nous voir ou repartir se coucher. Dit Severus en regardant vers la cuisine. - Je vais devoir partir s'il a besoin de moi.

Il regardait toujours vers la cuisine jusqu'au moment où il vit le bout du nez de Harry, tout bouffi parce que trop dormi.

Harry souria un peu.

- Bonjour... j'suis venu faire le lait. Alex va se réveiller bientôt.

Il s'approcha de Severus puis l'embrassa et se laissa tombé sur lui. Dans ses bras, il se sentait réellement bien.

- Ça va Drago? Prèt à allez rencontrer le vieux?

- Ouais, pas vraiment le choix. Son nom est Alex?

Draco fixait Harry et Severus, il souriait presque de jalousie.

- Vous êtes heureux maintenant? Vous êtes beaux.

Puis il prit une gorgée de jus en les fixants toujours.

- Alexar, il est un vrai petit prince! Il ressemble à Severus, tu vas voir. Il est trop mignon.

Il donna un bizou à Severus puis se leva.

- Le lait doit être prèt. Je reviens après avec Alex.

Il prépara le biberon et juste comme il allait monter les marches, Alex se mit à pleurer.

- J'arrive Alex!

Puis il monta les excaliers en courant.

- Je me sens comme si j'étais inutile, pauvre Harry qui se lève de peine pour le nourrir, mais je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas crier pour faire pleurer l'enfant encore plus. Dit-il en baissant la tête. - Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je n'ai pas le goût de m'en occupper, mais vraiment, je vois pas à quoi je servirais.

Effectivement, le choc du père venait de le frapper en pleine figure.

- Severus! Tu es peut-être inutile pour le bébé mais Harry a besoin de ton soutien, il a besoin que tu sois à ses côtés. Comme en ce moment, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore avec moi? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le rejoindre? Même si tu restes à côté de lui à ne rien faire, le fait que tu sois auprès d'eux, seul ta présence compte!

Drago n'avait pas tord sur se coup la. Il venait de parler sagement.

- Comment penses-tu que je vais me sentir? Dit-il, il était effrayé, rien de plus.

...Il arriva au pas de la porte et passa sa tête pour voir Harry.

- Tout va bien? Oui? Bien, je redescend.

Au moins il avait fait quelque chose pensa-t-il.

- Severus!

Harry le regarda tendrement.

- Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas avec moi? Euh, avec nous? On a besoin de toi. Ne croit pas que je peux tout faire seul... sauf si tu ne veux pas t'en occupé bien sûr... je comprendrais...

Harry se retourna vers Alex. Il est si beau, c'est presque irréaliste. Une copie parfaite de son père,

- Non.... C'est juste que... je vois pas ce que je pourrais faire... Tu comprends je...

Il s'assit près de Harry.

- Je comprends pas... ça va vite tout ça je.... j'ai peur. Dit-il, une larme à l'oeil.

- Moi aussi j'ai eu peur Severus... mais je n'est pas le droit. Il ne compte que sur moi, il ne peut rien faire seul et moi je ne peux pas tout faire seul, moi j'ai besoin de toi.

Il tendit Alex vers Severus.

- Tu veux le faire boire? Il est rendu à son deuxième biberon. C'est fou! C'est un vrai glouton! Un peu comme son père je dirais...

Harry ria un peu pour mettre son amour à l'aise avec tout ceci.

Severus laissa Harry posé Alex dans ses bras. Il regarda Harry d'un air incertain puis prit la bouteille et lui donna. C'est là qu'il s'apperçut pourquoi, lui aussi servait à quelque chose, le petit garçon dans ses bras avait besoin d'être aimé pour devenir un homme bien, un sorcier de talent. Son coeur bata très fort et il sourit.

- Cet enfant est magnifique Harry. Dit-il, les yeux rougits par la joie.

Harry tourna lentement la tête de Severus vers lui.

- Aussi magnifique que son père...

Puis Harry embrassa Severus. Alex lâcha sa bouteille et se mit à papiller de bonheur. Je crois que lui est content de voir ses parents heureux.

- Tu veux que je la finisse pour toi peut-être? Dit Harry en pointant la bouteille du doigt. Aussitôt dit, Alex reprit la bouteille et se mit à têter joyeusement.

- C'est fou... Il comprend vraiment tout... ça fait peur.

Severus finit de donner à boire à son enfant avec Harry.

- Tu veux aller rejoindre Draco? Il doit partir bientôt et je suis certain qu'il aimerait te dire au revoir.

Il embrassa Harry sur la joue en lui tenant la tête de sa main et se recula pour le regarder.

Harry se réavança pour embrasser Severus. Il l'aimait! Toujours et encore plus!

- Je t'aime et oui je vais allez voir Drago.

Puis il se retourna vers Alex.

- Toi, tu restes tranquille avec ton père c'est d'accord?

Puis Harry quitta la pièce et descendit au salon ou Drago était installé sur le divan entrain de lire un livre.

- Salut! Comment ça va? Prèt pour le '_grand_' départ?

Harry ria et s'installa sur le sofa à côté de Malfoy.

- Ah, ça va. J'ai hâte d'être dans mes affaires alors oui, je suis prêt.

Severus regardait Alexar. Il décida de s'allonger sur le lit et de fermer les yeux.

- Et Severus? Il a l'air bizarre depuis un temps, c'est ma faute?

- Non, ne t'en fait pas. Je crois plutôt que c'est la venue du bébé qui l'inquiète et son rôle de papa aussi. Il va s'y faire, on n'a pas trop le choix non plus, il est arrivé sans nous prévenir aussi.

Harry se leva et alla faire du thé pour lui et Drago.

- Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est ce qui va se produire maintenant. Je ne peux pas retourner à l'école avec Alex... mais bon, on a encore le temps d'y penser.

- Oui, ça doit faire tout drôle que de se retrouver avec un fils du jour au lendemain, je comprends un peu.

Il saisit un petit gâteau sur la table.

- Dumbledore saura vous accomoder, il est plein de bonnes intentions celui-là, cela ne me surprendrais pas qu'il s'offre en tant que nounou! Dit-il en pouffant de rire.

Harry éclata de rire à la suite de Drago.

- Ouais, surtout que Alex va devenir un grand garçon d'ici quelques mois. Il va grandir d'un coup. Je me demande ou il va s'arrêter...

Réfléchissant il alla chercher le thé qui était fini.

- Moi et Severus nous avons une sorte de lien de sang de génération... un truc bizare et c'est pour ça que Alex est comme ça. Il faut juste s'en accomoder maintenant.

Il versa une tasse à Drago lui tendit puis s'en versa une.

- Il va y avoir aussi le regard de tout le monde en arrivant à Poudlard... Ce que je n'ai pas trop envie.

- Ouais, ça c'est sûre, tout le monde va vous regarder la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités! Mais bon, ils vont s'y faire, cela prendra peut-être du temps, mais vous serez sûrement accepté tôt ou tard.

Il prit un peu de son thé et sourit.

- Maintenant je serai là pour flanquer une râclée au premier qui vous insulte ou qui rit de vous!........ Merci de m'avoir accepté.

Harry sourit.

- C'est moi qui te remercie... Tu es quelqu'un d'important pour Severus et si on ne s'était pas accepté mutuellement, c'est lui qui en aurait le plus souffert et puis, je ne te déteste pas tant que ça! Severus a même pensé un jour que je fantasmais sur toi!

Et Harry ria.

- Bon et bien je crois que je vais allez voir ce qui se passe avec c'est deux la... c'est trop silencieux à mon goût! Tu viens? En même temps je vais te présenter mon deuxième p'tit coeur!

- Bien sûre que je viens!.... Mais je ne voudrais pas déranger Severus...Tout d'un coup qu'il dort? Ah bon, mais je veux bien rencontrer votre fils!

Il se leva et suivit Harry.

- Ensuite, je devrai partir, j'ai une longue route qui m'attend. Dit-il en souriant, heureux d'enfin pouvoir retourner à un endroit qui lui était familier.

Harry et Drago montèrent les escaliers d'un pas régulier.

- Si Severus dort, je prendrai Alex et nous descenderons au salon.

Comme de fait, Severus était endormi entourant le bébé qui, si on écoutait attentivement, chantait. C'était plutôt drôle à entendre!

- Ils sont vraiment mignon tout les deux!

Quand Harry prit le bébé, Severus ouvrit les yeux.

- Ah, je ne dormais pas vraiment, les sons de Alex m'ont bien appaisé. Ah Draco, tu rencontres notre enfant, content de voir que tu lui portes de l'intérêt. Dit-il en souriant. - Vous pouvez retourner dans le salon avec lui si ça vous chante, moi, je suis un peu fatigué, je vais rester allongé.

Harry se tourna vers Drago et lui tendit Alex.

- Il ne mord pas, pas encore du moins.

Drago le prit mais n'était pas vraiment certain... Harry lui se retourna vers son amour puis l'embrassa.

- Dort bien mon amour. Prends le temps qu'il te faut.

Draco serrait doucement Alex contre lui.

- C'est vraiment un magnifique petit être. Severus, je vais partir, je te souhaite de belle vacance et reposes-toi bien. Dit-il en allant lui serrer la main après avoir redonner Alex à Harry. - Aller, je m'éclipse maintenant! Dit-il en souriant.

- Je vais descendre au salon moi.

Puis il suiva Drago jusqu'en bas puis s'installa avec Alex devant la télévision. Il changea les postes et fini par en trouver un avec des dessins animés. Alex était aux anges! Il criait, babillait, tapait des mains... il n'avait même pas encore une journée.

Severus, seul, pleura un peu avant de s'endormir. Tout était si confu pour lui, il avait peur, mais était heureux en même temps. Il aimait Harry, Alex aussi, mais il se sentait perdu, comme si tout tournait en rond dans un sens.

- Bon, Harry... Dit Draco ....- Je m'en vais, on se revoit au château, j'ai bien hâte.

Harry assit Alex à côté de lui puis se leva pour allez serrer la main de Drago.

- Moi aussi. À bientôt Drago et bon voyage la! As-tu besoin de quelque chose avant de partir?

Drago fit signe que non et parta quelque intant après. Harry retourna auprès du bébé qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il le remit sur ses genous puis écouta la télévision un instant quand il s'apperçu que Alex dormait.

Il monta à l'étage, se coucha avec Alex aux côtés de Severus et il apperçu les larmes encore distinct sur ses joues.

Il se déplaça de l'autre côté du lit, dos à Severus et il passa sa jambe et son bras par dessus lui.

Severus, le sommeil aussi léger qu'une plume, s'apperçut de l'arrivée de son mari, mais ne bougea pas, il ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même.

Il bougea pour se mettre confortable avec Harry collé à lui, ce que son mari lui manquait dans un sens.

Harry s'endormit avec une pensée heureuse, ils étaient en famille, une vraie famille.

Ses rêves étaient peuplés d'enfants comme Alex, ils grandissaient si vite qu'il ne reconnassait même plus son propre enfant et Harry paniquait.

- ALEX???????

Harry courrait dans tous les sens quand il tomba nez à nez avec Voldemort qui riait aux éclats!

Il se réveilla en sursauta puis se rendit compte qu'il était maintenant seul dans le lit.

Il se leva lentement et alla prendre une douche, il était en sueur.

Severus était dans le boudoir, en face de la chambre, bien enfouit dans un fauteuil des plus confortables avec Alex, qui avait émergé du sommeil parce qu'il avait faim.

Le son de la douche relaxait beaucoup Severus qui se trouva dans un étât de bien être.

- Tu sais, je t'aime toi. Dit-il à Alex.

Alex se pellota sur Severus. Se petit être avait justement besoin d'entendre ça, surtout de son papa! Mais il avait hâte d'être avec les deux! Leur amour était très fort!

Harry sortit de la douche, s'essuya puis se mit un pantalon ample et sortit dans le corridor quand il vit Severus et Alex sur le fauteuil non loin.

- Et si c'est pas les deux amours de ma vie!!!!

Harry s'avança vers eux et les embrassèrent chacun leur tour.

- On va manger? Et puis après on pourrait se faire une petite soirée pendant que se bébé la va faire un gros dodo. dit Harry à Severus en lui souriant de toute ses dents.

- Bien sûre! Dit Severus tout sourire. Il allait pouvoir être avec Harry.... mais pour combien de temps? Peu importe, il allait en profiter le mieux possible.

Severus embrassa Alex et le donna à Harry.

- Je meurs de faim! Lança-t-il joyeusement en se levant pour prendre la main de Harry et l'emener avec lui dans la cuisine.

Harry suivait Severus tranquillement, le coeur plein de sentiment! Alex lui, il jasait avec plaisir en débitant tout son blabla encore incompréhensif pour ses parents qui éclatèrent de rire sous l'oeil incomprit du bébé.

Harry s'installa sur une chaise de cuisine avec le journal tandis que Alex jouait à terre avec des peluches.

Severus prepara le petit repas et revint vite à la table pour rejoindre Harry et Alex.

- Regarde comme il est adorable! Dit-il en poitant le bébé sur le sol.

Severus servit un verre de vin à Harry et une bouteille de lait pour Alex et se servit ensuite.

- Alors, as-tu hâte de revoir tes amis? Demanda Severus pour engager la conversation.

Harry réfléchissa à la question.

- Oui et non. Oui car d'un certain sens leur parler me manque mais de l'autre, je n'aime pas ce qu'ils disent, ce qu'ils peuvent penser. Est-ce qu'ils sont conscient de l'amour que je te porte? Et maintenant il y a Alex... je n'ose pas trop y penser mais, maintenant j'ai Drago qui va être, il me la dit avant de partir.

Harry souria et recommença à manger avec appétit.

- Hmm.. Dit Severus pour ne pas parler la bouche pleine. - Draco est plein de bonne intention! Il ne sait juste pas comment le montrer encore. Ria Severus.

Ils mangèrent et Severus nettoya tout d'un coup de baguette.

- Que désires-tu, mon amour? Demanda Snape. Il voulait que Harry choisisse ce qu'il s allaient faire pour leur soirée.

- Me coller à toi et ne plus bouger de la soirée?

Harry s'avança vers Severus et l'embrassa tendrement en l'enlaçant.

- Ohhhh je t'aime mon amour!!!!

- Amooooooooo!!!

Harry et Severus se retourna rapidement vers Alex qui les regardait puis tendit les bras vers ses parents.

Severus leva un sourcis en surprise et se pencha vers Alex pour le prendre et le coller contre son père et lui.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, de l'amour, il n'y a que ça ici. Sourit-il alors qu'il embrassa Harry passionnément. - Alors nous n'aurons qu'à nous allonger sur le sofa et écouter de la musique. Suggéra-t-il en jouant avec la main de Alex.

- Je choisis le cd!

Puis il fit une grimace à Severus.

- On a juste un 'gros' problème, dit-il en pointant le bébé. - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de se bébé la qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir sommeil?

Il embrassa Alex sur le front puis prit la main de Severus jusqu'au salon ou ils s'étendirent tous les trois, en ordre de grandeur, sur le grand divan après que Harry est mit un cd de piano relaxant, il adorait cette air!

Pas de scéance bisoux seul avec son amour, pensa Severus, qui en riait intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Harry d'être aussi près de Alex, il ne pouvait pas non plus en vouloir à l'enfant. C'est lui-même qu'il blâmait au fond de lui-même, coupable de trop réfléchir à de niais détails.

- On est si bien ici.. Soupira-t-il avant de resserrer son étreinte sur ses deux amours.

Harry souria en entendant Severus dire ça. Oh oui qu'ils étaient bien comme ça. Harry ne changerait rien sauf peut-être qu'il metterait Alex dans son lit. Il s'ennuyait tant des caresses de son mari...

Il baissa la tête pour appercevoir Alex endormit, le pouce dans la bouche. Son voeux était exaucé!! Il se leva doucement faisant sursauter Severus.

Il alla porter Alex dans le lit que Drago utilisait. Comme ça s'il se réveillait, il l'entenderait.

- Tu es prêt pour dormir ou tu l'as conduit là pour rester ici? Demanda-t-il. - Oui, viens près de moi, j'ai tellement envie de te serrer. Dit-il alors que Harry revenait vers le fauteuil. - J'aime bien cette musique.

Severus prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra, sa tête derrière celle de son amour.

Harry se laissa bercer par Severus. Il avait tellement besoin de sentir qu'il était aimé et encore plus maintenant. Quelque instant plus tard, il se retourna vers Severus pour l'embrasser puis sa main gauche entra sous le chandail de Severus.

- Hmmmm... Je m'ennuie de toi n'amour...

Puis leurs lèvres se soudèrent encore une fois.

Severus perçut ce geste comme tout nouveau, cela faisait une éternité que Harry ne l'avait pas touché, enfin, c'est l'impression qu'il en avait.

- Tu me manques aussi... Dit-il contre sa bouche. - Mais au moins, je te sais heureux, rien d'autre ne compte à part bien sûre notre fils. Conclut-il.

Il se calla d'avantage contre le bras du meuble et attira Harry avec lui.

- Je ne pensais pas que cela serait si dure... que de me séparer de toi, ne serait-ce que quelques instants. Ajouta-t-il en goûtant ses lèvres de nouveau.

Harry s'asseoit sur Severus puis le regarda dans les yeux tout en lui jouant dans les cheveux.

- Oui, je suis heureux Severus car tu es avec moi et c'est ce qui compte le plus.

Puis il releva le dos de son amour pour pouvoir lui enlever son chandail qui dérangeait Harry. Il voulait que leur corps puissent se toucher peau sur peau.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau fougueusement puis le serra sensuellement contre lui.

- Je suis désolé... Alex me demande tant...

Il voulait pourtant que tout soit parfait et il ne pouvait pas faire disparaître le bébé non plus. Il leur appartenait, c'était à eux de s'en occuper, du moins Harry se disait qu'il le ferait seul si c'était trop dur pour Severus.

- Ne soit pas désolé Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute, non de la sienne et non moins la mienne, c'est ainsi c'est tout. Dit-il en se collant contre la peau douce de son aimé. - Si tu savais comme je t'aime.. Soupira-t-il.

Le canapé craqua sous les mouvements de Severus pour se mattre à l'aise avec Harry sur lui.

- Pour le moment, nous sommes seul et je tiens à en profiter, alors reste contre moi, j'aime tellement ta présence, même quand tu ne fais rien, je me sens bien.

Il lui embrassa la joue longuement puis le caressa doucement sur le dos, écoutant la belle musique et profitant de l'ambiance chaleureuse.

Harry soupira, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable... comme si c'était de sa faute, tout commençant par tomber enceinte. Pourquoi son corps avait-il accepté un corps étrangé? Des questions qu'il arrêta de penser quand il sentit la langue de Severus passer dans son cou.

Il pencha la tête vers l'avant, dans le cou de son amoureux pour l'embrasser aussi.

Severus mis sa main sur la poitrine de Harry pour le rapprocher de lui, oh oui ce genre de baiser lui avait manqué...

Mais il s'arrêta sec, il ne voulait pas continuer visiblement, il fixait le vide devant lui et ne reagissait pas trop.

Harry regarda Severus puis il attendit qu'il fasse quelque chose mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger.

- Severus? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Si nous... Harry, tu pourrais redevenir enceinte... je....

Bon, on aura tous compris de quoi Severus parlait. Il voulait vraiment faire l'amour à Harry, mais la simple idée que chaques fois qu'ils ôseraient, Harry risquait de tomber enceinte le rendait nerveux.

- Ohhh...

Harry resta sans voix. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça et il ne savait pas quoi penser non plus. Mais une idée lui vint.

- On a juste à mettre un sort de contraception. Si ça fonctionne pour les femmes, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça marcherait pas pour moi.

Quelle idée, pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt au lieu de se ridiculiser?!

- Oui, en effet, cela fonctionne.

Il embrassa Harry avec la confiance revenue, il avait tout de même une crainte, même s'il savait qu'elle n'était pas fondée du tout.

- Oh mon amour! Dit-il en lui touchant le cou de sa langue.

- Une chance que tu es la mon amour... aurais-tu vu si on ... oh non, j'aime mieux ne pas y penser et me concentrer sur ta langue dans mon cou...... hmmmmmm..

Harry était tellement bien! Et il était si excité! Et justement cette excitation se voyait et se sentait très bien...

- Tu as ta baguette proche avant qu'on oublie?

Il la sortit et jeta le sort, un léger frissonnement les parcourut tout deux et voilà, ils pouvaient s'aimer.

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai lancé le sort que nous sommes obligé de le faire, mais par simple précaution. Le rassura-t-il, puis il l'embrassa encore plus sensuellement.

Ses mains se posèrent à la base du dos de Harry et sa bouche, sur celle de ce dernier. Puis une larme coula de son oeil.

Quand Harry réouvrit les yeux, il vit la fine larme couler.

- Severus?

Il ne voulait pas que son amour se force à faire quoique se soit. Même si lui en avait envie, il serrait capable de s'en passer.

- Si tu ne veux qu'on reste ici juste collé, ça ne me dérange pas mon amour. Rien nous obliges à faire quelque chose si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Severus le regarda intensément. - Je suis tellement heureux, je n'ai jamais bien gèré ce sentiment, je me sens si bien... non.... je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes... Dit-il en s'emparant de sa bouche encore une fois.

Il défit la ceinture de Harry et promena une main sur ses fesses pendant que l'autre parcourait la nuque de celui-ci.

- Pour l'amour de Merlin, ne laisse pas cette chance d'être seul avec moi passer. J'ai tellement envie de toi, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fais pour tenir tout ce temps.

Son autre main alla rejoindre celle sur les fesses de Harry et il le tira encore plus contre lui.

- Hmmmm, je suis à bout! Grogna-t-il.

Harry ria de bon coeur. Il adorait son Severus quand il agissait en animal! Un plaisir inimaginable montait en lui peu à peu, toujours plus fort à chaque caresse, à chaque mot.

- Hmmmmmmm.... Severus... tout ce temps ce n'est qu'une seule journée... ohhh attends que j'ôte ça!

Il se leva puis ôta d'une rapidité folle, son pantalon puis sauta sur Severus.

- Comme ça je me sens bien...

Il était nu comme un ver.

Puis s'emparra des lèvres si invitante de Severus.

Pas une seule trace de son accouchement en vue, il avait cicatrisé très vite, mais oh ce corps....

- Une journée, c'est long.... Je me suis senti à des kilomètres de toi.... Mmmm...

Son pantalon prit le même chemin que celui de Harry.

- Regardes ce que tu m'a fait! Dit-il en frottant son bas-ventre contre le sien.

- Oh bien sûr c'est toujours ma faute... dit-il sur un air vexé.

Mais il se pencha rapidement pour prendre cet engin qui le fait tant jouir. Il commença immédiatement par passer de petit coup de langue au commencement du pénis puis monta doucement vers la pointe. Il adorait entendre Severus rugir et lui demander d'arrêter sans le vouloir réellement.

Tout ce que voulait Harry, c'était le plaisir de Severus.

Et tout ce que voulait Severus, c'était le plaisir de Harry! C'est ainsi qu'il le retourna sur le dos pour pouvoir en profiter au maximum. Descendant sa bouche sur chaque centimètre d'épiderme formant le chemin vers l'intimité crue de Harry, où il commença par embrasser tout autour, refermant son cercle rapidement pour saisir la raison des soupirs de Harry dans sa bouche.

- Sev... Harry se mordit la lèvre. - Sev... c'est à moi.... ohhhhhhhh...

Il se plaignait pas trop du traitement que son mari lui infligeait malgré le fait qu'il détestait rester sans rien faire. C'est pourquoi, habituellement, il aimait dominer jusqu'au dernier moment puisqu'il aimait toujours mieux se faire pénètrer que de le faire.

- Sev... grogna t'il encore une fois.

Il se releva un peu pour pouvoir l'observer. Il est tellement beau la, à s'acharner sur le sexe de son amour. Harry en jouit presque juste en y pensant.

- Je vais te faire plaisir jusqu'au bout.... Dit-il en recommençant, glissant subtilement sa main plus bas vers l'entrée (J'appellerais bin pluss ça une sortie mais bon lol!) de son ange, bougeant sa main suggestivement.

- J'aime t'entendre dire mon nom........ Puis il se remit à sa tâche, entrant de ce fait un doigt, fort bien apprécié d'après le gémissement qui s'en suivit.

- Hmmmmm.....

S'il aime ça, Harry ne le dira plus. Juste pour le contrarier... et surtout pour ne pas le laisser faire!

Harry sentit tous les doigts de Severus s'enlever d'un coup. Maintenant ça allait être le moment, le moment qu'il appréciait plus que tout autre chose.

- Oh oui Sev... dépêche...

Bon, il avait peut-être pas toute sa tête, le Sev était vraiment parti tout seul, ou peut-être c'était la preuve de ton son amour? Il l'aimait trop pour s'en empêcher. Maintenant les petits jeux étaient réellement terminé.

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça... continua t'il en bougeant le bassin.

- Parce que je t'aime et je veux que tu apprécies tout ça.

Il s'avança un peu sur Harry.

- .....Harry.... mmmmmmm... Gémit-il en poussant légèrement en Harry, sans aller plus loin.

- Ohh... laisses-toi faire, je serai doux... comme toujours...

Il lui embrassa une épaule.

- Tu crois vraiment que hmmmmmmm je me laisserai pas faire?? Ohhhh.... hmmmm... encore.... plus...

Harry gémissa sans arrêt. Ses sens étaient plus développé que d'habitude et tous les caresses et baisés lui semblaient triplé se sensation. Il se sentait perdu. Oh il aimait ça, c'est certain.

Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Severus en l'obligeant à entrer un peu plus en lui.

Ce qu'il fit sans attendre, il le voulait lui aussi, fusionner avec cet être aimé, il adorait tout de lui.

- Mmmmmm... Murmura-t-il une fois entré. - Ohh oui.... mmmm

Il posa ses mains de chaques côtés de la tête de Harry et entâma quelques mouvements lents, question de faire durer le moment.

- Tu es la personne qui m'est la plus chère au monde. Lui dit-il dans l'oreille.

Harry ne répondit pas à cette phrase mais augmenta le rythme de la cadence. Ils n'avaient pas tout leur temps et ça Severus semblait l'oublier malgré que... peut-être Alex allait faire tout sa nuit...

Harry embrassa Severus doucement essayant de ne pas perdre ses lèvres à chaque coup.

- Hmmmmm.... Sev... je t'aime.

Puis passa ses mains dans son dos puis sur ses fesses et remonta encore dans son dos puis s'arrêta sur ses omoplates, ou il entra ses ongles dans la peau non cicatrisé de la veille.

Il eut une vive sensation au haut du dos, mais il aimait tellement voir Harry dans cet étât qu'il oublia aussitôt.

- Ohhhh mmmm ouiii mmmm Je t'aime...

Il mit ses deux mains derrière la tête de son amour et l'embrassa une autre fois avant de mettre sa tête dans le cou de ce dernier, allant un peu plis vite pour être certain de faire plaisir à Harry avant de ne plus avoir de temps pour eux.

- Ohhhhhh.... Sev c'est bon... hmmmmm....

Puis il écarta encore un peu plus les jambes se qui donna plus d'espace pour les mouvements de Severus et se qui fit que Harry est plus de jouissance aussi.

Harry commença doucement à griffer le dos de son amour... l'extase n'était pas loin et c'était une façon pour lui de lui faire savoir malgré que Severus aurait surement aimé une autre que celle là.

- Mmmmmmm ! Lança-t-il puissament tandis qu'il sentait monter en lui cette vague particulièrement forte et brûlante. - ...Avec moi mon amour..... Oh oui mmmmm...

Les épaules de Harry percutaient un peu le bras du meuble et Severus en jouissait presque, le voir ainsi satisfait.

- Oui.... mmmm Soupira-t-il en caressant le membre de Harry.. - Harryyyy.....

Et il alla un peu plus durement au fur et à mesure que le plaisir s'intensifiait.

Mais Harry était déjà prèt à partir. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. La douleur de l'attente se faisait sentir dans tout son corps.

- J'en peux plus...

Harry emprisonna les lèvres de Severus en un solide baisé pour empêcher son cri de réveiller Alex.

Il passa rapidement ses jambes autour des hanches de Severus pour l'emprissoner, donc intensifier son plaisir.

Et Severus se mit à aller très vite, il avait compris le message, de toute façon, lui aussi n'en pouvait plus, il était à son comble.

Les cris de Severus sortirent par son nez tellement il se retenait contre la bouche de son mari, des cris répétitifs et rauques.

- Harrrryyyyy... Harryyyy... Dit-il le plus bas possible en un moment pareil, se raidissant, ses mouvements de bassin devenu saccadés et secs.

- Ohhhhhhhhhhh....

Mais Harry n'avait pas pu se retenir et son cri fut un peu plus fort... mais pas assez pour réveiller Alex.

Il se recoucha entièrement après avoir jouit contre son amour et celui ci se détacha de lui puis se colla contre.

- Je t'aime n'amour...

- Harry tu es merveilleux, te l'ai-je déjà dit? Demanda-t-il en souriant sournoisement.

Il se colla encore contre Harry, savourant cet instant de pure bonheur et de tranquillité.

-Tu sais vraiment comment me rendre fou, complètement fou !

Harry lui joua dans les cheveux.

- Toi aussi... tu n'as qu'à me regarder pour me rendre fou.

Harry passa ses bras autour de Severus et se souda à lui.

- Mon amour je t'aime!!! Jamais je ne pourrai me passer de toi...

Ils s'embrassèrent encore quelques fois quand petit bonhomme dans la pièce voisine commença à avoir faim.

Harry grogna à l'appelle de Alex.

Severus entra ses lèvres par en-dedans pour s'empêcher de rire.

- Si tu veux j'irai m'en occupper, tu peux te reposer tu sais, tu en as le droit.

Il voyait bien que Harry voulait s'en occupper, mais aussi qu'il aurait souhaité resté allongé.

- Arrête de rire! dit-il lui même en riant. - J'y vais...

Harry se leva et enfila son pantalon qui trainait par terre. Il alla chercher Alex qui arrêta de pleurer dès qu'il vit son papa puis Harry le déposa dans les bras de Severus et alla lui faire ses deux biberons comme d'habitude. Et il revena près de ses amours.

- Tu sais, je crois qu'à partir de demain, il va commencer à manger... et puis... il faudrait aller lui chercher des vêtements et des couches. Ce que nous a donné le docteur commence à baisser et j'ai peur qu'on en manque demain.

Il tendit le biberon à Severus, voir s'il allait le faire boire.

- Je vais y aller demain et en même temps je te rapporterai quelque chose, tu veux un truc précis? Demanda-t-il en donnant à boire à l'enfant.

Cela le ferait un peu prendre l'air et lui donnerais le bonheur de revenir encore plus heureux de retrouver sa famille.

- Non... j'ai besoin de rien. Tout ce que je veux c'est toi et Alex et ça, je les ai.

Il l'embrassa doucement devant un bébé tout joyeux, pourtant...

- Hmmm... pour les vêtements, faudrait en prendre de plusieurs grandeurs. Je ne sais vraiment pas à quelle vitesse il va finir par grandir... dit-il en regardant son bébé. - Et puis pour les couches prends des 3 et des 4. D'après moi, on devrait être correct... pour quelques jours au moins...

Harry éclata de rire devant le visage incompréhensible de Severus. Il devra lui écrire ça sur un bout de parchemin pour être sur qu'il s'en souvienne. Dire qu'il connait par coeur une centaine de potion mais ne serait pas capable de se rappeller ça! Ou peut-être juste que c'est tout ce qui se rapporte aux bébés qui le rend comme ça.

Après avoir pris quelques notes, il posa le parchemin sur la petite table non loin de la sortie. Il allait partir à la première heure.

- Je suis crevé, j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir... J'espère que Draco a eu un beau voyage, étonnant comme il a changé envers toi, non?

Il s'assit à côté de Harry pour bacarder avant d'aller au lit.

- Peut-être quelque chose qui l'a fait réfléchir...

Harry continua de nourir Alex(que Severus lui avait remit avant d'aller prendre note) tout en détaillant Severus qui était toujours nu.

- Je comprends pourquoi j'ai pas pu te résister... tu es beau comme un Dieu...

Puis il lui arracha un baiser rapide avant de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé en reportant son attention sur Alex.

Severus porta son regard sur lui-même et rougit, il avait complètement omit de se vêtir et il se plantait là, nu, devant Harry et le bébé.

- Content que tu apprécies. Lança-t-il en riant, enfilant sa cape autour de lui pour se cacher un peu.

- La rentrée est pour bientôt déjà, tu y as pensé?

Harry grogna. La rentrée... il n'avait jamais arrêté d'y penser, même avant qu'il est Alex. Ça le rendait fou, surtout savoir tout ce que tout le monde allait dire. Il pensait d'abord à sa relation avec Severus puis maintenant le bébé. Ça allait jaser!

- Trop... ça m'énerve le fait que je dois rentrer à l'école même que... je ne crois pas que je pourrai avec Alex. Je ne peux quand même pas l'enmener dans mes cours? Puis toi dans ta classe c'est dangereux... à moins qu'il devient un maniaque d'la potion comme son père. Oh Merlin! Non... s'il vous plait...

Puis Harry ria de bon coeur.

- Ahh... Nous trouverons une solution, il y a Dumbledore... Puis il ria aussi, imaginant un Dumbledore avec une petite serviette sur l'épaule en train de chanter une berceuse.

- Tu dois dormir aussi, d'ailleurs il est tard pour Alex aussi.

La semaine passa ainsi que le reste des vacances. Harry redoutait la rentrée même si Severus avait averti Dumbledore qu'il y avait une 3ième personne qui venait d'arriver dans la petite famille.

Alex avait déjà la taille d'un bébé de presqu'un ans. Il marchait à 4 pattes et disait déjà 'Papa', Severus et Harry n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux. Il mangeait aussi comme les grandes personnes, il avait 5 dents de poussé. C'était le comble du bonheur! Sauf la rentrée... pour Harry.

- Ohhhh non!!! J'veux pas retourner à Poudlard!!

- Allons Harry, Dumbledore m'a informé, étant donné la situation, que tu aurais des cours seuls...... majoritairement avec moi..... et qu'il prendra grand plaisir à surveiller notre petit trésor comme il l'a si bien nommé.

Il embrassa Harry, Alex, puis se leva pour aider Harry à le faire.

Harry souria malgré la douleur qui lui transperçait le dos en se levant. Cela faisait 4 jours qu'il se sentait comme ça mais il ne disait rien pour ne pas inquièter Severus et celui ci, n'avait toujours rien remarqué. Harry remercia le ciel pour et se dit qu'il irait voir madame Pomfresh en arrivant à Poudlard et puis, il fallait aller la voir pour qu'elle osculte Alex. Depuis sa naissance, il n'a jamais vu de medecin et Harry avait confiance à Pompom.

- Tu peux surveiller Alex 30 minutes? J'aimerais faire une sieste avant de partir.

- Bien, vas te reposer, nous allons faire du dessin moi et ce jeune garçon! Dit-il en souriant grandement.

...Ils avaient dessiné des dizaines de page, Severus se trouvait en face d'un infatigable artiste. Quand Harry revint, Severus lui tendit une feuille en faisant une moue rigolotte.

- Il nous a dessiné, toute la famille! N'est-ce pas adorable. Dit-il en lui pointant le gros nez du Severus sur la feuille.

Harry éclata de rire pendant une bonne minute et pris Alex dans ses bras.

- Tu es un coquin toi!

Puis l'embrassa délicatement sur le front.

- Ohhh di gua dou pipiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii papa!

- Tout à fait raison mon cher! Maintenant, nous allons te changer de couche car tu pus et je crois que ton papa ne voulait pas te changer... Harry fit un regard noir à Severus. - Et après on va s'habiller car on s'en va !

Alex débitait encore ses nombreux mots incompréhensif tout en se callant dans les bras de Harry.

- Hey, j'ai peut-être un gros nez, mais je n'ai rien senti! Lança-t-il pour sa défence.

Ils partirent quelques minutes après avoir changé Alex. Le voyage en train semblait interminable quand, enfin, ils reconnaissèrent les environs.

- Ah Harry, encore dix minutes et nous y serons! Nous passerons par l'entré cachée de derrière le château pour aller rencontrer Dumbledore.

Puis il saisit sa cape et la revêtit.

Harry grogna encore une fois mais ne dit rien. Il ne voulait tellement pas rentrer, surtout pas voir Dumbledore... Il était borné et il ne lui pardonnait toujours pas.

Il habilla chaudement Alex et le mis dans son transporteur(sa ressemble à un banc d'auto de bébé) puis se couvra à son tour. Il regarda bien si tout était correct avant de se coller contre Severus et lui demander un baisé.

Il posa sa main délicatement sur la joue de Harry et l'embrassa.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Dit-il en appercevant leur gare.

Ils sortirent, puis prirent le chemin du château.

- Nous allons arriver pendant les heures de cours, donc pratiquement personne ne nous verra, de toutes façons, avec cette entrée secrète, c'est certain. Dit-il en ouvrant la petite porte de bois défraîchie.

Harry entra puis attendit Severus qui refermait la porte. Alex n'appréciait pas cet endroit se mit à pleurer alors Harry se jeta dessu pour le prendre immédiatement.

- Je le savais... J'aurais pas du revenir...

Alex fini par arrêter puis tendit les bras vers Severus.

- Arrête, ce ne sera pas si difficile, le temps qu'il s'habitue, il va adorer cette école.... Comme toi.... jadis... Soupira-t-il en prenant Alex dans ses bras et menant le chemin vers le bureau du directeur.

Il prononça le mot de passe, puis tous trois entrèrent et montèrent jusqu'au dit bureau. Ils prirent place dans les chaises et attendirent que le vieux se montre.

Harry se sentait à part. C'était la première fois que Alex le délaissait de cette façon et en plus, il ne le regardait même pas. Il sentit son coeur se fendre... Alex était devenu presque sa seule raison de vivre, mais du moins sa seule occupation. Tout son temps il lui consacrait... peut-être n'aurait il pas dû.

- Bonjour! Severus, Harry.. Ohhh mais le voilà se cher Alex!

- Albus, nous aimerions vite nous retrouver dans nos affaires et surtout, se reposer de ce long périple, je vous prierais de faire vite avec vos recommandations. Sourit-il poliment alors qu'il avait envie de faire un somme, là, sur cette chaise.

Harry se foutait pas mal des recommandations de Dumbledore, tout ce qui l'inquiètait était Alex. Il était la, assit sur Severus, riant de la gueule du vieux, du moins c'est ce que voulait Harry.

AD - Allez donc vous reposer! On va en discuter un peu plus tard. Une seule chose, Harry le reste de tes choses ont été transporté des les appartements de Severus, donc ta place dans le dortoir est vide. Beaucoup on cru que tu étais parti mais je leur ai simplement dis que tu changeais de place et que tu allais les avertir toi même de ce qui se passe.

Il prit un bonbon puis continua.

- Severus tu es libre pendant 2 jours encore avant de reprendre le travail, alors profites en bien avec cette chose la qui grouille, finit-il en riant. Mais Harry se demanda vraiment ce qui avait de drôle.

- Oui, mais avec les cours de Harry, nous aurons quand-même notre temps ensemble, fort heureusement. Alors on se reparle bientôt. Dit-il en se levant, passant Alex dans les bras de Harry. - Allons-y avant la fin du cours, j'ai pas envie de me taper une scéance de malaise tout de suite.

Puis il sorti, tenant la porte à son mari et la referma derrière eux.

- Enfin nous allons pouvoir profiter du temps qui nous reste, je t'aime... Toi aussi tu sais. Sourit-il en regardant Alex.

Alex tendit encore les bras vers Severus. Harry le tendit alors vers son mari.

- Il aime mieux être avec toi.

Puis ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'aux appartements de Severus et, heureusement, ils ne croisèrent personnes, du moins, ils n'avaient pas vu celle qui était caché dans un coin les observant...

- Enfin rentré! s'écria Harry qui se laissa tomber dans leur lit.

- Harry, heu... Alex a peut-être une soudaine envie de se retrouver dans mes bras, mais moi, j'ai grandement besoin d'aller sous la douche. Ajouta-il en berçant leur enfant.

- Peut-être désires-tu te nettoyer d'abord? Lui demanda Severus. Puis il prit place sur le sofa en attendant que Harry vienne le rejoindre.

- Non vas-y en premier, j'attenderai.

Il s'installa sur le sofa après avoir ôté tous ses habits d'hiver puis prit Alex qu'il mit tout de suite à la place de Severus qui venait de se lever. Alex allait se mettre à pleurer alors il n'osait plus lui toucher. Ils restèrent ainsi tout le temps que Severus était sous la douche.

Pendant ce temps... une rumeur commença à s'intensifier chez les gryffondor. Une certaine grande gueule avait vue quelque chose d'incroyable qui semblait si improbable...

Mais Ron et Hermione savaient qu'elle disait vrai... le seul chock fût pour le bébé.

- Mais voyons! Lavande! Ils sont probablement sur une mission ou quelque chose du genre!

- Oui, mais, Snape.... Avec Harry.... marchant côte à côte sans s'insulter... C'est louche! Lança Ron.

- Arrêtez vos théories sans fondement, on va sûrement voir Harry bientôt de toute façon. Assura Hermione.

- Oui, mais il a été transfèré.. Tu crois qu'il vit chez Snape? Demanda Ron.

Hermione réfléchissa.

- Peut-être... Mais c'est quoi l'affaire d'un bébé?

- Il tenait un bébé dans leur bras! Bin c'est Snape qui l'avait. Il souriait même ça faisait peur à voir!

- Ça n'a aucun sens... Faut voir Harry le plus vite possible!! dit Mione.

Ron lui resta sans voix et repensa à sa dernière conversation avec Harry quand il l'avait vu avec... Minute la... Snape pis Harry se tenait la main...

Ron devana aussi blanc qu'un drap.

Après avoir écouté Ron déblatèrer sur le sujet, Hermione décida d'attendre la version de son ami de toujours.

- Je m'ennui beaucoup de Harry, me demande ce qu'il fait? J'ai hâte qu'il vienne nous voir, sérieusement.

Harry alla dans sa douche après la sortie de Severus. Quand il en resorta, c'est pour trouver Severus et Alex enlacé entrain de dormir. Mais lui n'avait pas envie de dormir...

Il s'habilla puis laissa un mot sur la table au cas ou Severus se réveillerait mais juste avant qu'il parte, Alex se réveilla.

- Pa...pa...

Harry le prit dans ses bras puis décida d'aller se promener avec lui ... et ses pas le guida jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor. Quand il alla se demander le mot de passe, le portrait s'ouvrit.

C'était justement Hermione et Ron, qui restèrent de surprise en le voyant...... tenant un enfant.

- Harry!!! Je suis tellement contente de te voir!

- Ça fait un bail! Trois longues semaines hein Harry. Lança Ron. (fait plus que 3 smaines mais Caro(SL) a des problemes de mémoire avec les dates surtout lol)

- Harry... C'est qui cet enfant, de la famille à toi? Ton cousin? Il te ressemble...

- On dirait un Snape en miniature Hermione! Mais il est tellement mignon! Fit-il en faisant une drôle de grimace hilarante.

Harry était content de les retrouver. Il savait maintenant qu'il s'ennuyait.. malgré ce qu'il a pu dire contre eux.

- Et si on entrait? Je ne veux pas me répèter 100 fois. Je vais le faire une seule fois devant tout le monde et après ca va être fini.

Ils entrèrent puis Harry fut prit par tout le monde! Il y en a qui voulait en savoir sur la rumeur puis d'autre sur le bébé, surtout les filles.

- Du calme...

Alex regardait tout le monde en même temps. Il trouvait qu'il n'avait pas assez de yeux.

- Je vais répondre à vos questions ne vous inquiètez pas!

Tout le monde se ruaient sur Harry pour lui offrir de quoi boire ou manger, ils finirent par tous s'assoir autour de Harry et Ron fût, évidement, le premier à parler.

- Harry... Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas au dortoir et... où as-tu été transfèré? Demanda-t-il de ses grands yeux ronds.

Harry sourit, un peu triste et un peu heureux. Ces deux sentiments se chamaillaient en lui. Mais quelqu'un d'autre répondit avant lui.

- Guaaa pouettttttt hii huuu jutsa biiii.

Tout le monde éclata de rire! Dont Alex qui riait des autres.

- Tu t'en doutes déjà Ron... oui j'ai été transféré avec... lui.

Il n'était pas certain de dire Severus devant tout le monde. Il voulait quand même épargner quelques crises de coeur.

Ron ouvrit les yeux très grands...

- Ça je m'en doutais en effet mais pourrrrrquoi?

Hermione et les autres attendaient.

- Parce que... parce que je l'aime Ron...

Il ne baissa pas les yeux, il n'avait pas honte. Il choisirait l'amour s'il devait vraiment faire un choix.

- Et on est même...

Et il montra son doigt.

- Marié...

Et il attendait que les cris de mort ou de méchanceté ou de ce que tu voudras, arrive à lui à cette annonce.

- QUUUOOOOOOOOOI????? Cria Ron... - Mais tu étais le premier à dire que...

- Ron! La ferme!.... Et j'ôse prétendre que.... c'est votre enfant? Pointa Hermione, incrédule.

Harry fit signe que oui et tous laissèrent un Ohhhhh d'admiration.

- Mais comment.... Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase. - Il est adorable!

Harry prit une grande respiration avant de commencer.

- C'est un peu compliqué, j'ai même eu du mal à comprendre au début. Ça un rapport avec un lien du sang que j'ai avec... puis se lien fait que j'ai pu tomber enceinte. En gros la... J'ai accouché après une semaine de grossesse par césarienne, n'imaginez pas autre chose puis il n'a qu'une semaine maintenant mais il a l'air d'avoir un ans. Il va grandir à une vitesse supérieur et je n'ai aucune idée quand il va arrêter.

Harry reprit son souffle... il n'avait pas osé dire comment tout ça avait commencé car certain aurait pensé tout de suite aux relations sexuelles qu'il doit avoir eu avec Severus et comment il l'a dit, personne n'y pensera, du moins il l'espère!

Puis un : 'Papa!!!' retentit dans la salle commune devenue très silencieuse en regardant dans la direction ou le 'Papa' avait été lancé.

Personne n'ôsa parler, Snape avait l'air d'un tueur, comme toujours. C'est alors que ce même Snape s'étira les lèvres très grand, affichant un sourire des plus vrais en approchant de Alex et Harry. Tout le monde fut quelque peu relaxé, mais ne comprenaient pas ce que Snape pouvait bien avoir à sourire ainsi, ce n'était pas lui.

- Alex.... Dit-il avec difficulté en voyant tout le monde le regarder.

Même Harry fut extrèmement surpris de voir Severus arriver chez les Gryffondor, pourtant il n'avait pas dit qu'il venait...

- Severus? commença t'il tout bas. - Ça va?

Puis Harry tendit Alex à Severus car se gros bébé la ne voulait que son papa.

- Ça va, je voulais juste te remettre son boire, je ne savais pas si tu en avais apporté un et...

- Professeur... Le coupa Ron... - Allez-vous continuer de nous enseigner quand-même?

- Mais oui, juste beaucoup moins fréquement. Ajouta-t-il sérieusement avant de se retourner pour partir après avoir rendu Alex à Harry.

Harry donna rapidement le bébé à Hermione puis son boire et lança un 'je reviens' puis sorta de la salle commune pour rejoindre Severus en marchant assez vite.

- Sev!

Il arriva prèt de lui et le prit par la taille.

- Qu'est-ce qui a? Veux-tu que je revienne? Si c'est le fait que je sois parti je suis désolé...

Et il baissa la tête.

Severus lui releva la tête de sa main.

- Non, pas du tout, je suis même heureux que tu ailles d'autres occupations. C'est juste que, je ne t'ai pas trouvé et je me demandais, c'est tout je t'assures. Aller, retourne avec tes copains. Dit-il en l'embrassant doucement. - Dumbledore m'a remis nos horraires, tu les consulteras ce soir avec moi si tu veux.

Harry embrassa encore Severus. Ses lèvres Merlin!

- Je rentre bientôt. Je vais finir par leur répondre à tous leurs questions pour que sa soit fini après puis je m'en viens de tout façon ça va être l'heure du souper et Alex n'aura pas assez de son biberon pour calmer sa faim.

Harry allait repartir vers la salle commune mais se retourna vers son mari.

- Oh, et je crois qu'on sait trouvé un fan club pour garder Alex. On pourra alors se faire une soirée, tous les deux bientôt...

Puis lui souria et entra dans la salle commune (la grosse dame lui avait ouvert la porte) et trouva un troupeau de personne près de Hermione pour regarder le bébé en lui disant comment elle était chanceuse de pouvoir le tenir.

Quand Alex vit Harry, il tendit tout de suite les bras.

- Que voulait Snape? Demanda Ron.

- RON! Cria Hermione en le regardant intensément - C'est pas tes affaires! Tu sais Harry, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour le surveiller, je serai toujours là.

En effet, Alex semblait bien apprécier Hermione et ses manières de faire.

Tout les autres la regardèrent, espérant que Harry choisisse un d'eux.

Harry sourit à Hermione puis prit Alex qui tentait d'essayer de voler pour aller absolument le rejoindre.

- Je vais même avoir besoin de toi plus vite que tu ne le crois Mione. J'ai besoin de dormir! Ça parait pas mais ça dort pas beaucoup en même temps que nous cette chose la.

Alex se coucha sur son papa les bras dans le cou.

- Oh non toi! Tu ne t'endormiras pas! Sinon c'est moi qui dormira pas de la nuit pis maudit tu me fais ça à chaque fois!

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Alex.

- Quelqu'un d'autre à des questions, réponses, n'importe quoi à me dire avant que je parte souper?

Ron ouvrit la bouche, mais Hermione le coupa.

- Non, vas donc manger et te reposer, je serai toujours disponible advenant que tu aies besoin d'une pause. Conclut-elle en souriant.

Ron voulait juste s'émincer dans leur vie privée de toute façon, pas qu'il s'en rendait compte.

- On va te revoir bientôt Harry? Demanda Seamus.

- Bien sûr Seamus, je vais revenir pas demain car je dois passer une partie de la journée avec Pomfresh mais surement Vendredi. La plupart de mes cours je ne les suivrai plus avec vous... j'ai reçu mon horaire faudrait que je regarde. Avec Alex maintenant, plus rien n'est pareil...

Il se leva avec Alex endormi dans ses bras.

- Il a encore gagné le p'tit maudit...

Puis salua tout le monde avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

Severus attendait Harry, mais ne se pressait pas car il savait Harry bien entouré. Donc il fit descendre des chariots de nourriture dans les cachots, du bon vin comme Harry l'aimait et des tas de desserts.

Il avait allumé toutes les bougies sur pied de sa salle et Merlin seul savait qu'il en possédait beaucoup!

Il plaça le tout sur la table et retourna dans sa chambre pour faire le lit avec de nouveaux draps et ajouter un oreiller, eh oui.

Quand Harry entra dans... leur appartement il resta stupéfait. Seul l'éclairage d'une centaine de bougie éclairait son passage dans l'appartement. Il allait alors rapidement dans la chambre ou il déposa tranquillement sur le lit fraichement changé, Alex qui dormait toujours puis alla directement dans le salon ou Severus l'attendait sur le divan. Harry alla s'asseoir sur ses genous se qui fit sursauter Severus qui ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

- Bonsoir mon amour...

Puis se pencha pour l'embrasser d'un long et amoureux baisé.

- Bonsoir, tu as laissé le bébé avec eux? Demanda-t-il, mais Harry lui pointa la chambre et il comprit. - Tu as faim?

Il lui donna quelques baisers courts dans le cou et le poussa un peu pour se relever.

- J'ai même prévu un dessert spécial pour toi au cas où nous serions seuls, ce qui me parraissait improbable, mais maintenant... Dit-il en l'aidant à se relever lui aussi.

Le visage se crispa quand Severus l'aida à se relever mais je crois que celui ci n'a rien vu car il n'en dit pas un mot...

- J'ai faim de toi moi... est-ce que je peux? dit-il en s'approchant doucement de Severus d'une démarche sensuelle.

Mais bien sur, leur horloge anti-vie-sexuelle sonna et Harry soupira et alla chercher Alex dans la chambre qui avait sans doute sentit la bonne odeur de nourriture.

Quand Harry revint, Severus lui passa une main le long du dos tout en le suivant à la cuisine.

- J'aurais trouvé une raison pour te résister et venir manger. Avoua-t-il sur un faux ton de tristesse.

Ils s'asseyèrent à la table, Alex sur les cuisses de Harry et commencèrent à manger avec appétit.

- Regarde, c'est ton horraire et ça, le miens, c'est merveilleux non? Puis il prit une bouché de volaille.

Harry étudiait entre deux bouchés, une pour lui et l'autre pour Alex, l'horaire qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- Métamorphose et botanique je suis les cours habituelles. Histoire de la magie, divination, soins aux créatures magiques et défense contre les forces du mal abandonné... c'est à peu près temps puis il nous reste Potions, Sortilèges à nous deux. C'est parfait ça! Il ne me reste que 4 cours!

- Tu te sens capable d'endurer des cours donné par moi? Sérieusement, il n'y aura pas de petits jeux subtiles tu sais, t'en crois-tu capable?

Severus le regardait vraiment intrigué car, non seulement il allait retrouver cet étudiant avec qui il était tombé en amour, mais aussi toute l'intensité qu'il y avait.

- Moi, j'ai toujours cours de potion lorsque tu es en classe, ailleurs. Bien, nous aurons du temps à nous. Il a vraiment tout fait pour nous accomoder tu sais.

Harry éclata de rire à sa pensée qu'il dit tout haut.

- Bien sur que je vais pouvoir t'endurer pendant que tu me donneras les cours. Tu n'auras qu'à reprendre ton air froid du professeur Snape puis à m'engueuller que je connais rien puis tout ira bien. dit-il en approchant pour l'embrasser.

Puis se leva et alla vers la salle de bain.

- Je vais prendre un bain avec Alex, faut essayer de l'endormir si on veut une petite soirée tranquille avec de se coucher.

- Quand il sera endormi, nous irons manger le dessert dans le salon, nous serons bien pour bavarder tranquille. Lança-t-il avant de prendre une gorgée de vin de noix (Bah koi, ya du vin de pissenlit, pourquoi pas du vin de noix?!).

Severus se demandait si Harry était fatigué de tout faire pour Alex, il ne voulait pas lui demander de peur de parraître ridicule, mais il voyait bien que Harry avait mal au dos et qu'il semblait toujours épuisé.

Harry fit couler le bain puis se déshabilla suivi du déshabillage de bébé. Entrer dans l'eau fut délicieux, de l'eau chaude en masse et se laissa couler un peu profond Alex collé contre son torse restait silencieux, lui aussi aimait beaucoup prendre un bain chaud.

Quelques minutes passèrent puis Harry fini par se relever un peu pour laver Alex puis celui ci joua un peu dans l'eau. Harry prit le temps de se laver tranquillement et quand est venu le temps de sortir, son dos bloqua. Il ferma les yeux puis prit une grande respiration.

- Severus?

Le concerné entra doucement dans la salle de bain.

- Peux-tu sècher et mettre le pyjama à Alex s'il te plait?

- Tout de suite. Pourquoi ne sors-tu pas?

Harry avait tellement eut de difficulté à lui tendre Alex que Severus vit bien qu'il avait encore mal, et ça empirait.

- Tu sais, il va falloir que je remédie à ça, ce problème de dos, ne le caches pas, c'est bien ça n'est-ce-pas? Je connais de bonnes techniques qui te feront te sentir bien dès demain.

Puis il passa la serviette sur le corps de son fil, qui riait parce que sa chatouillait beaucoup, ce coton était particulièrement doux.

Harry resta silencieux dans le bain. Alors Severus c'était rendu compte pour son dos, il aurait du le savoir, rien ne passe innaperçu à son mari. Il se leva tranquillement avec ses bras puisque son dos lui refusait de l'aider. Un coup sorti, il prit une serviette de bain et l'entoura autour de ses hanches puis se rendit dans la chambre ou Severus et Alex y étaient déjà.

- J'ai un rendez-vous demain avant midi avec Pomfresh. Elle va osculter Alex voir si tout va bien.

Et il se chercha quelque chose à se mettre, il n'avait pas encore défait ses bagages.

- Tu pourras lui demander de regarder ton dos dans ce cas, elle te dira tout de suite ce dont tu auras besoin pour te soigner. Dit-il en couchant l'enfant sur le lit, s'étirant pour donner à Harry un vêtement de nuit.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai demain matin, je n'ai pas envie de préparer mes cours, sérieusement, je vais improviser pour la première journée, de toute façon, personne ne m'écoute, ils font juste se remémorer les ingrédients sans même savoir les effets d'une potion, vraiment, quelle perte de temps! Dit-il en s'allongeant sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête.

Harry ne prit pas le vêtement de nuit mais monta sur le lit pour aller se mettre sur Severus et le regarda.

- Ok, j'avoue! Je ne t'écoutais pas toujours en classe. Content?

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre Harry avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes puis se releva juste un peu pour pouvoir avoir le champs de vision sur les yeux de Severus.

- Mais... je passais mon temps à te regarder... je me suis toujours demander comment tu faisais pour rester si concentré quand tu enseignais et puis j'attendais toujours LE moment, celui ou tu me rabaissais. Passionnant tes cours vu par moi n'est-ce mon amour?

Puis sa bouche atteri dans son cou, passa et repassa sans cesse de haut en bas pour l'embrasser partout.

- J'ai de la difficulté à croire que dans ces temps-là, j'étais capable de te faire ce que je t'ai fait, j'en ai toujours honte maintenant, tu sais.

Harry commençait à l'exciter énormément, mais il ne voulait pas offrir ce spectacle à leur fils, il lança un regard évident à Harry puis le fit rouler sur le côté.

- Un peu de retenue, monsieur Snape! Lança-t-il en riant à moitié.

- Tu demandras les bons services de ta copine Hermione si tu souhaites avoir des intérractions plus poussées avec moi, d'ici là j'ai bien peur que tu n'ailles d'autre choix que de te retenir.

Puis il lui sourit de son plus grand sourire et lui fit un clin d'oeil bien visé avant de reposer sa tête sur son oreiller et de le regarder, de le détailler.

- Vendredi.... murmura t'il à son amour. - Vendredi nous aurons la soirée et la nuit à nous deux... j'en glisserai un mot à Hermione...

Puis il glissa une main sur le torse de Severus... Il sentait que ça excitait celui ci mais ne put allez bien plus loin car un p'tit frimousse pointa son bout du nez de l'autre côté ce qui fit éclater de rire Harry.

- Hey toi! Tu ne dors pas encore?

Alex se laissa tomber sur Severus.

Celui-ci en perdit son souffle et se mit à rire aussi.

- Bon, il faut dormir, nous jouerons demain mon cher. Dit-il en le plaçant entre lui et Harry, embrassant son amour au passage et se recoucha sur le dos, les couvertures bien remontées sur lui.

- Vendredi? Pourquoi pas avant?

- Parce que je ne veux pas la déranger pendant sa semaine de cours. Je la connais, elle va la passer à faire ses devoirs alors que Vendredi, le lendemain c'est congé.

Il embrassa Severus puis Alex.... mais celui ci n'était pas du tout fatigué... il n'arrêtait pas de jaser haut et fort.

- Hey le bébé.... on se tait ok? Tu es suposé faire dodo, il est tard pour toi.

Mais Alex ne fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et continua son blabla.

Harry exaspéré se leva, mit un boxer et prit Alex dans ses bras, non sans une grimace.

- Je te laisse dormir, je vais allez l'endormir dans le salon.

- On devrait peut-être penser à une chambre pour lui, sinon on ne dormira jamais. Ajouta Severus. - Nous avons l'annexe à la chambre qui pourrait être parfaite, juste à deux pas, mais asser loin des oreilles... Ria-t-il - Car, quand tu n'es pas là, je prends trop de temps à m'endormir. Que dirais-tu que je vide cette grande piece demain matin et en fasse une chambre?

Severus rendrait service à Harry et à lui-même aussi, s'endormir plus tôt ne lui ferait que le plus grand bien après tout.

- Et comme ça il y aurait de la place pour plus de jouets, donc j'en profiterais pour aller en acheter d'avantage par le fait même.

- Ça serait parfait, il faut qu'il s'habitue à dormir seul aussi sinon ça fera un enfant peureu et il ne voudra jamais être seul. Et puis, je m'ennuie de dormir seul avec toi mais la à n'attendant faut je l'endorme se bébé la...

Harry soupira et alla au salon devant le foyer ou brûlait un feu. Il faisait encore très froid et se mois de janvier qui commençait allait être dur. Il berça Alex et il commençait à peine à s'endormir...

Harry pour sa part dormait debout.

Severus attendait Harry, encore une fois, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était pourtant fatigué, mais il était seul, pas qu'il avait peur, mais c'était devenu une habitude pour lui de dormir avec Harry. Il aimait sentir sa chaleur sous la couverture, son souffle sur sa peau et ses mains dans les siennes, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer plus que maintenant, il en était amoureux fou. Dire qu'il y a pas si longtemps, il le méprisait, mais ça n'avait aucune valeur de toute manière. Maintenant ils avaient un fils, ils étaient mariés et toujours sans maison, mais ce n'était pas bien grave puisqu'ils passaient la majeur partie de leur temps au château.

Doucement, Severus ferma les yeux et s'endormi avec inquiétude, il espérait que Harry revienne vite se coucher pour ne pas qu'il soit exténué demain.

Harry était toujours dans le salon faisait les cents pas avec Alex dans les bras. Celui ci était rendu silencieux mais avait toujours les yeux ouverts. Il ne voulait décidément pas dormir et Harry commença à perdre patience. Il s'assit sur le divan et soupira. Alex lui le regarda de ses petits yeux noirs et serra un doigt de Harry dans sa petite main.

- Tu sais que je t'aime... mais pourquoi me fais-tu ça? Tu dois dormir et moi aussi. On va rejoindre papa dans le lit?

Et il se leva en même temps mais Alex commença alors à pleurer et du se résoudre à ne pas allez rejoindre Severus. Il se rassit en rageant.

Alex finit par s'endormir à 5heure le lendemain matin et quand Severus se leva, Harry n'avait toujours pas dormit et les cernes se laissaient voir en dessou de ses yeux.

- Harry? Demanda-t-il en le voyant. - Toi, tu n'as pas dormi, ne mens pas je le vois bien. Restes ici ce matin, j'irai avec le bébé voir madame Pomfresh, tu pourras dormir, je ferai cette chambre en après-midi. Dit-il en se levant pour s'habiller.

- Je vais aller déjeuner à la grande salle, il y a le déjeuner des professeurs, j'enmène Alex avec moi pour leur présenter en même temps d'accord?

Il voulait voir Harry dormir, il le voulait en forme et souriant, pas bougon et tout crispé comme il le voyait à l'instant.

- Aller, reposes-toi donc, tu en as besoin, je ne rigole pas. Puis il l'embrassa doucement sur le front avant d'enfiler son pantalon.

Harry regardant Severus puis hôcha la tête.

- Oui d'accord...

Mais il resta assit sur le sofa, il n'osait pas trop bouger car son dos, avec tout ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit comme pas avec Alex dans les bras, l'avait complètement détruit. Il ferma les yeux quelques intants et il se sentit partir un peu alors les réouvrit immédiatement. Il se leva avec difficulté et quand il s'approcha de la chambre, il dût se tenir au mur et à une étagère pour ne pas tomber par terre.

Severus avait apperçut la scène et parti à contre coeur, il aurait aimé prendre soin de Harry.

Il arriva à la grande salle avec le petit trésor dans les bras, presque tout les enseignants l'accueuillèrent avec joie, sauf ceux qui n'étaient pas encore au courant de la nouvelle, Hagrid fut le premier à s'avancer droit sur Severus.

- Oh mais quel joyeux p'tit bonhomme vous avez là Severus! Couchi couchi couchi.... Mais Alex se mit à pleurer en voyant ce demi-géant faire des horribles figures. - Désolé monsieur! Ajouta Hagrid sur un faux ton de boudin.

- Alors c'est à ca qu'il ressemble l'enfant prodige! Lança McGonagall.

Le déjeuner se passa plutot bien, Severus alla voir Pomfresh et revint pour l'heure du dîner, trouvant un Harry encore endormi dans le grand lit. Il déposa Alex dans son aire de jeu et entra dans la pièce à côté pour commencer à arranger la future chambre du petit ange.

Harry lui était encore très bien endormi et rêva encore de son bébé.

- Non Alex! Ne fait pas ça. - Alex! On t'as dit que c'était pas bien! - Va voir ton père j'suis pu capable!

Et des phrases presque tous semblable sortaient des lèvres de Harry endormi... pas longtemps puisqu'un ou plutôt plusieurs 'guichi chimawa' se fit entendre dans ses oreilles. Quand il ouvrit les yeux de misère c'est pour appercevoir Alex à deux centimètres de son nez.

- Severus... Alex est réveillé...

Il croyait que Severus l'avait couché avec lui vu qu'il s'était surement endormi en matinée.

Seulement la figure de Severus apparut dans l'encâdrement de la porte, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Alex! Désolé Harry, je l'avais pourtant posé dans son aire de jeu, je m'excuse. Dit-il en reprenant le bébé dans ses bras. - Toi et moi, on va aller à la cuisine pour ne pas déranger Papa, ensuite je vais te montrer ta chambre à toi!

- Non non... c'est correct, j'ai assez dormit....

Puis il poussa les couvertures de sur lui et ne bougea plus. Il était trop bien mais il ne devait quand même pas rester toute la journée couché! Et en plus il était déjà 13h30 et il fallait vraiment qu'il aille voir madame Pomfresh, ah oui...

- Comment ça c'est passé aujourd'hui avec lui? Et madame Pomfresh à dit quoi au juste? Il est correct? Tu lui a demandé pourquoi il ne faisait pas ses nuits encore? Puis...

Mais il s'arrêta car il venait de se rendre compte qu'il posait trop de question.

- Il a été gentil.... Madame Pomfresh a dit qu'il allait dormir normallement très très bientôt, si ce n'est pas ce soir, c'est tout près... À part ça, oui, il va bien. - J'ai terminé la chambre, comme tu dormais et que je ne voulais pas te dérangé, j'ai mis des couleurs au hazard, tu n'as qu'à les changées si tu veux, me reste plus qu'à aller chercher un petit lit et des choses néssessaires, puis, bien sûre, des jouets... Dit-il en terminant sa phrase, le regard sur son fils.

- Zouè!

Puis il s'approcha à 4 pattes vite vite vers Severus pour qu'il le prenne mais à mi chemin, il trouvait que c'était long et il se mit à pleurer pour qu'il le prenne maintenant.

- Il est trop paresseux! J'me demande de qui il retient... surement de moi!

Puis Harry se retourna et se leva lentement. Son dos était un peu moins pire mais lui faisait toujours mal. Il s'habilla rapidement et alla embrasser son mari.

- Je t'aime. Je reviens vite, je vais juste faire un p'tit saut à l'infirmerie et je reviens voir la chambre puis manger aussi.

Quand Harry se retourna vers Alex, celui ci se cachait dans les robes de son père et Harry éclata de rire.

- Il croit pas que je vais le chicaner quand même? Hey ti boute, regarde moi.

Mais Alex restait caché alors il lui ébourrifia les cheveux(qu'il avait en abondance) puis quitta ses appartements. En marchant dans les couloirs quelqu'un le retient par le bras.

Severus fit le lit que Harry avait laissé à l'envers et se rendit immédiatement sur le chemin de traverse avec Alex pour acheter tout ce qui manquait, le bébé pu choisir ce qu'il voulait, Severus se sentait gentil et lui paya une montagne de jouets qu'il n'eut pas le choix de faire transporter jusqu'au château, le lit, une commode et des vêtements de toutes grandeurs pour ne pas avoir à toujours chercher quoi lui mettre.

Il revint avant Harry, donc il pu arranger la chambre un peu et ranger les vêtements puis placer tout les jouets dans un bac, que Alex s'était empressé de vider pour jouer tout de suite.

Severus lisait un livre sur le lit des maîtres tandis que Alex jouait dans sa chambre en riant, gazouillant et toutes sortes de sons.

Harry se retourna et se trouve face à face avec.... bin oui Drago.

- Pas en cours toi? Hehe, comment vas-tu? Tout c'est bien passé avec le vieux?

Puis Drago lui raconta tout l'histoire et tout c'était très bien déroulé. Harry en était très content pour lui, Drago avait l'air en forme et c'était ça le principal.

- Je dois aller voir Pomfresh alors tu m'excuses ok? On se revoit bientôt.

Puis Harry prit le chemin de l'infirmerie.

'Toc toc'

Elle fit entrer et il s'assisait sur un lit et lui conta tout. Comment il se sentait, son mal de dos puis sa vue qui diminuait encore. Elle commença par le faire déshabiller puis à l'aide d'un sort elle regarda l'interrieur si tout était bien en place. La grossesse et l'accouchement n'avait fait aucun dégat, c'était au moins un bon point, puis elle lui tâta le dos et elle vit tout de suite ce qui se passait de croche.

- Harry, tu as des noeuds. Dans quelques semaines, voir des mois tu seras mis sur pied avec un potion que Severus devra te préparer et que tu prendras 4 fois par jour et tu verras tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Puis pour ta vue... je peux t'aider et tu n'auras plus besoin de tes lunettes.

Harry hocha la tête. Plus de lunette... jamais il n'y aurait pensé une seule fois qu'il pourrait ne plus en avoir.

PomPom lui dit de fermer les yeux, lança un sort puis lui dit de s'étendre et de réouvrir les yeux, il voyait tout embrouillé et il se demanda pourquoi ça n'avait pas fonctionné mais avant qu'il put dire quoique se soit, un liquide coula dans ses yeux.

Il se releva 10-15 minutes après pour se rendre compte que ça vue était parfaite malgré que cela faisait un mal de chien. Il prit ses lunettes et les fourra dans sa poche, c'était un souvenir.

Il la remercia puis prit un papier auquel elle avait écrit à Severus se qu'il devait faire pour le dos à Harry.

Il partie tout de suite après puis entra dans leurs appartements avec le sourire qui lui avait manqué depuis quelque temps.

Severus n'entendit pas Harry monter, mais le vit et eut une drole d'expression, les yeux plissés et la tête en avant.

- Harry... T'as oublié tes lunettes.. Et, pour ton dos, tu sais ce que c'est?

Alex ne sortit même pas de la chambre au son de la voix de Harry, trop occuppé avec tout ses jouets, qu'il n'avait même pas fini d'étreiner d'ailleurs!

Harry sourti puis vint se coller à lui et l'embrassa.

- Je n'est pas oublié mes lunettes, elles sont la. dit-il en les lançant sur le lit. - Puis pour mon dos, tient, les recommandations du maître au maître.

Puis il se leva en donnant le papier à Severus, en l'embrassant encore et alla s'asseoir dans la chambre de son fils en regardant la décoration puis son fils qui se perdait sous la tonne de jouet.

- Tu n'as pas un peu exagéré sur les jouets? Je ne sais même plus ou se trouve le vrai bébé!!!!

Puis ria de bon coeur.

- Tu es le même sans tes lunettes, sauf que là, tu as ce petit quelque chose qui me ..... Coupa-t-il avant de lui saisir une fesse et de l'embrasser. - Voyons ces recommandations.... Hmmm... ingérer potion 4 fois par jour.... ne pas manger l'heure suivant la prise de potion... Il continua ainsi un petit bout quand... - AHHHH! Mais c'est intéressant.... voyon voir ....Exercer massage de 15 minutes après prise de potion.... t'entends ça Harry?....

Puis il lui pointa un petit gobelin verdâtre dans le milieu de la pile de jouet.

- Il est là, dans son costume de vilain goblin! Dit-il avant d'exploser de rire.

Harry ria avec Severus et une tête se leva pour les regarder et ria lui aussi mais de quoi... on ne le saura jamais.

- La déco est parfaite! C'est super! Ça va numéro 1 avec se le p'tit monstre.

Puis Harry perdit son sourire et se retourna vers son amour en se levant.

- Seulement 15 minutes? dit-il en s'approchant de Severus... - Tu es sur qu'elle n'a pas écrit 30 minutes? Montre voir...

Il embrassa Severus.

- Je vais me préparer quelque chose à manger, je meurt de faim!!

- Faim faim! papa!!!!

Puis un goblin vert se ... leva... fit deux pas puis retomba.

- Severus... IL VIENT DE FAIRE SES PREMIERS PAS!!!!

Harry sauta partout puis alla voir directement le concerné de ses pas.

- Merveilleux, je me demandais comment il avait sortit de son aire de jeu!

Severus regarda Harry s'exciter comme une poule en prenant Alexar dans ses bras, il riait.

- Toi mon grand, on va allez se faire d'la bouffe, t'auras jamais vu ça. J'te paye une bouteille de lait ok?

Puis il s'en alla dans la cuisine préparer un repas de Dieu.

- T'as une fringale mon amour? Tu veux manger quelque chose avec nous?

- Bien sûre.

Toutes ses choses à manger? Mais Harry en avait fait pour une armée!

- Heu... Harry... on est seulement 3 tu sais.....

Et il prit place à la table.

- 3 ? Oh je sais, mais pourquoi dis tu ça? J'ai pas fait grand chose pourtant...

Harry haussa les épaules, fit une assiette à Alex qui mangea tout seul... ok... joua plus que mangé mais bon! C'était un bébé!

Le soir arriva et Alex n'avait toujours pas fait de sieste et Harry était extrèmement content et à l'air qu'affichait Severus, lui aussi.

- Ta première nuit dans ta chambre mon coeur, n'est-ce pas merveilleux?

'En tout cas, pour moi et Severus oui...' pensa t'il en souriant.

Aussitôt dit le mot chambre, Alex devint tout sourire et tendait les bras pour y aller, Severus avait fait une bonne affaire en achetant tout ces jouets finallement. Et ce lit en forme d'elfe de maison rigolo, tout pour vouloir aller se coucher quoi!

- Et nous, nous allons pouvoir nous étendre de tout notre long sans craindre de lui faire mal! Dit-il en souriant, marchant vers la chambre avec Harry.

Harry changea tout d'abord la couche de Alex puis lui mit un pyjama.

- On va prendre le bain demain matin mon coeur.

Pui le coucha et l'habrilla avec une couverture de....

- Non.... Sev, t'es pas sérieux la?

Harry regardait la couverture encore une fois pour être sur qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, du moins, il aimerait bien rêver.

- Sev... tu vas avoir une explication à me donner! Acheter une couverture avec ma face étampé dessu n'est pas drôle du tout!

Severus ne pu s'empêcher de rire jusqu'à en pleurer.

- Au début, j'étais contre, mais je me suis dit que..... écoute Harry.... c'est un enfant et c'est comme si tu étais près de lui.... bon j'ai peut-être été fort sur ce coup-là......

Puis il se remit à rire encore plus.

- Bon... couchons-le, il meurt d'envie que tu le poses sur ta.... figure.... Et il éclata de rire encore une fois.

- Été fort?? Un peu oui. Dès qu'on va à Pré au Lard, on achète autre chose!

Harry se leva...

- Tu le vois peut-être comme si j'étais près de lui mais moi je ne vois que l'îdole qu'ils ont essayé de faire avec moi. Je suis loin d'être ce qu'ils pensent et je ne veux surtout pas être îdolé et cette couverture me fait trop rappeller ce que je ne veux pas être, désolé.

Puis Harry quitta la chambre sans un regard derrière pour allez se réfugier dans leur lit.

Il ne voulait pas être méchant surtout que Severus en faisant une blague d'un côté mais ça avait été plus fort que lui et il se trouvait vraiment con en ce moment.

Severus apparut dans le cadrage de porte.

- Je suis désolé Severus.... vraiment désolé.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Voyons! N'en fais pas tout un plat Harry, c'est rien! Dit-il en allant le rejoindre dans le lit.

Il se colla à lui et lui donna un baiser, puis le serra d'avantage.

- J'ai fait une bêtise, je m'en rend compte, mais prends-le du bon côté s'il-te-plaît.

Harry se retourna vers lui et se colla.

- Je sais... j'suis stupide, j'aurais pas du réagir comme ça, c'est juste que... je ne veux pas qu'il sache qui je suis... plutôt qui j'étais.

Harry leva son visage vers celui de son mari.

- Je ne lui ai pas dis bonne nuit... il va m'en vouloir tu crois?

- Bah non, j'ai à peine terminé de le border qu'il dormait profondément.

Puis il embrassa Harry à quelques endroits rapidement et posa sa tête sur son épaule, lui tenant la main.

- Ça fait bizarre de se retrouver sans lui, non?

C'est comme le mal du pays quoi.

- Bizare oui... c'est comme un vide en moi.

Harry se souleva puis ôta ses vêtements du haut puis se recoucha rapidement et se colla sur Severus une fois de plus.

- Comble le vide en moi... Je m'ennuie de toi... et puis j'suis sur que tu n'es pas fatigué...

Harry le têtait un peu, une moue irrésistible à la figure.

- Un peu oui, mais je veux bien m'occupper de toi, c'est bien plus intéressant... Dit-il avant de saisir sa bouche de ses lèvres, lui tenant la taille tout en la caressant énergiquement.

Il posa une main sous Harry pour le retourner d'avantage vers lui et l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Je m'ennuis de toi aussi... Je t'aime tellement...

Harry sentit son sexe grossir en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire. Il passa sa jambe sur les hanches de Severus qui sentit son excitation immédiatement. Sa bouche se laissa aller sur la sienne puis glissa sa langue pour rencontrer celle de la bouche voisine.

Quand Severus passa sa main dans la pantalon de Harry, quelqu'un toussa pas loin d'eux ce qui fit sursauter les deux compagnons qui se retourna très vite vers la personne qui se trouvait dans le cadrage de leur porte dans le noir mais Severus reconnu cette silhouette familière.

- Que fais-tu ici?! Demanda Severus en revêtant un par-dessus puis il se leva et marcha d'un pas rapide vers Slyllus.

- On entre pas ici comme on entre chez Hagrid! Que fais-tu ici?

Harry se leva puis alla directement devant la chambre d'Alex tout en observant son amour et son frère.

- Je tes dis que je reviendrais. Dit Slyllus.

Puis il le prit par le cou et l'accota dans le mur.

- NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lâche le!!! Harry s'approcha dangereusement du 'couple'. - Je t'avais bien spécifié de ne pas revenir dans ma vie!

- Oui, mais Severus a une dette envers moi, et c'est ce que je viens chercher.

Puis il se retourna vers Severus.

- Tu sais que tu me dois la vie...... Je viens la prendre aujourd'hui, car j'ai été mis au courant que tu en avais une pour moi..... Où est-il?

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux! Non... pas son fils... Il recula jusqu'à la porte.

- Tu peux partir. Jamais tu ne l'auras. C'est une dette que Severus te dois, pas moi et c'est mon fils pas seulement le sien alors tu pars maintenant.

Harry chercha sa baguette des yeux, il ne la voyait à nulle part, ni celle de Severus.

Slyllus frappa Severus sans que celui ci puisse réagir puis s'avança, un sourire aux lèvres vers Harry.

- Je devrais peut-être prendre les deux, toi et l'enfant....

Severus revint derrière Slyllus et lui assèna un coup à la nuque, ce qui le fit tomber sur le sol asser durement.

- Sale merde! Je vais partir avec toi, mais tu ne touches pas à ma famille! Sinon je t'arracherai les yeux de mes mains et te forcerai à les avaler! Tu me prends moi ou rien dutout!

Les larmes de Harry coulèrent sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas pus les empêcher.

- Non... tu n'iras pas... Severus...

Slyllus se releva et toisa du regard Severus.

- Très bien....

- NON!!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai dit non... Sev...

Harry le suppliait, il n'était rien sans lui, puis Alex se mit à pleurer.

- Harry.... Laisse-moi partir, tu n'as pas le choix, moi non plus.....

- Et il ne risque pas de revenir... en tout cas pas sans quelques membres en moins! Reprit Slyllus en saisissant Severus par son vêtement. - Aller, tu me suis!

- Harry... Tu sais quoi faire, même si tu ne lui fais pas confiance.... Harry..! Cria Severus alors qu'il disparraissait derrière la porte avec Slyllus.

Harry se jeta dans la chambre de Alex qui continua de pleurer, il s'était fait réveiller dans son sommeil et n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Puis, tout d'un coup il arrêta quand Harry entra dans leur chambre. Alex regardait partout puis...

- Papa? Ou papa ou?

Harry prit une grande respiration puis déposa le p'tit sur le lit, l'instant qu'il mette ses vêtements... ou il trouva sa baguette en se maudissant, il reprit Alex puis partie en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

Il passa la gargouille cogna à la porte à attendit. Harry était toujours en pleure et le visage de Alex reflètait l'imcompréhension.

Dumbledore vint répondre asser vite, pour une fois.

- Harry? Mais que se passe-t-il par Merlin? Lui demanda-t-il les yeux plus gros que des citrouilles.

Il les fit entrer et s'assoire sur le petit fauteuil d'entrée.

- Dis-moi.... Je sens de mauvaises choses... c'est Severus?

Puis Dumbledore passa sa main sur la tête de Alex pour le relaxer instantanément.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Slyllus, vous savez qui sait n'est-ce pas? Severus lui doit sa vie... il voulait le bébé puis après Severus à dit lui ou personne d'autre alors ils sont parti.... Professeur... j'ai besoin de lui...

Il regarda Alex qui était entrain de se rendormir.

- Je le ferai garder par Hermione. Je partirai le chercher, même s'il faut que je le tues, j'ai besoin de Severus près de moi.

- Oh, tu sais, il n'est pas bien loin... il n'a aucun sens de l'orientation. Si ça se trouve, il est perdu dans la forêt et connaissant Severus, il ne lui dira pas le bon chemin ou fera semblant de ne pas le savoir. Je vais envoyer Hagrid le capturer, Slyllus se croit puissant, mais il ne sait utiliser rien d'autre que ses poings. Aller, vite ! Cria Dumbledore à son phénix, qui s'envola aussitôt en un éclair.

- Tu ne peux pas aller le chercher, car s'il te tue aussi, que deviendra votre enfant? Il faut user de jugement ici, tu me comprends ?

Harry baissa la tête vers Alexar qui dormait profondément dans ses bras. Qu'adviendra t'il de lui? Oh il le savait, une seule famille pourrait s'en occuper.

- Je ne peux plus penser comme il faut quand Severus n'est pas proche de moi. Vous savez, il est la personne qu'il me fallait... malgré se que vous pouvez penser. On est heureux, enfin, oui est est heureux puis Alex est notre trésor...

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit en un éclair pour dévoiler Hagrid, un corps dans les bras.

- Voilà, je n'ai pas eu le choix....... je ne trouve Severus nulle part, comme c'est là, Slyllus a probablement eut le temps de.... Et il vit Harry et le bébé... - Heuu.... que fait-on de son corps?

Hagrid resta debout.

- Averti le ministère, c'est eux qui vont être heureux, ils le voulaient mort ou vif... Tu as bien regardé partout Hagrid? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Non, mais j'y retourne de ce pas, attendez-moi ici. Puis il sorti aussi vite qu'il était entré.

Harry trembla. C'est impossible que Severus est disparu... non impossible, pas son Severus, pas son amour, son mari, le père de son fils, non c'était vraiment impossible. Il secoua la tête pour se dire qu'il avait raison, peut-être était-il rentré au chateau?

Il regarda le corps de Slyllus étendu à moitié mort à terre. Une rage monta en lui, s'il avait fait quoi que se soit à Severus... le ministère l'aura mort et très bien cuit sur les doloris.

Alex bougea un peu dans son sommeil et Harry resserra ses bras autour de lui.

Cela faisait une bonne heure que Albus et Harry attendaient, toujours pas de trace de Hagrid.

- Tu sais Harry, il fait très noir, c'est normal que cela prenne du temps.

Il se leva, prit une theillère et versa une tasse.

- Bois ce chocolat, tu te sentiras moins sur les nerfs et tu pourras penser sans être confus.

Au même moment, Hagrid revint......... un corps dans les bras.....

- Professeur.... Puis il fit signe que non de la tête.... - Je crois pas qu'on pourra le ramener. Dit-il en l'étendant sur le sol.

Il avait une griffure sur la joue gauche, de nombreuses coupures sur les mains, des bleus et en plus il était mouillé de la tête aux pieds.

- Il s'est noyé.... ou Slyllus l'a fait, j'en sais rien.

- Allons Hagrid, ne tire pas de conclusions si vite.

Harry arrêta de respirer puis échappa sa tasse de chocolat chaud par terre. Il se leva puis déposa Alex sur le fauteuil puis se déplaça très vite jusqu'à Severus.

- Mon amour? Sev...

Puis écouta voir si il respirait mais n'entendit rien du tout. Ses larmes qui avaient réussi à sècher tombèrent plus nombreuse qu'habituellement.. Il passa et repassa sa main dans les cheveux de son mari quand il remarqua son alliance... L'anneau... Severus lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'elle prouvait l'amour de deux êtres quand un d'eux était en danger ou/et était malade ou en très mauvais état.

Il prit une grande respiration puis se colla sur Severus et se concentra. Severus devait revenir, il n'avait pas le choix.

- Harry... Commença Dumbledore ...- Tu ne pourras rien faire, laisse-moi le voir... Mais Harry ne s'ôta pas.

Hagrid regardait la scène et laissa aller une larme (Imagine!) le long de sa barbe.

- Je ne suis pas arrivé à temps Albus, je suis un crétin....

- Chhhht... regarde... Le coupa Dumbledore.

Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, mais sa respiration était visible de par son estomac qui montait et descendait faiblement.

- Revient mon amour... murmura Harry mais avec le silence qui pesa dans la pièce, Dumbledore et Hagrid l'entendit.

Harry entrecroisa ses doigts avec ceux de Severus, et celui ci se retourna vivement puis cracha de l'eau de ses poumons. Severus reprenna un peu de mieux.

Harry s'était redresser pour le regarder mais le toucha toujours. Personne ne vit mais Alex s'était levé puis marcha vers ses parents.

Severus était conscient, mais ne pouvait pas trop bouger car il avait très mal, tout son corps souffrait... Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Harry, puis la figure de Alex apparaître juste derrière, tout ce qu'il pu faire fut sourire d'une façon à peine visible puis tomba dans les pommes.

- Vite, madame Pomfresh! S'écria Dumbledore.

Hagrid prit Severus dans ses bras et l'amena en direction de la soignante.

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_**Réponses aux réviews : **_

**_Onarluca : _**Coucou!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'pense y'ont pas trop eu l'choix de le garder! Lollll Encore in autre très long chapitre!!! C'est comme ça qu'on aime surtout qui se passe toujours quelque chose! Vous avez vraiment rien vu encore... lollll Au plaisir et à la prochaine!!! bizexxx

**_Arwen65 : _**Merci! On est très flatté par tes gentils mots! En espèrant que la suite te plaise beaucoup et bien sur! Harry n'a eu aucun choix que de le garder! Et on va s'avoir pourquoi que dans le dernier chapitre! Bizouxx

**_Shiny-MisS : _**Coucou ma grande!!! Toute notre inspiration vient de deux têtes complètement dijoncté! Et on a pas fini... ce n'est qu'un début! On vous a préparés plein d'autre passage bizaroïde! Hehehe Comme tu as lu, Harry n'eut pas le choix de garder le poupon mais la vraie raison est dévoilé dans le dernier chapitre. Et bien je n'est pas d'autre choix que de me mettre à genou devant toi et te remercier énormément pour tous tes gentils mots!!! C'est fou comme ça fait réellement plaisir!!! MICI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bizouxxxxxxxx

**_Lilyep : _**Hmmm, bin merci d'aimer, c le moins que je puisse dire pour commencer. Pour les fautes, j'vas le dire pour la dernière fois, on écrit pour le plaisir de le faire et pour divertir les autres. Désolé si les fautes te cause des inconvénients mais j'ai un secondaire 2 en francais et ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher à écrire ! lolll à prochaine !

**_Ingrid : _**Saleuh !!! La grossesse n'a pas durée longtemps lolll Mais c'est la vie ! J'voulais pas faire comme tout le monde alors on invente ! Vive l'imagination ! Merci d'aimer notre fic, on est très contente !! En espèrant que la suite te plaise autant ! A plus !!

**_Vif d'Or : _**Kikou !!! Toujours contente de te revoir ! J'avais peur que tu m'ais lâché à cause de la grossesse : Bah quoi ! Je tiens à toi moa ! hehehe Pour le tripe à 3... ya une part de vérité dans se que tu dis mais vois tu...si je parle, je me fais trucidé sur place par ma compagne d'écriture ! Et ce serait dommage que je meurt... malgré que l'histoire est déjà fini d'écrire lolll Si ton esprit est pire que la notre ou pareil, on te prend pour écrire lollllllllll C'est moi qui te remercie d'être la ! Je t'adore ! J'espère te voir de retour au prochain chapitre sur notre nouvelle account ! Gros bizouxxxxxxxxxx

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_À très bientôt sur notre nouveau compte!!!_

_Bizouxxxx_

_Caro's_


End file.
